A Lifetime Turmoil
by WildVegeta
Summary: AU;The Saiyans, as many other races, are forced to settle on Earth, but when King Vegeta dies and his mother abandons Vegeta and his siblings, the prince is forced to live with Frieza. Will Bulma help him cope with all the abuse and pain he suffers?
1. Life

Oh yesh! More Vegeta angst. Okay, first of all I'd like to say that this is not my style. I've changed it kind of... completely. Although it sticks TOO MUCH with the actual story, it is still very different. This is for Vegeta lovers and Vegeta's angst lovers. Just like me :3  
I much appreciate ideas, feedbacks, criticism (cuz i dont really care) and well yeah, kind of everything.

Alright.

Earth is a place where a lot of alien races have settled including the remains of the Saiyans.

* * *

He sighed as he painfully got up and limped out of his room. His whole body hurt badly… not that it was something unusual. He blinked a few times to clear his mind and entered his brother's bedroom.

"Awww… Vegeta, I feel sick!" complained Tyler.

"I don't believe you. Now, get up and come downstairs so you can have breakfast."

"I feel sleepy!" whined Josh.

"That sucks, but here I am all sleepy and you don't see me complaining. Now, get up! You're gonna be late!"

"I 'ont wants to go to school." Complained the younger one, Jeremy.

Vegeta sighed and pulled the covers from over the boys. Once he was sure they were heading downstairs, he entered his sister's bedroom and a similar scene happened. Once his six younger siblings were downstairs, having breakfast, he leaned on the window and stared at the grey sky.

"You have an owie." Jeremy said. He turned around and realized all his brothers and sisters were looking at him.

"Again." Jill, the oldest of the girls, said.

He sighed. It was not something weird. Most of the mornings he would wake up with bruises along his face and pretty much his whole body. His step-father would beat him almost every night without apparent reason. Sometimes he was drunk, sometimes his business friends would join him, sometimes he only needed a stress relief. Whatever the reason was, Frieza would beat him almost every night.

If the bruises were too severe or there were any broken bones, he would allow him to stay home, so that the teachers wouldn't ask him what had happened. Not that they didn't ask him when the injuries were simple but still there, but an excuse was easier believed if they were not that bad.

This had been happening since his father, Vegeta, had died 'mysteriously' and left them with their mother and step-father. Vegeta didn't know why his mother had decided to marry Frieza, but he didn't know either why she had divorced a year later and left with her boyfriend, leaving her seven kids with the ruthless alien. The night she had left was the first night he had beaten Vegeta, and threatened him with his siblings. Many times had Vegeta begged his mother to let them live with her and her fiancé, but she refused. Frieza always either left too early or slept until too late, so Vegeta had to wake up his brothers and sisters, give them breakfast, get them ready for school and kindergarten and… hell, and practically raise them on his own.

"Yeah." He said after a long silence. His siblings didn't exactly know what happened. They were too young and too naïve, but they knew it was Frieza's fault. Frieza was not what one would call a loving father, but he had never hurt any of them. Still, they slightly feared him. "Now, go and take a bath. I don't want you to be late."

They nodded and got up. "I'll be the last!" he heard one of them calling upstairs.

* * *

He gently touched his swollen cheek and sighed. He had a blackened bruise under his left eye and a big one on his cheek. There was a small red cut on his temple surrounded by a light, small, purple bruise. He then looked at his arms. Those were wrong. Full of purple, black, and red marks, as well as his torso and legs.

"Vegeta!" called Jenny from downstairs. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. His six brothers were at the front door, waiting for him. He smiled and opened the door. The first bus, kindergarten, rounded the corner. Jeremy, Jenny and Josh's bus. He helped them on and gave the bus helper their bags. She always looked at him with pity, but he ignored her and barely spoke to her.

Five minutes later, Jill's, Tyler's and Lauren's bus arrived.

Once his siblings were gone, he went upstairs to take a bath and get himself ready for his own school.

* * *

Bulma Briefs was scared. She had been to lots of schools but she could never get over it. She sighed as she looked at herself into the mirror once more. She had a pink skirt and white sleeveless shirt. She knew she was beautiful, hot, smart and nice. A bit shy but not too much, but still… it scared her. She hated her father's job because of that. She walked downstairs and smiled at her mother.

"Hello, sweetie. Ready for school?"

"Yes."

One of the things that scared her the most was that she was going to get into the school in the middle of the year. Groups were already formed, people knew each other, and they all would look at her strangely. She grabbed her backpack.

"Oh, that's your bus!"

She smiled weakly and her mother kissed her cheek.

"Bye, mom."

"Good luck, Bulma. You'll do great!"

She nodded and walked up to the bus.

* * *

Vegeta sighed as the bus neared the corner. His tough skin had already lessened the bruises, but they still hurt and were still there. He knew Saiyans were one of the strongest races that had settled on Earth, and were liked because of their humanoid aspect. He wrapped his tail painfully around his waist and got on the bus.

He never really did pay attention to the people on the bus, although he knew they were looking at him. He was… he was different. He was dry, and dark. Mysterious, temperamental, angry, didn't really like to talk. And the girls were all over him. The girls loved him. He was the 'hottest man in the Universe' as they so lightly liked to put it, along with his friends Radditz and Kakkarot. And the men… well, they were jealous. That, and the fact that all of them wanted to know why he was always hurt. But what caught his attention was the blue-haired girl he had never seen before. She was beautiful, and looked nice…. But the thing was, she was sitting on _his_ spot.

She raised her eyes to meet his and giggled nervously. "Hello." She said. He cocked his eyebrow.

Whoa. Maybe this school wasn't that bad. This guy here was just so perfect. His hair was shooting upwards in flames except for some rebel hairs that were over his forehead. His face and body were perfect. He looked mysterious and… wow. He was just perfect for her. Although… Were those bruises on his face?

She smiled and decided to give the first step. "Hello."

"Hn." He answered, nodding slightly. She felt her mouth watering. Even a simple gesture as that one melted her. Usually, she would be all grumpy because the guy had not said a proper hello, but this guy was different… And he didn't move.

"Uh… What? Am I on your spot or something?" she laughed. His eyes darkened even more, but she couldn't figure out what was happening inside him. He was expressionless.

"As a matter of fact" he said slowly "you are."

"Oh. Uhm…. Mind to sit beside me?" she said, smirking sexily and pointing at the chair at her side.

He cocked his eyebrow again. "Fine. But the window is mine, girl."

She giggled and moved, leaving him enough space to get in. She saw him wince as he sat. "Bulma." She said, smiling.

"What?"

"My name is Bulma."

"Good for you."

She scowled and crossed her arms. He leaned his head on the chair and sighed, closing his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

He opened one eye and looked down at her.

"What?"

"Your… face. It's bruised."

He looked away. Good thing he was wearing a black sweater that covered his body as did his pants. "Not your business." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Last night, too?" Kakkarot asked, clearly concerned, as he saw Vegeta leaning on the wall beside them and glancing at his injuries. Kakkarot and Radditz were the only two people in the world –besides Frieza and his mother – that knew what happened in his house. The two brothers, the last of their race besides their parents Bardock and Celipa, Vegeta's mother, and their P.E coach Nappa, looked at each other with worry written on their faces as Vegeta nodded.

"Why now?" Radditz asked. Vegeta sighed.

"Something about him being sued… I don't remember too well." He muttered. Kakkarot put a hand on his shoulder and pulled it back when Vegeta winced.

"At least… at least he didn't…"

"At least you're at school today." Radditz finished. Vegeta chuckled bitterly and the bell rang.

* * *

Bulma sat on a chair, pleased at all the male eyes that followed her.

After some minutes, a black haired girl sat beside her and smiled.

"Hello! New, are you?" she said, cheery. Bulma smiled.

"Yes."

"Nice! We needed something new and different to happen over here! My name is Chichi." she said. Bulma laughed and told her her name, and suddenly the teacher entered the classroom.

"Silence!" he bellowed. "Okay, we have a new student today! Mrs. Bulma Briefs, will be accompanying us. We hope you enjoy your stay, Mrs. Briefs."

"Thank you" she said.

That's when the guy she had met in the bus entered the room. She smiled inwardly and crossed her leg intentionally to reveal some of her leg and get his attention… which clearly failed.

"You are late, Vegeta." The teacher said. So that was his name.

"I'm sorry. The Principal stopped me on the way here."

The teacher looked clearly concerned. "Vegeta, how did…? What happened?"

"Nothing." He answered, turning around and ignoring the looks on everyone's face.

"Damn, he's a jerk." Chichi said, crossing her arms. "He may be hot and all, but I hate him so much!"

Vegeta sat on a chair at the end of the classroom and leaned his head on his hand. He looked extremely tired.

"Hey… Hey Vegeta!" someone whispered. He raised his head and cocked an eyebrow. Hm. It was Carmen. She was half earthling, half some species he didn't know and didn't care. She was one of those plastic girls… and she seemed to be the leader. Most of the other girls looked up at her with a look of 'your wish is my command'.

She was pretty, there was no denying it… but, she was not Vegeta's style, she was a bitch, and she was so fucking goddamn intense. He looked at her with the whole purpose of intimidating her… but for some reason, his intimidating look that made weaklings coward and whimper in cold fear before him, seemed to attract the girls on the planet. "Why don't you hang out with us this afternoon? We're going to the movies."

"I can't." he said simply. Not because it was Tuesday, but because he had to be at home to wait for his brothers to get home from school and let them in, prepare some food, help them with their homework… since they were but toddlers and there was nobody else who cared about them. That and the fact that he was absolutely terrified of leaving them alone with Frieza in case the lizard decided to show up earlier.

"Oh, come on! What are you gonna do?" she said. He scowled and ignored her.

* * *

"This is Eighteen and this is Krillin." Chichi said. Bulma smiled.

"Hi. I'm Bulma."

She couldn't help to notice that they were holding hands. Krillin was a bald midget and Eighteen a tall pretty woman. They didn't really fit well as a pair, but oh well. Love's love. She began to tell them about the school she had been in and blah, blah… the usual, when three men entered the cafeteria. She smiled. Vegeta was the shortest of them, with his arms crossed and his usual scowl, looking at the floor. A handsome tall man with spiked hair and a hot one with long, messy hair followed him and seemed to be in a funny conversation since they were laughing. Vegeta smirked time to time, but didn't laugh. She froze when they stopped right before their table. Krillin seemed to be scared of them, and Eighteen was annoyed, just as Chichi. She looked up at Vegeta, who looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow. She smiled and he didn't.

Suddenly, the tall one with spiky hair leaned over and kissed Chichi. "Hi, Goku" she said, happily. "Bulma, this is Kakkarot, or Goku for short. He is my boyfriend!" Bulma smiled.

"I'm Bulma."

"Kakkarot." Vegeta said suddenly. They all looked at him. His ebony eyes pierced Goku's lighter ones but the taller one just smiled sheepishly. "We'll be in the usual place if you need anything." He said began to walk away and so did Radditz.

"Ugh. He pisses me off." Chichi said.

"Awh, he's a nice guy. He just has a difficult life" Goku said, smiling. He was actually a nice guy, kind of stupid, but nice all the same.

* * *

"Vegeta, what if he does something awful to you next time? What if he rips off your tail or something?"

"And what am I supposed to do, Radditz?" Vegeta countered. Both males looked into each other's eyes for a while before turning back to their food. "Besides, it's not like he'll kill me or anything."

"How can you say that? Damn, he beats you every fucking night! And badly!"

"And? What's your point? Do you want me to kill him? And then how am I supposed to maintain my siblings?"

Radditz sighed and nodded. "You know Kakkarot and I…"

"Are there for me, yes. Thank you."

* * *

Vegeta sat on his usual spot in the bus and… Bulma sat next to him.

"Hi."

"Hn."

"You know… Today I met your friend, Kakkarot. He is a nice guy." She said.

"Good."

She frowned. Heck. She was GOING to get him to talk to her!

"So… How was your day?"

"Normal."

"Oh… Well, in case you were wondering, my day was awesome! Your school is nice! It was a great first day."

"I wasn't wondering."

"Why are you so cold?" she said, crossing her arms and leaning over so that he was looking directly at her.

"I am tired."

"Oh. I am, too. Hey, Vegeta… are you an Earthling?"

"Ha. No."

"Then?"

"Saiyan."

Her eyes widened. Saiyan? They were supposed to be extinct! But here she was in front of one of them, no less. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I thought… you were…"

"We weren't. There's few of us left."

"I thought the only one alive had been the seven Princes."

"The princes, the Queen, and five others."

Finally. He was talking. She licked her lips and continued.

"So… where are the Princes now?"

"One of them is right beside you." He said, smirking weakly.

"WHAAT?" he winced at her high-pitched voice. "You are a Saiyan Prince?"

"Yes."

"Does anybody know?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Kakkarot and Radditz know. And their parents."

"And your mother."

"Hn."

"Who's the other Saiyan?"

"Nappa. The P.E coach."

"Whoa. Must be cool."

"Sure, being one of the last survivors of an extinct race, because everyone else was destroyed. It's awesome." He said. She blushed at his sarcasm and tried to change the subject.

"So… you live with your mother."

"No."

"Your… father? Didn't he…?"

"He's dead."

"So… who do you live with?"

"My step-father."

"Where's your mother?"

"Somewhere else."

Something told her she was nearing a dangerous territory and let it go. After a few moments, he grabbed his backpack and looked at her. "Move."

"Please?"

"Hn."

She giggled and picked up her legs so that he could pass. She stared while he limped – damn, he was hurt – back to his house and entered.

* * *

Vegeta sighed for the millionth time as he stared at his knees. They were scraped and bruised.

_He was on the floor. He knew Frieza was there but he couldn't move, couldn't even roll into a ball to protect his body. He heard the claws coming toward him. "Get up."_

_Only by sheer will power did he push himself from the floor and got on his knees, already abused from crawling so much. "S-stop this." He said. Frieza scowled._

"_The bastards sued me." _

"_I-I… It was not my fault, father." Yes, the bastard made him call him Father. _

"_Neither was mine." He said coldly as he kneed him in his stomach and he once again fell to the floor, this time backwards. "Get up!" Once again, he managed to get onto his knees. "I should've killed you when your mother left. You are just a burden." He began to punch him until he was on the floor once again, this time with no hope of getting back up. "I hope you find your way back to your room. You're going to school tomorrow."_

A ring snapped him out of his memory and he got back up and opened the door. His three little brothers were there. He smiled and let them in. "Hello. How was your day?"

The three toddlers ran inside and put their bags on the couch while they sat on the small table inside the kitchen and chattered about their days. Vegeta smirked as he prepared sandwiches and half an hour later the three others arrived. Happy family moments. The few that he had.

Once he was sure the six of them were in bed, he headed to his room, but the front door slammed open and his heart sank.

"Monkey! Get down here right now!" Frieza bellowed. Vegeta went to meet his step-father. He was angry, but at least he was not drunk. "Make me some dinner."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. Anything. Just do it fast before I beat you." He said tiredly. Vegeta shuddered ever so slightly and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

So?

Did you like it?

BEFORE YOU KILL ME; I know it is not GREAT, and pretty much doesn't stick to the DBZ story.

Thank you anyway and I appreciate Reviews :)


	2. Opening up

Hiya! Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter! :)

Hope you enjoyy!

* * *

He winced once the bus seat made contact with his injured back. Last night hadn't been too bad, but he still had about 8 wounds on his backside because of the whip-like tail of Frieza. He remembered the first one, while he was preparing some soup. "Fast Monkey!" Frieza had said, and the sudden pain had made him almost release the pot. The several others were similar, ripping his shirt and staining it with blood. When he was finally done and had placed some plates on his 'father's' table, the monster had decided to grab Vegeta's neck with his tail and hold him face to face with the floor, increasing his grip every time Vegeta moved or gasped, laughing as he ate.

The next hours were but a blur to him, but he knew he hadn't been beaten further than that. Perhaps he had lost consciousness with the lack of air.

That's when he noticed that Bulma was not there. He checked behind him, but she was not inside the bus. About half an hour later, she came in, red and puffy and gasping for air. She had her red heels in one hand as she tried to fix her hair with the other. He smirked when he realized she must've missed the bus and had followed it to the next stop. She put on her heels and walked up to him, frowning with his sideways smirk… but still completely melting inside. Dammit, did he know how hot he looked with that smile? She sat beside him and he looked away.

"Hi, Vegeta."

"Hn."

"How was your morning?"

He frowned as he remembered waking up in his blood stained sheets, having to wash and heal his back and then the eternal struggle with his little brothers. The last part actually made him smile a bit in the inside, but outside he showed no further emotion. "Normal."

"Damn, you are like a robot, aren't you?" she sighed as she fixed her skirt and looked over at him. He was wearing a dark blue scar loosely around his neck and his usual black jacket. He groaned shortly and looked back at the window.

True, it was a cold weather, but she was used to wear her skirts even when it was freezing. They were not mini-skirts that attached to her butt like some low-class whore, but loose, decent, innocent short skirts with bright colors and nicely showing her legs.

"Vegeta."

"Hmm?"

"Can… Can I…?" Come on, stupid. Say it! "Can I see your tail?"

"No."

"Awww, why not?"

"It's too sensitive and rough, heavy, _earthy_ hands like yours would probably hurt it."

She frowned.

"For your information, mister" she said, leaning over and putting a finger on his chest "I am a scientist and an inventor. I have to work with tiny, fragile containers, and pieces, and shit and I have to be very careful, so my hands are…"

"An inventor?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. Maybe she was not that boring after all. If she was what she claimed to be, then there was finally someone smart to talk to freely.

She blinked in surprise and then frowned again, clenching her fists and whipping her head upwards.

"Yes, an inventor and a scientist."

"You are too young. How comes?"

"Well… My father is the owner of Capsule Corp. Do you know what it is?"

He clicked his tongue. Yes, he had heard Frieza mention it a few times.

"So you are damn important."

"What?"

"Your ass here is worth a billion dollars."

She sighed. She hated it when they mentioned her fortune. Damn, she was a woman, not a piggy bank!

"Anyway" she continued, not wanting to stop talking to him "he is an inventor and a scientist. I've worked with him since I am four, and he taught me lots of things! I have a passion for science since I was born. My first fully-built invention came when I was seven." She said, proudly. He smirked darkly, oblivious of how damn hot he looked.

"So you must be really good at maths, and science and shit."

"Of course! I am great in every subject. Except… well…" she blushed a little. "Spanish."

His shoulders shook a bit before he suddenly exploded with laughter. She raised an eyebrow.

"Qué mal. Habría sido un gusto hablar contigo." He said, leaning over purposely and peering into her eyes. Then, he stood up and walked past her. And she was left there, trying to catch her breath, with his hot breath still on her skin and goose bumps forming on her thin arms. She blinked a few times to clear her mind and stood up in wobbly knees.

* * *

"Vegeta" the principal said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, but I'm late for math and…"

"It'll take just a second."

He took a deep breath and followed him into his office. The chocolate skin man stood facing the window and giving his back to Vegeta. Then, he turned around and sat on his chair across the Saiyan. "Take off the scarf."

His eyes widened bit. "Why?"

"Do it." He said, gentle but firm. Vegeta slowly thought of an excuse while he nodded and began to take it off. The principal winced when he saw the purple and blackened large spots around his throat. "Vegeta…"

"Sir" he said, "I know what you are going to say, and with all due respect, I'd like to skip this small talk. I know I get here bruised and hurt, but it's not my…" he swallowed "…father's fault. He is a…" You can do this, Vegeta "…loving father and would never…" Come on! "…do anything bad to me."

"Vegeta, if there are any problems at home, you know you can count on us. We know also that Saiyans like to spar and if there's someone stronger than you who you are fighting with and getting…"

"I am not sparring someone stronger!" he snapped. The principal's eyes widened. "Now, if you excuse me." With this, he stood up and walked out of the office. The principal sighed. He had received lots of reports about this particular student arriving tired, depressed, and especially hurt, and missing quite a bunch of days, but there was nothing he could do if there were not any witnesses and the kid was refusing so harshly to cooperate.

* * *

Bulma was making her way to the girl's bathroom when she heard a familiar voice. She hid behind the wall of the building and peered at the three boys talking.

Radditz was sitting on the ground, his arms crossed across his chest and his tail swishing behind him, while Kakkarot and Vegeta seemed to be sparring. She knew of the violent nature in some of the aliens. They seemed to be in a heated conversation.

"There's no fucking way!" Vegeta bellowed, sending a fist into Kakkarot's face, who easily caught it and sent a knee to Vegeta's stomach, who dodged it.

"Vegeta, sooner or later your siblings will find out!"

"Kakkarot, listen! There's no way I'm even approaching to Frieza without him noticing! He is far stronger than any person I've ever met and he is pure evil! AND! Even if I DO defeat him, what will happen with me and my siblings?" he screamed, sending kicks and punches.

Who was Frieza? Vegeta HAD siblings? What was Vegeta hiding from them?

That's when she noticed the scarf on the floor and Vegeta's black and purple throat. Her eyes widened and she gasped. They suddenly stopped and landed on the ground. She walked away. She was determined to befriend him and know him.

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he massaged his neck from above the scarf and entered Room 203. Bulma smiled at him and he looked away, too annoyed already. The spar had made his back hurt badly as well as his neck. He sat on a chair at the end of the classroom and… she moved from her seat and sat right next to him. His eyebrow twitched.

"Hey, there."

"Girl." He acknowledged.

"Sooooo… I've been thinking, and I realized that you are far more important than me."

He chuckled. "I am a Prince, and you are a…ahem… technician."

"Inventor and scientist, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, come on. I am a teenager here and I've already invented more things than what you can ever imagine, little princey."

"And I am a teenager here and I've already ruled a whole planet and lived in a castle bigger than what you might ever build, little techny." He said, smiling cockily.

Her eyes widened. "Really? You got to rule your planet?"

"I was too young when it was destroyed and we were forced to move into this pitiful rock, but, yes, I got to rule a little bit." He said, nostalgia staining his words. "After all, my planet was called Planet Vegeta."

"What? Really? Wow! Must be great to have a planet named after you!"

"Not exactly after me, but after my many ancestors. Carrying my name was great pride and joy. I was a Saiyan Elite at birth and the only son of the King and Queen then. My siblings came some time after Vegeta was destroyed." He said darkly. Wow, he was not that closed! He was actually talking about his past! And to her, no less!

"I see. So how many siblings do you have?"

"Six."

"Six? Wow! All of them full-blooded Saiyans? I mean…"

"Yes. Luckily all of them were born before my father passed away. Or at least were inside my mother's womb." He said.

"Luckily?" He scowled and nodded. "Why? Don't you like your step-father?"

His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. For a brief second, she thought he was going to blast her away, but he closed his eyes full of hatred and swallowed. That's when the teacher came in.

"Hello, guys. Sorry, I'm late, but there was a little fight in the corridors and, ah. Okay, take out your books and notebooks. We are going to…"

"Vegeta?"

"I'd like to pay attention if you don't mind."

He didn't know why he had opened up to her. Of course, he had not told her anything too bad, but he barely ever spoke about his past, or about his father. Hell, he never even spoke about his place in royalty or his planet! Truth be told, she was different. She had wits, guts and personality. She had even more personality than all the girls in the school together! She had talked to him with arrogance and pride, instead of shyness or whoreness. But she got into dangerous territory. He was not about to tell her about Frieza and what he did. There was absolutely no way.

* * *

Bulma smiled as she sat beside him. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. She smiled and put her backpack below her seat, leaning over to inspect him a little bit more. That's when he opened an eye.

"Just what do you think you are doing, girl?"

"Nothing." She said, smiling sheepishly and leaning back on her seat. He sighed and opened his eyes, gazing outside the window. "Vegeta, is a Saiyan's hair something of heritage? And how does it work or what? I mean it defies gravity." She said, staring intently at his upswept hairstyle.

"A pure saiyan's hair does not change from the day he or she is born. Usually, men inherit the father's hair and women the mother's. A Saiyan's hair is always rebel and unmanageable when they are men, but women, although wilder than a normal human's hair, is controlled and feminine." He explained carelessly as he looked through the window. She blinked.

"I see." She was silent for a bit before she decided to talk again, much too Vegeta's dismay. "See, humans inherit both parent's things. For example, my hair and eyes are from my father's side, buy my beauty" she said cockily "is from my mother. My elegance and good looks come from her." She smiled proudly as he played with one of her blue locks. "My brain, however, comes from my father."

"And your modesty? It surely drips off of you." Vegeta answered, smiling slightly.

She laughed as she crossed her legs. "Modesty is highly overrated. If you've got something then you mustn't hide it! I mean, I know it is wrong to show off and brag, and keep of brushing it on everyone's face, but you must not try to look miserable and humble just because it is 'polite'. People usually hate you too much already and will find all kinds of flaws in you, so you don't have to help them to see the wrong in you. Modesty is something stupid. It is a weak emotion. It makes no sense. I mean, people don't care if you are miserable or not, so you might as well be happy." She said, smiling widely at him.

He was in shock. Whoa. That had surely caught him off guard. The girl was something. Damn, she had a fucking badass personality! He smiled as he chuckled and shook his head slowly. "You are something, girl."

She smiled. "Thank you, _boy._"

"See, I thought you had asked for my name because you wanted to use it." He said.

"Well, you might as well use mine."

"I didn't ask for your name. I'd still call you 'girl', or whatever crossed my mind, so I wasn't interested in it." He said.

"But now that you know it, you are free to make it cross your mind when you address me."

"And I am free to make it stay away from my mind as well, mujer."

She laughed. She knew 'mujer' meant woman. She was not that bad! But how was the translation for man…?

Too late, he was already walking past her crossed legs with his backpack in his hand. She walked as he entered his house and leaned against her seat, satisfied. He was a nice… HOT… guy, and she was about to befriend him. Bulma Briefs never EVER broke a promise with herself. Ever.

* * *

Vegeta poured some milk into each of the six glasses as his siblings chattered happily behind him. He took the tray to the small kitchen table and sat down beside Jeremy to cut his sausages for him.

"Vegeta?" Tyler said. "I have to do a school report for tomorrow."

"Aha. And?"

"It… it has to be about my father's job."

There was a loud clattering sound as Vegeta dropped the fork and quickly grabbed it again. "Tyler…"

"I mean… I mean, now that Daddy's not here… well… Do you…?"

"I don't know what Frieza's job is, Tyler."

It was true. He knew it was something amongst the lines of murdering and destroying, but he had never asked. It would surely mean a beating and he didn't need any more reasons. Tyler sighed.

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Talk about father's job, Tyler. A king." Vegeta suggested. He pulled the plate in front of Jeremy and rested his head on his hand. Damn, he was stressed.

"But… but they want me to talk about Earth jobs. Daddy was not a king when he was on Earth." He complained.

"Daddy was a business man!" Jill told him. "Talk about businessmen. Right, Vegeta?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Daddy's job was'ta be a 'peifeit' daddy!" Jeremy said, crossing his little arms across his chest and frowining. Vegeta chuckled and stood up from the table.

"Once you are finished, take the dishes to the dishwater and go upstairs to make your homework. I'll be in my room if you need any help."

They all nodded and he went upstairs. His tail was swashing lazily behind him and he threw himself at his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"_You are a disgrace."_

"_P-please" he managed to choke out between his tears. "Stop."_

_The tail wrapped around his left arm, his last 'good' limb, and broke it in half. His strangled cry resonated and he tried to get in some air. His four limbs were now shattered and the lizard had one last appendage. He felt his sensitive tail being grabbed and he sobbed._

_Frieza began to squeeze it part by part until he crushed every bone in it, his laughter mixing with the agonized screams of the boy before him. Vegeta tried to look up at Frieza from his watering eyes, and that's when a little voice came from upstairs. Jill._

"_Vegeta?"_

"_J-Jill!" he choked out. "Jilly, g-go back t-to y-your room. F-father and I are just playing! Don't come downstairs!" he bellowed through a destroyed esophagus and larynx. Frieza chuckled._

"_Yes, Jilly. You better listen to your brother."_

"_O-okay." Jill's innocent voice said, and a quite door-closing was heard._

_Frieza turned to him and smiled insanely, driving the tail into his mouth and biting down. Vegeta convulsed as he screamed, but his broken body wouldn't answer. The monster chewed on his tail as little cracks were heard above the Saiyans desperate cries._

A knock on his door woke him up. He was sweating. He took a deep breath. How sick was the fact that that memory was one of his eleven-year-old reminiscences? He sighed as he got up and opened the door. Jeremy was standing there, with his old teddy bear in one hand and the other one on his eye. "Th-there is an oogly oogly monster under ma' beddie." He whimpered. Vegeta chuckled and picked him up. "Can… can I sleep with you?"

He sighed and nodded, putting Jeremy into his own bed and lying next to him, letting the small Saiyan snuggle with him and fall asleep. Then a slam was heard. He shot up from his bed and was in the kitchen in a minute, preparing food for Frieza.

* * *

Woo! Another chapter done.

Tell me how did this one go? ;)


	3. Kinda Perfect

Thanks soooo much for the reviews!

Hope you enjoy this one. It was some fun and HOT VEGGE 3 ;)

Uh.. yes, i don't own anything..

* * *

Friday. Finally!

Bulma smiled as she put on her bright red shoes and brushed her hair. She had been there for less than a week and she still had friends, and she already had plans for the weekend! She was going to Chichi's and everyone was gonna be there. Well, everyone meaning Kakkarot, Krillin, Eighteen, Tien, Launch… and well, the gang. She bit her lip as she wondered if Vegeta would be there. It was very unlikely. He probably didn't even like to gather around with friends and Chichi hated him, but there was a little hope that Kakkarot would tell him and he'd say yes.

She ran downstairs and said hello to her mother.

* * *

Friday.

Yay.

He was fucking tired. Kakkarot had asked him if he wanted to go with him to Chichi's house, and leave his brothers at his house with Bardock and Celipa taking care of them, but he had refused. First of all, he hated Chichi. She was loud and angry all the time. Second, he hated her friends. And last but not less, he was, again, fucking tired. Although last night had been nice for him since Frieza had eaten and gone to bed immediately – of course there were a few slaps and shit –he had had to stay up late to wait until the lizard finished so that he could pick everything up .

His fists clenched. He was not a fucking maid!

"Hey, there!"

He looked over at Bulma. She was smiling at him, her hair pulled back with a red headband that matched her loosened dress and heels. "Hello."

She smiled. It was the first time he didn't say 'Hn.' "How was your morning?" she said, readjusting the headband and slapping some locks away from her shoulders.

"Fine, I guess." He sighed. She smiled again. There was progress.

"I see. So… what are you gonna do today?"

"I dunno. I am so fucking tired."

"Oh. Well, we're gonna go to Chichi's house and…"

"I know. Kakkarot invited me. I'm not going to that harpy's house."

"Shut up, you jerk! She is a nice person!"

His eye twitched and he raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to call him that again.

"I am not about to discuss about a girl that holds no meaning to me." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma sighed and clenched her teeth in exasperation before breathing deeply and looking back at him.

"You should really come. You are too stressed out."

"And coping with a bunch of…" she raised her eyebrow "…earthlings will relax me."

"They are nice people, Vegeta. I mean, you're not planning on staying home on Friday night, are you?" she said. He sighed.

"Girl, some of us have more important things to think about than stupid get-togethers and stuff." He said dryly.

"Oh, come on! You are a teenager! What could you possibly be thinking about?"

His teeth clenched and he whipped his head sideways so that he was looking directly at her. She gasped as she saw the anger in his narrowed black eyes. Her eyes widened, though, when she saw something under the rage. She saw… pain?

"Not all of us are rich ass girls that get everything they want on a silver tray from their loving parents." He hissed.

"OKAY, okay. Calm down, Vegeta." He leaned back on his seat and looked away. "Gee, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, alright?"

"Hn."

She sighed. Damn! She was so CLOSE. "But you should really come. Try and have some fun! Relax, for goodness' sake! Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You're actually kinda…" she smiled as she leaned over a little bit as if she was inspecting him. "Cute."

"WHAT?" he said, looking at her with his eyes wide and his perfect eyebrows arched in awe. He pulled away from her and she laughed at his reaction. "I'm not… I'm not kinda… kinda cute!"

"Hey, calm down, little prince." The bus stopped and she stood up, grabbing her backpack. "Don't be too modest about it."

He stared wide-mouthed as she walked away and jumped off of the bus.

* * *

She giggled as she walked over to Chichi. Yes, she definitely liked him and she was gonna get him to like her as well. It was not LOVE; hell, she had met him some days ago, but it was a little crush. She sat down next to Chichi and watched as Vegeta walked down over to his fellow Saiyans… and a group of about four girls stopped him.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Carmen squealed. His eye twitched.

"Hn." He sidestepped her but another one came out of nowhere and smiled at him.

"How ya doin', huh?"

"Uh…" He sidestepped this one too and another one popped before him. Shit, they were like mosquitoes! Just coming out of nowhere and revolting around you!

"What are you doing tonight?"

He sighed. This happened almost every week, sometimes everyday. He thought he had given them the correct signs! HE WAS NOT INTO THEM.

"He's going out with me." Someone said behind him. Vegeta turned around to see Bulma crossing her arms across her chest and walking up to him.

"Sure. Run along, little whore. We're busy here. So Vegeta, wanna come to the movies?"

"Excuse me?" Bulma said, walking up to her. "How did you call me?"

"Uhh… Need a translation?" Vegeta stared dumbfounded as Carmen walked up to Bulma. "I said whore. It means bitch, prostitute, cheap girl…" that's when Bulma slapped her. Carmen's face whipped to the side and her eyes widened as well as everyone's eyes there, especially Vegeta's.

"You didn't do that."

"Oh… Your brain hasn't registered it yet? We'll have to wait a little bit, I guess. Sometimes pain gets too late to the nervous system when it has to go through thick layers of cheap make-up." Bulma said, shrugging. At this, Vegeta actually laughed.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Honey, what are you saying? Your mother's not here!"

And Carmen punched Bulma. Bulma screamed in rage and was about to kick her when Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her. "Cool down, tiger." He said, smiling.

Carmen growled angrily. "You stupid bitch! You're gonna pay! You fucking whore!"

"That's enough, Carmen!" Vegeta snapped, piercing into her eyes. Carmen scowled and turned on her heels, her photocopies following her. Vegeta turned to see Bulma with a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Uhm… Yeah. It takes more than a brainless whore to hurt me." She smiled.

Vegeta laughed. She had a fucking great attitude. He, however, scowled as Chichi approached them. "Bulma, what were you thinking?"

Bulma smiled and turned around, completely elated at Vegeta's short show of care. The two girls walked away from the scene and Vegeta smirked, turning around and sitting between his two fellows.

"Hell! That was amazing!"

"It surely was."

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he took off his black shirt and put on the white one of P.E. He still felt kind of awkward when he played football and the girls sat down around the field, following the three Saiyans with their eyes. They had to be very discreet with Kakkarot, because of course Chichi was there, watching him, but they all looked forward to see the three men in action, for they were great players. They had elegance in their moves, played clean, and were fast and intelligent… and the fact that they took off their shirts some time after the match had started was probably one of the main reasons. Still, they had to hold back too much. They were far above everyone's strength, but it was fun nonetheless.

He sighed as one blonde girl loosened her hair from the band holding it and shook her hair when the three Saiyans passed.

Bulma smiled. She was eager to do something in P.E, but watching the Saiyans would be fun. She sat down beside Chichi and Eighteen and her mouth dropped when he saw him. The three Saiyans came out of the changing rooms with the P.E uniforms and walked slowly down to the field. Damn! The uniforms looked fucking hot on them. Especially on Vegeta.

She frowned when the girls did everything to catch their attention, but smiled a bit when she saw him trying to ignore them.

The match began. She was already drooling when they began to play. Their movements were almost feline and they had the upper hand almost all the time… and then it happened. Chichi had to close her mouth for her. Her eyes widened and she heard the delighted squeaks of the girls all around her. They took of their shirts.

They were not the only ones, of course. A bunch of others did the same… But, oh, man! Their bodies were perfect!

Bulma put a hand on her mouth as he saw him throw his shirt to the ground and stretch out. His body was perfect. She couldn't help to notice the scars on the skin, but she gave it no mind at the moment as she gazed at his abdomen and arms and… hell, HIS EVERYTHING!

She swallowed to keep the saliva out of her mouth and looked over at Chichi. She was biting her lip, of course her eyes locked on Kakkarot. Fuck. The rest of the match was but a haze to her. Her blue eyes never left Vegeta's form.

The match finished and she got up clumsily, biting her lip as the others did and trying to walk in wobbly legs. Eighteen laughed at them and pulled them down to the changing rooms. What. A. Fucking. Perfect. Man.

* * *

The day ended quickly and Bulma sat next to Vegeta. He had his eyes closed and a relatively calmed expression on her face.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Don't be silly. You are talking to me."

"No, I'm not."

"But-"

"Cats."

"What?"

"Why?"

She lifted an eyebrow. What the fuck was he saying? "Wh-why what?"

He laughed and opened his eyes, looking at her. "Dumbass."

She scrunched her lips and frowned. "Silly."

"Ha."

"So… are you coming tonight?"

"Let me think about- No."

"But-"

"No."

"Do not think about penguins! Oh shit, you lost."

He cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Penguins."

He cocked his head to the side. "Uh?"

Oh, god. How could someone be so hot and still look so cute? She smiled. He looked like a small confused child. "Dumbass."

"Hn."

"So… I heard Carmen had called this big guy to hit me." She said absentmindedly. Vegeta laughed.

"Really? Who?"

"Some guy called… Eric?"

He laughed even louder and shook his head. "He won't do anything to you, girl."

"How comes?"

"First of all, no man that respects his balls will hit a lady. And second, he fears me too much to even lay a finger on you." He said, smiling smugly.

"Oh? Fears you? So you are gonna protect me?"

He shrugged. "If you are nice to me."

"I am always nice to you."

"Sure, sure." The bus stopped and he stood up. "Move."

"Please?"

"Girl…"

She laughed and picked up her legs.

* * *

He sighed as he dropped his backpack and lay on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, maybe going out would calm him down. He usually left the kids at Kakkarot's house and went out with Radditz and sometimes Kakkarot to have some drinks and cigarettes and relax a little bit. But Radditz was punished because of some shit he didn't really care about and Kakkarot… well, he was at the harpy's house.

He took a deep breath and there was a ring. He opened up and the three toddlers ran inside. They dropped their backpacks. "Hello. Are you hungry?"

They nodded and he closed the door, putting some food over the table and plates in front of his siblings. The other three arrived soon and he smiled as he watched them while they ate. A sudden grief engulfed him. He had a small plan.

He was going away from that hell of a house once he was 18 and he was taking the kids with him. But there were still a few years before that and he wondered if he was going to be able to maintain them. What if he didn't get enough money? What if he was forced to live under Frieza during his university, too?

He sure as hell wouldn't leave until he was sure that he'd take his siblings with him… but how long was it until that? What would become of the toddlers? What would happen if they grew up? What would happen when he got a job and his schedule changed?

"Vegeta?" Lauren said.

"What's wrong?" asked Josh.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." He swallowed and gave them an assuring smile.

Some hours later, the girls were brushing each other's hair while the two boys played with cars and trucks, and Jeremy was falling asleep in his arms, while he watched some TV show.

The bell rang and he looked over at the clock. 10:00. Who could it be? Surely it wasn't Frieza. He stood up with Jeremy in his arms and passed over the little race the boys were having. He put Jeremy on the floor and the toddler gripped his pant as he sucked his finger. He opened the door.

"Bulma?"

* * *

Yaaay my first cliffy :)

What'll happen now? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Again thanks so much :)


	4. Slowly

Hi there! Alright, here's the next chapter :)

There's a bit of BV but not too much, although I'll be posting a loooooot on the upcoming chapters.

So thanks so much for the reviews and see ya soon ;)

* * *

"Bulma?"

She was wearing the short red dress she had taken to school but it was dirty. Her makeup was running down her face, showing she had been crying. She was, in fact, sobbing at that very moment. She had her heels in one hand and was shivering.

"Vegeta!" she answered. "Ha-ha… I'm sorry I came this late b-but… but I… I c-couldn't find Chichi's house a-and I've been walking in the dark, lonely streets for like two hours a-and I couldn't find my w-way home either, so I-I don't know why I remembered th-the way t-to your h-house a-and…" she began to cry again and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Wanna come in?"

She sniffed and nodded, and he picked up Jeremy once again and moved to the side to let her in. She laughed a little bit in between her sobs as she looked at the small kid. He looked about four or five, and was like a little Vegeta. His hair was swept upwards, too and had the cute little bangs on his forehead. He was looking at her curiously, his little brown tail swishing behind him.

Vegeta lead her to the living room, where, in the center of the room right between the couch and the T.V, were other 5 kids. Three girls were playing with each other's hair and two boys were playing with trucks and cars and little soldiers. The boys had wild, upswept hair similar to Vegeta's, but it was not a perfect flame and some of them had brown shades in it and even reddish. The girls had long, black, wild hair, but running down their backs. They all turned to look at her. "Vegeta, who is that?" asked one of the boys.

"My name is Bulma." She answered, smiling. She turned around to look at Jeremy, who hid his face in Vegeta's neck and gripped his shit tighter. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

"Is she your girlfriend?" a girl asked, excited.

"No. She's just a girl from school" he answered dryly. "Do you want anything? Food, water?"

"Uh… No, no, thanks. I just need to use your phone."

He pointed with his chin toward the little table by the couch and she sat down, grabbing the phone. He sat next to her, with a sleepy Jeremy in his arms. As she dialed the numbers, she watched Jeremy sucking on his tail. Vegeta pulled it softly from his mouth.

"Don't do that."

"Sowy." He answered, leaning on Vegeta's stomach and blinking to keep his eyes opened. Vegeta put a hand on his head.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, daddy?"

Vegeta leaned on the couch and looked at the ceiling. He was tired. He listened as the earthling spoke with her father. "Daddy, I am not at Chichi's. Wait, listen to me. Yes. No. No, daddy. I am at a friend's house. Yes. Yes, I was lost and he took me in and let me use his phone. No. Yes, he's a guy. Okay. Yes… Look the direction is…"

"Vegeta?" Jill said, turning around.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have hot chocolate?"

"Me, too!"

"And me!"

"And-"

"Alright. Just wait until Bulma hangs up to ask her if she wants some."

He noticed as they rubbed their eyes and began to close their eyes dizzily. Finally, she hanged up and looked over at him. "Thank you so much, Vegeta. My dad will be picking me up soon."

"Hn. Do you want chocolate?"

She looked down at the sleeping Jeremy and giggled. "Okay."

He stood up and put Jeremy on the couch. The little kid curled into a ball and sighed in his sleep. "Jill, give me a hand here."

Vegeta and the oldest of the kids went over to the kitchen.

"You are very pretty" Lauren said.

"Why thank you." She said, smiling.

"Do you like Vegeta?" Jenny said.

"Oh, no. We're just friends."

"Stop with the girl's babbling! Do you want to play with us?" Tyler snapped, raising a little truck in his hand.

"No, thanks. That's okay." That's when she realized. "Hey, Vegeta?"

"Hmm?" he answered from the kitchen.

"Is anybody else home?"

He came back with a tray with four cups and Jill came back with one with three. The toddlers took their cups and began to drink, and he handed one to Bulma. "No."

"Aren't you having any?"

"No."

"So, you are alone with the kids."

"Yes." He saw them yawn and stood up, picking Jeremy with great care. Bulma felt her heart warm at the scene. Jeremy opened his eyes half-way and his lower lip quivered.

"Shhh…" Vegeta said, patting his head. The toddler fell asleep again. "Okay, now. Off to bed, kids."

"Awwww, but Vegeta-"

"Nah, ah, ah. No complaints. Come on."

"But we're playing!"

"It's 10:30. Come on, now."

"But it's Friday!"

He sighed. "Please, guys. I am not in the mood right now."

They groaned as they stood up and followed Vegeta. "Be right back." He said, turning to Bulma. She nodded as she drank her chocolate and watched as he walked slowly up the stairs with the five kids following him.

She suddenly felt her heart clench. She felt a wave of pity. Vegeta was all alone. He was alone, taking care of six kids, all by himself, as if he was the father. Where was this stepfather of his, that didn't even care about the children he was supposed to take care of? How long had Vegeta been in this duty? No wonder he was always tired and cold.

He came back and sat on the couch, sighing with exhaustion.

"Vegeta? Where is your stepfather?"

He scowled and looked away. "Gone, thank goodness."

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked silently, leaning over.

"That's none of your business, girl."

She looked down at her chocolate. "He should be here, taking care of the kids."

"But he isn't."

"So I've noticed. Why? How comes?"

"He's a bastard and can't care less if Jeremy drowns in the bathtub." He muttered.

"Jeremy?"

"The little one."

"Oh. He's so cute!"

He smiled a little bit and sighed, passing a hand though his hair. "He is a little typhoon."

She laughed. He suddenly looked at her and their eyes met. There was a brief moment of awkwardness as none said anything, but it melted when she began to subconsciously lean over to him, and he didn't move.

He stared as she approached; her eyes half-opened and her lips slightly pursed. He found himself leaning over as well, slowly. Very, very slowly. She closed her eyes… but it downed to him. He couldn't do this. No.

He was not bringing someone else into his hell of a life. He didn't like her. He didn't _want _to like her. Love was a weak emotion and you were helpless against it. Besides, he didn't want to hurt her. He turned his head and stood up. Bulma, finding out that her lips were touching the bare air, opened her eyes and saw him walking over to the window. She blinked. "Are you okay?"

"He will be here soon." He muttered.

"Who?"

"Frieza."

"_Who?"_ She walked over to him and had to bite down a gasp as his eyes showed pure fear and hatred. "Vegeta…?"

"Is that your father's car?"

There was a bell ring and he went to open the door. There was a short, purple-haired man with big glasses. "Hello! You must be Vegeta. I am Dr. Briefs." He extended a hand and Vegeta shook it reluctantly.

"Hello."

"Daddy!" Bulma said, running to hug her father.

"Sweetie! How are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Much thanks to Vegeta" she answered, grinning widely. She turned around and waved a hand. "I'm off now. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Hn."

She giggled and hugged him, laughing harder as his body tensed, completely oblivious to the real reason of why his body reacted that way to physical contact. She turned around and walked to her big, bright, red car. He closed the door and walked to his room. 'Luckily' he thought 'if I fall asleep, Frieza won't…'

The door slammed open. He turned around, wide-eyed.

Frieza smiled at the brief second of terror before the emotionless expression. "Monkey."

"Frieza." He answered. Before he knew what was happening, he had been punched harshly and was now being pinned to the floor, one of his arms below the crazed lizard's foot and the other one being twisted behind his back.

"What did you say?"

"F-father!" he said hastily as Frieza twisted his arm painfully.

"That's what I thought." He said, standing up and walking around the Saiyan. "Now be a good monkey and kiss my feet." He said cruelly.

"What? No way!"

Frieza grabbed him by his throat in a flash and looked into his eyes before driving his strong, bony fist into Vegeta's face over and over, until blood came flowing down his face. Then, throwing him across the room, he said slowly. "You have not learned your lesson, yet, Vegeta. You are here because of me. If it wasn't for my mercy, you and your little siblings would be who-knows-where, freezing. Jeremy would probably be dead by now. I give you food, clothes, shelter, a bed… Hell, you even have a room for yourself! If your father wasn't a weak fool and your mother a careless bitch, perhaps the situation won't be this one. But…" he picked Vegeta up by his hair and threw him to the couch "…as it is not a fairytale, you must be grateful with me. I took you in and gave you a fucking life!"

He grabbed Vegeta's hands and broke his wrists. He bit down on his lip to keep from screaming and Frieza lifted a clawed, sharp-nailed hand. "No, wait - " He gasped as the hand came down to the right side of his face, leaving three deep, bleeding wounds, and came down again on his chest and running down his abdomen.

"You are an ungrateful monkey. Now go upstairs. I don't want to see you anymore."

He stood up fast, ignoring the sharp pain on his face and upper body and ran upstairs.

While in his room, he growled as he managed to bandage his hands with his mouth. They'd be healed by the next day. He lay on the bed and sighed. He HAD to leave. And fast. But how? He swallowed as he turned around on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma woke up and smiled. She had been close.

A little push and she'd win the guy. She laughed at herself.

"Bulma? Sweetie? It's Chichi at the phone."

"Oh." She grabbed the phone. "Hi, Chichi."

She quickly explained everything that had happened, including her short stay at Vegeta's and the almost-kiss. After a little chatter, she finally hanged up and stretched, going to take a bath and prepare to do some shopping.

She found herself thinking about Vegeta. What was he doing? Was he sleeping? Probably at the park with his siblings? She giggled. She was far from the idea.

* * *

He woke up dizzily at the loss of blood and walked up to his bathroom. He heard his siblings chattering downstairs and peered at Frieza's bedroom. The lizard was gone. He took a fast shower, washing off the blood from his body, and unbandaged his wrists. They still hurt and were purple and sore, but he gave it no mind as he picked up his sheets and tucked them inside the washing machine.

"Vegeta!" they said happily. He smiled.

"Hey. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." They answered.

"What happened to your face?" Jill asked. He immediately put a hand on the scabs on the right side of his face. They had not been too deep, so his Saiyan system wouldn't leave a scar, but the wounds were still there.

"I had a nightmare and scratched myself while sleeping. It's nothing. Are you hungry?"

They laughed at his 'bad luck' and nodded. He quickly served some cereal and toasts and put them in front of his siblings.

"Vegeta? Can we go to the park today?" Jeremy asked.

"Sorry, but you know I work on Saturdays."

"But… but…!"

"Look, if I get here early we'll go to the park. If I don't, I promise I'll bring a movie and we'll order pizza and we'll eat and watch it together. Okay?"

They cheered and he sighed in the inside.

"Alright. Promise you'll be good." He said. He hated leaving them alone, but he knew Frieza would never be home on a Saturday and he wouldn't ask Kakkarot and Radditz to take care of them. That'd ruin their family activities.

* * *

Bulma laughed as Krillin told some kind of weird joke and Eighteen hit him in the head. "Goku said he'd be here" Chichi said, crossing her arms.

"Aww, man. Now all you are gonna be with your pairs and I'm the bitter single lady."

"Not so bitter." Chichi said, winking, and pointing towards a store. Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta was folding some clothes in a store, his expression bored and serious, and wearing the black V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans they made the employees wear. She bit her lip.

"Yeah. Vegeta works here on Saturdays." Eighteen said. Krillin smiled and elbowed Bulma softly, teasing her.

"Someone's got a crushy-crushy."

She laughed and turned to look at Chichi. "Am I looking okay?"

Although Chichi hated Vegeta, she was a romantic person and was willing to help her new friend in getting the man she wanted, even if that man was the annoying prince of Saiyans. "Yes, perfect."

She turned on heel and took a deep breath. "Off I go now."

She walked determinedly into the store, but stopped in her tracks as a beautiful, black-haired woman approached him first. Her hair was straight and shiny and the black shirt molded her form perfectly. She frowned. No way was that girl taking her man away. She opened the door and began to look at the clothes distractedly, as if she was looking for something special.

"Need anything, miss?" someone said. She turned around and stared at the man that was talking to her. His hair was black and clean and his smile was nice. He was a handsome man, with a scar on his cheek.

"No, thanks. Just looking around."

"My name is Yamcha if you need anything." He said, winking. She smiled.

"Okay."

"By the way, we have great discounts for special clients."

"Really?" she answered, uninterested, and trying to see Vegeta from over Yamcha's shoulder. He was smiling as he talked to the girl. Why was he smiling? Damn, she was jealous.

"Yeah-ha. We have discounts for especially pretty ladies."

She cocked an eyebrow at the pathetic flattering comment. "Mhm. I see. Thanks but…"

"What's your name, pretty?"

"I'm not giving you my name."

He grabbed her wrist and smiled sexily. "Come on."

"Let me go."

"Oh, please. Just your name."

"Bulma." Someone said behind them. She couldn't help with the grin that spread across her face as she noticed Vegeta standing behind Yamcha. "What are you doing here?"

"Vegeta?" she feigned surprise. Yamcha immediately let her wrist go and looked at Vegeta with what seemed like fear and hatred. "I… I was just…"

"Run along, weakling." He told Yamcha, who frowned and walked away. She smiled.

"Hi, Vegeta."

"Hi. Need anything?"

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I have to do something to earn some money."

"Earn some money?"

"I have to take the kids out of that house as soon as possible." He answered, turning around. "If you don't need anything else then I'll be on my way."

"No, wait. What happened to your face?" she asked, noticing the red scabs on his face.

"Nothing."

"Come on. Tell me."

"It is not your business."

"Alright, calm down. So, Vegeta, what time does the store close?"

"Eight."

"Do you want to do something tonight?" What are you doing? Girls don't usually invite boys! Moron!

"I don't know. Perhaps." He answered. Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

He laughed and shook his head slowly. "You are too weird."

"G-give me your phone and I'll call you!"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. She felt her face going red and looked at the floor, and that's when he heard him laughing. "Kakkarot has it. Ask him." And he walked away.

* * *

He arrived home and opened the door. The lights were off but the T.V was on, and he heard the usual something-scary-is-going-to-happen music and he chuckled. He walked up to the living room and saw the six of them holding a thick blanket against their terror-struck faces. They were trembling and their eyes were wide, and he turned to see a blonde, beautiful bimbo looking around frantically and then… BAM! An ugly, horn-headed zombie banged the window and broke it. The six kids cried out in terror and covered themselves with the blanket. Vegeta grimaced as the creature reminded him of Frieza and turned on the lights.

"You shouldn't be watching this." He said, turning off the T.V and pulling the blanket off of them.

"Vegeta!" they shouted in unison and jumped to hug their brother in fear. He laughed and patted their backs.

"It's okay. No zombie is going to eat your brains."

He placed them on the couch once again and stood up. "You're here! Can we order some pizza?" Tyler said. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

He knew it was wrong to waste money in such blatant things, but… hell, there was no food in the house and he was hungry as well.

* * *

"Come on, Bulma! Call him!" Chichi said.

She was nervous as hell.

"What if he says no?"

"Come on!" Eighteen said, losing her patience.

"FINE!" She dialed the numbers.

Vegeta watched as they chose a movie from the enormous collection of Frieza and he crossed his arms. The lizard wouldn't mind, surely. That's when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Vegeta?"

"Bulma?"

"Yeah! How are you?"

"Uh… Fine."

"Great. Uh…uhm… Do you… Would you…?"

"What? Say it, girl!"

"Do you want to go to this new restaurant tonight?"

"I can't."

There was a brief silence and she sighed, as if she wasn't expecting anything else. "Okay."

"Uhm, Bulma?"

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. DON'T!

"Yes?"

"Wanna come tomorrow morning to the park next to my house? I'll be taking the kids there for a walk." He said, blushing. What was he doing? WHO WAS THIS PERSON INSIDE HIM TALKING?

"Oh! Sure! I'll call you tomorrow, then!"

"Hn."

And he hang up. He pinched the bridge of his nose. What. The. Fuck.

Did he like her?

Yes, of course he liked her. She was smart and had an awesome personality. But… this just wasn't him. He had met her a few days ago! What the hell!

Jeremy crawled onto his lap, sucking his tail distractedly and leaned on his abdomen. The other toddlers sat next to him and cuddled one with another while Jill put a movie. They had chosen "Paranoia."

Jill brought up the blanket and Vegeta covered Jeremy, pulling his tail softly from his mouth. He smiled in the inside at the brief moment of happiness. They leaned on one another and concentrated on the movie.

* * *

Alright. Another chappie.

I know Vegeta was a bit OOC when he invited Bulma but oh well.

I hope you enjoyed it and please Review ;)

I promise a little bit of action in the next chapter.

See ya


	5. The park

Hi there! Here's another chapter. Thank you soo much for the amazing reviews :)

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" he yelled from downstairs. Bulma had already called and said that she was on her way to the park. He frowned. Why did he invite her?

He could hear the silent snoring of the lizard upstairs. Sometimes he left on Sundays, sometimes he stayed. He looked down at his arms. Last night he had managed to keep the enraged fists and kicks and tail-whips out of his face, but his arms and torso and legs were completely destroyed. Bruised and cut and bitten. He put on his black leather jacket and watched as the kids came running downstairs.

"Carry me!" Jeremy said, clinging to his pants. He smiled. No, he couldn't. He could barely carry their lunch with such a weakened state.  
"I can't. Sorry. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Bulma smiled at herself in the mirror. She was looking fantastic.

She remembered the night before when she had told her friends that Vegeta denied her invitation, but had told her to come to the park the next day instead. They had cheered and laughed and Chichi and Eighteen could barely picture Vegeta saying something like that.

She walked downstairs and looked at her father. He was reading the newspaper.

"Sweetie! What are you doing awake this early on a Sunday?"

"Hi, daddy! I'll be going to the park!"

"With whom?"

"With Vegeta!" she answered, smiling. Her father laughed and teased her but she finally went on her way.

* * *

Vegeta sat down awkwardly on the floor below a tree and leaned down. He watched as the toddlers ran to play with the others that were there.

"Hi." He heard behind him. He turned around and saw Bulma. She was wearing a bright, short red skirt and a pink sleeveless shirt. She kneeled down beside him. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"I see your brothers are playing out there."

"Yeah."

"Vegeta, you should really take off that jacket. It's really hot out here."

"I can't." he said simply. That's when Jeremy came running to them, whimpering and holding his tail.

"Th-they s-stepped o-on ma' tail!" he said. Vegeta took it gently.

"How many times have I told you that you have to wrap your tail around your waist?" he said, caressing it. Jeremy sniffed and turned to look at Bulma. "Say hello to Bulma."

"H-hello, Bulma."

"Hi, Jeremy."

"There. Better?" he said, releasing the tail. Jeremy nodded slowly and wrapped it carefully around his waist. "No go and play and don't unwrap it."

"He's so cute." Bulma said as she watched the kid running back to the playground. "How old is he anyway?"

"He'll be five soon."

"Poor thing. Someone must've stomped hard on his tail to have him running back to you."

"No. It must've been really soft. A hard stomp would have him screaming and writhing on the ground."

"Uh?"

"The bare tip of the Saiyan's tail has more nerves than the entire human body." He explained.

"Really? Oh, god."

"Yeah. That's why we're so protective with our tails. A little tug or even squeezing it is immensely painful." He said, putting a finger on his own wrapped tail.

"Wow. Now that's interesting."

"Hn."

"So… Vegeta, Jill's the oldest of the kids, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"Nine."

They stared at Jill playing with some other random girls and Vegeta sighed, leaning on the tree.

"Vegeta… Why do you live with your stepfather? I mean, where's your mother?"

He frowned.

"Somewhere far from here sucking some rich guy's dick." He hissed.

"What?" she asked, softly. He looked away.

"My mother abandoned us when I was eleven. Frieza took us in." He said darkly. So Frieza was his stepfather. Then, if he took them in when his father died and his mother abandoned them, why did Vegeta hate him so much?

"Why did she leave?"

"I guess she got tired of living with Frieza and left with her fiancé."

"But that's not right! She should've taken you with her!"

"But she didn't, okay? Mother's a fucking careless bitch!" he snapped. Luckily, they were far away from the playground, so his siblings didn't hear. Other people heard him, though, and turned to look at him, frowning with disapproval.

"Vegeta…" she swallowed, not knowing what to say. "Maybe she didn't have the money."

"Oh, sure. The penis that lives with her has more money than your father."

She frowned, but then clamed herself.

"How old were you when your father passed away?"

"Around ten or eleven."

"How did it all happen? I mean… the destruction of your planet, the death of your father, the birth of your siblings."

He looked longingly at the sky and closed his eyes.

"I was six when my planet was destroyed by a meteor. The few of us that survived moved in here. My mother was pregnant. Jill was born when we arrived here. Then Tyler and then Lauren. Then the twins, Jenny and Josh. And finally Jeremy came.

"My father died when my mother was pregnant of Jeremy. Frieza said he was weak and died of an illness. My mother stayed about a year with Frieza. She left when Jeremy was four months old. Then things just went downhill. I begged her to come back or to take us in. She refused. As the months passed I began to beg her to take only the toddlers in, to let them live with her, I told her they were her children. But she still refused.

"And up until now everything became crap."

She swallowed. She knew there was something he was missing. He couldn't just hate Frieza if he had given him and his siblings a home. There had to be something else. She looked at her pink shoes, trying to picture losing her planet and father. It must have been awful, especially for him if it was the planet he was supposed to rule. Losing everything you've got… And then, your mother abandoning you. She could barely picture her mother leaving her with someone else. But then again, there was something that didn't fit. If her mother fell in love with another man, she would understand. Especially if her father died. Of course, she would resent her if she didn't take her with her, but then again… Frieza must've done something really bad to have Vegeta hating him like that.

She'd be grateful if some random guy took her and her siblings in if her mother ever abandoned her.

"Why do you hate Frieza so much?" she asked softly.

He sighed and looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but the six of his siblings came running to him. "Vegeta! We are hungry!"

Bulma laughed and he smiled, leaning over to get the bag where he had packed tons of food and juice boxes. "Want some food, girl?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

The afternoon was nice. The toddlers spoke to Bulma and then ran off to play. Vegeta and Bulma talked about different things, laughed, played with the grass, etc. Dust washed over the sky and they got up to leave.

She saw him wince as he got up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

She smiled satisfied. She had spoken to him and they had spent the afternoon like two old good friends. "It was nice seeing you, Vegeta."

He grinned slightly. "I had fun, girl. I'll grant that."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and she giggled turning around. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

He closed the door and looked around. The lights were on. The lizard was awake and home.

"Go to your rooms." He ordered. But, before they could reach the stairs, Frieza walked into the living room holding a long wooden spoon.

"My, my. What have we here? The little Saiyans have arrived." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you gonna say hello to your father?"

"H-hello, f-father" the kids stammered.

The small, disgusting body shook with laughter as he walked toward the kids, hitting the palm of his hand with the spoon. "Did you have fun, Vegeta?"

"Yes." He subconsciously pushed the kids behind him and backed off. He heard Jeremy whimpering with fear and Jill shushing him.

"Oh, Vegeta. I was so worried. You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"Y-you were asleep." He answered.

"Mhmmm… I see." He approached them even more and then… then Vegeta didn't know what happened. He didn't see it coming. It was too fast… First Frieza was before him with a wooden spoon and now he was before him… holding a shivering Jeremy in his arms and patting his head. "Jeremy doesn't look so happy."

"Let him go." Vegeta hissed.

"Why? I'm not going to hurt him!" he laughed, suddenly grabbing his tail. "Or am I?"

"Frieza, stop!"

"Excuse…" he lifted the tail and put it near his lips, as if he was going to bite it down. "…me?"

Jeremy's breath became quick gasps as he closed his eyes shur. "I mean… Father, stop, please. Let him go."

"That's what I thought." He said, fingering the top of the little tail. "Here."

He shoved Jeremy and Vegeta caught him, but sudden pain ran through his still hurt arms and he groaned, falling to one knee. "V-vegeta… Vegeta…" Jeremy whimpered as tears of fear ran down his face. Vegeta put him on the ground and hugged him, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, it's okay. Uh… Father" he said, raising his voice. "Can… can you let the kids go to their rooms? I'll… I'll stay if you want… me to."

Frieza smiled in amusement and walked away slowly. "Go to your room. I'll be there in a second, Vegeta."

He sighed and nodded.

Once he was in the boy's room, covering Jeremy, the kid asked: "W-was he going to bite my tail?"

"No, of course not. He will never do anything to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and walked away. "Vegeta? What is he going to do to you in your room?"

He looked away. "He… we will only talk, Jeremy. We will only talk. Now go to sleep."

He turned off the lights and headed for the girls' room.

"Vegeta" Jill said. "If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen."

"You fear him."

"You, too. It's just his aura. His ki. He has never done anything bad and he will never, okay?"

She looked at him with the most serious expression he had ever seen in a kid. Damn, she was growing up so fast. She finally nodded and he stood up to turn off the lights.

Frieza was sitting on his bed when he arrived.

Last night Frieza had beaten him because he was drunk. The movie had already finished and the kids were asleep. He didn't know if he would survive another beating.

His body was pretty messed up and he didn't want any injuries in his face. He sighed as he closed the door and begged for some strength to keep himself from screaming that night. Frieza smiled in delight. "See, Vegeta. Love is a weakness. Look what you are about to endure just because you want to protect your little monkey family." He chuckled as he slowly shook his head and stood up. Vegeta's body tensed.

"Father… sir…" he hated himself for giving in so willingly, but if he didn't it'd mean a longer and more painful beating. "Last night… last night left me very weak and… and…" he looked for words to persuade Frieza from hurting him, but the lizard was before him in a second.

"Let's see if I get screams tonight." He hissed, grabbing Vegeta's wrist and shoving him to the bed. Vegeta swallowed.

"Father, please!"

"Don't worry, monkey. It won't be that bad. You'll be able to go to school tomorrow."

He highly doubted that. He squeezed his waist with his tail in pure terror as the lizard jumped on top of him and gave him the most insane smile he had ever seen. One of those smiles only he knew how to make. There was a faint ripping sound and his shirt and jacket were gone. He swallowed and began to hyperventilate.

The lizard hesitated as he looked at his piece of work. Perfect manly body covered in all kinds of healing injuries. He licked his lips and drove a bony fist into Vegeta's abdomen repeatedly. Then, he lifted him by his shoulders and threw him against the wall. Before the thin body could slide down, he held him in place with a punch in his chest. Then another, and another, until Vegeta thought a rib or two were broken, but Frieza knew his strength. He was not going to break anything. Not tonight.

Vegeta struggled not to cry out as he was thrown against the other wall and landed on the ground. "It's so hard not to get your pretty little face bruised. But I can't afford having my son going all purple to school on a Monday, can I?"

He began to punch and kick Vegeta's body with insane strength, keeping away from his face and neck. The long, white tail whipped his back and shoulders and abdomen and legs, and wrapped itself around his shoulders and hips, tearing soft flesh when it separated itself from the body. Vegeta whimpered and gasped and gave short, soft yells that couldn't be heard further from the door.

Finally, the lizard stood up, flinging his hands and tail to remove the excess of blood and looked at the gasping, chocking teen before him. The body was bleeding copiously, purple and black and red, shivering and twitching and jerking. His eyes were wide and his trembling pupils staring at the ceiling. Time by time his eyes clenched shut and small whimpers escaped him.

'Concentrate in your breath' he told himself. 'Only in your breath.'

"See you tomorrow, Vegeta. Rest now; you don't want to look all tired tomorrow, do you?"

Vegeta swallowed and narrowed his eyes. Two tears escaped his eyes as he tried to move, but luckily Frieza had already turned around. Once he heard his door being shut, a wave of tears escaped his eyes, but he didn't make a sound. He scowled as he shakily and painfully got onto his elbows and dragged himself to his bed. His mandible trembled as his eyes cried, but he forced them shut and quickly lost his consciousness.

* * *

Bulma stretched and passed a hand through her hair. Ah, she was eager to see Vegeta.

Yeah, she liked him a lot. She saw the bus nearing the corner and ran outside.

* * *

He was having a hard time concentrating on his breathing. He was afraid that if he payed too much attention to his injuries, his lungs would stop working. His body shivered everytime he made a single movement. He remembered waking up that morning soaked in blood and having to do an insane effort to stand up. Then preparing the kids for school.

But, as insane as it sounded, the beaten was not one of the harshest he had received.

"Hi!"

He tried his hardest not to groan and turned his head. "Hn."

"Wow, Vegeta. Are you okay? You are pale and your eyes are red. And you have rings under…"

"I'm okay. The kids didn't want to sleep, that's all."

Yeah, right. The red eyes were probably because he had awoken several times and the intense pain had made him spill tears of hate and pain. Mostly of hate and rage, but still. He hadn't slept well, but a Saiyan could manage long periods of being awake without feeling tired. The thing was that he was in pain and physically tired.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Fine."

His chest hurt when he spoke. It was bruised.

"Hey, Vegeta. I didn't understand the math's homework. Did you do it?"

"We had a fucking math's homework?"

She laughed. "Nevermind."

It would be funny if he wasn't so dangerously near to failing because of not doing homework. But there was no fucking time! He sighed. "Hn."

"So, what did you do last night then?"

He frowned. "None of your business."

She frowned and slapped his shoulder. Unfortunately, she had the great bad luck of hitting one of the still-open wounds that the tail had left behind. Her eyes widened in utter shock as he closed his eyes shut and gave a short yell, leaning forward and grabbing his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and gasped. After a long breath, he leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes. "Be fucking careful. And you expect me to give you my tail."

There was something wrong. Her most powerful punch wouldn't even faze the man before her, and still a single slap had filled him with pain. That's when she noticed the dark spot that had formed on his black sweater. "Are you hurt?"

He growled. "It's none…"

"Vegeta, why are you hurt? You are bleeding."

He frowned as he looked at the small dark spot. Great, she had reopened the wound. The bus stopped and he stood up. "You are kind of slow for a genius."

She raised her eyebrows. Had he told her something? Had he given her any clues? Was it… was it Frieza? That's why he hated him so much? She swallowed as she stood up and guilt washed over her. She had to be more careful until she found out what was going on with him.

* * *

Jeez!

Wheehoo!

Another one here! Sorry if the BxV is taking too much but I just figured with a dry and cold Vegeta it would take a bit.

I promise there'll be some though :) And soon.

See ya :)


	6. Insomnia

Hi there again :) Here's another chapter.

Thanks again so much for the amazing reviews:)

I don't own anything.

* * *

He was tired that Monday and only felt animated when he spoke to Bulma. The earthling was interesting to say the least and he found himself laughing when they spoke, either if it was with her or at her. He still found strength to smile and try to be at least a little bit patient with his brothers and sisters when they arrived.

That Monday night he couldn't sleep either. There was a client of Frieza's at home. Luckily, it was a nice old lady. One of those who disliked abuse of all kind and wanted a perfect world. Still, Frieza kept him awake to be some kind of waiter. Bring me this, fetch me that, bring water, bring food, show her to the bathroom… The lady had asked if he was studying, and said that he could go to sleep if he needed to wake up early next morning, but after a warning glance of his father, he shook his head. "I abandoned school."

Frieza finally got the lady drunk somehow, and even if she was enraged when Frieza did a single movement to harm Vegeta, she would laugh at the insults and degrading comments. Luckily, whatever contract Frieza wanted her to sign was signed and the lizard was happy… and tired. There was only a measly slap and a rough push that night.

When he got to his room, he looked over at the clock. 4 am. He closed his eyes.

On Tuesday he was overwhelmed with tiredness. He could barely stand up and had two big bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't sleep well… again."

He groaned and looked at her. It made him smile in the inside. It was like this glow she had. Her beauty and her good attitude. It brightened his darkened one. He sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Why?"

He shook his head and stood up.

That night Frieza came home early and went out again, telling Vegeta that he had to stay awake until he came back. He stayed with a bottle full of coffee and cursing Frieza. He knew that if he fell asleep the torment would be too horrible. Frieza arrived an hour before the kids had to wake up. "Make me some breakfast, monkey."

Needless to say, Vegeta was fucking exhausted.

Bulma cheered him up a little bit. He felt kind of better when she spoke to him, but he fell asleep during the classes, he couldn't concentrate, he walked slowly, dragging his feet. The teachers were concerned, and so was the Principal.

A sleepy Saiyan was not something you wished to see every day. He snapped easily, and had to control himself extremely not to punch the shit out of whoever pissed him off.

"Vegeta!" the teacher snapped him out of his sleep.

He growled under his breath. "What."

"Care to answer?" he said, angry. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Care to repeat the question?"

"What or whom does Napoleon represent in Animal Farm?"

"Joseph Stalin." He answered hoarsely. The teacher growled. He heard the amused giggle of some girls around the classroom before his eyes closed shut again.

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered. "Hey, Vegeta." She poked his shoulder, this time carefully and softly.

"What now?"

"Don't fall asleep!"

"Why not? Is not like if I cared for this class… or any other for that matter."

She frowned and crossed her arms, leaning back on her chair.

He sighed as the bell rang and prayed that Frieza would let him sleep that night.

"Vegeta?"

"Sir." He said, turning around to face the principal.

"Would you come with me to my office?"

"But… I'll miss the buss."

"Don't worry. It'll take just a second."

He took a deep breath. He was healing fast and had no visible injuries at that point, but his legs were sore and would start to hurt if we walked a lot… if he missed the bus and had to walk all the way from the school to his house, for instance. He followed the principal to his office and sat down. What now? He was sure he had covered up all the injuries.

"Vegeta… How have you been feeling lately?"

"Can you go straight to the point, sir? No offense, but I don't feel like walking all the way home."

"Why? Your legs hurt?"

"Not really, but I don't know if you've noticed… I don't exactly live close and it's not like you little humans find it nice to see us flying around."

Yes, the Prohibiton of Flight. Stupid one, but then again, humans were scared of what they couldn't understand.

"Yes. Uhm… Alright. I've been getting this reports and complaints about you falling asleep in class, Vegeta. Usually you are one who can focus easily."

"Really, I'm not the only one who sleeps during classes. Have you ever been in a class with Mr. Fallows?"

The Principal laughed and licked his lips, trying to think of a way to bring forth the topic.

"Yes, but it's not only that. You are extremely tired, physically and mentally. It is my duty, personal and professional, to get concerned. Your Average is going to go downhill fast, Vegeta. Besides, it's not like a Saiyan to be this tired." He explained.

He smirked and locked his eyes on the principal's. He knew how intimidated the old man got with that. He knew Vegeta was not going to hurt him, but the deep, onyx eyes were so… so chilling. The Principal rubbed his hands in an attempt to protect himself from the sudden icy air that runned through his bones.

"Yes, it is not like us. Still, it is my problem."

"I'll have to remind you of your manners, Vegeta." He cleared his throat. "I'm not gonna make you lose any more time so I'll go straight to the point: I will call your father and tell him."

Vegeta's heart skipped a bit and he froze in place. Luckily for him, he had managed to avoid showing his emotions almost completely. He swallowed and his eyes widened a bit before he looked at the floor. A sudden chill ran down his spine with the mere thought of letting the lizard know that he was falling asleep during classes. He cleared his throat.

"Sir, there is no need for that. My father is a busy man, as you well know…"

"Yes, Vegeta, but I am sure he will find time in his occupied agenda. After all, he loves his son, doesn't he?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Yes, he does. Still, I think you are exaggerating. It's not like I am on drugs or something, sir. I merely fell asleep and…"

"You've been falling asleep the whole week. On Monday you could barely walk, Vegeta, but I thought I shouldn't pay attention to it. Then today, you slept in every single class. This requires more drastic methods, such as Detention. However, I am just going to make an appointment with Mr. Frieza so that both can get to an agreement."

"An agreement? What kind of agreement?"

"Well, I'll tell him and I'm sure he'll decide the best way to… Vegeta?"

Vegeta was cold. The last sentence had frozen him completely. He was unaware of his wide eyes, his open, gasping mouth, his trembling hands and the cold sweat running down his face. 'He'll decide the best way.' He closed his eyes shut and stood up.

"Fine. Call Frieza if you so desire to."

He angrily walked away, to find that the buses were gone already. He growled under his breath and began to walk. However, someone called from behind him.  
"Hey, Vegeta!" he turned around. Bulma was holding the door of a car, waving a hand. "Want me to take you?"

He glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, smiling widely at him from inside the car. Perhaps he needed a little stress relief. "Hn." He walked over to her and got in the car.

"You're lucky today."

"Am I?" he sighed, looking through the window.

"Yeah! I had to stay a little bit later today because of some Art Project I'm working on. I asked the bus driver to wait for me only ten minutes, but he refused, so my parents had to pick me up! Lucky for you, we were still here!" she said. He smiled.

"Yeah."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she leaned over to look at his face. She could tell he was biting the inside of his lip although his mouth was firmly shut. His pupils were darker and trembling, and his scowl was a bit loosened, its ends shooting just a little bit upwards… showing he was concerned about something.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You're worried about something."

He turned around to look directly at her. How was she able to decipher him so easily? He glanced over at Dr. Briefs and saw him glancing at them through the rear-view mirror. His blue eyes focused on the road hastily as he made eye contact with Vegeta. "Not at all."

"Hm. So, anyway… Why did you stay at school?"

"The Principal wanted to talk to me."

"Ohhh, see? I told you not to fall asleep during the classes!"

"You fall asleep?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Only today, but the man loves to make a show out of everything that happens to me."

They Briefs laughed.

"Anyway, what did he say?" She raised her eyebrows as she saw him biting the inside of his lip again and his eyebrows almost touching. He let out a shaky sigh.

"Here's where I live." He said. They stopped in front of his house. "Thank you. Bye."

"Bye, Vegeta!"

* * *

He couldn't believe how badly he was trembling. He felt nausea taking over and closed his eyes. He was Vegeta, he didn't fear anything! But… but a punishment now that the lizard actually _had_ a reason… He swallowed and looked over at the clock. 9 p.m., and surely the Principal had already called Frieza to tell him that he needed to see him. He took a deep breath and stood up to send his siblings to bed.

"You're pale." Jill said.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… tired. That's all."

He knew that the next day, _after_ the real meeting, his stomach would be like a tornado and he'd be even more nervous. He turned off the lights. "Good night."

He tried to close his eyes, but couldn't.

"So, Monkey." The chilling voice said behind him. He jumped and turned around. He hadn't even heard the door!

"H-hello, Father."

Frieza laughed. Vegeta stared at the alien. He had his arms crossed smugly over his chest and was leaning on the door frame, staring at Vegeta with that insane smile. "I received a call today. From your Principal." He swallowed as the lizard began to walk slowly towards him. He backed up and soon found the wall. "I hope you have not gotten in trouble, Vegeta. You know, I don't like Monkeys that don't know how to behave."

He scowled defiantly and pushed himself from the wall, glaring at Frieza. "I have not gotten into trouble." He hissed.

"I surely hope so. And you should, too. For your own sake." He suddenly was in front of Vegeta, their noses almost touching, and forcing the boy against the wall again. His red eyes glared into his ebony ones and he swallowed. The tail made his way to his face and caressed his cheek gently. However, Vegeta closed his eyes shut, as if he was preparing himself for a hard blow. "See, monkey… I've been very stressed with my job lately. It's been hard, you know. I let you live here with the condition that you cooperate. I don't need any more problems, and I surely hope this won't faze me. You haven't been a bad chimpanzee now, have you?"

His teeth clenched at the degrading insult and he glared back at Frieza, although his pupils were trembling with fear. "I have not gotten into trouble."

The slow, gentle caressing suddenly stopped and his face was sent sideways roughly as Frieza slapped him with the tail. "Don't be so rude, Vegeta. I am your father after all." His muscles tensed and he had to bite down a warcry. How he wanted to scream 'You are not my father and you'll never be as great as him!' But he held back, cleaning the thin, crimson river that found his way through his lips. "Okay, then I guess I'll go to your school tomorrow Vegeta. The appointment is at 10 a.m." he laughed and walked away.

* * *

He tried his best to remain calm. He relaxed talking to Bulma and Kakkarot and Radditz, but he still was terrified of what the lizard would do to him this time. He had slept well, actually, the tiredness overpowering his fear… or not so much, since he had dreamt with Frieza. Still, he had recovered. He glanced over at the clock and crossed his arms. 10:30.

"Mr. Goulle!" he said, raising a hand.

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Uh… sure."

The truth was, he was getting overly stressed being in the room. He was feeling claustrophobic and the boredom made him think of it. He got out of the room and walked over to the bathroom… with the bad luck of finding Frieza walking out of the Principal's office. His eyes widened when he saw his face. For anyone else, he was calmed, but Vegeta knew better. The usual smirk had been replaced with a thin line that curved down slightly, and there was the shadow of a scowl he was struggling hard not to show. He was tapping his fingers against his pink, muscular arm and his tail was swishing violently behind him. He swallowed as he turned around and walked away. The lizard hadn't seen him… But he was displeased. Overly angry.

* * *

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" she said, crossing her arms. "Something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, girl."

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "Is it because you are failing? Or… has something happened to your siblings?"

"I am not failing, girl. My average is far better than any of the others'. And no, nothing had happened to them."

"Is it… your father?"

He tensed and looked at her by the corner of his eye and then looked down, giving her all she needed to know it was the truth. "Not your business."

"I'm tired of that cliché of yours! Whether you like it or not, Vegeta, you are my friend! It is my business because I'm worried."

He stared into her eyes and took a deep breath. "You wouldn't understand"

But how would she? Him, the 'badass' hot guy of school, Prince of All Saiyans, cold and seemingly emotionless boy, scared? And scared of the guy that beat him almost every night, that threatened him, that practically _owned_ him. Completely terrified of the being that appeared in his nightmares and ruined his memories. How could she picture him, lying helpless, bloodied, bruised, _sobbing_ at the floor, trying to crawl away from the monster that laughed with delight when he saw his suffering? No, she wouldn't. And even if she _could_, he would not let her.

The bus finally arrived to his house.

* * *

"Vegeta" Jeremy said. "If you turn off the lights, a monster will come."

He looked down at Jeremy and smiled. "If any monster comes, I will personally meet him and beat the crap out of him." Jeremy laughed. "What? You don't trust your brother?"

"Yes, I do!" he said, cheerfully. Vegeta smiled and put a hand on Jeremy's forehead. He looked into the brown eyes of his brother and sighed. The grief and worry engulfed him and he closed his eyes, standing up. "Are you scared about the monster, too?" Jeremy asked, noticing the worry on his brother's features.

He chuckled. "Not your monster, Jeremy."

He turned off the lights and walked to his room. All of them fell asleep and he hugged his legs, trembling and praying for strength. The door slammed open. He swallowed. "MONKEY!"

He stood up shakily and walked down the stairs. "F-father."

He began to hyperventilate when he saw the lizard's face. His lips were curled up, showing his jagged fangs. He had the scowl on his face and wrinkles of anger all over him. Vegeta stepped back. "How dare you!"

"Father… I…"

"You are a stupid simian! Stupid! If you don't want to go to school then stay here watching after your brothers! I will not tolerate this! How dare you sleep during classes?"

"It was not my fault!" he snapped. "It was you! YOU wouldn't let me sleep!"

Frieza clenched his fists and before Vegeta knew it, the lizard has over him, holding him by the collar of his shirt and lifting his strong, bony fist. His eyes widened as he looked at the fist that was about to break his whole face and body. "You are about to WISH you had died with your father or your planet." Frieza hissed, before slamming the fist into Vegeta's nose with a strength Vegeta didn't know Frieza held.

* * *

kaayy,, guess I'll leave it there!

Gods, what will happen to our poor veggie?

:)

See ya in the next chapter :)

Byee!


	7. A Comforting Kiss

So, here goes another chapter.

Thanks sooo much for the reviews! And here I yes, vegetanime ;) Un poquito de BxV :)

Enjoyy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"If you are going to be a fucking lazy ass then stay home to clean the house and be a fucking maid. I am not going to buy your books and pay for everything if you are going to sleep at classes. AND, I am not going to tolerate that you talk back to me or raise your tone, you insolent simian." Frieza hissed.

Vegeta didn't answer. His throat hurt too much. Trying to hold back the screams had not helped at all and he had finally given in. Lucky for him, Saiyans had a very deep sleep and very few things could wake them up. Not even high noises could disturb a sleeping Saiyan, especially if he or she was young.

He didn't look up at Frieza either. Not that he could see anything. One of his eyes was badly swollen shut and the other one was barely working through a thick red fall that cascaded from his forehead and down his face. His mouth was completely dry, since he couldn't get himself to swallow, and his lips were parted, trying to get in some air that couldn't pass through his broken nose. "You are not going to school today."

He heard the lizard walking away and the front door opening and closing. With all the willpower he could muster, he turned his head to glance at the big clock on the living room. 5:25 a.m. He took a deep breath and got on his elbows, but quickly fell back on his back as sudden pain ran down his arm, and he realized his shoulder was dislocated. He growled and raised his other arm, which hurt badly but was not broken. He swallowed before popping his shoulder back into place and decided to change tactics. He rolled onto his stomach and groaned when his bruised and lacerated abdomen made contact with the floor. Passing his more injured arm around his abdomen and lifting his upper body with his 'good' hand, he tried to bend his legs and get on his knees, but his hips were terribly damaged.

With a cry of defeat, he fall back in his elbow and panted for breath. His whole body hurt badly. He knew it would have not been this bad if he hadn't talked back to Frieza. If he hadn't said that he really didn't care about Earth's history, or biology, or any other class that the useless school could provide. If he hadn't said that he was there only because his siblings needed him. The lizard had gotten even angrier and now here he was, trying to stand up. He swallowed as he once again put his hand on the floor and pushed himself up, trying to get on his knees. Blood flowed from his body and dripped on the floor, and his body trembled, but he finally got his legs to work and got on his knees.

He crawled a little bit, his knees hurting badly, up to the wall, and leaned on it. After several long breaths, he got to his feet and groaned loudly as his body was overwhelmed with pain. Grabbing his damaged arm with the other one, he began to walk slowly to the stairs, but found that one of his feet wouldn't lift off of the ground. He dragged it and managed to get near them, but lost balance and fell on his knees right before the stairs. He looked up and his stomach fell. How was he supposed to walk up the stairs if he couldn't even move his legs?  
He cleaned the blood and sweat from his face with his forearm and gripped the banister. With a short yell of pain and effort, he got once again on his feet. He lifted the good one up to the first step, and then dragged the other one up.  
It felt like an hour before he got to the end of the stairs and once again fell to his knees and elbow, being careful not to lean on the more damaged one. He blinked a few times to keep the sweat and blood away from his eyes and crawled slowly up to his bedroom. He needed rest to at least have his energy restored and most of the wounds healed. At least he wouldn't go to school and he could recover. He finally got to his room and gripped the edge of the bed, somehow managing to get on it and finally falling asleep.

* * *

The toddler's eyes widened when they saw him entering the kitchen. Back in their rooms, the lights were off and they couldn't see him well. Now, in the kitchen, they saw his purple eye, halfway closed, and the large bruise on his cheekbone. There was a long cut going from his temple down to his jaw, and one across his forehead that could be barely seen through his bangs. "Vegeta?" Jill asked. "What happened?"

He slowly made his way up to the larder and took out a large box of cereal. "I fell off the bed last night." He said quietly. The toddlers remained quiet and stared while he served milk in their plates.  
Jill stared at his brother while he helped Jeremy put his jacket on. She was not stupid. She knew Vegeta was lying to them and she knew Frieza had something to do with it. But she couldn't do anything. She knew Vegeta couldn't stop Frieza and it would only be harder for him if he found out that she had known all along.

"Vegeta! The bus is here!" Josh said. Vegeta sighed and walked up to the bus. He helped his siblings on, and that's when he noticed Josh didn't have his backpack.

"Josh? Where is your backpack?" the bus helper asked.

"I left it in my room."

"What? Why?" said Vegeta.

"I forgot to bring it." He said, blushing. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at his little brother and then turned to look at the bus lady.

"Can… can you wait here? I'll go and bring it." She stared at him with pity and nodded. He tried to run but his body hurt too much. He limped back to the house and upstairs and found the small, black backpack on the bed. Growling angrily, he picked it up, but all the books fell to the floor with the harsh movement. "Oh, COME ON!" He kneeled down and shoved them inside, limping as fast as he could back to the bus. Panting, he gave the black bag to the lady. "Thank you."  
"No problem, dear." She said, smiling warmly. He narrowed his eyes at the show of pity and turned around to walk back to his house.

* * *

Bulma frowned when she saw Vegeta's seat empty. Had he missed the bus? However, there was a deep feeling of concern when she remembered his face the day before. She bit her lip and sat down, very worried.

"Hey, Goku!" she called after the two Saiyans that were making their ways to the cafeteria. They turned around and looked down at her. She blushed at the intense stare of the handsome long-haired boy and decided to lock her eyes on the warm, cute face of Kakkarot.

"Hi, Bulma!"

"Uhm… do you know where Vegeta is?" she said, blushing. She knew it was stupid. They'd probably tell him that she had asked for him, but she didn't care anymore. The suspense was killing her.

"Home." Radditz answered roughly, crossing his arms. "Why?"

She frowned and crossed her arms as well. "Well, in case you have not noticed, he is not here! See, if there's something I know about you is that you don't get sick easily, so if he didn't come…"

"Bulma." Kakkarot said. "Calm down. We don't really know what happened to him but I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow."

She sighed. "Okay. Thank you, Goku." She glanced angrily at Radditz and turned around. The last class of the day, the teacher walked up to Bulma.

"Bulma, dear." She said, smiling.

"Mrs. Honcho."

"Uhm… Bulma…" she didn't know how to say it. Truth was she – as well as most of the teachers – was very concerned about Vegeta. He was a Saiyan, he could defend well. He was strong and everything… but they also knew about Frieza, and that worried them. If all the times he arrived hurt or tired was because of that monster… well, no boy deserved a life like that! But there was nothing she could do. "See, Vegeta's missing and I've seen you are a very good friend of his. So… uhm, I was wondering if you could go today to his house and take him his books, so that he can do homework." She said, smiling.

"Oh, sure!" she said, glad that she now had an excuse to see him. She took the small pile of books between her arms and giggled happily.

* * *

Vegeta groaned as the bell rang. He was lying on his bed, trying to sleep. He had bandaged his arm, shoulder and foot with some old shirt he had found, but the injuries in his face began to bleed again soon after his siblings had left. He had not cared to clean them up and now dry blood caked his face.

The bell rang again. Annoyed, the prince stood up painfully and glanced at the clock. It was still a bit till the kids arrived. Confused and a little dreadful, he slowly limped down the stairs and opened the door. "Bulma?"

"Hey Vege… Vegeta! What happened to you?" she said, noticing his injured form. His shoulders were drooped in exhaustion and his knees were trembling slightly. Most of his body was bandaged and his shirt was full of bloody spots all over. His arms held large, purple bruises and severe-looking cuts, and there was a big, blackened bruise on his cheekbone, as well as on his bloodshot right eye. There was dry blood along the left side of his face and down his mouth and nose. His good eye widened when he saw her.

"A better question is what are you doing here, girl?"

"Oh." She took off her backpack and slowly took his books out. "I came to bring you your books so that you can do homework."

He stared at the small pile of books and pondered for a bit. Then he extended his good arm and Bulma handed him the books. He winced and hissed as pain ran through his muscles and he put the books on a table nearby. "Thanks."

"You are more than welcome. So… what happened to you?"

"I tripped and fell down the stairs."

She looked at him doubtfully and closed the door behind her. "You are not that clumsy."

"I don't recall letting you in, girl."

"Well, sorry bud, but I decided to get down here from the bus and now I have to wait until my father comes and picks me up."

He growled under his breath and looked at her. "Then wait outside!"

"Listen, Vegeta!" she said, putting a finger lightly on his chest. He winced but kept his fiery eyes on hers. "You have to be a gentleman around women! Especially since I brought you your homework!"

"Did I ever _ask _for your help?"

She leaned over, closer to him, and he leaned back, surprised at her now red face of anger. "Well, I don't need to be asked for help because I am a nice citizen!"

He growled and leaned over as well, their noses touching. "I couldn't care less about your Society Customs. Earth is a barren rock and humans are stupid." He hissed.

"I am not about to get into Universal Politics, Vegeta!" she stomped her foot and he laughed at her.

"Leave. My. House." Every word leaning over more and more until she had to step back because her back couldn't bend anymore. He crossed his arms smugly across his chest and smirked as he stared at her eyes. She growled and, without thinking, slapped him. A small crimson river found his way through his lips as one of the wounds that Frieza had made by punching him on the mouth continuously reopened.

"Oh, Vegeta! I'm sorry!" she said, walking over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder as softly as she could. He had the sudden urge to slap her hand away, but the cold contact actually felt good. He cleaned his mouth.

"It's nothing, girl."

"Really…" she said softly, looking into his eyes. "What happened?"

He swallowed and turned around. "The toddlers will be here soon. There's food in the kitchen if you want anything. I'll go wash my face." He walked away and limped up the stairs. She sighed and sat on the couch. Some minutes passed before she heard a cheery chattering outside and the bell rang. "Coming!" Vegeta bellowed from upstairs. He walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door. Her heart warmed when she saw the scowl disappear and a small, almost unnoticeable smirk appear on his lips. The ice in his eyes melted as the three little kids entered the house. "Hello, kids."

"Hi, Vegeta!" they said, running inside and dropping their backpacks. They stopped when they saw Bulma. "Hi, Bulma."

"Hi, little ones."

"Are you hungry?" he said, closing the door and walking up to them. She saw that he no longer had blood on his face but the bruises were still there. The toddlers smiled and nodded eagerly, running to the kitchen table. She chuckled and walked behind them. "Want anything, girl?"

"No, it's okay."

"So, how was your day?" The kids began to speak at the same time happily, giggling, and Vegeta chuckled as he put a plate full of sandwiches in the middle of the table. Not a second too soon, the other three kids arrived, and sat on the table after Vegeta opened up the door. Bulma's heart warmed up. He was so careful with the kids. It suddenly struck her… they were all he had left. His father was dead, his mother was not there… hell, his planet had been destroyed! And she didn't even know if Frieza… she swallowed as she looked back at his bruised face and arms and wondered if the kids knew anything about it. About an hour later, the six kids were sent to their rooms to make their homework and Vegeta sat on the couch next to her. "When's your dad coming to pick you up?"

She frowned. "I don't know. He's at a meeting."

"Great." He sighed. She forced herself to calm down and brought one leg up, bending it in such a way that she was sitting on her foot, her knee resting against the back of the seat, as well as her elbow, and the other one hanging above the ground. Luckily for her, she was wearing some shorts that day. She smiled warmly at him.

"Vegeta, are you going to tell me what happened to you? Or what's been happening? The day we met you were all bruised, too."

He looked at his hands and slowly shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try to explain." He looked at her and sighed. He didn't know why, but something about her made him feel comfortable. He knew he could trust her, but… He swallowed and looked at his hands again. "Is it Frieza?" she ventured. He took a deep breath and slowly, very slowly, began to nod. She swallowed. "Did he beat you?"

He frowned and stood up. "Yes."

"Because of what the Principal told him?" she asked, watching as he walked over to the window.

"Yeah, kinda. The bastard had a reason."

"A reason? You mean he beats you without a reason?"

"It'd be weird if he had a reason every fucking night, right?" he said, looking longingly at the window. She had to bite down a gasp and walked over to him.

"He beats you every night?"

He ground his teeth and turned to look at her. His eyes were so dark she had to struggle not to step back. She merely looked back at him, showing him that he could trust her and that she was by his side. He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Why? Since when?"

"Since my mother left. There's no reason. When he's angry, or drunk, or stressed… Or even happy. I am like a toy to him." He said, looking back at the window. She swallowed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And the kids?"

"He has never done anything to them, and I won't let him. They don't know either, and I won't let them now. Not yet. They're too young." He answered.

"Vegeta… haven't you thought of denouncing him? I mean…"

He laughed bitterly and pulled the hand off of his shoulder. "Bulma, Frieza actually has more power than what you could ever imagine. Earth is an undeveloped planet and you have just recently began to interact with outer space… I bet only the government or highly important people know who he really is."

"Just recently? It's been more than a decade!"

"A decade! My planet would have been interacting with outer space for 1000 years now if it were still there!" he took a deep breath and noticed he was still holding her wrist. He let it go and leaned on the window frame. "You know about King Cold, don't you?"

"Yes. The alien that has so much money that he actually _owns_ planets."

"Yes. Frieza is his son."

Her eyes widened. "No way!"

"I'm not supposed to say this. He doesn't want humans to know. That's why he goes undercover. I don't know what Frieza does for the living or how he gets to own the planets, but is a very well-known Emperor. He is better known as Lord Frieza in outer space. However, here, nobody knows about him because Earth barely even speaks with its quadrant." He looked at her and sighed. "Frieza lives relatively well here, but he has enough riches to buy this whole planet. If I ever denounce him, a simple movement of his finger would be enough to get him out of trouble."

"If he is so important out there, why does he live here?"

"I am not sure. I think he likes the planet. He doesn't stay here too much though. During the day, he goes off to random planets; I don't know to do what. Still, inside here, he is a very well-known business man… Really, I don't know much about his daily life." He said with a sigh.

She swallowed. "That's why you hate him."

"Yes. That and the fact that he keeps on threatening me with my siblings. I can't leave. Not until I have enough money to get them to come with me."

She winced and got closer to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and he tensed. "Vegeta… You know you always count on me." She put her head gently on his chest, already preparing herself for a push or a degrading comment, but instead, he put one hand on her back and the other one on her head. She was finally beginning to understand just how good Vegeta had had it. He heard him sigh and felt like she didn't want to separate from him. She wanted to be there for him, to help him. She imagined how awful it'd be if she had to wait fearfully every night for a monster to come and beat the crap out of you, and then have to go to school and look after your brothers. She swallowed as she remembered the scene she had seen of him holding Jeremy and telling him not to suck his tail. Her embrace tightened as she felt sudden grief. Vegeta looked down at her to tell her some sarcastic comment, that he however forgot when at the same time she looked up at him to say something she forgot as well. They were so close, looking at each other.

None of them noticed who leaned over or who the one who made the first movement was, but before they knew it, their lips were touching. Gently at first, a shy brush, and then they pressed together tightly. She moved her hands up to his chest and then ran her fingers all the way up to his neck, and he gripped her hair softly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was actually short, but full of passion and Bulma was shocked at how much experience the prince showed. It was the best kiss someone had ever given her and her knees felt weak. They separated and both were blushing slightly. They looked into each other's eyes and he leaned over and gave her a tiny kiss before walking back to the couch. She bit her lip in excitement, when the door slammed open. His eyes widened and he shot up from his seat, looking back at the clock. Why was he home so early? She looked at his fearful face and her stomach turned.

"Monkey." Frieza said. She winced at the degrading comment and Frieza entered the living room, noticing her instantly. "Hello. I see we've got some company here."

"Uh… Mr. Frieza, hello. I am sorry to come unannounced but…"

"No worries, dear." He was a kind alien, but he looked so… so scary. He was like a monster coming right out of a child's nightmare. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs, sir."

Frieza smiled. "Nice to meet you. Vegeta, how was your day?"

"I-it was… okay, father. Why are you home so early?"

"Well, I was supposed to sign a contract and the men never showed up." Vegeta saw the slight scowl appearing and noticed the lizard was angry. "So I came home early and I am _hungry._"

Vegeta took a deep breath and the bell rang. "That must be my father." Bulma said.

To her great relief, Dr. Briefs was standing at the door. They shook hands briefly with Frieza and Vegeta and left. Bulma merely waved goodbye, not wanting to cause Vegeta any trouble. Once she left, he found Frieza staring intently at him. "What was she doing here?"

"She was bringing me my books. She was about to leave when you arrived."

"I see. I'm rather tired and you are rather… weaker than usual" he laughed as he made his way to the stairs. "I want hot, black coffee in my room in ten minutes. Hurry up!" Vegeta flinched and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Bulma bit her lip, worried for Vegeta. Now that she knew… she closed her eyes and sighed, and smiled briefly as she remembered the kiss. She was doing one hell of a job in flirting with the guy!

* * *

Okayy :) Hope you liked it!

Keep on R&R and remember, any tip is very welcomed.

See ya then!

Byee!


	8. Of Desire And Madness

I don't own anything.

Warnings: Violence. Blood.

* * *

Days passed by as if nothing had happened between them. Of course the fire was still present… Those little looks they gave each other, the teasing, flirting words, the smiles… the fact that he now spent a quite good amount of time with her. Now that Radditz had hooked up with _another _girl, Vegeta stayed most of his time with the blue-haired girl. She didn't ask him questions about his home condition. The topic would come to the surface if he was badly hurt, and sometimes (even if he refused) she'd tend his wounds.

She would visit him once in a while to 'study', seeing that he was very good at every single goddamn subject. Things were relatively well.

Vegeta looked up at the enormous, beautiful white and blue house before him. He took a deep breath; preparing himself to, once again, do what he did at least once a month. He rang the bell. A beautiful, black haired woman opened the door. Her eyes were big and dark, much like his own, and her hair was black and messy, but still very good-looking. She was the Queen of Vegeta-sei.

"Vegeta!" she said, forcing a smile.

"Hi, mom." He said, looking away. He swallowed.

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if… if you have thought about… us living with Roderick and you."

She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning on the door frame. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. You know I can't do that."

"Mom, please! I… can't stand it much longer! The kids are in danger!"

"You are the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. You can stand a little bit of pain!"

He clenched his fists and looked at her. Swallowing once more, he rolled up his sleeves. The Saiyan Queen winced as she saw her son's arms. They were covered in bruises and cuts and gouges. "Last night I managed to keep him off my face, but this is only the tip of the iceberg."

"Vegeta… I can't take in seven kids."

"They are YOUR KIDS! YOU gave birth to them! Besides, I'm sure Roderick has more than enough money to maintain a whole school!" he snapped, angrily.

"Vegeta, calm down. I've already told you. Frieza offered to take you in. I've talked to Roderick and he says that he doesn't agree with you staying here."

"I can't believe you. How can you even talk to me knowing that the shithead you left me with beats me every night? I've suffered more than what you can ever imagine! I can't believe I'm begging my mother to let me live with her!"

She put a hand on his shoulder and he winced as she touched an injury. She quickly pulled it back and stared at her son. Of course she felt guilty. What kind of mother wouldn't? But she loved Roderick too much, and if the human said 'no Saiyan kids', then no Saiyan kids. Period. Vegeta looked away and said slowly. "If you don't want me to live with you, then I'll stay with Frieza. But please take my siblings with you. Let the toddlers live here! That is not a safe home for them."

"You're telling me that you are willing to sacrifice yourself just for the toddlers?" she said, with mock in her voice.

"I've already done that a million times. But I am a teenager, mom! I can't be a father figure! Besides, I don't know how much time will pass before Frieza decides to take it on them as well. I don't care if I stay in that hell forever, as long as the kids are safe." He stated. She sighed and then the male, human voice came from behind her.

"Sweetie? Who is it?" The tall, blonde man came into view as he put an arm around his fiancés waist and looked down at the boy. "Vegeta." He said coldly.

"Roderick."

"Let me guess… You still want to live here."

Vegeta glared at the man as he unrolled his sleeves. "I at least want my siblings away from Frieza." Roderick sighed and scratched his forehead. He couldn't get the young Saiyan to understand that he didn't want any Saiyan kids with him. He had told his lover that if they ever lived together, she'd have to give up on her sons. After getting tired of living with the hideous lizard, she decided to leave her offspring behind.

Of course, she never imagined that the tyrant would dare to do something so brutal to a boy, but she convinced herself day after day that it was the best choice.

"Listen, Vegeta" Roderick spoke. He knew the Saiyan could wipe him off with a flick of his hand, but he was a little confident that he wouldn't. Saiyans didn't kill out of pleasure, unless of course they were fighting. "I know it's hard for you but you have to understand. Humans are not used to Saiyans."

Vegeta had thought of asking them for money. Enough money to maintain the kids until he got older and got a real job. But he knew they'd refuse. "Just them." He half-pleaded.

"No, Vegeta. I'm sorry." His mother answered. After some minutes of staring at her, he finally sighed and slowly turned around.

"You're not even worthy of being called a Saiyan."

Before she could answerer, he limped away from the house and walked slowly. It was getting dark. He had to go to Kakkarot's house to get the boys back.

* * *

Bulma smiled at Chichi as she waved goodbye and began to walk back home. They had told her to be careful, but she had dismissed it. True, the streets were deceiving, but what could happen to her?

Dumb question. One, she was beautiful. Two, she was rich. Three, she was weak. What kind of thief-?

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

She slowly turned around to see three men behind her. She blinked and when she turned again, there were other two. "Uh… Excuse me." She said softly.

"Wait, wait. Where are you going so late, girl?"

The voice sent chills down her spine as she tried to sidestep the men. "Excuse me." She repeated. On the men caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, dear. Come on. Have some fun with us!"

"Yeah! That mini skirt at this time of the year is almost like an invitation!" another one said.

She swallowed and tried to pull her wrist free. "Let me go!"

The men laughed and one of them put a finger below her chin. She noticed the fat, furry yellow and black tail behind him before she felt a hand a few centimeters above her butt. She tried to elbow the man behind her but another one, with almost greenish skin and serpent-like features pushed her against a brick wall. She dropped her purse and her heart felt as if it was going to break her ribs. "Oooh… Have some money, do we?" one of the men said. A thin, purple tongue slid from between the snake man's lips and she pressed her back against the wall in disgust.

"Heh, guess we'll have some fun and then we'll call your parents to see if they're willing to pay to have you back, sweetie."

"Fuck you!" she said, trying to overpower her fear. The man slapped her and she groaned, holding her cheek.

"Why yes, girl. That is exactly what we're gonna do!"

She suppressed a terrified screech and closed her eyes shut as the man put a hand on her clavicle and slowly began to run it down her body.

"Let. Her. Go." A dark voice said. The man turned around but kept her in place. Bulma opened one eye and she saw… him. Her heart skipped a beat out of excitement as she took in the sight at hand. Vegeta, dressed in his usual black clothes, was standing with his legs parted and his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at the men before him.

"Or what?" they answered. One of the men leaned over to kiss her, but in less than a blink, Vegeta has in fighting stance before her and the man was on the floor, holding his bleeding nose, as well as the snake man. "Why you fucking…!" They quickly stood up and glared at him.

"Shut it and leave before I rip you apart." The five men turned to look at him and laughed. Vegeta smirked, straightened up and waited until they stopped.

"And just who do you think you are? It's five against one."

Vegeta lifted his fists at his sides and smiled wider. He knew that he could blast them off in two seconds even in his injured state. He unwrapped his tail from around his waist and waved it slowly before the others. Five pairs of eyes widened as they saw it.

"A… Saiyan?" one of them whispered.

"No… No! Saiyans are extinct!" another said, crouching low in a fight stance.

"All of them died except for…"

"The prince." Vegeta finished. "Prince Vegeta. Nice to meet you." He mocked, whipping his tail back and forth. He extended a hand and spread his fingers, a small glow threatening to kill all five men in a second. Bulma's eyes widened. He couldn't…

"You can't kill us." The snake-man said. "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't. You are right. But that doesn't mean I won't beat the living crap out of your pathetic bodies."

"W-we… we a-are going t-to… t-tell the…"

"Police? Government? United Universe Organization? Go on. I wanna see the look on their faces when you tell them you met Prince Vegeta. Nobody is going to believe you." He said, darkly. "Now leave before I decide to kill off my mercy."

The five men glared at him and suddenly, one of them sent a punch at the prince. Vegeta stopped him effortlessly with one finger. The man stared in shock and yelled as he sent another one, but Vegeta dodged it by titling his head to the side. He grabbed the still stretched arm of the man and twisted it behind his back. "Someone else wants to try their luck?"

Four men leapt at him and began to attack him. He smirked as he dodged the punches and kicks effortlessly and sometimes even stopped them with one or two fingers, just to piss off the men. All this, while having one eye on Bulma, just to make sure that none of them tried anything funny.

And they did. One of them slid out of the fight and ran to her. But, before Bulma could even scream, Vegeta was again before her, his arm stretched in a punch that connected with the man's cheek. The man fell backwards and Vegeta straightened, looking back at the men who had just realized that he wasn't in the middle of the circle anymore. "Well? Something else you wanna say? Some more pride I want to shatter?"

The five men squeaked in terror and ran away. After losing sight of them, Vegeta cleaned his clothes and turned to look at Bulma. She was still against the wall, with her blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted. "Are you alright?" he said.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You shouldn't be walking all by yourself in this street. Especially with _those_ garments on."

She frowned. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes!"

He turned a glaring eye at her mini red skirt and white, sleeveless shirt and nodded his head slowly. "Sure. Come on, I'll take you home." She smiled at him and grabbed his arm with both her hands, careful not to grip him very hard in case he was wounded. They both walked silently and she hissed and shivered under the coldness of the night. "I told you those clothes were inappropriate. What the hell were you thinking?"

She frowned as she pressed closer to him to get some body heat. "I was trying to look nice."

"You look nice without _those_ clothes, too."

She giggled. "Was that a compliment, Vegeta?"

He blushed. "Shut up."

There was a moment of silence before she hissed again and pressed her fingers harder against his arm. He sighed in annoyance and pulled his arm free. "Hey!"

"Shut up! I'm giving you my jacket." He said, taking it off. Bulma blinked at took it. She smiled as she put it on. It was warm and had Vegeta's smell all over. Probably her favorite smell. She cringed below it to keep it against her skin, as it was too big for her.

She didn't comment about his injured arm, but gripped it softly as they continued their way back to her house. "So, where were you, Vegeta?" she said after a while.

"Hn. Doesn't matter. Where were _you?"_

"At Chichi's. Were you working or something?"

"No."

"Visiting a friend?"

"I guess you could say so. She used to care for me, at least."

Bulma frowned. "Oh… So it's a 'she', huh? Who is her? Your ex?"

"Why would you think so?" he said, his tone dripping with mockery. She grunted in frustration and let his arm go, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you said she _used_ to care for you! You… you jackass!"

He clenched his teeth. "Bulma…"

"I bet you still like her, huh?"

"Bulma..."

"Yeah, and you used _me_ to forget her!"

"Bulma!"

"What?"

"I was visiting my mother." She looked at him and blushed, feeling completely stupid. They resumed their walk after a while.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Doesn't matter. It's good to know you trust me, though." He said, smiling.

"I-I trust you! I-it's just…" she played with her thumbs and blushed deeper. She couldn't believe she had talked to him as if they were already a couple. "I-I… I thought…"

"Besides, what if I was visiting my ex? Surely that wouldn't bother you, would it?"

She growled in annoyance and crossed her arms. "No." she said with dignity.

"Yeah. Because this here… just a friendship." He said. She knew he was joking. He was always like that when they were alone. That was one of the things that she loved about him. But she couldn't believe that he could talk about it so freely! Other guys would be awkward if you even dared to touch the subject. But he was like two sides of a coin sometimes! Other things exactly the same would make him blush or make him angry.

She just couldn't figure him out. He laughed as she pffed in dignity and looked away from him.

She knew he wouldn't say sorry, or pass an arm around her shoulders to mend things up. He'd wait until she answered back to start one of those arguments he loved so much. But she just smiled and gripped his arm again. "I think you would be jealous too if I went to visit my ex."

"Nah, not really. If you left him it is for a reason, and if he left you then you must be pissed. Besides, I know you wouldn't change a Saiyan Prince for a human commoner."

She laughed heartedly at his comment and leaned her head on his shoulder. He grunted in annoyance but didn't try to push her away. "I remember the day on the store when you told that guy… Yamcha, to leave me alone!"

"That guy pisses me off and if I could I would rip him limb from limb and staple is heart to my ceiling while I give his brain to my siblings for dinner."

"Ewwww! That's disgusting!" she said, curling her upper lip up in revolt. He laughed.

"That's Saiyan nature. Too bad humans are too soft."

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"He's annoying, loud, stupid, ignorant…"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Still… you were jealous" she teased him.

"I will admit I was angry. But I would totally lose all my interest in you if you even dared to flirt with that scumbag."

"So you ARE interested in me!"

"You are smarter than the other girls." He said, blushing slightly.

"You are smarter than the other boys, too."

"I am a Saiyan Prince, Bulma."

"I know that, your highness." He grunted at her joke and she laughed, spotting her house on the distance. "Besides" she said "You are good-looking." He smiled but didn't answer. "I'm not even getting a measly reply? An award?" she taunted.

"What do you want? A compliment?"

"That _could _work. But it may be too little for the Saiyan prince, wouldn't it?"

He smirked at her soft, flirting voice and turned to look to look at her. "So you want more than a compliment." She smiled and her eyelids came halfway down, tempting him. She didn't do this very often. Only when they were completely alone and when she wanted to mend things up. He smiled and leaned over, inches away from her face.

"Too little, huh?" he said. He began to walk, forcing her to walk backwards with him until she found the trunk of a tree. They stared at each other for a second before both of them leapt at each others' mouth.  
Their kisses had never been this way. They were nice and very, very short. Sometimes only a slight brush and not very often. Almost never. This time it was passionate. The Prince was devouring her mouth as if he was a hungry wolf. Their tongues mingled and played and moved as if they were little kids playing… She put a hand below his shirt and traced his abdominal muscles with her fingers while his warm hands slid under the black jacket and caressed her arms, her clavicle, her clothed stomach.  
They stopped a few times but continued when they stared at each other. The desire was so great, they couldn't hide it any longer. Their kiss was wild. Almost desperate. As if he wanted to eat every bit of her and never let her go. Everything around her disappeared, and she could only feel his warm body against hers. His warm hands roaming through her body but keeping away from her private areas. Prudent and wild and hot. This was her Saiyan prince.

She didn't care if he was cold, or troubled. She didn't care if he didn't want a relationship, or if it wasn't a fairytale. She just wanted to have him forever. His tongue inside her mouth, his lips against hers and his arms holding her in an embrace of passion. Telling her not to leave.

It was in that passionate, wild, hot kiss that she realized that he cared for her. That she had come to be part of that short, but agonizingly elaborated list of the people he dared to care for. To even love. She didn't think that he loved her. He had lost too much in his life. But she was gonna get through his fortress. The stone wall that reinforced itself out of blood and tears. He pressed her against the tree even more and she felt a slight lance of pain through her mandible as he began to lose control, but she paid it no mind.

"Ow!" she said as he bit her lip for the hundredth time, this one a little bit too hard. He pulled away from her.  
"Sorry." She smiled and pulled him against her once again, but he gave her just one little kiss on the lips and pulled her to keep on walking.

"Whoa. Well. THAT was what I was referring to."

He smiled. The wave of desire that had overcome him was overwhelming. She was too attractive for him and he had almost devoured her. He wanted to devour her. But not because she was hot, or pretty. He was beginning to care for her. He frowned at the thought and they arrived to her house.

* * *

"They're asleep." Kakkarot said, letting him in.

Vegeta smiled as he looked at the six kids on the enormous couch inside Kakkarot's living room. They were nuzzled against each other, breathing calmly. "You can pick them up tomorrow." Celipa said behind him. Vegeta smiled at her.

"No, don't worry. I'll…"

"Really. You can come for them tomorrow morning, Vegeta. They'll be happy to see you." Bardock said. Vegeta looked down at the kids and nodded. "You can stay here tonight, too." He added. Vegeta shook his head harshly.

"Thank you. Good night."

He arrived home and was greeted with a severe punch at his stomach. He doubled over, but was kneed in the chin and the punched in the face. Frieza didn't even say anything. The smell of beer overcame Vegeta's senses as Frieza kicked him in the nose. He gasped as a crack filed the air and blood oozed out of his nasal holes. He tried to sit up but Frieza slammed him against the ground with his foot.  
The insane lizard then sat on him and began to punch him repeatedly. He could hear his cheekbones cracking as waves of pain engulfed him. Frieza's tail maid its way to his leg and with one movement, he was thrown against the far wall, his knee breaking in the process. He landed face first and the tyrant grabbed his hair, hiccupping before slamming his face into the marble floor over and over. Vegeta's cries of pain only excited him as he grabbed the boy's hands and crushed them.

"T-today…" he said dizzily "I went to th-this f-f-far off random planet *hic!* and I… found this… this medicine *hic!*. I-it heals immedi…diat…te…ti… immediatesssly." Vegeta swallowed. "I'll let you have it b-by tomorrowssss mo…rrrrnang. *hip* But you'll suffah… to-nitthh."

He slammed the Saiyan's face once more before lifting him up and driving his knee into his stomach over and over. He then dug his nails deep into Vegeta's shoulders, smirking as the Saiyan groaned and jerked. He dug deeper and deeper until the tips of his fingers were within the monkey's flesh, and slid down, shredding his back. He repeated this action several times until there was almost no skin on his back.  
He then proceeded to break all his bones in sequence. His left leg, his left arm, his right arm, his right leg, his left ribcage, his left clavicle, his right ribcage, his right clavicle. The Saiyan screamed and screeched insanely as his body convulsed and bile rose up his throat. The pain was horrible. He dry heaved as the lizard moved onto his tail.  
This shrieks of agony were beyond him. He couldn't see or hear. There was only the pain as the lizard crushed the bones within his tail and dug his long claws into the flesh of his appendage. He didn't realize when his body began to bring forth his bile and he began to vomit, convulsing and screaming. But the lizard didn't stop there. "Wait… heerrrr… *hic*" he said, walking over to the kitchen.  
Vegeta tried to crawl away, but moving a single finger was hell. He watched in horror as Frieza brought one long, metal fork and leaned besides him. "No! No!" he screamed, but the lizard stabbed his arm with the fork and slid it down.

He didn't realize when he passed out but he awoke in the middle of the living room. His whole body was engulfed in agony and he could feel himself jerking and convulsing, his mouth dry and his throat torn. His whole flesh was shredded and his bones shattered. He couldn't feel anything. His sight was covered in horrible, shiny stars that exploded in his vision and blurry images that slipped into darkness time by time. His ears were covered by a loud buzzing, since his brain had stopped all connection with them when his own screams became too terrible. He could only taste blood and vomit, and and he could not smell anymore, since his nasal cavities had long ago been closed shut by his own septum.

"Rise and shine, prince." A cold voice said. His brain was too fogged up and confused to process anything. Fear was somewhere in his mind but he couldn't quite place it well. He couldn't place anything well. He couldn't think. He wanted it all to stop. He had begged in his mind, screamed for his father, for his mother, maybe even for Roderick, he didn't know. For Kakkarot, Nappa, Radditz… anyone. He didn't know if he had said it out loud. Just make the pain stop, he had said. Make it stop now. "Oh but I will, prince. I'll make it stop."  
His disoriented brain wondered if this person was a friend. He was offering a stop. It would all cease. "Do you want me to stop it?" he nodded slowly, or at least tried to. He heard laughter. "I will make it stop soon. So soon, but you have to do something for me."  
He blinked and nodded slowly. He could still feel the several forks awkwardly stabbing through his flesh and bones, the deep gouges made with kitchen knives, the-  
"Say, I am not a Prince. I am Lord Frieza's pet."  
His mind only heard but didn't process the words. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Pain stabbed through his mandible because of the piece of glass that had been forced into his face. "Ha…ha…"  
"Out of words?"  
Make it stop. Please. He said in his mind.  
"I will. I will. Say it."  
I am not… a prince. He said in his mind again.  
"Good, good. Now open wide."  
He felt a something small inside his mouth and then water. Cold water. Water! He drank thankfully, swallowing the small thing. A searing pain shot through his body, and then it all stopped. Everything. He didn't feel anything at all. No pain. Nothing.  
He blinked a few times as his mind began to work again, and looked up at the lizard.  
"I'm sober now and remember having this little beans from a far off random planet. They heal immediately. Now go retrieve your monkey brothers and sisters."

* * *

Well, hope you liked it!

I know it's a bit bloody but it's the Saturday Fever. :D

Comments, advices, etc, accepted.

See ya soon.


	9. Sunheat

Hiya!

A new chapter!

Hope you like it. i don't own anything.

* * *

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists before ringing the bell.  
Yes, this one had been one of the worse, but as any other time, he had to swallow it all and try to control the insanity that was taking over his mind. His only respite of all that choking hatred was his self-promise of leaving the house and someday killing the bastard. He knew he had to be strong for his own sake and the sake of his siblings.

It was in times like this, in those mornings after painful nights that he fantasized about how exactly he was going to kill Frieza once and for all and take his family with him. He didn't know if he was going to stay on planet Earth or leave somewhere else. But where? He was the Prince of all Saiyans. Even a small, ignored, useless mudball like Earth had hesitated in letting his father in.

He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. He was insane. He was traumatized, he knew it. He was making an extreme effort not to show it, though.  
But… he was scared. Now that Frieza had those little 'beans', what would he do to him now? Now that he wasn't really afraid of having him bruised or bleeding dry. He shuddered and narrowed his eyes as he remembered what he had said in his groggy state and clenched his fists. Finally, Bardock opened the door.  
"Vegeta! How are you today?"  
He was too emotionally destroyed to force a smile.  
"Good. Thanks."

He walked inside and saw the toddlers still in their pajamas (Celipa had insisted in keeping an extra-pair for them in case anything happened), sitting on a table having their breakfast. Vegeta walked in.

"Vegeta!" they said.

"Hello, kids." He walked up to them and put a hand on Jeremy's head and the other one on Tyler's shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

Bardock crossed his arms and sighed as the kids chattered and Vegeta listened intently, chuckling with them. It struck him that his giggles were forced, soft, sad. He had always pitied the boy. Hell, who wouldn't? He was all alone.

"Vegeta!" Celipa said behind him. Vegeta looked up at her. As they spoke, Kakkarot and Radditz walked downstairs rubbing their eyes sleepily and yawning. Bardock half smiled, thankful. His sons could wake up on Sundays like this anytime they wanted. Both him and Celipa would always be there for them if they could, protecting them.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Kakkarot said, walking up to pat his friend's shoulder. Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement. "How did you sleep?"

The prince looked at the floor as he remembered how exactly his mind had shut off and how he had awakened. A bitter expression crossed his features as every single scene crossed his mind. The punches, the kicks, the lashes, the forks, the knives, the glasses, the frying pans… He felt his mind losing control again and he swallowed. He forced his whole body to remain calm and lifted up a shivering, cold-sweaty hand to scratch his forehead. "Not bad. You?"

The happy family didn't seem to notice his almost-collapse and continued talking. He forced himself to play attention to what they were saying. Jeremy reached up and pulled his shirt to have his attention. Vegeta looked down.

"Are we going to the park today?" he asked. Frieza had left some minutes before him. He remembered standing up, shivering in trauma, fear and anger. Even if his energy had been restored, the boy felt as if he had just jumped off a cliff. He was too emotionally destroyed, his mind was shattered. The lizard smiled at him and said. 'Your face is dirty with blood. And tears.'  
Once the pinkish lizard had left, he had gone upstairs to take a bath, change, and then be surprised at how he had no scars. The only reminders of his torment were the dried blood and the dirt.  
Then he had cleaned the floor for when his siblings came back. He couldn't have a five-year-old arriving home to see a puddle of blood on his living room.  
So seeing that Frieza had left rather late, he would come back late. Or at least Vegeta hoped so. He felt a sudden urge not to return home. To stay somewhere else. Anywhere else. He forced a smile and patted Jeremy's head. "We'll see."

"Go take a bath, kids." Celipa said. The six toddlers run upstairs, laughing, and Vegeta sat on one of the chairs. Kakkarot and Radditz sat on each side of him and the two adults left the kitchen. Now that he was with the two people he trusted the most, the prince sighed heavily and put his head on his hands, burying his fingers deep into his raven hair.

"What happened last night, Vegeta?" Radditz asked quietly. Of course Vegeta wouldn't tell them everything. Nor would he say that he felt terrible. He would show no weakness. The only thing he allowed his eyes to show was the deep anger with edges of utter desperation.

"Frieza was drunk."

Both brothers looked at each other. They knew what it meant. It was when the lizard had lost all self -control that his most sadistic thoughts surfaced. It was not _too _different from when he was angry or merely happy, but it was still horrible for the teenager.

"What did he do?" Kakkarot asked, leaning over as if he was trying to see the eyes of the prince, which were looking at the wooden table.

Vegeta swallowed as he looked up and let his hands fall down to his thighs. He closed his eyes as he muttered. "He tortured me."

Both sayians knew the difference between a beating and torture. They both sighed as they looked at their friend. Vegeta slowly reopened his eyes and looked down at his hands. His fingers were shaking badly. "Did he say anything? I mean… did he force you to do anything?" Radditz asked.

"While he was doing it, no. In the end, when I was… out of myself… yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would make the pain stop if I… if I…" he clenched his fists. "…If I said I was not a prince."

Kakkarot and Radditz took a deep breath. They knew that the title of prince was one of the few things Vegeta had left. The reminder that he was the Crown prince of one of the greatest races that ever existed was one of the main reasons he was still fighting. Without that, he was nothing.  
"And you did." Radditz whispered, understanding.

Vegeta's whole body shivered and he felt himself collapsing again as he nodded slowly. "You can't imagine the agony I was in. It was too horrible to have it go on any longer." He whispered, doing his best to keep his voice from cracking.

Kakkarot swallowed as he passed a hand through his thick hair. "And… did he make it stop?"

Vegeta nodded. "He had… he had these beans from outer space or something."

"Vegeta… Frieza is a fucking bastard. Nothing of what he says is true. You were not thinking. You know you said it out of survival, but you are the prince of all Saiyans. No matter what anyone says." Radditz said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta felt his eyes growing warm and he clenched his fists. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I know."

That's when the three boys came running to him, their hair wet and new, clean clothes. Jeremy jumped to his lap and hugged him. Vegeta smiled as he put a hand on the child's back and the other boys came up to him, commenting about how they won a car race and a spar.  
The three girls came down the stairs not too late after that, their wet hair brushed carefully.

Carrying Jeremy, Vegeta said good-bye to his friends and their folks and left the house, walking slowly.  
"We missed you last night." Jill said.  
"You had fun anyway."  
"Bardock told me that back in our planet, they used to fly all the time!" Tyler said. "Why can't we do that here?"  
"Prohibition of Flight. Humans are jealous, I guess. Or scared."  
"Or both." Jill said crossing her arms. Vegeta chuckled as he looked down at her.  
"Can we go to the park now?"  
"There's no lunch prepared for us to take."  
Jeremy frowned and crossed his arms.

* * *

Bulma stretched happily and giggled as she remembered the night before. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom.  
"I wonder if Vegeta is at the park today." She muttered to herself. "What is he doing right now? Maybe I should call him."

Both her parents were downstairs when she entered the kitchen. "Deary, Chichi called." Her mother said. "She said that she'll be at the mall today with Eighteen, Krillen and Kakkarot. She wanted you to go."

Bulma grunted. "I don't think I'm going. Not like I'm a violinist or anything, for goodness' sakes!"

"Why don't you take the black haired boy? What's his name? Vegeter?"

"Vegeta. And no, daddy. I don't think he'll come. He's not much of a social person." She said, sitting down.

"Well with those looks who needs to socialize." Her mother commented."

"Mom!"

"You should go to the mall, Bulma." Mr. Briefs said. "Chichi will be waiting for you."  
"And ask Vegeta. You'll lose nothing."

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he noticed the new forks and knifes the lizard had bought and he shuddered when he grasped them, preparing to put them inside the bag. Then the phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Hn. Hi, girl."

"How are you?"

"Alright."

"I'm good, thanks for asking back. Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Why?"

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mall."

"You and your friends." He corrected.

"Well… yes. But I swear we'll leave if…"

"I am with the kids. I promised I'd take them to the park."

"Well… why don't you take them to the mall?"

Vegeta sighed. "Why do you want me there anyway?"

"Oh, hey! I have an idea! My parent's friends have two small kids about Jill's age and they are going today for lunch. Why don't you take your siblings there and my parents will take care of them? Then we can have fun at the mall!"

"No way. I don't know your parents and I'm not leaving six Saiyan toddlers with a bunch of earthlings, Bulma."

"Oh, come on! Please!"

"Bulma…"

"I'll talk to my father and I'll be there in half an hour to pick them up!"

"Wait, woman…"  
And she hung up. He sighed. He went back to the living room and looked at the kids. He could leave her alone. He could just… not go. Yes, perhaps. The phone rang again. He rolled his eyes. He thought it was her.

"Hello?"

"Monkey."

His whole body froze. He clenched his mandible and took a deep breath.

"Ginyu."

He hated that voice. The Ginyus never really came too often to Earth, but when they did they always got drunk and stayed at Frieza's house, using Vegeta as a plaything. The beatings were severe when they were there. And Ginyu calling was not a good sign, especially because the only ones at the base that knew Frieza's Earth telephone number and had any kind of access to it from outer space were Zarbon and Dodoria. That meant they both were coming as well. The sadistic bastards that hated him more than anything in the world.

He knew Frieza would let him take his siblings away the amount of time the bastards were staying, but he was still afraid.

"Is Lord Frieza there?"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "No."

"Well, tell him we will be arriving in approximately two weeks."

"How long will you be staying?"

Ginyu laughed. "Three days, two nights. Scared?"

"Of the Ginyu goons? No. Not really."

"You've got some nerve, boy. I'll see you then." He hung up.

Vegeta sighed and sat on the couch, closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples. Yes, maybe seeing Bulma would take some weight off his shoulders. "Kids! Get ready! I'm taking you somewhere!"

* * *

Bulma smiled as Vegeta's mouth hung open. He had seen only a small part of the compound that night, but it was true that the domes and buildings that made part of her home were incredibly enormous. The cheery blonde woman kissed his cheek and he tensed up, and she hugged each of the kids.

"Dammit, girl." He muttered. "You are rich."

She giggled and then both walked back to the mall.  
Seeing that he had no injuries, was wearing no jacket and wasn't limping, she assumed that his night had been nice.

"How did you sleep?"

He took a deep breath. "Good."

She stopped. "No, you didn't."

Yes, sometimes she amazed him. He was a master in lies and in hiding everything from everyone. Maybe her presence made his professionalism a failure. "Yes, I did."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He said. She sighed and grabbed his hand. His muscles tightened before relaxing. She smiled when he didn't pull it away.

"I think we can go to the movies. There's this awesome movie I want to watch."

"What movie?"

"Twili-"

"Don't even think about it."

"Awwww, why not?"

"Vampires don't sparkle, girl. That's why."

"You dumbass! The book was amazing and…"

"Never read it. But vampires don't sparkle. And are not vegetarian. Seriously."

She frowned in exasperation and put her free hand on her hip. "Whatever you say, your majesty!"

They finally arrived to the mall and he released her hand, not used to show his care for anyone in public. She reluctantly put her hand back on her pocket as they walked up to the cinemas. "So… will you tell me about your night?" she asked quietly.  
He had not been precisely quiet that day but she could see the small signs. Something bad had happened. But what?

"What do you want me to say? I arrived home and fell asleep." He said, crossing his arms. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Did Frieza beat you again?"

She noticed the sharp intake of breath and the trembling of his pupils. He frowned to keep himself calmed and collected as the stairway reached its destination and he began to walk. "Why do you want to know anyway? There's nothing you can do."

"You don't seem beaten. You have no bruises or anything." She commented, leaning over to inspect his face. His frown twitched and he sighed.

"Frieza has beans that can heal immediately." He whispered. She put a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Was it too bad?"

For some reason, his traumatized mind reached an edge and his emotions cracked. His body began to shake and he swallowed. Sudden anger coursed through him and he felt a sudden hatred for everyone around him. Those happy little beings that didn't care about anyone or anything.  
Suddenly, so suddenly, he felt a cold, soft pressure on his lips. It was short, but enough to help him save his mind from total breakdown. He looked at the blue eyes of the girl before him and she kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you, no matter what." She whispered in his ear, hugging him. He swallowed once more and the horrible trembling stopped. "What did he do?" she asked.

He hid his face in her hair and breathed her scent. "It was horrible." He whispered. "You cannot begin to imagine it."

"Were the kids there?"

"God, no. Frieza would never do anything… in front of them." He said. "He at least grants me that." He looked up and continued walking to the theater, keeping his arm on her waist. Feeling that she was there and that she was not leaving was comfortable. Saiyans were possessive by nature and losing something was devastating.  
He was used to it, yes. But he liked her too much to let her go. He was marking his territory, as others would say. She pressed her body against his and smiled. "Things will turn out right. They always do."

"For you." He said. Before she could answer, a high-pitched voice called her name. Chichi's eyes grew as she noticed Vegeta holding Bulma by the waist. The others cocked their heads and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hi, Bulma! Hi… Vegeta." Chichi said. Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment. The small group sent funny looks at Bulma and the blue-haired girl giggled. "Vegeta and I were going to see Twilight and…"

"Not in a million years." He said, frowning deeper.

The group laughed and an awkward silence followed. "Uhm… well. Then I guess we're leaving." Krillin said. Vegeta looked down at the small man before Kakkarot spoke.

"No! We can see a movie together!"

They all looked at him and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, why not?" Chichi said, smiling. Vegeta sighed and Bulma leaned against him, laughing at the silly jokes of her friends. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten to have Vegeta and her friends together in the same place at the same time and doing the same thing.  
She blushed when she felt the soft furry tail holding her by the waist and she grabbed his now free hand. The others tried their best to hide their surprise as Vegeta reacted openly to her affection.

* * *

Yes, he knew that even if the room was dark, the others could see him devouring her, but he didn't care. The only reason he had finally accepted watching Twilight was because he was _not _going to watch it. He felt as if he couldn't stop and he didn't really wanted to.

"Gosh, how vulgar." Chichi said. She and Kakkarot had kissed, yes, but this… This was too much in her opinion.

"I guess Saiyans don't really need to breath that much." Krillin muttered to Eighteen. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow as she looked from Robert Pattinson back to Vegeta and Bulma. His tail was swishing violently from side to side and his body was barely sitting.

Bulma was feeling amazing. She felt a slight tingle within her thighs as the Saiyan roamed expertly through her mouth. The first minutes of the movie had been interesting, but she had seen him looking away, deep in thought, shuddering from time to time and closing his eyes. She had turned his head and kissed him. And then things had gotten out of control.

He felt as if he was being released. Yes. Spiritual release. All his pain was replaced by the immense pleasure of her soft mouth. He could hear the weaklings muttering and giggling but he didn't care. He needed her.  
All his frustrations seemed to leave him for a second as everything became her. Her scent, her mouth, her skin, her hair, her tongue, her teeth. Everything. She pulled free for a second to breath and looked into his eyes. He smirked at her. That evil smirk she loved so much. She bit her lip and he whispered: "You're mine."

She didn't really like to be treated as a possession, but his tone and attitude were so attractive. And it was true. She was his. No one else's. She felt a warm rush within her legs and she crossed them. "Yes." She answered, leaping once again at his mouth.

* * *

They arrived at Bulma's house. The whole gang got their second surprise as Jeremy hugged him and Vegeta smiled at his siblings. This was a side of Vegeta none of them had ever seen. None except for Kakkarot.

They arrived home and Vegeta saw the kitchen light on. The toddlers rushed to their rooms and Vegeta walked over to the kitchen. The horn-headed beast was there. "Father."

"I'm glad you're back, Vegeta. How are you feeling today?"

"Good, father." He said. "G-ginyu called. He said they'll arrive in about two weeks."

Frieza smiled and nodded, giving his back to Vegeta. "Zarbon and Dodoira are coming with them."  
Vegeta swallowed and nodded.  
He remembered the first night the whole gang had beaten him. It was some time after his mother had left. The kids were locked up in their rooms and the men were staying for the night. Vegeta had served them, and the men had eventually gotten drunk.  
They had beaten him to a pulp using everything they found. Every single object in the first floor of the house was used to cause pain to him. They had reduced the small boy to a bloody heap of pathetic sobs and weak pleas.  
That night they had broken his legs and snapped his tail off, and still had forced him to walk. They were out of their minds. They had done horrible things, things Vegeta didn't want to remember. Not a single part of his body had remained undamaged. Broken, ripped, burnt, smacked or stabbed, his whole body had been completely shattered.  
He had been left, convulsing, crying and half-dead inside his rooms for two days, dying of hunger, coldness, blood-loss and pain. Then they had taken him to the Hospital claiming that he had suffered a terrible accident. His recovery had taken near a month.

Seeing that Frieza didn't want anything else from him, he walked up to his room slowly and closed the door.

* * *

Hope you liked it!See you soon and please R&R!


	10. Silly, silly love

:O What's this? A new chapter? So Soon?

Lol yeah :)

I'm spoiling you :(

Anyway. Lol I liked Twilight too but the movie was CRAP. And that was what I thought Vegeta would say lol xD

Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own anything.

* * *

A week passed by.  
Sometimes, Bulma got Vegeta to hold her hand in public… or more like let her hold his hand, or let her hug him or give him a small kiss on the cheek. Sometimes even on the lips. The entire school knew now that they were dating, and the girls were over Vegeta _even more,_ not willing to give out their trophy so easily.

But Bulma was ecstatic. Sometimes Vegeta sat with them at lunch, since Radditz was dating some other girl. He hardly spoke to them but had his fun intimidating the bald midget and talking to Kakkarot. Chichi was also proving to be great in the matter, because even if she hated Vegeta and got annoyed by him too easily – and vice versa – she understood that they liked each other and she knew that, even if she didn't like the prince one bit, he wouldn't hurt Bulma.

Bulma sometimes healed Vegeta's injuries, since Frieza only gave him his 'beans' when it was too severe. And even though Vegeta resisted, she most of the times succeeded in applying some of her 'stupid earth products' on him.

"Hey, Vegeta." Carmen said. Her little friends giggled.

"Hello." He said, sidestepping her. He really didn't want to cope with the airheaded girls. He wanted to get to the Changing Rooms as fast as possible. Even if he was sore and aching from Frieza's tauntrum the night before, he was eager to do something.

"We heard you have this little something going on with Briefs."

His eyebrow twitched. "Out of the way."

"Wait, wait." Another one said. Sasha. She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He winced in both pain and annoyance. More annoyance than anything. "We're going to have a sleepover tonight. There will be beer…" she slid her hand down to his chest. "We're gonna have fun. Do you want to come?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Really?"

"No. Out of my way."

"Oh, come on." Another one stopped him by grabbing his wrist and putting one finger on his cheek. "I promise you'll have fun. More fun than what you can ever dream of having with Briefs."

Carmen laughed and walked over to him, putting a hand on his abdomen. "So? What do you say?"

"I say, stop touching me or I will fucking blast you all to oblivion." He said calmly.

They rolled their eyes at the same time and backed away. Sasha winked at him before whispering. "We'll be waiting for you, Vegeta."

* * *

He looked at himself in the mirror of the changing rooms and sighed. Frieza had arrived late and had come to his room in the middle of the night, had dragged him down the hall and shoved him down the stairs. Then, without a warning, he began to slam the clueless boy against the floor and walls. He had screamed something about a planet that had been destroyed by a meteor and had huge buyers. Then, using only the disgusting tail, the lizard had beaten him mercilessly, only stopping once: to get in some punches and kicks.

After nearly three hours, the lizard had insulted him and had gone upstairs to his room, leaving the helpless beaten teenager to find his own way back to his room.

He had to admit that Bulma's creams had made a nice work. His Saiyan organism combined with those products had lessened the bruises visibly, leaving only reddish marks that could only be spotted if one stood near the boy. He couldn't stop the smile that climbed to his lips when he remembered the argument that morning when she had noticed him shifting awkwardly, trying to find a position where his multiple injuries wouldn't hurt so much. She had told him that his Saiyan organism would work extraordinarily with her healing creams – why did she have one in her school bag was a mystery to him – but she had finally won and when they arrived to the school, they had hidden somewhere and she had applied the product on his body… of course not without him insulting her, blushing and cursing.

But Bulma had had an awesome time, seeing the half-naked Saiyan prince and actually touching his perfect body had been great for her.  
She smiled when she put her P.E shirt on and remembered Vegeta giving her a little kiss on the lips when the pain on his muscles had stopped.

"Vegeta." Nappa said behind him. Vegeta turned around. "Hurry up. We're gonna train for the semifinals in a month." The prince nodded and put his shirt on. "Oh, and today you don't have to hold back that much. You're gonna play one-to-one on the first hour to train and practice your moves. You're with Kakkarot."

* * *

Bulma smiled as she saw Vegeta's unclothed arms perfectly fine. They were running around the football field to warm up so she had the chance to watch Vegeta.  
He entered the field and groaned when he saw the girls preparing to run. It was always so embarrassing to have all those damned girls trying to catch the Saiyan's attention… But his frown relaxed when he looked up and saw Bulma. She was looking great in her P.E outfit. She looked up at him and waved a hand, and he simply smirked. Of course, she felt her mouth watering.

The girls had stopped trotting and the boys had stopped training. They were all open-mouthed and wide-eyed as they stared at the two saiyans 'playing'. All of them, except for Radditz and Nappa, couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The two saiyans were incredibly ruthless. They played as if their lives depended on the ball. Of course, Kakkarot was more gentle and sheepish, while Vegeta was tough and arrogant. They ran so fast, moved like lions, with a feline grace, and the strength of the weight of two elephants. They tried to knock each other to their feet, striking each other with an insane force. They laughed and cackled as they sparred to have the ball.

"That looks so hot." Bulma heard behind her.

"Gosh, Kakkarot is so sexy."

"Yeah, but I'll stay with Vegeta. Goodness, just look at him."

"Well, yeah. Vegeta is pretty damn hot."

Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Stupid girls. "Oh, don't pay attention to them, Bulma." Chichi said. "They just want what we have. That's all."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud sound of the two bodies crashing and Vegeta's curse as Kakkarot held the ball between his feet. The shorter Saiyan rushed forward and leapt at Kakkarot. The bodies crashed and they rolled down the field, cursing and trying to get away from each other's grasp to get the ball. Bulma could hear Radditz laughing his ass off.  
Suddenly, Kakkarot kicked the prince in the gut and sent him flying backwards.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, but was surprised when he hovered above the ground before crashing and landed gracefully on his feet, before running again and grabbing Kakkarot's tail. The taller boy yelped and fell on his hands and knees.

"N-no f-fair… Vegeta! L-let go!"

Vegeta laughed as he released the tail and Nappa blew the whistle. "Enough! You know that's not fair. Both of you."

"Both?" Kakkarot said, standing and caressing his tail.

"You kicked me, you dumbass." Vegeta said.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Shut it. You're gonna play a real match now. I mean with the others." Both saiyans groaned. Bulma bit her lip when Vegeta took off his shirt and began to stretch while the others chose their teams. He uncoiled his tail from around his waist and swayed it around a while before coiling it back and walking over to the field.

* * *

"You were amazing today." Bulma said as they walked over to the cafeteria. He smirked.

"Thank you."

"Although that thing about grabbing Kakkarot's tail was dirty."

"He kicked me!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "It was only fair."

Bulma laughed and reached out for his hand. He groaned, twisting it to break it free, but she wouldn't give in so easily. He finally gave up, not wanting to hurt her and sighed as they entered the cafeteria. They all turned to look at them surprised, and Vegeta blushed.  
They sat down with the others and Kakkarot and Radditz entered soon after. The youngest one walked over to their table and the oldest walked to a table where a blonde, friendly-looking girl sat.

He ate slowly, ignoring the people at the table, until they called out for him. "Vegeta?" Krillin said.

"Whaaat?"

The midget laughed nervously and opened and closed his mouth various times, trying to speak. Eighteen sighed and pinched her nose. "Krillen wants to know if you want to come to his house tonight."

Vegeta arched an eyebrow as the blonde girl awaited for an answer. He looked down at Bulma, who smiled at him. "It'll be fun!" He cleared his throat and looked back at Kakkarot.

"Come on, Vegeta! We'll all be there, and we'll laugh and play… We'll take beer if you want to!" he said, smiling sheepishly. Vegeta bit the inside of his lip as he thought. His ebony eyes pierced Krillin's eyes and the midget looked down at his food. Tien, who was usually utterly ignored by Vegeta as well as his girlfriend Launch, sighed in annoyance.

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he looked up at the bald boy. "I don't know." He stated.

"Come on! The kids can stay at my house." Kakkarot said.

"Or at mine." Bulma offered.

"Alright." He sighed. Bulma squealed happily and both Saiyans cringed as their sensitive ears got hurt. "If you do that again I won't go, girl." The table laughed as she leapt at him and kissed his cheek. Vegeta looked at her with disgust and pushed her away.

They laughed as the prince rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

"I told you my products would help a lot." She said, leaning on his shoulder. He grunted and looked away.

"I will get hurt again. What's the point?"

"Well, it will be better if you heal and then get hurt than to get even more hurt every day, right?" she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He laughed.  
She grabbed his arm and lifted it, leaning on his side and putting his arm on her back. He groaned again but didn't move.

"One day, I will get tired of all this touching."

"Well, then I must make the most of the days I have left before you get tired, right?"

He laughed and she felt him ever so slightly pressing her tightly to himself, but she didn't say anything, afraid that he'd let her go.  
"So, I'll see you later?"

"Sure." He said as he stood up to walk over to his house.

* * *

The door slammed open as Vegeta was helping Jeremy with his coat.

"Vegeta!" Frieza bellowed from downstairs. The prince paled visibly as he stood up and ran downstairs. The lizard looked at him and punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet. He began to kick him in the gut repeatedly before sighing, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him to his feet. He walked around the Saiyan and smiled as he cleaned the crimson river form the corner of his mouth. "Going out?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"Kakkarot's house."

Frieza smirked and grabbed his neck, slamming him against the wall. Vegeta groaned and Frieza punched him in the face again. "You are a great stress relief, you know."

He punched him again in the gut and elbowed him in the back of his neck when he doubled over, making him slump against the ground.  
"Vegeta?" Jeremy called.  
"We're ready!" Joey said.

Vegeta blinked and tried to stand up, but Frieza forced him against the ground again with his foot. "I'll be right there! Wait a second!" he said. Frieza crossed his arms as he leaned on the foot holding Vegeta down. Vegeta felt his spine grinding and he clenched his fists. Finally, Frieza kicked him in the side and walked away.

"Leave my sight immediately."

He stood up and ran upstairs, cleaning his face and dragging his siblings downstairs.

* * *

He rang the bell of Kakkarot's house and Bardock opened up.  
"Hello, Vegeta." He said.

"Hello."

He entered the house and sat on the couch besides Kakkarot, who was putting on his shoes. "Ready to go, Vegeta?"

"Yeah."

Kakkarot turned to him. "There's a bruise forming on your cheek."

"I know. Let's go."

* * *

Vegeta sat on the banister of the balcony, leaning on the wall and looking at the moon. One week until the Ginyus came back. He sighed as he remembered the last time they had come, about a year back. The beating had been brutally heavy, horrible and incredibly traumatizing. Kakkarot spoke to Krillin while they waited for the others. He heard laughter coming from downstairs and leaned over to see Bulma, Chichi and Eighteen there.  
Krillin went downstairs to open up.

"Good thing it isn't a full moon, eh?" Kakkarot said as he followed Vegeta's gaze.

"We have the schedule, Kakkarot. The next full moon will –"

"Vegeta!" Bulma said, walking over to him. She hugged him. "You really came!"

He put a hand on her back as he jumped off of the banister and looked at Chichi, who kissed Kakkarot. "Hello, Goku."

Eighteen kissed Krillin and they both looked at Vegeta. "Hello, Vegeta."

"Hn."

Bulma grabbed his hand and they chattered happily, all the happy pairs. Krillin brought some beer and cigarettes and Chichi glared as Vegeta drank and smoke, relaxing himself.

"What is he trying to prove?" she whispered, before noticing Goku drinking as well. "Goku!"

"What? Do you want some?"

"Come on, Chichi. Relax!" Bulma said, grabbing a can and opening it up. Chichi sighed and growled angrily.

"No, thanks."

"Spoilsport." Vegeta muttered. Bulma giggled as she leaned on Vegeta's chest and he passed a hand around her waist. A few drops began to fall on them.

"Aw, man. It's gonna rain!" Kakkarot said.

"Let's get inside." Krillin said, grabbing all the cans and walking inside. The gang followed… all except for Vegeta and Bulma. She was going to get inside, but he grabbed her wrist with his tail and pulled her back.

"Vegeta, what -"

He shut her up with a kiss. At first she felt confused, but then she slowly closed her eyes and let him get into her mouth. He separated to look into her eyes and whisper. "I've been waiting all day, Bulma." He leaned over again and pressed her against the wall. They kissed as wildly as ever, him leaning a hand on the wall and her grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

Krillin went back to the balcony to tell them that they should get inside, but saw their intense, hot scene and scurried back to the living room.

They continued kissing and she felt the slight tingling between her legs again, this time stronger as his warm body pressed against hers. It was all so magical. She loved him so much. She loved everything about him. She wanted to be with him forever.

He finally pulled back and began to kiss her neck. She felt her lower insides growing fierce as he pulled her closer and kissed her clavicle, and began to lick her neck. The sensation inside her grew overwhelmingly strong. He began to lap and suck her jaw line, expertly leaving a hickey in there.  
She felt the rain pouring down on her as he made his way back to her lips and the kiss began again. One of her legs acted alone and climbed up to his waist, and he grabbed it from the back of the knee, rubbing her upper leg and stopping right below her skirt.

Finally, he pulled back for good and looked at her.  
She giggled and looked back into his eyes. "I… I love you, Vegeta." She said. His body tensed up and she felt a slight scare, as if she had slowly approached a scared kitten and had scared him away in the last second.  
But he leaned over and kissed her cheek, not answering but leaving clear what he felt.  
They entered the house and she looked how all the pair of eyes widened.

"What?"

She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror next to the kitchen. She gasped. There was a huge purple mark right below her jawline, with his two excessively long fangs marked. "Gosh, Vegeta!"

He smirked and everyone else laughed.

* * *

Awwwnn a sissy happy ending for my prince :)

I know this chapters have been silly but trust me, I have something planned and next chapters might be a little bloody :/

Anyway, thanks again and hope you liked it.

BYEZ :D


	11. Desperation

Hiii!

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry if I didn't update for a while :D

I don't own anything.

* * *

**WARNING: EXTREME VIOLENCE. BLOOD. TORTURE.**

* * *

Bulma stretched happily and looked at herself in the mirror. This was her day! She couldn't believe it. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

"Hello, sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs said, holding a big tray with cereal, orange juice and a small cupcake. "Happy Birthday!" She giggled as both her parents kissed her forehead and sat at the edge of her bed.  
"What are your plans for today, honey?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
"Well, it's Monday. I guess I'm not going to do anything today but… well I was… planning on doing a party this Friday?" she said in a questioning tone, as if asking for permission.

Mrs. Briefs squealed happily. "I would love to have your friends here, Bulma!"

"How many people would that be, sweetie?"

Bulma looked at her cereal while she thought. She wanted a big party, and since quite a bunch of people had been talking to her in the last days she was thinking on inviting almost all her generation. She didn't know how Vegeta would react to that, though. "I still don't know, daddy."

"Well, let us know when you decide! Eat fast and hurry, honey."

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his eyes as he bit down the apple and looked through the window. It was still dark outside. He grabbed his backpack and went out. The bus was there within seconds.

"Hi, Vegeta!"

"Hi." He said, cheerlessly.

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"Hey… Today's a special day!" she said, wanting to see how the prince would congratulate her.

"Hn. This is the day you're going to stop talking to me once and for all?" he teased.

"Nope. That day probably never come anyways."

"What a pity."

"Shut up, jerk. Anyway, today it is… MY BIRTHDAY!" she squealed, lifting her arms and waving her fingers continuously to create an effect. He cringed and winced with her high voice. She frowned when he didn't gasp and congratulate her.

"Goddammit girl stop screaming!"

"Your birthday, huh?" someone said behind them. A brown haired boy with green eyes was leaning over the chair, staring down at her. "Then happy birthday, Bulma. I hope you have a great day." He winked. His seductive smirk vanished when he heard a low growl beside him. He turned to see a pair of coal eyes glaring at him and a surprisingly long canine showing below a curled lip. He sweat dropped nervously as the brown tail thumped against the window with ferocity. "Heh… well then… uhm… Congratulations!" He hastily sat back on his seat.

Bulma giggled as she turned to look at Vegeta. "He was trying to do what you are not doing, Vegeta."

"Why should I congratulate you for? Surviving yet another year? Have a very happy anniversary of the day you were expulsed from your mother's womb and congratulations for surviving another year in this mudball. Happy?" he said, looking through the window. She laughed.

"I guess so. But since surviving another year is something worthy of celebration in my culture, I am going to throw a party."

"And I care because…?"

"Because you are invited. Duh!" she tapped his forehead with her finger and he grunted.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not going."

Knowing he was going to reject her invitation, she just laughed and crossed her leg. "Why not? There will be food and beer… and me." She giggled, grabbing his hand. He pulled it free and pushed hers away with his tail. "It will be this Friday."

"I already accompanied you to the cue ball's house this weekend."

"This is different. It's my birthday."

"And?"

"Since you are not going to give me a present, I am expecting you to go." She said. He frowned.

"No, thanks." He said, closing his eyes. "I don't feel like spending my weekend with your little group."

She bit her lip. How would he react if she said that she wanted to throw a BIG party?

"What about a big group, hm?" she said, smiling sheepishly. His body tensed up and clenched his fists.

"Who are you inviting, Bulma?" he said threateningly.

"Well… Back in my old town we used to throw big parties where everyone went. I mean…"

"You want me to be with the school scum?" He said a little bit too loudly. She blushed as she felt the other's eyes on them. "You must've lost your head. Oh wait, that already happened. Perhaps you found it and it had no RATIONAL THINKING!"

"Stop shouting!" she squealed.

"You stop shouting and saying stupidities, girl!"

"I can say what I want, boy! Like, I don't want you to go to my party!"

"Oh, you don't want me to go?" he said, losing his temper but getting excited about the whole argument.

"NO!"

"Then perhaps you'll see me there!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"ALRIGHT!"

They stayed glaring at each other for a while, their teeth clenched and fists clenched, until some guy decided to poke in. Nervously, the red haired boy approached them.

"Uhm… guys?" Both turned around, their angry expressions still on their faces and the ginger boy comically jumped back a few steps, yelping in fear. "Can… can you keep low, please? Th-there's people sleeping…" Vegeta's tail thumped against the window. "I mean, if you don't want to then don't but…"

"Fine." They both said, leaning back on their chairs. The boy laughed nervously and scurried back to his chair. Vegeta sighed and calmed himself. Bulma put her hair behind her ear and smiled. "So then, I'll see you there?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Please? I'll invite Goku! And Radditz can come, too!" she said, grabbing his hand again. He tried to pull it free but she didn't budge.

"You know I can break your arm right now if you don't let my hand go."

"If I let you break my arm, you are coming to my party?"

He grunted in annoyance. "Is it really that important if I go? Everyone's gonna be there. You won't even notice me."

"It is very important, Vegeta. You are the number one guest! Please!" she said, leaning over. He rolled his eyes. "For me. Please."

"That won't work with me. I am not going and that's fin-" he was cut off when she kissed him. He frowned. She knew he didn't like to kiss her in public. No one was watching, but he pulled back anyway. "Okay. I'll go." He muttered. She was about to squeal but he covered her mouth with his hand. She giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Saiyans." Someone said behind them. Goku, Radditz and Vegeta turned around. Three girls were standing there, smiling. "How are you guys today?" one of them said, getting awkwardly close to them. Vegeta stepped back, annoyed.

"Get out of the way." He snarled.

"We were just wondering…" the blondie bimbo said, turning to Goku, who blushed. "Bulma Briefs is throwing a party. Are you going?"

"Vegeta is surely going. Right?" the black-haired teased, leaning over. Vegeta wrinkled his nose and growled. "But Briefs will be busy with all the guests. You have some time for us." She winked.

"Or maybe you? I'm sure Rosalie isn't going, is she?" the third one said, smiling at Radditz. The long-haired Saiyan growled as well and turned to leave.

"We are going." Vegeta said. "But we are not going with _you." _He turned to leave, and the three Saiyans laughed as they walked away.

"We _are_ going?" Goku asked.

"Yes, we are." He said, frowning. He had considered things. No way was he leaving his property with a bunch of drunken bastards. He was going to be there to fight them off. Period.

* * *

Lots of people commenting about Bulma's party. That was about his day. Men and women approaching the pair to ask about it, to try to get invited, or to try to convince them of filthy things.

"Quite a party there, honey!" Chichi commented. They were in the middle of the last hour, when the Principal came in. Vegeta was not even paying attention, staring at the ceiling and thinking, when…

"Excuse me, professor. May I borrow Vegeta for a second?" he said. Vegeta looked down and frowned. The door was partly closed, only the Principal's upper body peeking inside.

"Of course!" the teacher said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and the Principal opened the door fully. The first thing his eyes caught was the pink tail. He froze in his chair as Frieza glared at him from the hall, his red eyes piercing him. Bulma gasped and watched as he shakily stood up from his seat.  
Radditz clenched his fists. Vegeta walked as fast as his frightened mind could carry him. The door shut behind him.

"Hello, father." He said, confused.

"Hello, _son._" Frieza answered.

"I've been calling Mr. Frieza for a while now and only today he could come. I believe we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Vegeta asked.

"Well… You." The principal said, walking over to his office. Vegeta looked at Frieza and the lizard smirked, following the man before them. Once they arrived, they sat in front of him, waiting for him to speak. "You see, Mr. Frieza, it has come to our attention that Vegeta arrives injured almost every day."

"Injured?" Frieza asked, his red eyes widening. Vegeta felt a cold rush down his back. "What do you mean?"

"Bruises, cuts, limping, that stuff."

"Vegeta?" Frieza said. Vegeta turned to look at him, his pupils trembling with anger. "What's been happening? How comes?"

Having no answer, he looked back to his trembling hands. He knew he had to lie to save Frieza's ass, but he just didn't know what to say.  
"We suppose he might be sparring someone stronger." The principal offered. "But that's difficult to believe. Sayians are too strong."

"Oh, but don't be fooled, sir." Frieza said. "Saiyans can get hurt easily. Right, Vegeta?" Frieza mocked.

"Y-yes." He mumbled, feeling his face growing warm.

"Then who are you sparring, Vegeta? Who is hurting you so badly?" the principal asked.

He saw Frieza's tail flicking and he swallowed. He bit the inside of his lip. What could he say? Icejins were the only race he knew to be stronger than Saiyans. The elites of Frieza's army were strong but that was an entirely different case. What would he say? I am sparring a Space Elite?

"I… am sparring…" he cleared his throat. "I am training my siblings. I let them punch me so that they can control their strength." He answered. "They are incredibly strong."

"Your siblings?" Frieza inquired. "Well, that's something new."

He looked at Frieza and the red eyes pierced him. His gut clenched and twisted and he looked back at his hands.

"Are you sure?" the principal said. He could feel the tension and see the fear in Vegeta's eyes. There was something weird going on there. He knew this wasn't normal. Frieza laughed and the sound made Vegeta flinch ever so slightly.

"I understand him. The kids are really strong. They've given their father some bone-crunching hugs!" he said. The principal forced out laughter. "Isn't that right, Vegeta? Especially Jeremy." He said, taunting the Saiyan. Vegeta nodded and forced a smile.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Wait. I think we must find a solution, Vegeta. It is not healthy for you." The principal said.

"Maybe we should contact the Ginyus." Frieza answered. Vegeta tensed up and swallowed, trying hard not to tremble.

"The GInyus?" the principal asked.

"Oh, yes. They are from outer space. They help to… educate children. They will find a solution. They're the best at what they do." Frieza said. Vegeta closed his eyes, thankful that his bangs were covering his face as he dropped his head in utter desperation. He felt so cold and his hands felt like they might fall apart at any second.

"I see." The principal said. "And you think that'll help?"

"Perhaps. They have very efficient methods, really. Vegeta always turns into a good boy after they leave." Frieza chuckled. Vegeta closed his eyes shut and gripped his pants.

"It's settled, then. I am sorry for taking your time, Mr. Frieza."

"No problem."

"You can go back to your class now, Vegeta." Vegeta nodded and stood up, hurrying out of the office and trotting up to the bathroom. He was pale white and was trembling like never. He took a deep breath and washed his face. The bell rang.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked.

He had recovered his color and was not trembling anymore, but she wanted to know how he was feeling. He frowned.

"Of course I am okay, girl." He snarled.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing." He said.

She sighed and grabbed his hand. He didn't pull it away. He knew he needed it. "You know I'm here to listen."

"Too bad I'm not here to talk."

"Is Frieza going to punish you for something?"

"No. I didn't do anything."

She nodded and played with his fingers. He didn't seem to notice as he stared at the window, his eyes unfocused and deep in thought. Bulma took a deep breath and leaned on his shoulder. "I am here for you. You know that, right?"

He didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

The week passed by slowly. Bulma was looking forward to her big party. Everyone knew by now her direction and the time, and they often said hello to her, just to ensure their place in the big celebration. She loved all that attention. Vegeta, on the other side, hated it. Everytime they were alone, someone came by to ask something stupid. The girls always asked if he was going to go and if they could go with him, and a lot of things that he despised.

Frieza's beatings were a little bit lighter now, as if he was preparing for the Big Bang. Vegeta was dreading it. He knew they were arriving on Saturday morning, so he might as well spend some time with Bulma before the dreadful hour.

That Friday he arrived home and was preparing to take the kids to Kakkarot's house, when Frieza came in. He was putting on his jacket when the lizard appeared behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

He hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"I suppose it is to take the kids away."

"That, too."

"What do you mean by _'too'_, hmmm?"

"I am going to a party." He said slowly. Frieza laughed.

"Do you really think you are going to avoid the Ginyus by leaving the house, Vegeta?"

"I will be back for when they arrive." He assured.

"They'll arrive in two hours."

Vegeta's stomach sank and he froze suddenly. Two hours? He turned around to face Frieza, absolutely terrified of what he had just heard. That couldn't be possible. "I… thought they were going to arrive tomorrow morning."

"Well, you thought wrong. They'll arrive in two hours." Frieza answered. "Of course you can go on one condition. Leave the kids here. It won't be the same but we'll manage."

Vegeta glared at him. "No."

"Fine. Then only Jill. She's growing up fast and nicely." He said. Vegeta clenched his teeth and his face twitched in anger.

"You are disgusting." He muttered. Before he could react, he was backhanded against the wall and punched in the stomach. He held his abdomen in pain and groaned. Frieza laughed and grabbed his face.

"Go and take them somewhere else. They will be allowed to stay away until Sunday evening. Then we'll give you a weekend you'll never forget, Vegeta." He laughed and walked away. Vegeta began to tremble badly. He felt a nauseous leap and ran to his sibling's room.

* * *

"Ready to go, Vegeta?"

"I'm not going, Kakkarot." Vegeta mumbled as he entered the house. "Go to say hello to Celipa and Bardock." He told the kids. They nodded and ran upstairs. "The Ginyus will arrive in two hours."

"The Ginyus?" Goku asked. Radditz shot up from the couch. They both remembered every single time the Ginyu Force came over and beat the crap out of Vegeta. The prince always ended up traumatized, pushed further towards the edge of insanity, somehow not slipping but very close.

"Stay here, Vegeta. Don't go." Radditz said. Vegeta looked down at his feet and shook his head slowly.

"You know I can't do that. It will only make things worse." He said. "I was wondering if the kids can stay until Sunday."

"You can't go back." Goku said. Vegeta clenched his teeth.

"I'll be back to pick them up soon." He whispered.

"We'll be there tomorrow, Vegeta. Whether you like it or not!"

Vegeta simply sighed and walked out of the house. He made his way back slowly trying to assimilate the whole situation. He looked up when he arrived and saw the small pod with wheels in which the Ginyus travelled when they were on Earth. He felt like throwing up. He was so goddamn scared. He wanted to run away. Run to Bulma. Be with her. He didn't want to face the Ginyus, Zarbon, Dodoria and Frieza. He entered the house and heard the voices in the living room. His heart raced so fast he thought it was going to explode. He wanted it to explode.

"I see you're back." Frieza said. He looked at him with defeat and hatred.

"We arrived sooner than expected. He thought we'd arrive in two hours but it turned out the pods have gotten faster." Zarbon commented.

"We've missed you, Vegeta." Ginyu said, cracking his knuckles. Vegeta looked away as he closed the door behind him.

"Awww, what's wrong? You have not missed us?" Jeice asked. Vegeta couldn't believe it. How could they be so cruel? Each one of them surpassed him in strength by abnormal digits, they were older, bigger, more experienced and… dammit! There were eight of them! Why? Why him? Why did he have to face this? What had he done to deserve it?

The eight monsters laughed and walked to the living room. Vegeta knew the plans. Getting drunk and starting the onslaught. Frieza ordered the alcohol. He obediently drew out eight glasses and five bottles and set them on the table in the center of the room. He then went up to his room.

* * *

Bulma gladly opened the door. She knew she was gorgeous. She had beautiful make-up, her hair was curled up at the ends and shiny. She had a lovely red dress. The party was going great. She smiled when she saw Radditz and Goku.

"Hello, guys!"

"Hi, Bulma."

She looked around for Vegeta. "Don't look for him." Radditz said.

"He's no coming, Bulma. I'm sorry." Goku said.

"What? You're kidding!" she said, he stomach falling to her feet. "Why?"

"He… Frieza didn't let him."

Her eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

Radditz growled. "He is a Saiyan. Of course he is okay."

Bulma frowned.

* * *

The door slammed open and he looked up. A very drunk Ginyu was standing there, looking for his favorite plaything. Vegeta shot up from his bed and backed off. "Here you are…" he said as he approached the prince.

He flew up to him and punched him severely in the gut. Vegeta doubled over and Ginyu grabbed his hair and slammed his face against his purple knee. The Saiyan cried out as his nose shattered. Ginyu, still grabbing his hair, dragged him to the stairs and laughed. The other seven were looking up. Noticing the blood on his face, Burter crossed his arms.

"Aww, captain! You started without us!"

Ginyu laughed and shoved Vegeta down the stairs. Jeice caught him and drew an incredibly hard fist into his face repeatedly.

Goku was talking to some guy when Bulma walked up to him.

"Goku, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where's Vegeta?"

* * *

When he saw Vegetas face satisfactorily covered up with blood, he threw him to the floor, where the gang surrounded him. Vegeta curled up into a ball to protect his body before they began to beat him mercilessly. Several of his bones broke while they kicked and punched and launched ki blasts at his body. He screamed and writhed and tried to drag himself away, but that was not happening.  
Their strength was astounding. He blacked out several times but regained his consciousness after a couple of seconds.

* * *

"At home."

"Why? What did Frieza do to him?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"He must've spoken to you!" she said. Goku looked away. "Goku, please!"

"Promise you won't say I told you."

"Okay!"

"There's some of Frieza's… friends, coming to stay. Vegeta is their favorite plaything. Frieza said he had to stay to… entertain them." Goku said slowly.

"Entertain them?"

"They'll beat him."

"What? How many of them?"

"Around seven." He said. "Eight counting Frieza."

"They are going to gang beat him?" she squeaked.

* * *

The eight men stopped. They looked down at the thin boy. His body was shivering and he was groaning. His fetal position had been destroyed and now he was twisted painfully on the cold floor. Recoome grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. Vegeta yelped in pain. He tried to keep his balance but fell forward and Dodoria stopped him by putting a finger under his chin. Vegeta looked into the dizzy eyes before Dodoria slammed a fist into his gut, lifting him off of the ground a few centimeters and elbowed him in the back. The short Saiyan fell to the ground with a loud sound and a short scream and the men resumed their attack.  
It felt as if every part of his body was being ripped apart. Probably that was happening. He was too small for them.

* * *

Goku tried to calm her down. "Bulma, cool down."

"Cool down? Goku, the state he arrives in to school is terrible! I can barely imagine what they'll do if there are eight of them! We have to do something!" she said. Goku cringed at her high voice and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do. These men… they are too powerful."

Bulma felt a nauseous leap and leaned on the wall. "What do you mean powerful?"

"Strong. Incredibly strong." He muttered.

"S-stronger than Frieza?"

"No. But quite close."

* * *

He felt dead. He wanted to die. He couldn't feel anything but the pain. Awful, piercing pain as they battered him ruthlessly. Then, they stopped. He was lying face down on the floor, trying to stop his body from twitching since it only made things worse.  
Zarbon grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He opened one of his eyes to look at the monsters. They were smiling insanely at him and he swallowed. It was only the beginning of the night. Zarbon laughed as he threw him at Recoome, who punched him with his gargantuan fist and sent him flying backwards. He landed on his rear and held his face. One kick from Guldo sent him forward and he was now on all fours.

Frieza's tail made him crash against the ground and he felt them surrounding him again.  
'No! Not another gang beat!' he thought.  
He stood up and staggered to the stairs, not really thinking rationally. He gasped when Burter appeared before him and kicked him backwards. He crashed against the wall and slumped to the ground. A thick streak of dark blood found its way down the wall where he slid down, and the boy lay sitting on the floor, his back and head against the wall.

* * *

"This can't be real. Why would they beat him up?"

"Entertainment." Goku said bitterly. He was not usually one to leave a friend behind, but he didn't want to make things worse for the prince. "Listen… I'll go to his home tomorrow, just to make sure everything's okay. You can come with me if you want to."

"Yes. Yes, I'll go" She said. "Promise me he'll be alright."

"I… swear." He lied.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the people having their fun. Her eyes watered as she imagined what they could be doing to Vegeta.

* * *

"Naughty, naughty monkey." Frieza said. "Trying to run away, hmmm?"

"We'll have to keep him in place." Ginyu said. Before the boy could react, the purple demon caught his tail. Vegeta's eyes widened as the Captain pulled on his tail harshly. He grunted as the tug made his body slide down and he was now with his back on the ground. He tried not to scream as he was dragged down from his sensitive tail to the living room. He watched in horror as Recoome lifted a heavy, big couch, and Ginyu put the brown appendage below it.

The couch landed on his tail and he screamed. He probably could've lifted it up, but he had no energy left. The eight monsters cackled as he writhed on the ground. He couldn't crawl away. It would hurt too much. He watched helplessly as they surrounded him again.

* * *

Bulma had been dancing with some guy for a while now, but her thoughts remained on Vegeta. She didn't want him to get very hurt. Who could be so cruel, anyway? Beat a teenager all night just out of pure amusement?

She sighed and excused herself, leaving the boy in the middle of the room and going outside to take some air.

* * *

He covered his face with his arms and heard the monster's chuckle. He readied himself for a kick or a punch but was surprised when a stinging pain shot through him. He looked up to see their palms stretched out, pointing at him and his shoulder bleeding. "No." he whispered, his eyes widening with fear.  
The room lit up and ki blast after ki blast shot into him. He screamed out as the agonizingly powerful energy ripped his skin open and burnt his muscles. He felt tears threatening to fall and he began to shake his head from side to side. He could hear their laughter above the ki blast sounds and his own screams.  
Smoke began to rise from his smoldering body and he convulsed, his tail aching from the weight of the furniture.

The monsters gratefully stopped and looked at him. Small groans and whimpers escaped his parted lips and his body was shaking violently. The smell of burnt flesh and blood made him gag and dry heave and he didn't dare to look up. He felt water begging to stream from his eyes and his focused them on a bloodied pair of boots.

"Let's continue." Ginyu muttered. Jeice grabbed one of Vegeta's arms and Burter the other. He winced from the pain, before breaking into cries of agony when they began to pull his body. Recoome had one foot on the couch, weighing it and keeping the tail below it. The fur began to tear apart and he tried to squirm out of the warrior's grasp, but they held him tighter and continued to pull him away from the couch. Away from his tail.

There was a loud ripping sound and the momentum sent them stumbling backwards. Jeice and Burter released him and managed to gain balance in their drunken state. Vegeta didn't have the same luck. He landed on the floor away from them and covered his mouth and drove a hand to his forehead as the pain on his ripped tail made him scream and see stars around. Bile rose up his throat as he looked at the brown appendage. The small bones could be seen since the fur had contracted and rolled up. Blood matted them and the last bone that was still clinging to his tail was broken in half, the other half still within the part that was left below the couch.

He managed to sit up and he grabbed what was left of his tail between his shivering hands.

"It was ugly anyway, Vegeta." Frieza commented. The men laughed. He tried to suppress a sob from the excruciating pain. Before he knew what was happening, he was hanging above the ground, held by his throat by Jeice. The orange freak slammed him against the wall several times and threw him away.

His body crashed against one of Frieza's shelves, where he held the glasses and cups. It broke instantly and gave in with his weight. He felt the sharp broken pieces stabbing through his body and he gasped. Jeice grabbed him again and slammed him against the jagged bits, driving them deeper into his body. He cried out and closed his eyes from the pain running through him. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. Sleep or die. Whatever.

He felt himself being dragged down the cold marble floor and he sighed shakily. He opened his eyes when they stopped. He was in the kitchen. A cold fear gripped him. "Let's see to it that you don't move." Frieza said. Recoome and Burter grabbed his shoulders and lifted him slightly. Then, they drew very strong fists into his chest. His entire ribcage shattered instantly and he screamed. They drew another one and the sharp jagged broken bones pierced his lungs. He bit his lip as they released him and he fell back on his back. Most of his bones were broken by now.

He could barely see the lizard walking up to him with something in his hand. A knife. Vegeta tried to flinch away but Ginyu kicked him in the face. He groaned. Frieza kneeled beside him and caressed his bloodied face with the knife. Vegeta flinched again, earning a kick on the side. The room was incredibly silent as Frieza licked the fluid off the knife and then, drew it square into Vegeta's hand. Vegeta screamed and tried to pull it back but Frieza held his arm in place as he twisted the knife and sank it deeper into his palm.  
He straightened Vegeta's arm until it was in a horizontal position and pushed the knife with such strength, it stabbed into the floor, securing Vegeta's hand there. Vegeta watched in horror and dry heaved. He yelped in fear as Ginyu grabbed his other arm and straightened it, too. Guldo walked up to them with another knife. He tried to pull back. "No, no! Please!" he tried. But they didn't listen.

The knife stabbed through his hand and he kicked the ground in horrible pain. Suddenly, he began to vomit out of the sheer horror of it all. He hiccupped and began to sob. It was terrible. He felt them grabbing his ankles and straightening his legs. "NO! PLEASE, NO!" he screamed. He felt two knives stabbing through his lower leg and his femur and his screamed insanely, vomiting again.  
He blacked out for some seconds before coming back to consciousness. He found them boiling water when he awoke. 'No, please. Don't let them do that.' He begged. He didn't know who he was talking to. He just needed help. Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo turned to him, holding all kinds of things in their hands. They walked up to him and continued their torture.

They did different things. Stabbed him, tore his flesh, struck him, cut his skin, etc., all with the kitchen stuff. Forks, knives, rolling pins, dishes, glasses… He groaned and yelled and sobbed but they didn't relent. Some minutes later, Frieza turned around, holding the large bowl with boiling water and followed by Ginyu, Zarbon and Dodoria. "Please…" he tried again.  
Zarbon was holding a large soup spoon and he took out a spoonful. "Open wide, prince." He muttered. Dodoria held his face, forcing his mouth open, as Zarbon poured the water into it. Vegeta screamed and tried to move, but clearly couldn't. They poured several spoonfuls and tears rolled down his face, as well as blood ran through his lips and smoke rose from his mouth. He was, of course, forced to swallow it, and it was destroying his body.

"Stop now, Zarbon." Frieza said. Vegeta turned his head to one side when Dodoria released him and spit blood. It was so horrible. He wanted so badly to die. He yelled in more agony as Frieza spilled the water through his already burnt skin. Bile rose up his throat but he stopped it with sheer willpower. Damn, his tongue was torn open. He couldn't throw up.  
He flinched when the bowl clattered on the ground.

"You know what I've always hated in you, Vegeta?" Frieza said after a while of laughing at the tormented boy. "Apart from your tail, of course. I've always hated your toes. Why can't you have three toes like me? It's more practical!" The monsters laughed and Vegeta forced his head to turn around and face Frieza. He couldn't see well. He saw the blurry form rounding him and kneeling before his feet.  
The Saiyan gasped as his shoes and socks were ripped from him. "One… two… three… four… five." Frieza counted, grabbing each one. "Tell me something, Vegeta. What's five minus three?" Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. He whimpered when Ginyu kicked his broken nose.

"Answer to Lord Frieza." He ordered.

"T-t-two." He whispered hoarsely.

"Then that's two we're taking out, right?" he asked. Vegeta swallowed.

"Please… Don't." he muttered, hoping Frieza and the others would leave. He felt the lizard grabbing his thumb and his heart raced. "F-father. P-p-please." He tried again. He couldn't raise his voice too much.

Without further warning, Frieza cut it off. He screamed so loud, Zarbon walked to him and covered his mouth.  
His muffled screams sounded again as Frieza cut his little finger off.  
"NOOOO!" he screamed through Zarbon's hand as Frieza turned to his left foot, cutting the middle toe and his ring toe. Tears ran frantically down his face and he turned his head from side to side, still with the green hand on his mouth.  
He blacked out for a while.

When he regained his consciousness, he found Frieza sitting on his chest and stinging pain on his body. The lizard was drawing things on his face and neck with a smaller knife. He took a deep shaky breath and the lizard smiled. "I see you're awake."

He looked down and saw that the others were also cutting his skin and drawing things on it. He wanted to scream. It hurt horribly, but he had no energy anymore. That, until Frieza grabbed a spoon that was stabbing through his shoulder and tore it out in one tug. He yelled, and then screamed insanely when the lizard sunk it into his eye.

His convulsions got horrible and he began to scream senseless things. To plead, to beg. The monsters laughed at his agony and this time, he blacked out for good.

* * *

Bulma rubbed her eyes as she put on her clothes. She was damn sleepy but she wanted to see Vegeta. She ran down to the kitchen. She had agreed with Goku that her father would take them to his house.  
Some minutes later Goku arrived and they were off.

"Vegeta will kill me if he knows that I told you. You go inside and I'll be waiting here, okay?" he said. She nodded and ran out of the house.

Her stomach sank when she saw the door opened and the doorknob covered in blood. The intense smell of that same fluid hit her nostrils and she burst inside.  
It was a mess. The floor and walls were streaked red and glass was around. She gagged when she saw the brown tail below the couch. It was horrible. "Vegeta!" she called. "Where are you?"  
She looked around. Then, she burst into the kitchen. Nausea boiled inside of her at the sight at hand. Vegeta lay on the floor; his arms and legs stretched out and stabbed into the floor. His whole body was horribly bruised, burnt and ripped, and different things stabbed him all around. Kitchen utensils. There was a lake of blood below him. She neared him, trembling and kneeled before him. She gagged as she glanced at his feet. He had only three toes in each one.

His face was horribly bruised as well, and there was a spoon stabbing his eye. Tears and blood streaked his face and he was barely breathing. Horrible wounds were all around him. She didn't know what to do.

"Vegeta…" she sobbed out.

He flinched and gasped. "P-please… Please…" he whispered.

"What? What can I do for you?" she said.

"Please… no more." He said.

She burst into tears and shoot up, running outside. "GOKU! DAAAD! COME INSIDE! NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Weeeell. I'm a bit nervous about this, heh.

I told you it'd be kind of... well, you know.

Uhmmm I'll update the next chapter soon.

Thanks for your reviews!


	12. Decision

Hello!

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks for the amazing reviews, and here I bring you the relief :)

I don't own anything.

* * *

Had it not been Vegeta, Bulma would probably be puking by now. She cried and stared while Dr. Briefs and Goku tried to pull out the knives that were stabbing Vegeta to the floor, trying to cause as less pain as possible and as fast as they could. A wave of tears assaulted her every time Vegeta cried out in pain.

She needed air. The smell of vomit and blood was killing her.  
"Bulma!" Dr. Briefs called. "Bring him some more water."  
Bulma grabbed the glass next to Vegeta's head where they had poured water to clean his face and make him drink, and filled it with cold water. She sobbed as she gently pried his mouth open and poured water inside. He drank slowly and thankfully.

A long time passed before they could successfully take them off and Goku picked him up. Vegeta yelped and began to hyperventilate, convulsing.  
"We have no time for an ambulance. We have to hurry. Take him to the car while I take some pictures."  
"Pictures?" they both said.

"We need evidence." Was his simple answer, as he looked inside his pocket for a small capsule. Bulma sighed and they both hurried to the car.

* * *

Vegeta's head was on her lap and the rest of his body on Goku's. She caressed his face and neck as gently as he could while he winced and coughed and groaned with the pain running through his body. He had still not opened his clenched eyes… Or eye, since one of them had a piece of cutlery inside it. Her father had said that it could be dangerous to pull it out, and that they should wait to arrive to the Hospital.  
"Bulma." Dr. Briefs said suddenly. "Who did this to Vegeta?"

She looked at Goku and he nodded.  
"Frieza." She muttered. Vegeta flinched as his dazed brain recognized the name. He gasped and moved his head to the side.

"Frieza? His father?"

"Yes."

There was a short silence. "Why?"

"H-he… has no reason when he beats him."

"You mean this happens often?"

"N-not like this. I mean _this_ is…"

She was interrupted by a soft yell and she looked down in time to see a thin, dark river of blood running through his lips. She sobbed and turned to hurry her father, but they were already there.

* * *

'I am dead.'

That was the first thing he thought. He couldn't have survived _that._ Yes, he always thought that, and still he always survived. Pity. But he could feel no pain this time. Normally he would've woken up lying on the floor and pained. Now he was just… numb.  
He decided to open his eyes. There was a strong light and a small continuous beeping sound. He looked around and discovered he was in a white room. One of his eyes was covered with something. His whole body was bandaged.

In the Hospital. Well, perhaps the damage was too much to have him suffering any longer and Frieza had decided to take him there so he wouldn't die.  
"Vegeta?" a gruff voice said. He turned his head. A brown-skinned doctor with a read Mohawk was looking at him. His reptile-like eyes were studying a paper and he turned to look at the boy. "You're lucky, you know. You were pretty messed up."

"Hn."

"Though, you are a Saiyan." He said, smiling. Vegeta gave a short nod. "You will be given a tank tonight three hours at eight, and every night for three weeks. Then you'll…"

"Why only three hours? If I stay longer, I'll leave sooner."

The doctor chuckled. "You're not the only patient." He smiled at him and left the room.

He grunted and a nurse came in. "Hello, Vegeta. You have a visitor." He sighed. It was probably Frieza playing the good father. Gosh, if they only knew… "Actually," she giggled "there are eight of them coming in!"

His stomach sank. ALL of them?  
His eye, however, widened in surprise as six little saiyans, a blue-haired human and a tall boy entered the room. Jeremy ran up to his bed. "Vegeta! What happened?"  
Vegeta put a hand on his head and smiled.

"I had an accident." Bulma picked Jeremy up and sat him beside Vegeta, since he could barely see his brother standing on tiptoe. The small Saiyan looked depressed and worried. The others were tall enough to stand at the sides, so they stared at him and he sighed. "So, how was your weekend at Kakkarot's house?"

The kids finally smiled and began to tell him about their Friday. He chuckled with them even if his chest was aching like hell, and almost an hour passed as they talked and giggled with him. Bulma smiled sadly at the image. Even badly hurt, Vegeta was willing to do everything to keep them happy.

"Vegeta." Bulma started. She didn't know what to say. She hated seeing him like this. His head was bandaged, and the bandage was covering his left eye as well. He still had awful scratches and bruises and burns, and the rest of his body was bandaged as well.  
Goku seemed to notice the tension in the room and decided to take the kids outside, promising food.  
Once they were alone, Vegeta glared at her.

"Why are you here?"

She sat at the edge of his bed and looked at her hands. "I couldn't leave until I was sure you were okay."

"How did you know I was here?" he asked. He still thought Frieza had been the one to bring him to the hospital.

She looked back at him, confused. "I… brought you here."

His heart hammered in his chest and he slowly sat up. He winced, but managed to lean upon the headboard and looked at her warily. "Explain yourself."  
She cleared her throat and swallowed as she remembered his condition. "We arrived to your house this morning and…"

"We? What do you mean _we_?"

"Me, my father and Goku."

"The toddlers were not with you?"

"No. They stayed at Goku's house."

"Okay. Continue."

"The door was opened and the house was a complete mess." She said. Her voice trembled and she closed her eyes. "Then I entered the kitchen." She felt him shifting awkwardly on the bed and taking a deep, sharp breath. "Y-you were…"

"Stabbed to the floor." He finished.

Tears began to slide down her face and she bit her lip. "You were in a horrible condition." She whispered. She felt his ebony eye piercing her skin and she cleaned her tears. "We brought you here as soon as we could."

He nodded. "You shouldn't have entered my house." He said after a while. "You shouldn't have seen me like that."

"Who would've helped you?" she asked, more to herself, her voice shaking with sorrow.  
He sighed.

"Frieza would've brought me here when the Ginyus left." He muttered.

"The Ginyus are… his friends?"

"His henchmen."

"Why did they do that to you?"

He looked away, through the window of his small room. It was getting dark outside. Frieza would probably be waiting for him. He shuddered and sighed. "What do you want me to answer, Bulma? They think it's funny to see me like that." He said. "There's nothing I can do to stop them."

"Actually, there is." She said, looking at him. "I've talked to my parents and… well; we can't let you go back there. Not after what we saw."

"What are you saying girl?" He didn't like at all where this was heading to.

"Well… we thought that perhaps… you and the kids can come to live with us."

"No way." He answered instantly.

"Why not? We have more than enough space, and plenty of rooms! We can give a room to each one of them. There will be food and…"

"I said no." he interrupted. He had a bunch of reasons. First, Frieza would track him down and he didn't want to think about the consequences. Second, his pride wouldn't allow it. He didn't need anyone's help and that was final. Third, he didn't want to live with the screeching blue-haired girl. Fourth-

"It will be the best for the kids." She said, interrupting his thoughts. "And for you."

"Don't pretend to be my savior, girl. I don't need your help." He muttered. Although, he was considering it. He didn't want to go back. He had practically escaped, since it had not been Frieza who had taken him to the hospital. Besides, he knew the toddlers would be better away from the lizard. He had nowhere else to go, really. This could be his only chance.

"Just think about it, Vegeta. It will be the best."

"I am the Saiyan Prince, Bulma. I don't need the help of a sniveling weakling."

She sighed. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

He nodded and the doctor walked in. He smiled at them. "It seems we have a small turn right now in the tanks, Vegeta. Wanna take it?" he asked. Vegeta nodded eager to relieve his body from the soreness. He was about to get up, when the doctor stopped him. "What do you think you are doing? You can't walk on your own."

"Why not?"

"Well, your legs are broken and you… well, you are missing four toes. You can't walk without toes."

He felt a nauseous leap as he remembered and he closed his eyes, nodding. Bulma stood up and the doctor called a nurse to help him take the trolley up to a bigger room that held various tanks. There were all kinds of aliens floating inside, injured. A purple skinned doctor was waiting for him, typing things in the small computer next to the tank.  
Bulma had followed them and she helped them move the injured boy inside the tank. The two doctors began to take the bandages off.

"You may want to leave, honey. This won't be pleasant."

"Don't worry. I'll manage."

She put a hand on her mouth as she saw his eye clenched shut and rimmed with dry blood. The other injuries were healing but were still awfully bad. She saw holes in his body from the things that had pierced through him and parts of his body where there was no skin, and no muscle. Only the bone.  
He let out a chocked cry when his body was rid of all the medical things and the purple doctor hushed him gently. He put a mask on his face and neural cables on his head. They closed the tank and filled it with healing juices.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the waiting room; her head on Goku's shoulder as the six toddlers ran around, playing. She sighed for the millionth time. Her face was awfully wet and she was exhausted.  
"Bulma, honey, I think we should go back. It's almost eleven." Mrs. Briefs said. She had arrived to the hospital after her husband had called her. She had cried, too, being the weak-hearted woman she was. Bulma rubbed her eyes.  
"I want to say good-bye to Vegeta."

"He got out of the tank half an hour ago. He's asleep right now." Mr. Briefs said.

Bulma sighed and stood up, stretching. "I'll just say good-bye and then we'll be off, alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, she told a nurse to take her to Vegeta's room. The beautiful woman led her to the small, white room, where the prince was sleeping calmly. He was not so bruised now, and some of the bandages had been taken away since they were not needed anymore.  
She walked up to him and put a hand on his bandaged forehead. He muttered something in his sleep and turned his head to the side. His tail slid down from the blanket and hung at the side of the bed. Bulma saw that it was bandaged as well, but had grown a little bit. It was still missing quiet some length, though.

She jumped when Vegeta yelled softly and opened his eyes, shooting up into a sitting position. His eyes looked around frantically and he calmed his self. Then he noticed Bulma. "Girl?"

"Are you okay?"

He swallowed and nodded, lying back on the bed. He sighed and closed his eye. "Just a nightmare."

"About what?" she asked softly.

He hesitated before answering. "Last night."

She bit her lip. "You remembered in your sleep?"

"I always do. My dreams consist of memories."

She looked at him once again and kissed his cheek. He didn't do anything. She gently turned his head and pressed her lips against his. He frowned but didn't move. She pulled back after a while and straightened up. Tears were threatening to fall and she forced a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He grunted in response and closed his eyes.

* * *

He woke up and rubbed his eye. He felt better than the day before. He sat up and drove his tail up to his hand. He knew it'd grow back to normal. He caressed it with his bandaged hand and frowned when he remembered it. He hated remembering.

His eyes grew warm and he shook his head. Watching his tail breaking in two had been something horrible. There was a quiet knock on the door and a nurse came in without waiting for a reply. She was carrying a small cart with a tray on top of it. It had all kinds of food.  
Two tall towers of waffles, three plates of cereal, an apple, a glass of milk, orange juice, four cupcakes, an ice-cream, grapes, bananas, five brownies and two plates of scrambled eggs. He was surprised at how everything fit in the tray.

"We know how much saiyans eat. Here, my love." She said, lifting the tray off the cart and pulling out two small wooden legs, having an incredible balance, and put it in front of Vegeta. His stomach growled and he began to eat hastily.  
The tray was empty after some minutes and the nurse came back to take it away, putting quite an enormous flan in front of him. He ate it and then leaned back on the bed.

The doctor came in after a while. "You've been recovering quite well. We've changed your schedule in the tanks. You have to thanks the Briefs. They really do care for you." Vegeta grunted. "You'll have two hours in the morning, one hour in the afternoon and two at night." He informed. "That'll have you out of here in two weeks or less." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Vegeta… I really need to know what happened to you. I know it wasn't an accident."

"It was an accident."

The doctor sighed. "It wasn't. Your injuries were… I mean…" he took a deep breath. "You didn't do that to yourself, Vegeta. Who did this to you?"

He took a deep breath.

"No one."

"You know you can sue him. He'll leave you alone."

"That's none of your business!" he snapped, showing his long canines. The doctor sighed and nodded. Vegeta watched silently as he checked his pulse and heart rate, and his reflections. The doctor was extremely careful, and once he finished, a nurse came in carrying a wheelchair.

"Time to take a bath."

He frowned. "You are not going to _wash_ me."

She laughed. "You are hardly in the condition to wash yourself."

"Over my dead body will I let you touch me."

"Fine, then you'll wash yourself, but you'll need to be in the washing rooms to do that."

He grunted and allowed the doctor and the nurse to help him climb down the bed and onto the chair. He felt so miserable and pathetic being carried around like a baby, but he knew that he in fact couldn't walk on his own, and even if he tried to lean on the walls, he'd fall down and that would end up bad. They arrived to a big room full of tall cubicles, inside of which a small tub was full of hot water.  
"Are you sure you want to take a bath yourself?"

He growled and nodded. "Of course."

"Remember the bandages are water-proof, but the wounds under them are not. If some soap slides into them, well… You'll see stars, my dear." She laughed. His eye twitched annoyingly. "Take off that garment."

"What?"

"I still need to help you into the bathtub, Vegeta. You cannot move freely yet."

He cursed under his breath in all the languages he knew and there, sitting, began to take off the nightdress. The nurse had to help him since his arms were still recovering and he couldn't close his hands.  
The lady finally left and he sank in the bathtub. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Images of his most recent torment flooded his mind and he forced himself to think of other things. Bulma. He didn't want to go back to Frieza. The lizard would probably punish him badly enough for running away. Besides, he'd be safer with the Briefs. He knew her parents would look kindly on them and since they were rich, he and his siblings would probably not be a problem for them. The Briefs could probably give him a life. A real life. A life worthy of a Saiyan Prince. He wouldn't have to be beaten anymore.

Excitement began to spurt inside of him and he stopped it. He rubbed his body with the sponge as if it could rid him of the illusion. He knew that the higher he climbed the harder he'd fall. No. He'd suffered enough in his life to have another deception.  
But what if Frieza wanted to track him down? What if he caught him? He sighed as he grabbed his tail and very, very gently began to clean it up. It had re-grown, but it was still short. Too short to wrap it around his waist.  
He knew he had to think what was best for the kids. But what was best, really? If he left and Frieza found them, what would he do? Probably they were safer there with Frieza, under the condition that the demon wouldn't do anything to them if he could do all he wanted to him. If they left and Frieza decided to take vengeance upon the little ones… Vegeta would never forgive himself. He knew that the biggest reason he had for leaving the house was for his own sake. He took a deep breath.  
There was a quiet knock.

"Vegeta? Are you ready to come out?"

He rubbed off the last of the soap. "Yes."

The nurse came in and helped him onto the chair. She gave him a towel. "Time for your first two hours of tanks, dear."

"Hn."

* * *

Bulma didn't fail to visit him that day. She arrived with Goku and Radditz, and Celipa and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. He hated having all those people worrying for him. He was not a helpless child. He hated being surrounded by so much people! Celipa sighed as she put her hand on his bandaged one and gave him a sad stare. "How are you feeling?"

He glared at her and Bulma kissed his forehead. He growled and pulled back. "Man, I told you." Radditz said, looking at his bandaged tail. It was missing some centimeters to get to its real size, but it was still noticeable. "He ripped it in half."

All the Saiyans in the room winced and wrapped their tails tighter. Bulma grabbed his hand. "You are feeling better, right?" she asked. He grunted in response. Some minutes later, Bardock came in with the kids.

"Sorry I'm late. The kids wanted to stop to eat." He said. The six kids giggled and walked up to him. All the eldest backed off to let the kids see their brother. They talked and talked for almost an hour with everyone there. It was a nice while.  
The nurse came in with Vegeta's lunch and Vegeta shared it with the little kids.

Finally, all of them left, but Jill stayed.

"I'll catch up! I want to talk to Vegeta." She said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she walked back to him. She pulled the small stool to the side of the bed and used it as a stair to sit at the edge of his bed. He waited for her to start talking. She played with her thumbs.

"Frieza did this, didn't he?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes. "Why?"

"I am not stupid, Vegeta." She said. "I may be young, but I understand enough. Frieza's been beating you since mom left. I've always known." He felt a cold rush but didn't say anything. She just wanted her to continue. "The others don't know. But I do. I know that those are not accidents. I am only nine but I am still a Saiyan. And Frieza… he…" she looked for the right words. "He is insane."

"Then you know. What do you want me to say?"

She leaned closer to him and grabbed his hand. Her eyes watered and he put her face on his neck, softly. He put a hand on her head and sighed. "I suppose Bulma already told you about us living with her."

"Jill…"

"It's the best for everyone." Jill said, pushing away from him and staring into his eyes. "Look at you. Frieza is insane. You don't deserve this."

"Jill…"

"I know you don't want to be helped by them but… But you must accept that you need help! This situation has gone out of your hands, Vegeta. Soon enough Frieza's hand will slip and it will be even worse! His hand slipped even now. This was too much."

"Jill, listen to me…"

"I think you really have to think about it. What if he hurts Jeremy? Or the twins? We need to be save."

"What If he tracks us down?" he said hastily, not to get interrupted again. Jill bit her lip not to cry and leaned again on his chest.

"We have to leave. We don't want to… see you like this. I don't want Frieza to hurt you. You are trying so hard to keep us safe but you are risking so much! It will be the best if we move in there. There would be a room for each of us and… and you'd be okay! You won't have to get beaten anymore!" tears began to roll down her face. "We will be happy again." She sobbed. He looked down at her and rubbed her back. "Please."

"Jill, I don't want to be in danger just because…"

"But you are in danger now! He treats you so badly and we can't do anything!" she squeaked. He swallowed but remained quiet as she sobbed into his chest. "We need to leave from that house." She cleaned her tears and pushed herself off of him again to look into his eyes. "I know it's not the same without daddy and that mom doesn't want to do anything with us but… but we can be a happy family again. A part of one. We are broken but we need to stick together. If you protect us, we'll protect you. We're here for you."

He chuckled and smiled. She was so great.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. As soon as I get out of here we'll pick things up and head for the Brief's house."

"We can pick them up one of these days, when Frieza's gone."

"That'd be too dangerous." He said.

"Of course not!" she said. She hugged him softly and jumped off of the bed. "I love you, Vegeta! We'll see you tomorrow!" she ran out of the room. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. Goddammit, what had he gotten his self into?

* * *

Weeeell, a happy ending and a calmed chapter to mend things up lol n_n

Thanks everyone again and I much appreciate tips :)


	13. Trauma

Hi there :)

Thanks for your reviews

I don't own anything.

YukiraKing: They know they are Saiyans and they know that apart from them, the race is extinct. What most of the people don't know is that he is the prince.

* * *

Vegeta jerked awake for the fourth time that night. He cursed and sat up. He was covered in sweat. He hated how his mind was so fucked up. His sub consciousness wouldn't leave him alone. He'd drift off to sleep just to remember his last torment clearly. Even the pain seemed to be real inside his mind.  
He felt his eyes watering. He knew he was awfully traumatized. But who wouldn't? What he had lived had been horrible. Why did it have to happen to him?  
An utter desperation grabbed a hold of him and he felt tears beginning to stream down his face. He swallowed and lifted one leg, since the other one was still too fucked up, up to his chest and hugged it with both his arms, burying his face in them. He felt so weak and pathetic and useless. He was nothing. What used to be the Prince of all Saiyans was now a dark, lonely boy, so afraid of everything. A plaything, a stress-relief, a monkey. Nothing at all. He began to sob as he remembered everything.

What would his father say if he saw him like this? No wonder his mother didn't want him. What was he doing anyway? Pretending to protect the kids when he knew very well that he couldn't stop Frieza if the lizard ever dared to do something to them. Gosh, why did this have to happen to him?

He clutched his hair as he sobbed, trying not to make any sound. He couldn't believe, couldn't understand how there were men so cruel in the universe. Stab a boy to the floor? What were they thinking? Why him? Why did he have to be the plaything of the most sadistic aliens in the whole universe? The horrors he had lived just the night before could scar a mind permanently and drive a normal teenager mad. And still he kept fighting.  
He shuddered violently every time he remembered the scenes. The insane faces, the pain, his own blood, his own gastric juices… He bit his lip and hugged his ankle with his tail. After a while of this, he took several deep breaths to calm himself and looked back at the clock. 4 a.m.

Wow. It had been a long time since he had collapsed that way. He cleaned his face and leaned back on the bed. He was afraid of falling asleep, because he didn't want to dream about it. He just wanted to forget it. He swallowed and turned around, facing the window. Tears were still running down his face as he tried to think of something else, but even he knew that the trauma was too big. He felt all alone and sighed shakily. "Keep your composure." He said. "For the kids."

* * *

Vegeta got out of the tank and sat on the wheelchair, waiting until they put the bandages back on. He was not bruised anymore, but he still had some wounds that needed to be treated as to not leave a scar. Some parts of his skin were still burnt, and some of his bones had not recovered yet.  
He was still missing his thumb and the tip of his tail, and still had the holes on his palms and legs. Besides, his eye had not recovered yet and his tongue still felt a bit sore from the water.  
For him, he was now pretty good, but he knew that anyone that saw him for the first time would be amazed at how badly he looked. The rings under his eyes didn't help either.

He was measuring his tail with his waist as they bandaged his left arm, when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw… Roderick?  
He narrowed his eye, knowing it was useless since he had perfect vision. The tall human was helping an old woman into a tank. She was not injured but she was probably very sick. He cocked his head to the side, and Roderick turned around, spotting him instantly. The blue eyes widened and he sweat-dropped nervously. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He leaned back on his chair and swished his tail slowly beside him. The human cleared his throat and, knowing that he couldn't get away from the awkward situation, walked up to Vegeta. He held his hand up. Vegeta didn't shake it.

"So… How've you been, Vegeta?"

"How do I look, idiot?" he said rudely. Roderick took in the bad appearance and swallowed, scratching his eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

Vegeta frowned. "You know very well what happened to me."

Roderick put a hand behind his head and scratched it. He knew it had been Frieza, but what could he tell the young boy? It was horrible that he had to endure it but it wasn't Roderick's fault either! He cleared his throat. "Uhm… I'm sure everything will be alright, Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at the man and the doctor finally finished. He stood up and grabbed Vegeta's chair. "Ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"Vegeta, you have a visitor." The nurse said.  
He looked back at the clock. It was still half an hour until Bulma came back from school. Who could be visiting him?  
A cold rush filled his stomach. Could it be Frieza? He gripped the blankets and pulled them up to cover his entire body. He knew that the lizard would only hurt him more if he saw him scared, but he couldn't calm down.

Luckily, it was not the lizard. It was probably someone worse. His mother.

"Vegeta?" she said. Her eyes were wet and puffed. She was holding some crumpled paper next to her chest. She walked up to him. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself. She put a hand on his face and he flinched involuntarily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well… Roderick said that he saw you here and you were badly hurt." She sat at the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Not having the tip of my tail feels fucking fantastic."

She swallowed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened, mom? You know perfectly well what happened!"

She bit her lip and clutched the paper tighter. "Why… why did he do it?" she whispered.

Vegeta clenched his fists and snapped angrily. "You are talking as if you didn't know him! Are you really asking me for a reason? Well, I have a good damn amount of reasons for you! I am the Prince of Saiyans, I have no parents to take me in, he fucking hates me, he loves to hear me scream and see me squirm on the ground! What else do you want to know?" he was red in the face, shaking with rage.

The Saiyan Queen sobbed and swallowed. "I am sorry, Vegeta. If I could do something…"

"He wouldn't beat me if you were still there."

"But I can't live with him. I don't love him. I don't want to marry him, and I can't take you in because I have no money. All our money comes from Roderick and he doesn't want to take you in." she explained.

"I know. You care more for yourself than for us. Then the door is open for you to leave. Again. Don't worry about me. I don't need your pity or your useless visits." He said.

She put a hand on her mouth and closed her eyes. Then she looked back at him, tears threatening to fall. "Vegeta, I still love you. You are my son. I care for you."

"What a great way to show it, leaving me with an insane sadist." He muttered.

"I would take you in if I had the money."

"As I said before, Frieza wouldn't beat me if you lived there. But you prefer to be with your loved one sucking his dick at night as I lie on my own blood, screaming and writhing. Or are you going to deny it?"

"Don't be so rude…" she said softly.

"Am I lying, mom?"

She took a deep breath. "No."

"You can leave now." He said.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Just when I am about to die you decide to come and play mother. Is that it? Because before we only saw each other when I went there to beg you to take the kids in. I mean, I didn't even want to live with you. But that doesn't matter now." He said.

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, Vegeta." He didn't answer. He kept staring at her. She looked up at him. "Well?"

"What do you want me to answer?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"And then what? If I forgive you for abandoning us, for not caring if Frieza was killing me slowly, for not giving a shit if the Ginyu Force came home to use me as a plaything… If I oversee all that, and decide that you are not so bad for leaving your seven children behind, what will you do? Return to your happy life and come to visit me the next time you know that I am at the brink of death? Pretend that nothing happened? That your kids are living a happy life? What do you want my forgiveness for?" he shot back.

She sighed as tears rolled down her face and she straightened the paper. "When I came here to ask for you, they asked what relationship I held with you. I said I was your mother and showed them my papers. This doctor came to talk to me, saying that your state had been awful when you arrived and that this was someone else's fault. Then they handed me a picture of… you, when you arrived." He closed her eyes. "When I saw it, I felt as if I was dying inside." She handed him the picture.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw it. That couldn't be him, could it? He was barely recognizable since his face had been badly disfigured. A lot of things were piercing through him and his body was completely destroyed. His hands and legs held enormous holes from the knives and blood covered his entire body. He had several wounds that looked entirely disgusting along with black bruises and blisters. He took a deep breath when he glanced at his feet, without his toes, and his tail lying limply at his side, cut in half.

He felt so much distress, much like the one he had felt that morning, and tears formed in his eyes. What was this? How was it even possible? He put the picture aside and looked away as he waited for the tears to dissipate. His shivering hands came up to his forehead and he massaged his temples. "What do you want from me?" he said at last.

"Your forgiveness."

"For what? If I had died, you probably wouldn't even know. You wouldn't even notice."

"Vegeta… I'll visit you and try to convince Roderick of…"

"I believed you when you told me you'd come back."

"W-what?"

"The night you left, I begged you to stay. I was afraid of staying with Frieza. And you said 'Don't worry. He won't do anything.' Still, I told you not to leave me. I said I wanted you to stay because we needed to stick together and be a family. Do you remember that?" The Saiyan Queen nodded. "You said things were going to be okay. You said you were going to come back for us and take us somewhere bigger. You said you'd never leave me." He stopped for a while. "That night you left and Frieza got drunk. I was only eleven, dammit! He beat me all night, he insulted me, he broke every bone in my body and said that he'd make me scream so loud that you'd hear me and you'd be forced to come back."

"Vegeta, I…"

"I waited for you. Every single night the lizard beat me and still I waited for you to come for us. You didn't. Why would I believe you now?"

"That was different. I couldn't go back."

"You already explained that." He muttered. "Think of Roderick while you leave the room and you'll see it will work as the many other times it worked."

She cleaned her tears and slowly stood up. "I'm really sorry." She whispered, walking away. Once she closed the door, he looked at the ceiling and tried not to cry. It hurt so much rejecting his mother. She had been such a loving mother before… He couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

Boredom was incredibly big in there. He had already watched T.V but there was nothing on. They had brought him books but he had finished reading them in a matter of hours. He had tried sleeping but that had ended up quite bad. He was now sitting on the bed, looking at the enormous bee that was standing on the wall before him.

"Vegeta, you have another visitor!"

He grunted. Well, at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. It was Kakkarot and Radditz. They were not with Bulma, but he didn't question them. Although he did feel a little bit disappointed. They talked for a while until Vegeta felt a sudden pain running up his tail and spine. He groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He said, wincing and clenching his teeth. "It hurts!" he said, clutching it softly.

The doctor came in instantly and gave him a pill and a glass of water. Vegeta drank it thankfully and the pain stopped. "What happened?" Radditz asked.

"The tail is healing, but the damage was too awful, so we have to keep him under calming pills while it scars and gets healed by the tank. Are you feeling better? I'll go and bring you some food." He said.

Vegeta sighed, when suddenly Goku growled angrily. His fists were clenched and his face was a mask of pure anger. His tail was swishing angrily behind him. Vegeta's heart hammered in his chest and he suddenly… he suddenly stopped seeing Kakkarot.

There, before him, the tall Saiyan transformed into a short lizard, his fists clenched and his tail swishing angrily behind him. "Stupid lizard."

"_Stupid monkey."_

"Don't worry, Vegeta. Someday we'll make him suffer."

"_I'll make you suffer."_

Frieza's image seemed to stalk towards him as Kakkarot calmly walked to him to hand him the glass of water. The prince seemed so suddenly over the edge. He was pale and shivering, his eyes glazed over. "Vegeta?"

"_Vegeta!"_

He didn't know what to do. He felt so scared. Goku looked at Radditz and his older brother shrugged. The sheepish Saiyan put his hand on Vegeta's.  
The prince's eyes saw Frieza grabbing his arm again to stab it to the floor and he yelled in fear, pulling his arm close to his chest.  
Vegeta's eyes were glazed over and so unfocused. Goku frowned, grabbing Vegeta's face softly and forcing him to look into his eyes.  
The red eyes seemed to pierce him and he began to hyperventilate.  
"Vegeta, are you awake?"

"_Vegeta, I see you're awake…"_

He pulled the covers up to hide his entire body and he closed his eyes shut.

"Radditz, hand me the glass of water."

"_Zarbon, hand me the glass of water."_

He gasped and pulled his face free, looking away. He knew it was boiling water! He didn't want to be burned again!  
Radditz walked over to them and gave Goku the glass.  
"Open wide, Vegeta." Radditz said.

"_Open wide, Vegeta." Zarbon said._

He screamed and his heartbeats raised immensely. The beeping sound became hysterically continuous and fast and Vegeta's eyes filled with tears. Goku grabbed his wrists, fearing that the prince would harm himself.  
Frieza grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. He sobbed and tried to kick his way out, but only one of his legs was working. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes shut, pressing his back against the headboard as if he was waiting for an awful blow. Zarbon poured the water over him and he screamed in fear.  
Goku and Radditz watched as he suddenly stopped struggling and remained still.  
Frieza and Zarbon shifted to Goku and Radditz and to his tormentors again. He was so confused and scared. He saw the doctors running inside and passed out on the bed.

* * *

He blinked a few times and found himself sitting on the tank as it drained. He frowned in confusion. He didn't remember being brought to the tank. The last thing he remembered was being with Kakkarot and Radditz and then nothing. He waited until they took the mask off and helped him to the wheel chair.

"How are you feeling?" a nurse asked, preparing to bandage him again.

"Fine."

"Don't you have a headache or something?"

"Why would I have a headache?"

The nurse sighed and crouched in front of him to bandage his leg. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "You snapped suddenly a while ago. Your friends were here and you got scared over something. You were not thinking rationally, and then you passed out." She explained. "Luckily, you were not harmed physically, but the doctor… Well, he said you are psychologically damaged. That means you are traumatized."

He waited for her to continue. He already knew that. What was the point of telling him what was obvious? She, however, waited for him to say something. "And?"

"Well… The doctor says you need to see a psychologist."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "You're kidding." He had gone through it all already. He had lived that for several years and he was still alive. Some weak trauma wouldn't harm him. It was always the same. The first days were awful and then he'd be partially fine. He didn't need a psychologist. He just needed some time to recover, and then he'd be alright.

"No, really. What you went through was too awful, Vegeta. A boy of your age needs to…"

"Don't talk as if you knew who I am. I've gone through worse more times than what you can count with your fingers and I am still sane enough." He said.

"I think we should talk about this with your parents." She said as she stoo dup and rounded him to take the chair back to his room.

"They're dead." He said.

"Your mother came here this morning."

"She's dead to me. She won't care if I go insane and die."

"Don't say that. She's your mother. She loves you."

Not really wanting to discuss, he remained silent. She helped him back on the bed and he sighed. He smirked when he saw that his tail was now fully healed and he let it sway beside him. The nurse left and the doctor came in.  
"Soon enough you'll be able to walk on your own."

"Hn."

"I believe nurse Adrianne already told you about your mental state."

"Hn."

"Vegeta, I really think you should see a psychologist or a psychiatrist. I mean… I know you don't want to tell us about what happened, but I really believe you must tell somebody that can actually help you. Your mind is scarred."

Who did this people think they were? He knew his mind was scarred. He didn't need everyone else to repeat it for him. He didn't need help either. He glared at the doctor. "I don't need a psychiatrist."

"Vegeta…"

"I've gone through worse and this is not the first time. I am sane enough to live my life. I don't need your help!"

The doctor cursed the Saiyan pride and nodded, walking out of the room.

* * *

Bulma looked through the window and frowned. She hadn't been able to go and see Vegeta since the stupid teacher had given her detention. She had to wait for her parents to pick her up but they had run out of gas in the middle of the street and she had to go back walking. It was too late when she arrived home. She leaned back on her chair and sighed. Dammit, he knew Frieza was cruel and an insane bastard… But this had been too much.  
There was a quiet knock on her door. She opened. Jeremy and Jill were there.  
Without Vegeta knowing it, Goku and Bulma had agreed to have the kids sleeping in her house since it was bigger. Besides, she was hoping they'd make themselves comfortable in case Vegeta decided to live with her.

"Hello, kids."

They were still a little bit shy around her, and they preferred Goku's house since they were used to Celipa's and Bardock's attention, but Mrs. Briefs was always willing to help the needed people and she loved to cook gargantuan plates for the Saiyan kids.

They both came in and Jill sat on her bed, helping Jeremy up. "I've talked to Vegeta." She started.

"Oh, really?"

Jill smiled and nodded. "He accepted."

"He did?" Bulma said, her blue eyes widening.

"Yeah. He said that once he gets out we're going to live here."

"That's great!"

"We wont have to live with Fwieza anymore!" Jeremy said, waving his arms in the air. Bulma laughed, but stopped when she saw Jill's serious expression.

"What's wrong, Jill?"

"What if he comes back?" she wondered outloud.

"What do you mean?"

"If Frieza comes back for us. For Vegeta."

Bulma sighed and sat next to her. "He won't, Jill. I swear."

* * *

Weeeeell, I hope you liked it and thanks.

Dont forget to R&R :)


	14. Peace of Mind

Hi there :)

Sorry if I made you wait but the school is killing me. (old excuse but true n_n)

* * *

He blinked a few times when the bandage was finally removed from his face. His vision cleared slowly and the doctor directed strong light to his recently healed eye. He squinted and blinked.  
"Follow the finger." The doctor said as he moved a finger around before Vegeta's face. He did as told. "Well, everything seems to be alright. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"That's great. I guess a couple of days more in here and you'll be perfect."

Vegeta nodded and sighed.

His wounds were now all superficial. He could walk on his own perfectly fine and move freely, but the doctors insisted on making him stay until his injuries healed completely. He wouldn't argue, really. This time there was no punishment waiting for him when he came back home just for 'being weak and staying too long in the hospital.'  
He really was waiting to leave earlier, expecting to see the lizard claiming that he was his son and that he wanted to take him away sooner. But that never happened. What was Frieza doing anyway? It wouldn't take too long for the lizard to find him if he decided that he wanted Vegeta back. Besides, only one little threat would make him run back to the monster. He was sort of scared. This was not the way Frieza did things. What was he planning? He didn't like that one bit.

He began to tremble when his mind began to taunt him, telling him that next time would be worse than the last one. He growled angrily and wiped the wetness in his eyes. He jumped down from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"I just don't know how we're supposed to enter the house, dear." Mr. Briefs told Jill.

"Well, Vegeta must have a key." Jill said.

"I don't think he has that key in the hospital, Jill." Bulma commented.

"We have to get our stuff!" she said. "And, in my opinion, it will be better if we go without Vegeta, in case anything happens."

"I'm sure Vegeta would rather go alone." Mr. Briefs said.

"Of course he'd rather go alone, but that's not the best thing we can do. There has to be a way to break in."

"We shouldn't break in, Jill." Mr. Briefs said. "We could get sued."

Jill looked down at her feet. The Briefs had given them clothes and all the stuff they needed for the past days, but they still needed their things. But, how to get inside? She wanted to get them before Vegeta arrived. She didn't want him to go back to Frieza's house, not even for one second.

"Jill, dad and I have been thinking about suing Frieza." Bulma said after a while.

Jill cocked an eyebrow. "I am not the one with whom you should talk about that. I am not the one who got… as you say… abused, by Frieza. But if you want my opinion, I'd say it's useless. Not even the Intergalactic Laws can fight against someone like him."

* * *

"Bulma?" the principal called.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to have a word with you."

"Oh… Alright."

Once she arrived to his office, she found that Goku and Radditz were there as well. They eyed each other and sat down in front of the table. The principal stood giving his back to them, staring at the window. "I suppose you all know what I want to talk about." None of them answered. "Do any of you have the slightest idea of where's Vegeta right now?"

They remained quiet before Goku spoke. "At the hospital."

Bulma elbowed him, but he looked at her with a look of 'I have everything under control.'

"Why?" the man asked, still not turning around to face them.

"He's sick." Radditz said.

"Sick? What kind of sickness?"

"Pneumonia."

Bulma felt like facepalming right now. Pneumonia? Really?

"I didn't know Saiyan organisms could get that low as to catch that kind of bacteria."

"It's not human pneumonia. Saiyans organisms work differently. He got it from Frieza." Goku explained.

The principal's and Bulma's back tensed up. Just what were they planning to do?

"Yes." Radditz said. "Icejins have stronger organisms than Saiyan's. What Vegeta told us is that since his father is continuously travelling through space, he caught a strange bacterium that his own body could fight, but he brought it home and the Saiyan organism reacted differently." He said. Bulma was surprised at how convincing he sounded.

"So, I suppose his siblings are sick as well?"

"No." she said, finally getting in to help with the lie. "They are staying at my house at the moment, while Vegeta gets healed and all."

The man finally turned around and sat on his chair across the three teenagers. "As convincing as it sounds, it still distresses me a little the fact that I called Mr. Frieza to tell him about Vegeta's daily state right before Vegeta went missing. He mentioned something about the… Ginyus?"

Her eyes widened, but the Saiyans remained serious. Luckily, he didn't notice her slight surprise. "The Ginyu Force, yes. They are Intergalactic Psychologists. The best at what they do, according to Frieza. They come here often to watch after Vegeta. You know, losing the planet and his parents was hard for him." Radditz said.

"I see. But… it's still a big coincidence. I mean…"

"Indeed, but coincidence and nothing more, sir. Frieza travelled that Friday night to Theruysa Galaxy, and came back on Sunday night. Vegeta got sick and on Monday morning he took him to the hospital." Goku answered.

"Yeah. That's why he couldn't go to my party." Bulma pouted, crossing her arms. The principal looked into each other's eyes and finally sighed.

"Alright. If that's all then I guess you can go. Thanks, guys." The stood up to leave, but the man called out behind them. "One more thing. Remember that if anything happens, we are here to help. I believe that you should look for help if anything wrong is…"

"Everything is alright." Radditz said as they walked away.

* * *

_"Mom, don't leave me. Don't leave us."_

_"Oh, darling. I will come back. I swear!"_

_"But I don't want to stay with Frieza!"_

_"Don't worry. He won't do anything."_

_"Don't leave me. We have to be a family and stick together."_

_"Things are going to be okay, Vegeta. I will come back and take you somewhere bigger, worthy of a Saiyan prince, dear. Really, trust me. I will come back. I'll never leave you."_

_"B-but what if Frieza hurts us?"_

_"Oh he won't hurt you. Don't be afraid, my love. I will come back for all of you and we'll be happy and Frieza will never lay a hand on you. Okay? Now don't cry, my little prince. Hush. We'll be alright."_

_"Okay, mom."_

_"Good bye, sweetheart. I will see you soon. I swear."_

_"Alright."_

_She kissed his forehead and stood up to leave. The small Saiyan watched as she walked out the door. He swallowed and walked up to his room, falling asleep instantly.  
He woke up by a slam and unsteady footsteps coming his way. The lizard opened his door and he pressed his back against the wall next to his bed, his eyes widened with fear._

_"Wh-where *hic!* is she?"_

_"Wh-who?"_

_"Y-your *hic* mother."_

_"Sh-she left."_

_"Y-you stupid… simian. *hic!* She will come back. *hic!* Wanna know why?" the lizard smirked._

_"Wh-wh-wh-why?"_

_"Because *hic!* I'll make you sssscream so… loud that… she'll hear you and will h-have to come… *hic!* back."_

Vegeta shook his head to get rid of that memory. That night the lizard had gone out very brutal on him. The things he had done to the child had been enough to make him remember every detail of it, even if he wanted to forget it. An eleven-year-old Saiyan was not a baby anymore, but still too young to go through the tortures he had had to.  
Even if the Saiyan organism could stand a lot of pain, the lizard had overdone it. A little bit more and he would have died, probably. Luckily for him, that night the kids were in their rooms sleeping soundly, nothing really able to wake them up. Not even his screams for help and his cries of immense agony. He really remembered only one or two times when Jill had woken up in the middle of one of his torments, but she had never seen anything. Or so he hoped. Even if she knew, actually _seeing _what Frieza liked to do to him would be awful for her.

He sighed. That first beating was almost comparable to the most brutal of the nights he had spent with the Ginyus. The difference was probably that _that_ had been the first one. Unexpected and heavy. One of the heaviest, really.

"Vegeta?"

He turned around. He discovered his hands were trembling. He crossed his arms to hide it and looked at the nurse. "Hn?"

"You have a visitor."

He took a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Hi." Bulma said timidly. He released his breath and waited until she closed the door behind her. She smiled as she saw that he had no more bandages, and could stand on his own. He was standing next to the window, the setting sun shining on him. Damn, why was he so hot?

"Hello." He said. She walked up to him and hugged him. He didn't move an inch.

"How are you?"

"Hn."

"You'll be discharged soon!" she said, sitting at the edge of his bed and clapping slightly.

"Yeah."

"I know you will love to live in Capsule Corp." she said.

"Sure."

"The principal asked us today where were you." She commented. He sighed and looked at her. "Radditz and Goku said you have a pneumonia that you got from Frieza. The man totally bought it."

"Oh."

She furrowed her eyebrows and walked up to him. "What's wrong, Vegeta? Soon you'll be out of here and away from Frieza."

He looked back at the window. "Nothing's wrong."

"Well… My dad said that he's been planning on… suing Frieza."

Vegeta let out a bitter chuckle. "Suing Frieza? That's nonsense."

"Why? We can make him pay for everything he's done."

"The only way to make him pay is to kill him slowly." He muttered darkly.

"I'm being serious!"

"I am being deadly serious as well, girl. You don't seem to get it. You can't just sue him as if he were any normal human. The Intergalactic Justice and United Universe Organization fear him. He practically owns them… And the whole Universe. One little word against him and Planet Earth will be gone forever." He told her, still looking through the window.

"Frieza couldn't destroy a planet. And he wouldn't."

"He surely could and would."

"How do you know that?"

"I already told you I don't know what he does for the living, but I do know that he has destroyed planets and even galaxies before." He said.

"You're kidding."

"No."

"He'd be in jail by now."

"With all that power? Not even dreaming."

"No one can have that amount of money. I mean, bribe the Universal Government after destroying an entire galaxy?"

"This is not entirely about money. You humans are so weak that you lean on it as if it was the only way to get you out of trouble, but power has many ways, Bulma."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I don't care if there's someone else visiting him! I need to see him!" a female voice spoke. He frowned when he recognized the voice and turned to look at the door.  
Bulma's eyes widened when she saw a tall, beautiful woman with a Saiyan tail and Vegeta's eyes. Really, what was up with the Saiyans? They all seemed to be absolutely gorgeous.  
A very exhausted man came up behind her. He was blonde and seemed to be entirely human. Vegeta glared at him and showed his canines. Bulma blinked a few times, confused.

"Darling!"

"Mom."

"Oh! Hello! I see you have a visitor. Is she your girlfriend?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm Vegeta's mother. And this is Roderick." She said, shaking Bulma's hand.

"I'm Bulma."

"Get the fuck out!" he screamed.

"Calm down, dear." His mother said.

"Why is he even here?" he roared, pointing at Roderick. The man jumped back and smilesd sheepishly.

"He just wanted to visit you, Vegeta. We've been very worried about you!"

"Worried?" he sneered, crossing his arms. "About whom? Your reputation?"

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulders. He hit them away and backed off. Bulma felt incredibly awkward. This stuff always happened to her. She only stared as the Saiyan Queen sighed and sat at the edge of Vegeta's bed, next to her.

Vegeta was still showing his canines, looking a lot like a fierce wolf.

"Vegeta, dear, relax. We only came to see you. To talk to you. Roderick is here to show you that he cares for you as much as I do."

"That's not saying much." He muttered. "Come on, Bulma. We're getting something to eat downstairs."

"I don't think you're allowed to leave the room on your own, Vegeta." Bulma muttered.

"I'm not alone. I'll be with you. Come on, girl."

"Vegeta, wait." The woman said. "Just calm down. Remember when I said I was going to visit you often? Well, here I am. And with Roderick."

"Oh, thanks a lot. Perhaps now Frieza won't beat the living hell out of me now that you've come here, mother." He said sarcastically. Bulma tapped her fingers against her knee in complete awkwardness. She just wanted to get out of there. Still, she felt an insane rage. How dare this woman to come back after all that had happened? After abandoning her children?

"Oh, Vegeta. I'll visit you often, I swear. Vegeta, I still love you. You are my son."

"Funny, I don't remember ever abandoning the people I love just because I felt bad being there with them."

"I didn't feel bad being there with you."

"We were not enough to help you stand Frieza."

"You hate Frieza as well. You know the feeling. You know you'd leave if you had the choice."

He clenched his fists and a small glow emerged from him. Bulma's eyes widened. "Did Frieza ever beat you senseless?"

"What?"

"Did he? Did he ever even touch you? Sure, he may have insulted you. But he never laid a hand on you. He never stabbed you to the floor and tortured you like he did to me! He never beat you until you begged for mercy! Now, did he?" he screamed, his hair now waving slowly as if there was some kind of air around him. Even Bulma could feel the hot air he was emanating. She had never seen anything like this.

"Vegeta, calm down…"

"I don't leave because the kids are there! I am doing what you couldn't do! Surely I could survive in the forests, hunting. Or even in the streets, robbing. But could Jeremy do so? The twins? Jill? Tyler? Lauren? No! They'd die!" small waves of electricity began to appear and Bulma squealed and jumped back. "I hate Frieza more than anything! I hate him more than what you could ever imagine! But I choose to stay because I care for them."

"Vegeta…" the Saiyan Queen said, walking over to her soon. She didn't touch him, but he still flinched when she lifted a hand. "I know. I'm sorry. But visiting you is the least I can do. I brought Roderick to show you that we are willing to…"

"What? Help? Take us in?"

Roderick cleared his throat and Vegeta growled like a wolf. The man jumped back and hid behind Bulma.

"Well… Not take you in but… visit you and…"

He laughed bitterly and powered down. "Leave. There's nothing you can do."

"Vegeta…"

"I will go back to Frieza and I will continue to get tortured and beaten and played with! Can you do something? Yes. Will you do it? No. Now get out. And the sniveling fool behind Bulma can go away as well."

Roderick slowly straightened up and walked over to the door. "Good bye, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Queen cleaned her tears and walked away. Vegeta sighed and screamed in rage as he covered his eyes with his hands. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" he punched the wall and it cracked.

"Vegeta, calm down."

He growled and grabbed his hair. He walked over to the bed and threw himself backwards. He felt exhausted but full of energy at the same time. He just wanted to kill. Nothing more. He released his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to meet her."

"Why did you lie to her?"

"What?"

"You said that you were going to go back to Frieza."

He didn't answer. He looked up at the ceiling and let his tail swish slowly beside him.

* * *

Tell me if it is going a tad slow n_n

Thanks for the amazing reviews and I wait for more

Byeee


	15. A New Beginning

Hi there:)  
I don't own anything.

* * *

"Vegeta… You _were _lying, weren't you?" she asked warily. He still didn't answer. She leaned over to look at his face. He looked away with a grunt.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't know if I was lying."

"What?"

He swallowed and sat up, looking at her. "I've been thinking about it. If you take me in, Frieza will look for me and you'd be in danger. I will not risk your life."

"You're kidding."

"No." he looked back at the window. "I was going to ask you a favor, though."

"Wh-what kind of favor?"

"I'd be a fool if I blew up this chance. I want you to have the kids living with you, and I'll go back to Frieza. That way, you and them will be safe." He said slowly.

"You are not going back to Frieza, Vegeta. Not if I can help it."

He clenched his teeth. "You don't get it. If I leave, Frieza will look for me. If he finds me in your house, you and your family will be in danger. If I disobey Frieza, the kids will be in danger. That's why I need to go back. I will not put any other lives in danger, Bulma."

"Vegeta, your own life is in danger."

"I think I know the reason why Frieza is not looking for me right now. He wants to see if I will go back to him. Hell, he probably even goes to school to see if I'm there every day of his fucking life. If I go back, he will leave everyone else alone." He said.

"Vegeta, I will not let you sacrifice yourself for this. You have already sacrificed too much."

"Bulma… My life has been a worthless piece of crap since my mother left and there are only few things that keep me from putting an end to it. My pride, thirst of revenge, the kids… and most recently, you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My pride is what I hold onto when I have nothing else. The thirst of revenge keeps telling me that I have to stay alive until I kill the bastard. The kids need me to survive and you… Well, I am not about to lose you at the hands of the lizard."

"And I am not about to lose you either. The kids need you."

"They need a life, and that's what I strove so hard to get for them all these years. Now I got it and it's time for them to move on." He answered. "I lost my job after all."

She put her hand on his knee. "Vegeta, you need to leave Frieza's house and you know it."

"You are in danger by staying with me, Bulma."

"I don't care."

"You were in danger the moment you spoke to me in the bus."

"If I had known then, maybe I would've cared."

"I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"I don't want you to suffer at all."

"This is not about me."

"Well, for me it is."

He sighed. "I don't want to lose you or them."

Bulma sighed and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to go back, Vegeta. It's your chance to be happy."

He took a deep breath. "Frieza will look for me."

"We'll be ready."

"Ready, Bulma? You can never be ready for Frieza." He muttered.

"You know you don't want to go back."

"Of course I don't. But I don't want to lose anything else either." He scratched his eyebrow. "I am more scared of losing any of you than of Frieza."

Bulma leaned over and softly pressed her lips against his. "If you go back to Frieza, I'm going with you."

"You wouldn't survive a night with the bastard."

"I don't care." She muttered as she kissed him again. They kissed gently and sweetly, before she pulled back and said. "I like your new look, by the way."

"What?"

"Your new look?"

"What new…?" he drove a hand up to his head and froze when he didn't feel his bangs. "What the hell?" he shot up and ran to the bathroom.  
When he looked at himself in the mirror, he gagged in surprise. There, at the base of his proud flame-like hair, stood a widow's peak. He frowned as he passed a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe how much he resembled his father. He stared at his reflection for long minutes. He had always known that someday he would get the royal hairstyle. It was his destiny as a primogenitor and heir to Vegeta-sei's throne. He knew that the bangs would've gone away eventually and he would have his father's hair.  
But he thought that the bangs would go away little by little. Standing up, or falling down. He often imagined himself gawking at his shorter bangs, shortest after every time he grew up. But it had never even crossed his mind that it would happen from one day to another. Just the day before he was hiding his teary eyes with his long bangs and now… now he was Vegeta-sei's prince. He resembled his father in an amazing way. He felt pride and nostalgia at the same time and incredibly overwhelming. He sighed and straightened his back.

Now he looked like the proud prince of a proud race.

"I like it better this way." She said as she walked over to him. "But I thought you said a Saiyan's hair does not change from…"

"The day he is born." He said. "Except for the royal bloodline. This symbolizes that… I am ready to rule." She bit her lip and hugged his waist. He put a hand on her back and sighed. "So this means I am the princess." She giggled.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, Vegeta will be discharged from the hospital today."

The lizard-like creature smiled as his tail waved lazily behind him. He had contacts everywhere. Even in the hospital. This particular guy had served his father before and he was serving him now, keeping him up with Vegeta's well-being and stuff. Once he had Vegeta back in his clutches, he would dispose of the man. But he really doubted that Vegeta would come back to him. He wanted to give him the chance, though.

"Do you know where the little sayians are?"

"They have been going to school, sir. I believe they are staying at with some rich family that adopted them."

"Adopted them? No. They'd need my permission to do that."

"Are you planning on suing them?"

"You stupid man. I would never sink so low as to do something like that." He smirked. "I have my own practical methods."

"Need anything else, sir?"

"No. You can leave now."

The man left and Frieza turned around slowly. He hovered up to the living room and frowned. He had noticed how all the important things for the Saiyans had disappeared. Clothes, gifts, pictures, books, etc. He knew that one of those little cockroaches had broken into his house and had taken everything away while he was not home. He shrugged it off and smirked again when he saw the piece of tail on the table. He had not thrown it away. Perhaps showing it to Vegeta when he came back would be something amusing to see.  
But he was not going to look for him, yet. He wanted to see if the Saiyan would come back, or would extend his punishment further. Both ideas pleased Frieza, and patience was an important virtue of his. He would have the prince back even if he needed to wait for a while. He did want to know who the family that was taken them in was, though. He whipped his tail and grabbed the small furry appendage, caressing it with his fingers. The fur was now grayish, since it had died in all the time that had passed. It was not soft and bright anymore. He chuckled as he remembered Vegeta's pleas and screams, and his anguished face when the tail had broken in two.  
Even drunk, the mind of the lizard worked perfectly and he remembered everything that had happened when he was under the effects of the alcohol. It would be no fun if he tormented the prince and didn't have the memory.  
The sick lizard just loved to see the prince's pride spilling within his tears and his cries of agony. He shivered in ecstasy when he saw Vegeta's body convulsing and jerking, or trying to drag his self away. He maybe liked more the small, wanted-to-be-suppressed sobs than the screams. But the shrieks were always pleasing.

He took the tail up to his Vegeta's room and put it on the bed. THAT would be an amazing Welcome-Back present.

* * *

Vegeta took a deep breath.  
"Be more careful next time, sweetie. I hope you have an amazing day. I really don't hope to see you soon." The nurse said. He smirked briefly and walked up to the Briefs Family and his siblings.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You'll love it."

"You have daddy's hair!" Lauren said as she ran up to him. He chuckled as he picked her up and she hugged him. The kids ran up to him as well and he smiled.

"Can we go home now?" Jeremy said. "You will love Bulma's house!"

Vegeta put Lauren down and they walked up to the Briefs car. It was amazing how they all fit in there. "Vegeta, dear. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "I prepared a special meal for you. We want you to feel comfortable and welcome in our house." She said. He tuned her off in his mind as he stared at the window and gave slight nods and grunts every now and then to make it seem that he was listening.  
It was quite a long ride, actually. He smiled when Jeremy crawled onto his lap and put his small hands on the window, looking through it. His little tail waved behind him.  
"What are you looking at?"

"The streets."

"Why?"

"It's entertaining."

"How?"

"Well… It distracts."

The small Saiyan turned his head to the side and stared for a while before leaning back on Vegeta's stomach and yawning. "I am hungry."

"We're almost there." Bulma assured.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

Vegeta nodded once and closed his eyes. He was tired. He had not slept well. The nightmares had consumed his sub consciousness entirely. He was about to fall asleep when the car stopped and Mr. Briefs announced.

"Here we are!"

Jeremy didn't stand up and didn't let go of his shirt, letting Vegeta know that he wanted to be carried. The Saiyan prince chuckled and carried his little brother to the house. He was again surprised by the enormity of the domelike structures before him. He walked inside and was greeted with a strong, delicious smell of meat being cooked and his stomach growled.  
"Nah, ah. I'm first showing you your room." Bulma said, grabbing his wrist.

Carrying the toddler with one arm, he was led up some stairs and into a long hallway full of doors.  
"Each of them has a room of their own, all of them here in the hallway. The doors are automatic but can be closed shut from the inside." She said as she walked towards a door and it opened up immediately. He walked inside and his eyes widened.  
The room was enormous. There was a king-size bed at the right, against a wall that held a big window. There was a big night table that held a lamp, an alarm clock, and four drawers. At the Next to it, there was an opened door where Vegeta saw a bathroom nicely decorated. A bathroom for himself. He stepped in and saw the closet. The doors were gargantuan and he could barely imagine the space inside it.

"This is… enormous."

"A royal room." She joked.

He smirked and she led him back to the living room. They sat around the table and Mrs. Briefs brought plates and ovens with all kinds of delicious-looking food. He stuffed his plate with food and began to eat. The Briefs didn't seem surprised. They had been living two weeks with six little Saiyans. They were used to it.

"I hope you feel very welcomed in here, Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs said.

Vegeta looked up at her and grunted in response. "We've already contacted the school to let them know that you will be living here temporarily." Bulma commented. He grunted again. Dr. Briefs chuckled lightly.

"Let the poor boy eat, women. He's had a rough week."

Vegeta decided instantly that he liked the man. He continued his meal peacefully and once he finished, he excused himself and ran up to his room to get a fitful sleep. Or try to, at least. He lied on his bed and pulled the covers up. He looked through the window at the almost-full moon that washed his room with white light. He liked it.  
He slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The small prince ran through the hallways of the castle holding something close to his chest. His mother had just given him a small copy of his father's royal collar and he wanted to show it to someone. Anyone. He was proud of himself._

_The four-year-old boy smirked as he heard his father's voice, but stopped dead in his tracks. There, in the throne room, his father was talking to someone. A kind of oversized lizard that was sitting on the throne! He frowned. He wasn't allowed to sit there very often, yet this creature was on his future spot. He hid behind a column and stared as they spoke._

"_You should try better, Vegeta."_

"_Lord Frieza, I am sorry in the name of the whole race. I-"_

"_I don't want to apologies of a bunch of monkeys." Vegeta tensed up at the insult and narrowed his eyes when his father didn't blast the little bastard into oblivion. His little tail uncoiled from his waist and waved violently behind him. "This planet is slowly becoming a burden for me, Vegeta."_

"_Lord Frieza…"_

"_Lord Frieza." A female voice said. Vegeta watched as his mother entered the throne room. Frieza smiled and his tail twitched in excitement. The Saiyan Queen in all her glory walked up to them. "Our sincere apologies. I just got notified of what happened in Qivirakay."_

"_Good day, my Queen."_

_The woman's tail twitched behind her and she crossed her arms. King Vegeta frowned at the lizard. "Anything else you want us to do, Lord Frieza?"_

_Frieza chuckled as he stood up from the throne. "No. That would be about it." He slowly walked away, but stopped right before the column. Vegeta's heart hammered in his chest and he sank deep behind the column. But, before he knew what happened, he was being gently but firmly held by his wrist in the middle of the room. The lizard-like creature looked into his eyes and he tried his best not to back off. _

"_Who are you?" the creature purred. _

_Vegeta frowned. "What's it to you?"_

"_Vegeta!" both the King and Queen bellowed. Frieza chuckled._

"_I am sorry. You must be the Prince."_

"_Yes. And?"_

"_My, we do have a temper." He said. The King knew that the boy was scared and trying to hide it through ire. But he didn't want anything bad to happen to the future king of Vegeta-sei. "Prince Vegeta, hmm? I didn't know King Vegeta had a son."_

"_Lord Frieza…" King Vegeta started, but Frieza shut him up lifting one finger. _

_Suddenly, the lizard threw a punch at the kid, but stopped right before even touching him. Vegeta got surprised and his eyes widened a little bit, but he didn't move an inch and defied the lizard with his eyes._

"_I like your style, little prince." He leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I will break you." Then, pressing a spot at the base of the child's neck, he left the boy unconscious._

Vegeta woke up and blinked a few times.  
He hated remembering when he had met the lizard. After that particular meeting, he had woken up in his bed with his parents at his side. They had explained him that Frieza was a business companion and that he should respect him. For some reason, Vegeta had always felt awkward around him. Whenever he was in the castle, Vegeta would try to leave.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the alarm clock. 7 a.m.  
He stood up and stretched out. His let his tail wave slowly behind him and he entered the bathroom. It was time to regain his life again.

* * *

Thanks for the amazing reviews!

See ya :3


	16. The Other Life

Hi there everyone!

Thanks for the reviews and here comes the next chapter.

Don't forget to review!

I don't own anything.

* * *

He got into the bathtub and sighed as the cold water surrounded his body. He didn't like hot water too much, and recently he had become to despise it. He began to rub his body with it and he leaned on the back of the bathtub. Back in his home, the bathtub was placed in Frieza's bathroom. His siblings' and his bathroom had regular showers.  
He had never really complained about that. He doubted that he'd have any time to use it if he had, anyways. He sank his head in the water and rubbed his hair and his face, and came out again.  
He was surprised when had noticed the tub instead of the shower, but he had liked it. Back in the palace he had one for himself as well, although it was a lot smaller and made of Kereth, a special material that was something like the gold of the Earth.  
He looked at his side and noticed the different containers. They read shampoo, conditioner, hair cream, and other stuff. He had seen shampoo in the stores but had never really smelled it or anything. Saiyan's hair didn't need shampoo. It was designed as a regular animal's hair. Only water in a regular basis would be more than enough to have it clean. He took one that said 'Pantene', opened it, and smelled it. He blinked.  
It smelled fantastic, very similar to Bulma's scent. He blinked again. If something smelt so good, it had to taste good, right? He poured a bit in his hand and licked it off.

"Goddammit!"

He spit it and took a mouthful of water. It tasted horrendous and he couldn't get why. He wrinkled his nose as he put it back in its place and tried to get the taste off his tongue.  
After a few minutes of smelling all the containers, he decided to lean his head back and relax. He uncoiled the tail from around his waist and let it swish around the water, feeling it fully. He grabbed it and turned to look at it, cleaning it part by part with immense carefulness.  
After a while of this, he decided to get out of the bathtub. He sank his head once more before draining it fully and getting out.  
He shook his head and his hair went back to normal. Then, he dried himself with a small ball of ki and went over to his closet. He had been there for around half an hour or more, but he didn't think they'd notice. It was Sunday and he knew that his siblings would wake up later than usual. His stomach growled and he grunted. How was he supposed to eat there? Was the blonde woman in the kitchen to make him some breakfast, or did he have to do it on his own? Would it look bad if he took the food without asking? He put on some random clothes and went downstairs. He heard chattering.

He followed the voices and found himself in front of the enormous living room, where Mrs. Briefs was sitting, weaving, and Mr. Briefs was on the couch next to her, reading the paper. They didn't notice him at first, absorbed in their activities and short conversation.

"I just think she needs those shoes." The woman said.

"She has more than enough shoes."

"Yes, but this one's go perfectly with her dress."

"What dress? Bulma has millions of dresses. Holly cow, they killed four civilians in a bank rob!" the man commented.  
Vegeta stepped in and cleared his throat. Both adults turned to look at him and smiled.  
"Well, hello, sweetie!" the woman chanted.

"Good day, Vegeta." The man said.

"Hn." He answered, crossing his arms and letting his tail swish slowly behind him. "I'm hungry."

He wasn't really demanding for food, he just wanted to know what he had to do to get some. The Briefs, however, seemed unfazed by his gruff statement and Mrs. Briefs let her half-finished scarf aside, standing up. "Then come with me, sweetie. I'll make you some breakfast!"

He grunted and followed the woman to the dining room, where he took a sit. Mr. Briefs joined him a while later and sat at the other side of the table, opening the newspaper again and reading it. Vegeta liked the silence that the man provided and he decided to study his surroundings.  
"So, Vegeta" the man said, putting his paper down. "Have you liked your stay here?"

"I've only been here for one night and barely one morning."

"Did you sleep well, at least?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"You are not much of a talker, I see." The man took out a cigarette and lightened it, driving it into his mouth. Vegeta's senses detected the smell even before the smoke got to his nostrils. It was not his favorite smell, but he could live with it. It didn't really bother him. "It's better that way. We've been needing a quiet person around here." He chuckled.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stared as the man lifted his newspaper again. Mrs. Briefs came in with an enormous oven and put it in the center of the table. Vegeta wanted to help her, but his pride wouldn't let him ask the woman if she needed assistance. If she asked, he'd say no. If she insisted, he'd accept, making it seem reluctant.  
But she didn't ask when she brought three plates and a big jar full of orange juice. She opened the oven and handed Vegeta a big spoon. He hesitated before grabbing it and shuddered when certain memory engulfed his mind. He frowned.  
'Stupid.'  
He looked over and saw the enormous amount of soup that smelled delicious. He served various spoonfuls and hastily began to drink it. He had finished when the Briefs were still serving themselves.  
One plate was enough for the pair, so the rest of the soup was left for Vegeta to finish off. When he did, he was still hungry.  
"I prepared some eggs with corn, cheese and bacon. Do you want some, sweetie? They are delicious!" she encouraged him.

"Hn."

She giggled as she took the now empty oven and his plate and went back to the kitchen.  
"Vegeta!" he heard behind him. He turned around and saw the twins standing there.

"Hey." He smiled. They walked to the table and climbed to their sits beside him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

Mr. Briefs raised an eyebrow at how Vegeta's mood changed when he was around them. He smiled from behind the newspaper.  
Mrs. Briefs came back and said hello to the little kids, putting a gargantuan bowl with an omelet inside it. She put a plate in front of each Saiyan and they began to eat.  
"Eat all you want! There's a lot more for the others."

Some time passed before Vegeta was fully satisfied and he left the rest of the eggs to his siblings. He really loved the woman's cooking and he leaned back on his chair, sighing. He heard giggles and chattering upstairs and some minutes later, the rest of the kids came to have their food.

"How did you sleep, kids?" Mrs. Briefs asked, brining more soup and eggs and juice. She chuckled when they all talked at the same time as they leapt at the food. Vegeta noticed how they were still in their pajamas and he cleared his throat to have the kids' attention.

"When you are all finished, take the plates to the kitchen and go take a bath."

"Nyah! It's Sunday!" Jill complained.

"And? You still have to wash yourselves."

"Can't we just watch some T.V and then take a bath?" Tyler asked.

"You know that-"

"Hello, everyone!" Bulma said, interrupting him. He groaned. Her parents seemed amused at the display, but diverted their attention to their daughter as she entered the dining room rubbing her eye. She sat beside Vegeta and groaned as she rested her head on her hands and her elbows on the table.

"Hello, sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Good." She yawned.

"You are incredible. You slept more than twelve hours and want to sleep even more." Vegeta told her.

She chuckled. "It's just the waking sleepiness." She said. She looked down at the eggs and began to eat slowly. He grunted and pushed himself from the table. "Where are you going?"

"Hn."

He walked upstairs and got to his room. Not a minute passed before someone knocked his door. "Come in." he grunted.  
Jeremy opened up and walked inside. Vegeta was lying on the bed, his hands clasped behind his head and his right leg bent above his left knee. He looked down at his sibling and waited for him to speak. The small child walked up to Vegeta's bed and looked up at his brother without saying a word.  
Vegeta sat up. "What's wrong, dwarf?" he asked softly. Jeremy climbed onto the bed and onto Vegeta's lap and looked at him. "Jeremy?"

"I missed you." He muttered. "I was afraid that you would leave us."

Vegeta put a hand on his head. "Why would you think that?"

"I thought that you would stay with Fwieza."

Vegeta felt a cold fear. Did Jeremy know…?

"Why would I stay with Frieza?"

"I thought Fwieza had told you that you had to give us up."

"I wouldn't do that even if he had told me, Jeremy."

"I know." Jeremy answered. He hugged Vegeta and nuzzled his neck. "I am glad we are out of there."

"It wasn't that bad." Vegeta lied.

"I know, but Fwiza was very ugly."

Vegeta chuckled and patted Jeremy's head. "Indeed."

* * *

Bulma put on her pink strapless shirt and black skirt and went out. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to invite the Saiyans to the CC private pool. She admitted to herself that most of the reason was that she wanted to see the prince in bathing suit. She laughed at herself and knocked Vegeta's door.

"Hn."

She took it as an invitation to get inside and she opened the door. Her heart melted when she saw him looking through the window, the sun on him. Jeremy was on his lap, leaning on his stomach and deeply asleep. His little tail was wrapped around Vegeta's wrist and he was subconsciously holding Vegeta's tail with his little hand.  
Vegeta had one hand on Jeremy's back, the other one lying beside him.  
She knew that the little kid had hardly gotten any sleep, worrying for his big brother the two weeks. Now that Vegeta was there, he had the chance to do so.

"He was very worried about you." She commented.

"Hn."

"I think he feels safer with you around."

Vegeta sighed, but didn't look at her. "Hn."

"Well… Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the pool with me."

"After lunch." He answered.

"Alright." She closed the door and walked away.

Vegeta took a deep breath and thanked the blue haired girl in his mind. He was drifting off into his memories, and she had just interrupted him before reaching the worst part. He pulled his tail free and Jeremy woke up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.  
"I fell asleep."

"So I've noticed." He answered.

Jeremy giggled and jumped from Vegeta's lap. "Can we go to spar?"

Vegeta smiled. The kid had Saiyan blood boiling inside of him and he had the instinct for battle as pure as himself. He, after all, came from the Royal Bloodline. He nodded and led the way to Bulma's room. She looked at them when he opened the door and leaned on the doorframe.

"Vegeta?"

"Where can we train?"

"What?"

"Spar. Where can we spar?"

She cocked her head to the side as she thought. Then her expression brightened and she jumped from her bed. "Follow me."  
The two saiyans followed the girl through the dome, and Vegeta was again astounded. They walked for about 15 minutes before they walked out of the dome and entered some sort of indoor garden that held a fountain in the middle and different paths. The dome-like crystallized structure that surrounded it let them see the other domes around, and from the fountain he saw different paths leading to small doors that lead to the _other_ domes.  
She walked through one of the stone paths and led them into a door.

When they arrived to the dome's door, they saw some sort of natural habitat recreated inside a crystallized structure. It was enormous and the two saiyans were left with their mouths opened.  
"I'm sure you can fly in here."

"This is incredible."

"My mother loves plants." She said with a shrug. "The crystal around it will not let any sound to go outside or inside, so we have installed a hologram communicator. When the lunch is ready I will call you and my face will appear anywhere you are, to talk to you." She smiled.

"That's just wonderful." He answered sarcastically.

Bulma grunted. "See you later, jerk."

She walked away and the Saiyans were left alone. Vegeta began to stretch and crack his neck and fingers, and Jeremy did the same.  
"Let's start with a simple warm-up. Fly around the dome." He told the kid.  
Several times before Vegeta had taken his siblings to some far off area where no humans could spot them, and he had taught them to fly and to fight. No one had ever known that he had broken the rules and he wouldn't let the kids become like the useless humans.  
Jeremy came back to his spot a minute later, panting. "It's huge!"

"I didn't say that you had to fly fast. Always remember to keep your energy low while you don't need it, so you can save it for emergencies, alright?"

The small Saiyan nodded. "Do you want me to go again?"

"No. We are going to spar softly as a warm-up. Don't push yourself too much. Try to hit me in the face." He said.  
Jeremy nodded and crouched low into a fighting stance. However, before he could leap at his brother, the door beside them opened up and Bulma stood there, the five kids behind her. "They told me they wanted to see you."

He straightened and nodded once.  
"You were not thinking that you could escape so easily from us, right?" Jill said.

He chuckled. "Alright. Stretch out first. Then fly around the dome. Try to waste as less energy as possible."

"Do I have to fly again?" Jeremy asked.

"If you want to." He answered, shrugging.  
Once the kids were gone, he turned to look at Bulma with a cocked eyebrow.

"I figured I could stay to watch."

"You _figured _wrong. Leave."

"It's my house!"

"Well, I suppose that means I'm the one who will have to leave."

"Please. I just want to watch." She begged. "I won't bother."

He grunted and the six kids landed beside him. He turned around and she sat near a tree, leaning her back on it and hugging her knees. He passed a hand through his hair and was reminded of his lack of bangs.  
"Alright. We'll start with something simple. Try to hit me in the face in one minute." He crouched low in a fighting stance and the kids did the same. "Go!"

Bulma was in complete awe when the kids leapt at their brother and began to launch all kinds of kicks and punches at his face. Vegeta remained with his arms crossed, dodging each attack. She could barely see anything since their attacks were faster by the second.  
She gasped when Tyler was sent flying from the fight and landed on his rear. She was about to shout at Vegeta, but the kid stood up and blasted off again.

"Stop." He ordered. The kids landed on their feet, their faces seemingly angry and panting. "If I was an enemy you would all be dead by now. You can't waste your energy that way. Never let your anger blind you." He hovered up a little bit and unwrapped the tail from around his waist. "It is important that you learn how to keep the energy you need. Playing with the enemy is the easiest way to win."

The kids nodded and he flew up high in the air. "I want you to dodge my ki blasts!"

"Wait, Vegeta!" Bulma said, waving her arms up in the air.

"I thought you said you were not going to interfere!"

"What if they can't dodge it and you destroy my garden!"

"THEY WILL DODGE IT!"

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T?"

"THEN TOO BAD FOR YOU!"

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!"

"THEN LEAVE!"

The kids turned their heads form one teenager to another as they argued. Jeremy giggled and finally both crossed their arms with a 'humph' and remained quiet for a while. Vegeta sighed and put his palms together. "Ready?"  
Bulma bit her lip.

"Yeah!"

He yelled as he shot ki blast after ki blast. He really shot very weak power balls, reconsidering what Bulma had said. He hadn't spent too much time with the Briefs to know how soft-hearted they were. But for all he knew, they'd be pissed off if he destroyed the garden and would probably kick them out. He really didn't have the balls to go back to Frieza's house or the lack of pride to go begging to his mother again.  
He smirked when the kids blocked each ki blast and shot it back at him. He dissipated them before they reached him and dissipated any other that went into a dangerous direction. He soon found himself protecting Bulma way too much. He stopped and landed before the kids. He gave Bulma a sideways look and lashed his tail angrily beside him when he found himself relieved that she was alright.

"Remember your katas?"

"Yeah."

"Practice them."

As they began to practice their katas, Vegeta hovered. He wanted to fly around the dome. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He went high and high until he found the 'roof' of the dome-like structure and was surprised at how really big it was.  
He looked down to see the enormous 'forest' below and smirked.  
He liked it.  
he began to spiral in the air and fly around in circles that surrounded everything. He gave it a little less than full speed and took deep breaths. He finally felt free.  
That, until someone screeched from below.

"Vegeta? Where are you? Lunch is ready!"

He grunted and tried to ignore her, but there before him, her giant face appeared in a hologram. He jumped back, startled, and crossed his arms across his chest. She was starting to really piss him off. "What?"

"Lunch is ready."

He growled and flew back to the ground.  
The kids were not there. They had probably gone away already.  
He opened the door and guided himself with the smell of recently-cooked food.

* * *

Once they were finished, Bulma poked him in the ribs. He grunted.

"You said you were coming to the pool with me."

"Hn."

"Remember you have to wait for an hour until you can get inside." Mr. Briefs said. She groaned.

"Fine. I'll go to put my bathing suit on!" she cheered as she stood up from her chair and ran upstairs.

"We bought a bathing suit for you last week, Vegeta. We thought that you'd like to swim since Saiyans like to exercise a lot." Mrs. Briefs said. He sighed and nodded, pushing himself away from the table and walking upstairs. Before entering his room he heard the high-pitched voice of the blonde woman. "Do you kids want to go to the movies this afternoon?"

"Yeah!"

He sat at the edge of the bed and let his body fall backwards. He was about to close his eyes and take a short nap, when someone knocked on his door. Goddammit, he was starting to get annoyed and frustrated in that house.  
"What?"

"Hurry up, Vegeta!" Bulma said.

He grunted and went over to his closet, looking for a pair of swimming trunks.  
He found them some minutes later and put them on.

Bulma was leaning against the wall next to Vegeta's door. When she heard the door opening, she turned around, rolling her eyes. "You are really slo-" she was cut off when she looked at him.  
She had seen him shirtless before, but she could never get over it. She was expecting him to come out with a shirt that he'd take off when they were there. She swallowed and blushed when she saw his smirk.  
"At least I get to finish my sentences." He muttered.

"Jerk."

He leaned on the doorframe and she bit the inside of her lip. He looked so perfect. He glared at her. "Well? Where's this pool of yours?"

"Oh, right." She mumbled, grabbing his wrist and guiding him towards the big yard with paths again.  
She slid her hand until their fingers found. He grunted but didn't pull back and let her guide him by the hand to the pool.

Once they arrived, he wrinkled his nose a few times as it stitched with the smell of chlorine. He was used to different, strong smells and even if he disliked it, he could live with it. His parents had taken him to pools before and even if he hadn't been in a real one in a while, (since he usually swam in rivers and lakes around the city), he still didn't care.  
He got into the pool and dived a while before coming out to the surface again. He pedaled to keep his body floating as he looked at Bulma. She was putting on some cream on her hair.  
"What are you doing?"

"This will keep the chlorine from damaging my hair."

"Stupid." He mumbled.

She finally stretched and took off her pink shirt and black skirt. His tail twitched and his eyes widened. He recovered his composure before she could notice and he kept his tail tightly around his waist to keep it from moving excitedly.  
Her body was beautiful and very well-kept. He smirked inwardly when she approached and slowly got into the water.  
He felt like a predator again, a low growl emerging from his chest.

"Vegeta?"

* * *

Uh oh. Bulma's the prey ._.

Once again, don't forget to review and thanks everyone!

:)


	17. For the Mental Health

Here's the next chapter n_n

Thanks so much for the reviews

I don't own anything.

* * *

Bulma giggled as her father entered the swimming pool dome.

"I think you've been there for quite a while, guys." He said. "Your mother already came back with the kids, and I believe she's making dinner. I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah!"

"Hn."

"Well, go take a bath and hurry for dinner!"

He left the dome. They had been almost all afternoon in the pool, and Bulma had to admit it; it had been one of the best afternoons in her life. Not only had Vegeta acted like a fierce wolf when 'attacking' her, but she had felt like a deer willing to be eaten by her prey.  
They had played and laughed and, of course, kissed all the afternoon. Bulma was now very hungry and tired and wanted nothing more than to eat, take a bath and go to sleep. How she wanted it to be Saturday so that they could snuggle and watch a movie!  
She watched as the Saiyan got out of the pool, shook his head and a small blue glow appeared around her.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"The… glow."

"That's my ki."

"Your ki? You mean the one with which you create those glowing balls and fly and all?"

"Hn." He didn't want to explain everything to her and he just shrugged it off with a grunt. After she dried herself with a towel and put on her clothes, they walked back to the hall and Vegeta got into his room to put on a shirt.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed and Vegeta had been adapting very well to his new life. He hadn't heard of Frieza or his mother, and had gone back to school. Everyone had been over him pestering him with questions and he had easily dismissed them with grunts and glares.  
He liked living there and the Briefs had taken an almost protective attitude towards him, as if he was their own son.

That Saturday he woke up and went down to the dining room, and found the happy married pair there, talking.

"Good day, Vegeta."

"Hn."

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright."

"Sit down, my boy. We need to talk to you." Mr. Briefs said.  
He quirked an eyebrow and sat down.

"What is it?"

Mrs. Briefs stood up to bring the food.

"How have you been feeling lately, Vegeta?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

"Do you like your stay here?"

He shrugged again. "It's alright."

"Better than before, I suppose." The man said.

Vegeta frowned and glared at the man. "Drop it."

The man cleared his throat. "Vegeta, I know you don't want to talk about it…"

"You got that damn straight. Now drop it."

"…With someone like me, so my wife and I have been thinking about it." Vegeta frowned deeper and crossed his arms. Had his eyes been ki blasts, Mr. Briefs would be dead and his ashes would be gone. "After what I saw… back there…"

"I SAID DROP IT!" Vegeta roared, his tail now twitching behind him with anger. But there was certain old man from whom Bulma had gotten her stubborn attitude, and so this man was not relenting that easily.

"Vegeta, please. Just listen to me."

Vegeta calmed himself and looked away, wrapping his tail around his waist. "Hn."

"I know you are a Saiyan and you are very strong and all, but we've been thinking about it, and seeing…"

"The point." Vegeta ordered.

The man sighed. "We've made you an appointment with the psychologist."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his head snapped to the man's direction. He clenched his fists and shot up from his seat. "YOU WHAT?"

"He's one of the best in the universe, really. The UUO recommended him personally."

"I don't need a psychologist!"

"Vegeta, it will only be a fast checkup and then you'll be off."

"I am alright! I need no checkup! How dare you?"

Mrs. Briefs, who had been listening from behind the kitchen's door biting her lip and with a hand on her chest, came out carrying a big oven with an omelet. "Vegeta, dear. It's the best." She said. "You have to trust us."

"It will be useless! I bet he doesn't know a thing about the Saiyan psychology!"

"He's not a human. He's worked with Saiyans before." Mr. Briefs said.

Vegeta growled. One thing was the nurse suggesting mental treatment, but something very different was this people thinking that he was insane. He could deal with it, dammit! He was not crazy. Sure, he had nightmares and senseless phobias and flashbacks and was a bit aggressive and cold and... Well, maybe he was a bit insane, but he didn't want a psychologist. He could fucking live with it.

"I can live with it. I am not going."

"Vegeta, please. Just give it a shot." Mrs. Briefs begged, serving food on his plate. He sat down again, his stomach growling louder than him, and frowned.

"No."

"Vegeta-"

"I said NO!"

"What's all this yelling about?" said a sleepy Bulma. She walked downstairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Vegeta growled. Perfect.  
Now Bulma would try to convince him of going as well.

"Hello, dear. How did you sleep?"

"Meh." She answered, not wanting to talk.

Vegeta eyed the Briefs warily, as if daring them to speak about the subject in front of Bulma. Mr. Briefs stared back, silently saying 'Challenge Accepted.'

"As we were saying, Vegeta…"

"As I was saying… NO!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"We want Vegeta to go to the psychologist." Mr. Briefs said. Vegeta's glare sent a chill down the man's spine and he cleared his throat, suddenly too scared to even swallow. How could a boy's eyes hold so much hatred in them?

"I think it is a fantastic idea." Bulma said.

"Too bad your opinion doesn't count." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh but it does! Please, son. Don't be stubborn."

"Stubborn? I am being totally rational. This makes no sense. I don't need any help."

Bulma put a hand on his knee and looked at him. "Come on. It will last only one hour. We'll be there and all."

"I don't need to go!"

"Yes, you do." Mrs. Briefs said.

"You're impossible!" he screamed.

"Is that a yes?" Bulma asked.

"Gah!" he pushed himself off the chair, took his plate and ran upstairs.

"That won't be enough for him, dear. Take him the oven. There's more in the kitchen for the kids." Mrs. Briefs said. Bulma nodded, took the oven and walked up the stairs, to Vegeta's room.

Vegeta sighed as she knocked the door. When he didn't answer, she opened and walked inside. "Hey. I figured you wouldn't be satisfied." He watched as she placed the oven on the nightstand and handed him a big piece of cutlery. He grunted and began to eat. She sat at the edge of the bed. "You know, mom and dad are very worried about you."

He glared at her, still devouring his breakfast. "Hn."

"They just want the best for you. You are like a son to them now."

He grunted. "They are not my parents. I thank them for everything they've given me but I don't need their pity or anyone's assistance."

"My dad saw you that day, Vegeta. He just wants to help." She said softly.

"Had happened to me under Frieza is of no concern to him."

"You're wrong. They care for you."

"I've been here for a few days."

"Just… go. For me."

"No."

"Vegeta, please. It will be the best. Maybe they can help you with the nightmares and the trauma…"

"I don't need their help."

She sighed and put her hand on his. "You know you need it."

* * *

Bulma walked downstairs with the oven and the plate in her hands, smiling.

"What did he say?" Mr. Briefs asked.

"As if my smile wasn't enough, daddy. He said he'll go!"

"Don't get too excited. This will be the first and last one." He said from the stairs.

* * *

They were sitting in the waiting room. Vegeta was already annoyed with all those beings standing around. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the tip of his tail. A low growl was emerging from his chest. He jumped a bit when a cold hand touched his shoulder.

"It's your turn." Bulma said.

He sighed as he stood up and followed Bulma and to a door that read "Dr. Kahashar Herendeth. Psychologyst." Mrs. Briefs had stayed at CC, taking care of the kids.  
He opened the door. There, he found a woman sitting on a chair and in front of her, a seemingly comfy sofa. He walked inside and the woman stood up, shaking each of their hands.  
"Hello, young man. You must be Vegeta."

"Hn."

"You must be Mr. Briefs, and you must be Bulma Briefs. You two can sit down back there." She pointed two chairs in the back and the Briefs walked over there. "You, honey, come with me." Vegeta followed her up to the sofa and sat down, crossing his arms. "You can fill the form on your right, Mr. Briefs, while I talk to Vegeta. So, honey, how are you feeling today?"

He shrugged. "Hn."

She wrote something on a pad. He quirked an eyebrow but remained quiet. "Not much of a talker, right?"

"Hn."

"Okay, Vegeta. I am specialized in teenagers and abuse victims." She started. "If you need help, I'll need you to open to me. I know it will be hard, but you need to know that you can trust me and that your secrets are safe with me." She looked into his ebony eyes. "Okay, tell me about you."

He shifted awkwardly. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. My planet was destroyed when I was five, and I moved into this pitiful excuse of a planet…"

"You mean you don't like Planet Earth."

He shrugged. "Vegeta-sei was better."

"Do you miss your planet?"

"I guess."

"Describe your planet for me."

"I thought you had been there before?" he said.

"Well, I want to know what you remember about it."

"I remember everything. It was the planet I was going to rule."

She nodded and continued taking notes. "Okay, go on with your self-description."

"Hn. We moved in here and well, the time passed as the kids were born."

"The kids?"

"My siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Six."

"Mhm. Go on."

"My father died then."

"How?"

"An illness."

She wrote something. "Do you miss your father, Vegeta?"

"Not anymore."

"If you had a chance to see him, what would you tell him?"

Vegeta sighed. What was the point of this? His father was not part of his trauma. "That I've been alright, the kids are fine. That I hope he's good wherever he is… I don't know."

"And, would that be true, Vegeta?"

"What?"

"You being alright. Would that be true?"

"Hn." He didn't want to answer that question. It was too soon to talk about Frieza.

"Okay, keep on talking about yourself."

"Well… I don't know what else to say. My mother left with her boyfriend and I began to live with her ex-husband."

"Wait… what?"

"My mother married some guy, and then she left. So we had to live with that guy."

"Do you resent your mother for abandoning you?"

"Not so much for abandoning me, really."

"Then?"

"For not taking us back."

She wrote more notes. This time they were longer. Vegeta stared at the pen as he tried to know what notes was the woman taking. The room was incredibly silent except for the rasping of the pen against the paper and the breathing of the four beings in the room. The woman finally finished writing and looked back up at Vegeta.

"I want you to talk about this guy you live with."

Vegeta's body tensed up. "No."

"Come on, Vegeta. No details for now. Only blatant things."

He grunted. "I don't live with him anymore. His name is Frieza and he is an Icejin." He saw he shoulders tensing as she recalled some name in the distance, but didn't say anything. "What else do you want to know?"

"Did you like living with him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I hate him."

"Why so?"

"I thought you said no details."

"Just answer the question. The faster you answer, the faster you leave." She said. He sighed.

"Because he is a sadistic bastard."

"How so? Did he ever beat you?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Too many to count."

He looked away, through the window as she wrote notes. "Why did he do it?"

"He had no reason. I was… a plaything."

"Did it happen often?"

"Every night. Sometimes even in the day."

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being a murderous one, how heavy were most of the beatings you took?"

"Around six, or seven."

He heard the frantic pen and paper dancing and sighed through his nose. "Did he ever abuse you sexually?"

Vegeta frowned and looked back at her. "No."

"Did he ever hit any of your siblings?"

"No."

"If you could trade your place as Frieza's plaything, would you trade it for one of you siblings?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"They are the only thing I have left."

She nodded slowly. "Does your mother know about the beatings?"

"Yes."

"And what does she say?"

"She says that I have to endure it because I am a prince."

"I see. Do you like your title as prince, Vegeta?"

"I liked it when there was something to rule."

"You do know that your name is feared around the Universe, right? Most humans don't know about it, but a lot of aliens do." She explained.

"Yes."

"Do you like being feared?"

He shrugged. "If I hate the person, then yes."

"Why would you hate on someone?"

"Being Frieza is a great reason."

"Apart from Frieza."

He shrugged. "Being weaker, being arrogant, trying to attack me…"

She nodded once. "Let's move onto a lighter subject. What do you like to do on your free time?"

"Spar."

"With whom?"

"My friends, my siblings. Anyone."

"Alright. Something else?"

"Read. Sleep. Eat. Train."

"Anything else? T.V, computer, iPod?"

"None of that is of any concern to me."

She sighed through her nose. "Well… Something else?"

"What else can I say? Jerk off?" he said, unwrapping his tail and letting it thump against the couch.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said from her corner.

"What? She said I had to open up!"

The psychologist laughed. "That's alright, Bulma. So, Vegeta. Do you enjoy music?"

"I liked my planet's music."

"Any music you can listen to _now?"_

"I like metal." He said, shrugging.

She kept on writing. "Alright. I am going to move onto something a little bit more personal, Vegeta." She announced. "Do you think your hatred comes from the fear?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you fear Frieza?"

"I have no fears."

"You fear Frieza."

He growled and his tail twitched in annoyance. He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"When you lived with him, you were constantly afraid of getting back home because you were sure he was going to hurt you, right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "That fear is mentally-draining and very unhealthy. Besides, you were scared that he'd hurt your siblings. You felt protective."

"Hn."

"Let me explain you something. Your mind has been splitting in two. The one that will sacrifice everything for them, and the one that knows better." She held her hands with her palms up and in front of his face. "Your instinct of self-preservation fights your feelings over and over. You feel confused and desperate and that's when your mind suffers." She explained, leveling both hands.

"I can control my own mind."

"Your mind, perhaps. But not your instinct and sub consciousness. Tell me something… When was the last time you didn't dream about Frieza?"

* * *

:O How dare she!

Lolz please on't forget to review and all!

See you next time.


	18. Jealousy

Hi, there!

My next update n_n

Thanks for the reviews.

I dont own anything.

Uhm, well... what the pyschologist was trying to explain was that Vegeta's mind was tearing apart. Like, when you have something you want and something you need, and you don't know which one to choose. You get confused and so on. That's basically it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Vegeta glared at the woman so intensely, she was forced to look away. He purposely ignored the question and remained quiet, and the psychologist spoke again.

"You get my point, anyway. So, when was the first time you met him?"

"I do not wish to speak of Frieza anymore." He said firmly.

"Very well. We'll have time for that later."

"Hmfph."

"Then talk to me about your new home. How is it?"

He stared at Mr. Briefs and Bulma, the latter one giving him an assuring smile. He frowned. "It is okay. Big, and… clean?" he shrugged and looked down as Bulma giggled.

"What else?"

"It's… relaxed, calmed, even fun sometimes." He said, not daring to look up at Bulma's expression.

"How relaxed?"

"I don't know. I don't have to worry anymore."

"How did you start living with them?"

He hesitated before answering. "One day… Bulma, her father and Kakkarot found me… in…" he cleared his throat. "…They took me to the hospital and then took me and the kids to their home. I've been living with them since."

"Found you in...?"

He glared at her. "In a bad shape."

"Give me some details."

"No!"

"I can still ask her. But I think you'd like to tell your side of the story."

He growled in his chest and his tail thumped against the couch violently. After a few minutes, he began to talk. "Frieza had brought some of his henchmen to the house." He slowly turned his head to look through the window. "They are the Ginyu Force."

"Who are they exactly?"

"Intergalactic warriors."

"Mhm. Go on."

"Well… They don't exactly like Saiyans." He said slowly. "They are sadistic bastards." He tried is best not to stutter or hesitate in his words. It was very hard, though, and his body began to quiver as he recalled everything. "They…" he swallowed. He found his strength leaving him and a sudden urge to hug his knees against his chest, but he refrained from doing so. He couldn't break with people around. He held onto his pride with teeth and nails and continued talking. "They tortured me all night, until I passed out. The next morning Bulma found me."

The psychologist leaned over and put a hand on his knee. She knew that it was a little fast to talk about his direct trauma in the first appointment, but they had gone too far and she wanted to keep pushing. "What did they do to you?" she asked softly.  
She could see a cold barrier in his eyes crumbling to pieces, giving way to pain and suffering. His frowned deeper and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered.

"Vegeta, please. You have to cooperate."

He bit the inside of his lip and sighed a few times. He couldn't do it. He could barely think about it. He shook his head slowly. "Not now." He muttered, almost to himself. It was as if his mind was pleading, his pride holding onto him, telling him not to break it. He swallowed as he began to remember everything. The beatings, the ki blasts, the couch ripping his tail, the knives, the boiling water, the torture… his toes, his eye, his body. He didn't realize when his eyes began to grow warm, but he could stop the first tear close enough by shaking his head harshly. Other images began to haunt him. His first time with the Ginyus, his first night with Frieza, even his every night beatings assaulted him. All the angst and desperation took a hold of him and he felt his mind slipping away.

"Vegeta?" the psychologist called. He was looking at the floor, trembling, shaking his head continuously. He seemed to be in some kind of trance. "Are you okay?"

Bulma cringed when she heard something resembling a sob. She was considering standing up to help him, but he suddenly shot up from his seat ad stormed out of the room. Dr. Herendeth sighed and turned to look at Mr. Briefs. "He is in a worse condition than what I thought. He needs a very harsh treatment." She said, leading the way to the personal office where she was going to schedule a new appointment. "He mentioned something about you finding him in a bad shape. Would you mind telling me how he was, exactly?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "He was in his kitchen… stabbed to the floor."

"Stabbed? What do you mean by that?" she asked warily.

"Well… knives were stabbing through his hands and legs, securing him to the floor." Mr. Briefs answered.

"Other things were stabbing him as well. He was burned and horribly injured. His face was brutally disfigured." Bulma said in a low tone.

"My god, that's awful!"

"I have a picture here, if you want to see it." Mr. Briefs said. He slowly took out his wallet and dragged out a small piece of paper. "This is what they gave me in the hospital."

Dr. Hetendeth dry heaved once as she looked at the picture. She put a hand on her mouth and sat down in front of her desk. Warm tears filled her eyes as she stared at it. What kind of cruel, heartless bastards would do that to a boy?  
She swallowed.

"No… toes. No… tail. His…face. His body… Oh my god, his eye! My god, what the fuck." She muttered. The Briefs didn't seem surprised at her aggressive vocabulary and proceeded to take the seats across her desk. She put the picture down and closed her eyes. "I am assuming this is out of the regular beatings." She said hopefully.

"Yeah. Well, he often arrived to school bruised and limping, but it had never been this bad. I mean, the state he arrived in to school was awful, but compared to this… Well…" Bulma said. The psychologist released a breath through her mouth and gave the picture to Dr. Briefs. She slowly opened her eyes and took out an agenda.

"We have to start the treatment now. The poor boy must be going through hell with this kind of memories. Can you bring him tomorrow at the same hour?"

"Tomorrow it will be." Dr. Briefs said.

* * *

Vegeta was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He had not shed a single tear and had managed to stop his trembling. Stupid Dr. Henderwhateverfuck. How dare she. He didn't want to go back to the psychologist ever again. Not if she was going to force him to resurface everything.

"Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs called behind him. He looked at the man through the mirror. "Are you alright?"

"I'm never coming back."

"Vegeta, son, it is the best for you."

"Shut it! You're not convincing me again!" he snapped.

Mr. Briefs sighed and nodded. After some minutes, he put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The Saiyan prince frowned and shook his torso to the side, forcing the hand off of his body.

"You need this, Vegeta. It is for the best."

"I don't need anything. Only food, water, and air."

Mr. Briefs shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at Vegeta. The young Saiyan looked away. The older man walked up to him and leaned on the sink, staring at Vegeta, who kept looking at his face on the mirror. "You know we can't force you to do anything, but we are worried about you."

"Why?" he asked quietly. He couldn't understand it. He knew why Bulma cared for him; they knew each other and had developed some kind of relationship. He knew better than to care for anybody, but the blue-haired earthling had slipped into him, and had shown him that she could be trusted.  
But this… humans? He knew that they felt pity. Being a soft-hearted race, they had probably felt awful when they saw a mere teenager in the state he was, but wasn't there a lot of evil in their planet? Pity was something normal. Taking him in was probably the least they could do, but this way of caring was totally different.  
They had met once or twice in the past and hadn't really talked much. Why would Dr. Briefs want Vegeta to be okay? Those were his inner demons. He had to cope with them _alone. _

"Well, because we want you to be happy again."

"Why? You don't know me."

"If Bulma trusts you, then we do as well."

"That's a weak statement."

"But it's my reason." He sighed and took out a cigarette. "We just want you to be fully happy again. No memories hunting you."

"I believe it is forbidden to smoke in here." Vegeta said.

"Then let's go outside, take some air, and talk about this. What do you say?"

* * *

Vegeta shook his head as he entered his room. He couldn't believe that the old man had convinced him of going back to another appointment. What kind of treachery was that? He groaned and fell backwards on his bed.

"_Mom, I hate Frieza." Vegeta said quietly._

"_I know, my boy. But now that your father is gone, we must stay with him until I can maintain all of you on my own." She answered, patting Vegeta's head. The Saiyan boy moved away from her and looked through the window._

"_What if we move to another planet?"_

"_Oh, my boy. Earth is one of the cheapest planets since it was just recently discovered. We have to stay here for a while, and live with it. We have to trust Frieza while he offers us a home and accommodations, my prince." She answered._

"_I saw how father always looked at Frieza. If Father didn't trust the lizard, then why should I?"_

"_Because we have no choice in the matter, Vegeta."_

_The Saiyan Queen hugged her son and began to rock him back and forth, humming one of Vegeta-sei's oldest songs._

Vegeta rolled onto his side and sighed, looking through the window.

"_Why do you keep standing, Vegeta?" Frieza asked._

_The small boy swallowed and staggered a few steps back. His arms were not working anymore and only one of his eyes was working through a red haze decorated with shiny stars. He glanced at his tail, which Frieza was holding in one hand.  
Without it, he had no balance. Not to mention, his backside was aching like never, making him gag and whimper. _

"_Leave me alone." He said._

"_Vegeta, not even your mother wants you. The only people in the world that show some kind of love for you are the kids, but that's because they need you. Once they grow up, they'll leave you alone. You are destined to be alone. You are just a stupid, little, dirty monkey." The lizard said, walking to him. Vegeta kept walking backwards. "Prince of all Sayians? Your planet was destroyed. Only a few survived. You have nothing anymore. Only that small pride of yours that I've seen breaking down so many times."_

"_I didn't do anything." He said, still trying to walk backwards. _

"_I know, monkey. Who said you did?"_

_Vegeta swallowed, and suddenly fell backwards. He landed on his butt and gasped as the pain intensified. He tried to kick his way back, but Frieza appeared before him, holding one if his ankles below the clawed-foot. _

"_No… No, don't!"_

_Crack.  
A soul-ripping scream resonated when Vegeta's ankle broke severely, the bone piercing the skin and sending the foot almost all the way backwards. The boy let his body fall on his back and he looked at the lizard._

_The changeling threw the tail at Vegeta's face and began to walk away. The prince sighed in relief, but Frieza sent a barrage of ki blasts at the kid before walking upstairs. The Saiyan was left on the floor, trembling with pain, smoke rising from his body and his eyes wide with fear and agony. _

Vegeta cleared his throat as he stood up from his bed. He didn't want to remember those things. Perhaps the psychologist would really help him. He smelled food and some minutes later Mrs. Briefs called for them.

* * *

"There's a party tonight, in case you're interested." Bulma said.

"I'm not."

"We should go. It's not far from here."

"I don't want to be engulfed in both artificial and natural body scents, with my ears bursting because of what you like to call music." He said.

"Pathetic excuse, Vegeta. Just admit that you don't know how to dance." She mocked.

"Ha. I'd surprise you, girl. But I am not in the mood of one of your pathetic little reunions." He answered, walking up to his room.

"Sure, sure." She said, sarcastically.

"Idiot."

"Come with me! We'll have fun."

"I doubt it." he got to his room and closed the door behind him. Bulma sighed and knocked on his door. There was no answer. She heard the water turning on groaned.

"Vegeta!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Let me in!"

"No!"

She growled and pushed the door, and to her surprise, it opened. She could hear Vegeta taking off his clothes over the sound of running water inside the bathroom. "Well, I guess I'll wait." She muttered, sitting on the bed. "Why is he taking a bath anyway? Didn't he take a bath this morning? What a waste of water…"

Almost half an hour passed before she heard the water draining from the tub and him opening the door. She sat up and looked at him… and to her big surprise, he had no towel. His hair and body were already dry, and well, he was just on his way to put his clothes on.

"What the hell!" he screamed, blushing and leaning backwards. She was out of words. She froze on the spot, her eyes shifting from his face to his lower parts. She stuttered a few times before shooting up from the bed and going outside.

* * *

It was an awkward moment when they met each other in the hallway. Bulma smile sheepishly and he just turned around to walk downstairs. To ease the tension, she said:  
"So, are you coming today or what?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"Pervert."

"Shut up! I'm not the one who goes out of the bathroom without a towel."

"I'm sorry for believing I had a bit of privacy in my own room." He answered sarcastically.

"Well, next time lock the room's door as well."

Vegeta clenched his fists. "I was led to believe a closed door meant the need of privacy. I guess here it isn't."

He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. It wasn't a big deal after all."

"You're still a pervert."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Dick."

"Well, you already saw that I have one of those." He joked.

"You dumbass!"

He laughed and walked out to the garden to train.

* * *

Vegea walked into the main dome after nearly three hours and saw the kids were watching T.V. He was going upstairs when he heard Mrs. Briefs squealing in joy. "You look amazing, Bulma!"  
He quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head, walking to the kitchen.  
There, he saw Bulma standing in the middle, with her parents staring at her. He froze.  
She had a bright black dress that hugged her torso tightly enough to show each of her attributes. Its end was skirt-like, and very short. It was sleeveless, and she was wearing a red collar and red heels.

Vegeta wasn't a fan of make-up, but the light tones she was using without looking exaggerated were really making her looked gorgeous. She smiled at him and walked over to him.  
"Hey! Do you like my dress?"

"Hn." He sidestepped her and went over to the fridge.

"Yamcha should be here soon." She told her father.

Vegeta's tail uncoiled from his waist. "Yamcha?" he said, turning around. Bulma noticed the angry tail swishing behind him although he was expressionless.

"Oh. It turns out Chichi is friends with Yamcha. Do you remember him?"

"So we're talking about the same Yamcha."

"Yeah. I told Chichi I was not going because I had no one to come with me, so she set me up with Yamcha."

A low growl began to form in his chest and he slammed the door of the fridge shut. "Why are you going with him?" he hissed.

"We're just going as friends. Cool down."

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked at each other before scurrying out of the kitchen.

"Just as friends?" he growled. "Sure."

"Vegeta, you said you didn't want to go."

"So now you'll go and fuck the first guy that pops up!"

Bulma was astounded. Why was Vegeta reacting this way? She didn't know he'd even care.

"Vegeta, calm down. If you want to, you can come."

"Why would I submit myself to that?" he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"I don't want you to go with that guy."

"Is it because it's Yamcha, or because it isn't you?" she asked tauntingly, walking over to him. He growled and showed his canines.

"Shut up." He muttered, still not looking at her.

"Why don't you come with me? That way you can keep an eye on Yamcha and the rest of the boys in the party." She said, putting a finger on his chest and lowering his crossed arms with her other hand. "What do you say?"

A low growl grew again in his chest and he shook his head slowly. "You will go with that stupid fool. It is your decision and I am not keeping you from doing so."

"I will call him right now and tell him to go to hell if you come with me."

Vegeta chuckled. "You're too much."

She squealed happily and hugged him.

* * *

n_n

Tell me about it!

My veggie is jealous awn :)

I'm sorry, I'm still in school and exams are coming soooooo.. Poor poor me :(


	19. Music

Hi everyone :)

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the amazing reviews.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter might contain some content that might not be of everyone's liking. I ask for discretion as well as tips.**

* * *

At least this session hadn't been that bad. They had not spoken about Frieza, yet. He got in the car and waited for the old man to turn the car on. He had gone only with Dr. Briefs, since the rest of the family had stayed to receive the kids from school. He sighed through his nose and the man looked at him before passing his fingers through his mustache and starting the engine.  
The way back to CC was quiet as Vegeta looked through the window. His tail was on his lap, the tip waving slowly and to the rhythm of the classical music that the man was playing.

"Do you like it?"

"Hm?"

"The music. Do you like it?"

He shrugged. "It's alright."

"It's Mozart. Classical music from this planet. I know with all this Intergalactic thing, music has been changing a lot, but I always keep my tapes safe." He answered. Vegeta didn't say anything, but he kept looking at the old man, waiting for him to keep talking. "You said you liked metal. What about that?"

"I don't like a specific genre, really. But I like the music from this planet, especially metal, because it is different. Metal reminds me of the music from Vegeta-sei, except for the fact that we had no electric guitars or anything. We built them using the resources from out planets and creating effects that resembled the ones you have here." He explained.

"I do believe there are different types of metal. My nephew has mentioned them once or twice. Do you have a favorite one?"

Vegeta pondered for a while, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Dr. Brief's phone began to vibrate. The old man shoved a hand into his pocket and took it out, answering. "Sweetie! We're on our way. Of course, sweetie. Okay. Good bye." He hung up and sighed, shaking his head. "Bulma needs hair conditioner."

"You are not taking me with you to buy that." Vegeta stated.

"Oh, come on. It will be only five minutes, Vegeta."

"Absolutely not. There's hair conditioner in my bathroom. It's new, I've never used it."

"Oh, but that's hair conditioner for men, Vegeta."

"What's the damn difference?"

Dr. Briefs shrugged as he turned the car to the left, the way to the market. Vegeta sighed exasperated. "So, anyway. If I had to choose a favorite, I'd say it's Donizetti, Balakirev… Maybe Bach or Strauss, or Vivaldi and Mozart. Beethoven is excellent, too." Vegeta frowned. He had heard about those musicians, but never thought he'd need them in a conversation. "Pergolesi and Clementi are pretty good, as well. Or Scarlatti…" he seemed in some kind of trance as he caressed his mustache and kept saying names and names. "Busoni, Tchaikovsky, Campra, Holst, Purcell… Perhaps Satie. Did I already mention Scriabin?" It was almost comical. The man seemd to have forgotten Vegeta's presence. "Rachmaninov… Diabelli…" he finally sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes, excellent music. I don't think I really enjoy the music from outer space." Vegeta shook his head, smirking. The man was crazy. "What about you?"

"I have no favorite band, or singer." He answered simply.

"I see. Oh, listen to this piece…" the man tuned up the volume and a beautiful piano solo began to play. After several minutes, Dr. Briefs turned it down and sighed. "Oh, I'd say I've wasted part of my life in blatant things because I never learned to play the piano."

"It's easy." Vegeta said, shrugging.

"You know how to play the piano?" Dr. Briefs inquired.

"I was taught when I was small. Piano was one of the most important instruments in my planet, although it was built totally different. We called it Akreejauk, that means 'Wind's Whisper' in your language. My people believed that if someone could play that instrument and could enjoy it while relaxing, his brain would be totally trained for the battles." He explained. "Pianos here are almost the same."

Dr. Briefs nodded slowly. "Interesting."

They arrived to the market and Vegeta sighed as he entered the women's hygiene section and leaned on a wall, waiting for Dr. Briefs. The old man rummaged through the shelves and turned, motioning for Vegeta to go there.  
The Saiyan groaned and walked over to the man.

"What hair conditioner do you think will be better for Bulma?"

Vegeta felt like falling backwards. He facepalmed and sweat dropped annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Look here. There's for curly hair, for straight hair, for dark hair, light hair… to keep the hair soft, to keep it from sponging, to keep it growing fast, to avoid split ends…" the man took a deep, deep breath and continued. "To make brushing easier, for an excellent smell, to recover it, to keep it from falling, to sponge it up, to straight it up, to keep it safe from the dust, to keep it bright…" Vegeta growled angrily and grabbed the first one that he saw.

"HERE! This one."

"It says it's for black hair. Bulma's hair is…"

"Then this one!"

"It's for curly hair. Bulma's hair is straight."

"Gah! Take this one, then!"

"It says it's for Fur, not hair."

"You are impossible."

"What about this one? It says… For human, light hair. It will keep your ends from splitting up and will give you an amazing look."

"Yes. Sounds amazing. Take it." Vegeta said, pulling the man away from the hair products.

* * *

"Daddy? Did you bring it?" Bulma asked as she ran to the front door. Vegeta growled and stormed up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and sighed.

"Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs called from outside.

"Hn."

"Come outside. There's something I want to show you."

Vegeta sighed through his nose as he opened the door and silently followed the short man through the halls of the main dome.  
They arrived to a very large door and Briefs pulled out a key from his pocket. He analyzed it briefly and shoved it into the keyhole, opening the door immediately.

"This is one of the few doors that is not automatic and I like to keep it that way."

Vegeta walked inside and saw a big room, totally empty except for a grand piano in the middle. It was bright and black, and seemed to have been untouched for way too long. "A piano." Vegeta muttered.

"When Bulma was very small, she caught this little annoying whim of playing piano. We bought her one and she took three classes before deserting. I never had the time to sell it, and now here it is. All yours, my boy."

Vegeta nodded shortly and walked over to the piano. He pulled the wooden seat and sat on it, and then slowly and gently revealed the keys. He put his fingers on them and felt the cold material. His eyes drifted from one corner to the other and he found his fingers roaming slowly through the keys, his ears tasting the music.

"_Think of it as fighting." His mother said. "Your fingers have a war against each other. The way to win is to press the right key. The better it sounds, the stronger the attack is." She explained, as she began to play one song.  
The small prince looked at the keys, his little tail waving excitedly behind him. _

_He jumped a little bit when his mother touched a wrong key. "See, my son? It sounds wrong. When you attempt to hit your opponent and he dodges your punch, you can feel the wrong move coursing through you."_

"_That key was ugly." The two-year old said._

_His mother laughed. "There are no ugly keys, as there are no wrong movements. The _ugly _part is when you don't perform it right." She played another piece using that same key, making it sound fantastic. _

"_Daddy doesn't play piano." Vegeta said._

"_He does, but he doesn't enjoy it as much. He refuses to believe that it relaxes him."_

_Vegeta didn't answer. He kept looking at the keys as his mother played. _

Dr. Briefs was astounded. The cigarette he was about to light had fallen to the ground and he really didn't care to lift it up. He was frozen in his place, his whole body engulfed in the beautiful sounds coming from the piano. Vegeta was giving his back to him, his tail waving slowly behind him, as he played a piece the old man had never heard, but would love to hear every single second of his life.  
The teenager never stopped, as he performed the song.  
The old man didn't notice when his wife and daughter came to his side to see him. When Mrs. Briefs had called the kids to eat, she had asked where the sound had come from, and the kids had recognized his brother's talent, although they had seen it very few times. The two women had run upstairs to see for themselves.

Vegeta didn't realize when he began to play the old song of his planet, the one his mother hummed to him when he was worried over something. He didn't care, though, and he didn't want to stop.  
He was immersed in his music as his fingers moved across the piano, playing it carefully as tons of memories flooded his mind.  
Bulma had her mouth open. The grace Vegeta's fingers and wrists moved with was incredible, beautiful. It reminded her of the times she had seen him performing a kata. Incredible concentration mixed with extreme elegance. It had her mother in tears in a minute.

"_You like to play, hmmm?" Frieza said._

_Vegeta stopped abruptly. His body tensed up and he didn't turn around. "Yes, father."_

"_Why so?"_

"_It relaxes me."_

_Frieza laughed. "I don't recall giving you any permission to use the piano."_

_Vegeta's tail bristled and lashed angrily. "This was my father's akreejauk."_

"_That's no akreejauk, Vegeta." Vegeta growled at how the word was totally mispronounced. "It's a human grand piano. Your father bought it, but since everything that your mother didn't take away is mine, well… it does not belong to you."_

"_It is mine." He complained weakly. Before he knew it, he was crashing against a far wall. He groaned and Frieza began to punch him repeatedly. _

"_What did you say?" he said between punches. Vegeta saw the rude phalanges backing away, covered in blood, and slamming against his face over and over, until he lost consciousness. _

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed as the tune took a violent turn and the music turned, although still beautiful, hauntingly violent, almost like O Fortuna, from Carmina Burana.

_He woke up looking at a white ceiling that he recognized at his bedroom's. But it wasn't. As he looked at his sides, he saw that the stuff lying around was not his, but in fact it was Frieza's. He frowned and sat up, to find that he was not wearing anything._

"_Good day, prince." A cold voice said._

Shivers ran up and down Bulma's spine as the prince played the keys faster and harder.

"_Wh-what's going on?" he asked, climbing off the bed, noticing how Frieza wasn't wearing anything either. His stomach turned in fear and utter revolt. _

"_You might as well stay there, Vegeta."_

"_Where are my clothes?" he asked. He was thinking about covering his body but he didn't want to show any weakness, like shame of fear. The lizard appeared before him, smiling and threw Vegeta to the bed. His head hit the edge of the headboard and he gasped as blood ran down his neck. _

"_They are not going to be needed." Frieza said. He grabbed Vegeta's ankles and twisted them, laughing when he heard them cracking. Vegeta screamed and tried to pull his feet free. "This is not to have you running off, my little one."_

_The twelve-year old began to breathe hard as he dragged his body away from Frieza, but the lizard leapt at him and grabbed his hips, turning the prince around. "What are you doing?" he gasped, trying to keep his voice from cracking._

"_Oh, you are old enough to know what I'm doing, Vegeta."_

_Vegeta shuddered when he noticed that Frieza's face was only inches away from his own. Using all his weight, the lizard kept him in place. The small prince was so scared, he began to hyperventilate. "Stop." He gasped._

_The cold fingers touched hips and began to trace up his body, making Vegeta shiver. "You can't begin to imagine how luscious you look playing that piano. It makes my mouth water."_

_Vegeta's eyes welled up with tears of shame and disgust as he began to scratch the bed, tearing the covers with his nails. He whimpered and suddenly, Frieza lifted his waist, gripping it with enough strength as to leave bruises on it and digging his long nails into Vegeta's flesh. "NO! You can't do this to me!" he screamed._

_A soul-ripping scream echoed through the halls, accompanied with a disgusting slick sound and Frieza's laughter. _

The Briefs jumped as Vegeta suddenly hit a seemingly wrong key and stopped playing. His shoulders were moving up and down and his body was shivering. He was startled to hear excited claps behind him and he turned around to face the three humans grinning, clapping, and the blonde woman wiping her tears with her shoulder.

"Amazing, Vegeta!" Bulma said, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

He growled. Had he known that they were there, he wouldn't have let his mind slip away. He stood up and stormed to his room.

* * *

That memory had been buried into his mind, as well as the other several degrading and unmentionable times the lizard had shown his real sexuality… using him. There hadn't been much, but one of those was enough to make him sick. Bulma had brought him food but he didn't want to eat. He had almost thrown up as soon as he had gotten to his room.  
After several minutes, Bulma entered his room.

"Hi." She said timidly. She was already in her pajamas.

"Hn."

"I didn't know you played the piano." She said. "It was amazing."

He smirked weakly. "I was taught when I was younger."

"My father got that piano for me. I was too lazy to learn, though."

Vegeta chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me."

She sighed and got closer to him, sitting beside him and leaning on his chest. He didn't move an inch. "The tune you were playing was amazing. You composed it?" she asked, moving his arm around her shoulders. He grunted softly as he looked through the window.

"No. I played different tunes from Vegeta-sei."

"It's good that the piano is being used at last." She giggled. "I bet it had been a while since you last played."

Yes. The lizard had sold the piano some time after. "Yes."

"I figured." She muttered, passing an arm through his abdomen and closing her eyes slowly. "Good night."

"Don't fall asleep. Go to your room." He said.

"Hn." She answered, mimicking him.

* * *

Alright. This is it.

It's the first time I right one of this scenes, even if it isn't complete. Please, don't forget to review.


	20. Non grata

**Hi guys :)**

**Okay... Uhm, I guess I need to clear things up a bit. It's not that he didn't remember, he just didn't want to tell the psychologist about it. **

**And... Oh i got my first flame :3 Ahem, :( Well, I don't know if you're instructed in this but when a man likes another man, there's homosexuality, that is, as a matter of fact, a sexuality. It is clear that, in my opinion, Frieza is a man, even if others might differ. If Frieza likes the kid, Vegeta, then Frieza is homosexual. There?  
And if you don't like it, my boy you are entirely welcome to press the big, bright red button on the upper right and close the window.**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

"It's been three weeks since you started to come here, right?" the psychologist asked.

"Yes."

"Then I think it's time we move on to our first subject, Vegeta. These days we've been talking about different things, but right now, I think we must focus on Frieza."

The prince frowned. Living for over a month with the Briefs had made him despise his memories with Frieza even more. Now he didn't think the lizard deserved to be mentioned by him.  
The psychologist, on the other hand, had decided that she had to take the subject very slowly. She had not mentioned Frieza for the past couple of weeks so that Vegeta could recover a little bit. It was like putting alcohol on a wound, she would let it heal for a little bit before the inevitable pain in order to heal it. But it was time to do it now.

"Hn."

"Describe him physically for me, please."

Vegeta took a deep breath. "He is… short. And pink, purple and white." He looked away. He didn't want to remember Frieza's image. It brought so much fear and hate to his mind. "He has two black horns. And a tail. His eyes are red."

"I see. What else?"

"He had black nails. And three toes on his feet."

"What was the part that you hated the most about him?"

"His tail."

"Why?"

"Hn." He glared at her.

"He… used to beat you with it?"

"Amongst other things."

"Why do you hate it more than his fists, or his feet?"

Vegeta growled low in his chest before he caught Bulma's pleading face. He sighed. "He used the tail to taunt me and strangle me, as well."

"Alright. Now, describe him psychologically."

"Frieza is… insane. Sadistic, power-hungry, and…" he couldn't find the words. How to describe the most insane bastard he had ever met?

"Angry?"

"No. He always seems to be happy. It's very weird to see him angry over something."

The psychologist was taken aback. "Really?"

"I've seen Frieza angry very few times. He's always wearing a smile or laughing."

She pictured the guy laughing or smiling while he beat the boy. A shudder ran down her spine.

"What did you hate the most? Him being very angry, or very happy?"

"Both had the same results."

She nodded. "There's something I've been wondering for quite some time. Your siblings never saw you bruised or hurt? Perhaps lying of the floor? They never witnessed any of the scenes?"

"They saw me bruised and hurt, but I would tell them that I had slipped and fell down the stairs."

"Every morning?"

"I had different excuses. Sometimes I told them I had gone hunting, or sparring. Sometimes Frieza kept away from my face, so they didn't see it. However, they never saw a critical situation and never saw any scene. Only the mornings after."

"And they never suspected anything?"

"One of them did. The others are yet too small."

"Alright. Now, I need you to do something for me. Every time you remember something that happened with Frieza, or his friends, I want you to call me." She looked in her briefcase and took out a small cell phone. "This thing has only one button, which will contact you with me instantly. You just tell me what you remember, and I'll see you in a week."

"In a week?"

"Yes. You've made a lot of progress."

He nodded, although it was obvious that he was not going to use that cell phone ever in his life. This appointment had been very short, but the psychologist needed some time to speak to Dr. Briefs. The two teenagers went outside.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs was serving dinner and they were all talking about different things. It was a nice Friday afternoon. Vegeta had reluctantly agreed to stay at CC, even if Bulma's friends were coming. Not that he had somewhere to go. Radditz was with his girlfriend and Kakkarot was coming as well.  
He was eating hastily, listening as Dr. Briefs read an article about car accident in the main road that lead to East City. Vegeta shrugged. Nothing really seemed to happen in West City. It was always so calm and peaceful. Whether he didn't really enjoy it, he liked it better that way and he felt good living in there. Well, not that he _was_ living.

The heads snapped upwards when the bell rang.

"Oh, can someone get that?" Mrs. Briefs chanted. "I'm a little bit busy here."

When nobody got up, Vegeta groaned and pushed himself away from the table. "Lazy asses." He muttered, walking over to the door. It rang once again. "Coming!"

He opened the door and a low growl emanated from his chest. The Saiyan woman smiled weakly.  
"Hello, son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to visit you."

"Don't bother." He shoved the door to close it up, but a black-booted foot stopped it from slamming shut. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Vegeta, I told you I would visit you. I don't want to break my promise again."

Vegeta barked out an angry laughter and crossed his arms. "Thank you very much, but it's a little late for that now."

"Don't be so rude, Vegeta. I just want to spend a little while with you and the kids."

"Me and the kids? It's been years since you last saw them, let alone spoke to them! What are you planning now? We are happy without you and we like to keep it that way."

She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly, a very small kid appeared behind Vegeta. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.  
The Saiyan woman's eyes brightened up and she smiled as she saw her son.

"You're so big." She muttered. Jeremy cocked his head to the side. He had seen this woman somewhere, but where? He couldn't remember. He let his tail wave behind him as the woman's eyes watered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Vegeta pushed him behind with his own tail.

"Go back, Jeremy. The woman and I are talking."

The small kid frowned and lifted his little arms to have Vegeta carrying him. The prince sighed and lifted his brother. The queen stared while Jeremy nuzzled Vegeta's chest.  
"You've grown a lot, Jeremy." She commented.

Vegeta growled and the small kid looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I am…"

"Frieza's friend, Jeremy." Vegeta said. The small kid gasped and turned to glare at her.

"No, no. Jeremy, listen…"

"Go back to eat, Jeremy. I'll be there in a second." He put the small kid on the ground and he walked back to the table.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"What was I supposed to say, mom? 'Oh, he's your mother, the one that abandoned you when you were only a few months old and never came back. Say hello.' Does that sound like a good story for you, mother?"

She sighed. "I just wanted to see you, and talk to you. If you want, we can go for a walk."

"I don't."

"Vegeta…"

"Vegeta, honey. Who's there?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No one." He answered roughly.

But the blonde woman walked up to the door and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. Mrs. Briefs knew nothing about Vegeta's past, except that he had been horribly abused by a monster. She didn't know his parents were alive or if he had any other family. Noticing the brown tail tightened around the woman's waist, she drew out her own conclusions.

"Oh, you must be Vegeta's mother! Come on in!"

She smiled and stretched out her hand to be shaken, but the blonde woman leaned over and kissed both of her cheeks. The Saiyan queen giggled before catching Vegeta's glare.  
The prince was not going to discuss with Mrs. Briefs. He knew he'd end up losing, and he wanted his mother to see that he had a great relationship with her. Better than what he could've ever dreamt of having with his own mother. Mrs. Briefs passed an arm around Vegeta's shoulders and guided them to the dinner table, where Vegeta's plate was still served. Most of the kids had gone upstairs already, except for Jeremy and Jill. Dr. Briefs was there, reading the paper and Bulma was helping her mother with the plates.  
The blue-haired girl raised her eyebrows at the woman.

Jill, noticing Bulma's expression, turned around and almost fell off her chair.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Jill! You're so beautiful."

The Saiyan girl's eyes shifted from her brother to her mother and she felt clueless.  
Jeremy, on the other hand, didn't want to believe it. Mom? That woman was his mother?

"Go upstairs." Vegeta muttered just loud enough for the kids to hear. Jill jumped off of the chair and carried Jeremy to the stairs, sidestepping the woman that looked so much like her.

"Who is that woman, Jill?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." She lied.

Vegeta sighed as his mother sat down in the living room across from him, besides Dr. Briefs. The man was suspicious, because even if he knew nothing about the whole situation, he still couldn't understand where she had come from, and why she had come just _now, _when the boy didn't need her at all.

"So, where have you been all this years?" Dr. Briefs asked. "As far as I was concerned, Vegeta's been living with Frieza alone. Well, apart from the kids."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, do tell him, mother."

"I've been…"

"Here! I brought you some coffee." Mrs. Briefs said, handing the woman a cup of coffee. "Do you want some, boys?"

"No." they both said.

She sat beside Vegeta and patted his knee. The Saiyan Queen bit her tongue. This woman was like the mother he didn't have.

"So, you were saying?" Mrs. Briefs said.

"I've been living far from here, with no possibilities of contacting Vegeta whatsoever."

"You're kidding, right?" Vegeta said, his tail thumping the couch. "You live ten minutes from Frieza's house by foot. You could've called or visited. It was I who had to go over to your house."

Dr. Briefs raised an eyebrow and his mustache twitched. "Is this true?"

"Well, I've been very busy. You know I run Roderick's enterprise, Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at her and growled, showing his canines. "That's no excuse."

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat. "Are you aware of the situation your son has been living for the past few years?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning confusion. She failed miserably.

"The guy he's been living with abused your son horribly. Now, Vegeta is in the psychologist." He explained.

"In the psychologist?"

"Well, what else where you expecting?" Mrs. Briefs asked, getting angry. "Did you see his condition a month ago?"

She sighed and nodded. "You did! So I suppose you know what he's been going through all these years." Mr. Briefs said. Vegeta smirked.

"Well, yes. But…"

"And still, you didn't take him with you?"

"I'm living with my fiancé. He doesn't want to have Saiyan kids and he's the one who maintains me. I had no other choice."

"You know perfectly well that this would've never happened if you stayed with Frieza." Vegeta growled.

"But I didn't love Frieza."

"Incredible!" Dr. Briefs said. "You actually abandoned your kids with a sadistic maniac because of your preferences? I'm sorry, Mrs., but there's no place for you in this house. If you are so kind to leave right now, please." He said, pointing at the door.

"I just came to visit him." She said, her voice shaking.

"It's too late for that. You could've visited me when I was living with Frieza.

Mrs. Briefs took the cup from the woman's hands and went to the kitchen, her nose high in the air with indignation.

"Just… let me see the kids." She pleaded. "It's been so long."

Vegeta shook his head. "They won't recognize you, and even if they do, they will want to know why their mother abandoned them." He shot back.

She stood up to argue, but found herself being pushed down the corridor and out the door.

"Don't ever come back." Vegeta said before shutting the door.

Vegeta sighed and sat on his chair, gripping his hair. Mrs. Briefs sat beside him. "Wanna talk?" she asked. He shook his head. He tensed up when he felt her arms around him, but then relaxed. He didn't like hugs, but he felt like he needed one. A motherly hug, at least. Mrs. Briefs motioned for her husband to go upstairs and check on Bulma, while she rubbed Vegeta's back and hummed a low song for him.

* * *

**Awn :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and tell me about it :)**

**The nest chapters are gonna be soft and all, a little lighter mood, although they'll have strong scenes. I hope you enjoy them and see you next time :)**


	21. The Funfair

**I'M OFFICIALLY ON VACATIONS! I'M FREE! :D To celebrate, here I bring you the next chapter.  
Thanks so much for the reviews on the last one!**

**I don't own anything, and well, enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up with a sigh when he heard an infernal screeching downstairs. He knew it was Bulma discussing with her parents about something. The woman just couldn't grasp the simple concept of whispering. He didn't want to make out the words and he didn't want to go downstairs. He usually woke up very early, but today was one of the days he wanted to sleep until very late. He figured he couldn't, since the blue-haired girl didn't stop her incessant screaming. Even when he pulled the covers up to cover his face and put the pillow over his ears, he still heard her high-pitched voice. After several minutes of trying to ignore it, he finally kicked the blankets into the air with an annoyed grunt and got up, opening the door roughly.  
"Would you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" He bellowed.

"Oh, now you, too! What is this? We're all against Bulma day?" she shouted back.

He growled and slammed the door shut. He could still hear her screaming at her parents from downstairs. He could barely hear the adult's voices trying to calm her down. He decided it was time to take a bath.  
Years ago, he wouldn't be fazed by her outbursts when he was sleeping, but the circumstances had forced him to develop a very sensitive hearing. Even more sensitive than a normal Saiyan, and that was saying something. Even the slightest sounds would wake him up immediately. From a door being slammed, to clammy footstep coming his way, to threatening whispers on his ear. He shook his head as he took his clothes off and got into the tub. He sighed through his nose as the muffled screams of Bulma resonated before her door slammed shut. Spoiled brat, that's all she was.

He went downstairs and raised his eyebrow when he saw Bulma hugging her father. She was jumping and saying: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you'd say yes!"  
He shook his head. They kept spoiling her so badly.

"Vegeta! We're going to Bibbity Fair!"

"What's that?" he asked, walking over to the desk, where his breakfast was waiting for him.

"Good day, my boy." Mr. Briefs said.

"Hello, Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs chanted, sitting beside him. Bulma sat at his other side, smiling widely.

"It's like… well it's a funfair! But it's different from the others. It has awesome things, and shows, and food and clothes. It's amazing, and today it's the last day."

"So that's why you were yelling." He muttered. "Thank you very much for waking me up."

She giggled and watched as he attacked his plates. "Well, it's good you woke up. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy staying to train."

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Curmudgeon! Do you ever have any fun?"

"I have fun eating in silence."

Bulma's parents always enjoyed the small discussions the two teens had. It seemed Vegeta was the only one able to win a fight against Bulma, and vice-versa. They both knew that Vegeta would end up giving in just because he had nothing else to do, and he was very curious. Mr. Briefs doubted that Vegeta had ever gone to a funfair in his life, and he knew that the boy would love to know what it was about.  
Besides, the kids would have a lot of fun in there, and the man wanted to spend some time with Vegeta. He wanted to know the boy even more. He still had the strong idea of suing Frieza, but he had his doubts. There was something that didn't fit in there. Besides, he wouldn't do it without Vegeta's permission. Not a chance.  
He watched as Bulma took the fork from Vegeta's hand and the prince dropped his head in annoyance.

"Stop being such a spoilsport and come with us!"

"I can still eat with my hands."

"Please, come with us."

"Give me the damn fork. I'm hungry."

She smiled and held the fork high in the air, but before she knew it, there was nothing in her hand and Vegeta was eating again. How foolish. She couldn't compete with a Saiyan's speed. She sighed and stretched her hands above her head. "I'm going to change now. Be ready!"

He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

"I don't want to go." He grunted as he watched Mrs. Briefs comb Lauren's hair.

"If there's food, I'm in." Jill said, shrugging.

Mrs. Briefs laughed. "You will have fun, Vegeta. Bulma is really excited about it and all. We'll be home for dinner!"

"I don't care if we'll be home or not. I want to stay."

"Why?" Tyler asked. "I've always wanted to go to a funfair!"

"What's so incredible about funfairs anyway? Why don't you take her to the park?" he said, his tail waving anxiously behind him.

Jeremy smiled widely and his little tail unwound from his waist to wave around excitedly. "We should go to the park!" he said. "I bet we'll have more fun there than in that place you want to take us to!"

Mrs. Briefs stood up from her crouched position and cleaned her knees. "It will only be one day. It's so much better than a park. That, I promise you."

She walked away humming and Vegeta sighed. The Briefs were all absent-minded, crazy, disoriented people. He didn't remember any rational conversation he had with any of them. He shook his head slowly as he walked into his room.

* * *

Bibbity Fair was two hours from Capsule Corporation by car. It was between West and North City, and they had to stop to take lunch. Vegeta was not pleased with this little trip. He didn't want to go to a funfair. He knew that most of the things that would cause excitement and adrenaline in other races, such as a roller-coaster, wouldn't even faze him. He would be bored and smelling sweat and candy and food and vomit all over the place. Besides, Bulma would be dragging him around crowds of people and he would be forced to stand in line for hours just to get onto an 'attraction' and hear others screams of joy while he sat there, grumping.  
He also hated the car. He had the window down because he hated the smell of the air conditioner, and lots of things got into his eyes and crashed against his face. There were also the sounds of other cars passing by, and the sun on his eyes when the clouds decided to play tricks on him. Damn it all to hell. He hated everything.

"Cheer up, Vegeta! It's gonna be fun!" Bulma said.

"I highly doubt that." He answered.

"We're almost there, kids!" Dr. Briefs announced.

Vegeta sighed as the kids and Bulma squealed happily. Tyler, who was at his side, grabbed his shirt and climbed to his lap, jumping in excitement.  
"Why aren't you happy?" he asked, a big smile on his face.

"Hn." He shrugged. "I don't know."

He winced when he heard high lots of voices and cheers down the road. He stretched his neck and saw the enormous funfair, with the roller-coaster and the Ferris wheel rising up between all the other attractions.  
It was full of people! Why would anyone enjoy something like that? He shook his head as Dr. Briefs hit the brakes and got out of his car. Tyler hopped down when Mrs. Briefs opened the door and Vegeta went out after him. Bulma grabbed his wrist and directed him to the entrance. Dr. Briefs capsulated the car and caught up with them. The toll-lady looked at them with a bored face and sighed. Seemed she was enjoying as much as he was.

"Give me ten tickets, please. Oh, and ten Happy Passes."

"Any kids under six?"

"Yes. One."

"Mmmh… That would be…"

"I have a credit card!"

She blinked twice when she saw the name on the credit card. Briefs? The Briefs family? She shrugged and passed the card. After a small beep, ten tickets got out of a small gap at the front. She opened a drawer at her side and took out ten red cards.  
"Well, those are your tickets to get inside, and this are your Happy Passes. Enjoy your day." She said. "Next!"

Dr. Briefs gave each one a ticket and a card. "What's this?" Vegeta asked, inspecting the red card.

"It's a Happy Pass. It gives priority to the people who have it. You won't have to get in line for certain attractions and in some restaurants it gives you a discount." Bulma explained. "Don't lose it! Come on! I want to get on the roller coaster now!"

He groaned.

"Don't get lost sweetie! We'll meet here in exactly two hours to eat something!" Mrs. Briefs said. She nodded and led Vegeta to a big, purple roller coaster that read "Tornado Triumph" in big, shiny letters. The six kids squealed and each of them ran in different directions, holding the red cards tightly and going to try each attraction.  
Bulma approached the line and showed the man her card, as well as Vegeta's.  
"Enjoy the ride, boys." He said, taking off the leather rope and letting them in. He smirked when he felt the glaring eyes upon him. At least that was _something _to laugh about.

"Let's get into the last wagon!" she squealed. He inspected the 'room' they were inside, with the big train-like transporter on rails. The man operating the machine smiled at them and went over to put the safety belts on. "Oh, I'm so excited. It's been years since I last got on one of these things."

He groaned as he saw the people that was getting on. They seemed all sissy little bastards that would make his ears bleed with their screams.  
"I don't even know why I decided to get on this shit."

"I bet you've never even tried it!"

"Your nerves are more prone of being disturbed than mines. While your adrenaline will rise easier, mine stays calm until the last second. Something like a freefall will make your blood react in a way that you feel things in your stomach and excitement. I am too used to it by now. I'm sure I won't get the same reaction, girl." He explained. She blinked as she stared at him. Her mouth was slightly opened.  
He seemed to know so many things, and he was so young. She leaned back on the chair to let the man take the belt down.

"Well, we're already here, so we might as well enjoy it." she said, shrugging.

He grunted.  
The man pressed a button and the belts tightened on their chests. The door before them opened, giving way to an amazing view of the entire park and even some of the city outside it. The wheels began to roll and the machine went on.  
"Nyah! I'm so nervous!" she said, grabbing his hand.

They approached one of the falls and she squeezed his fingers, before going into hysterics along with the rest of the aliens as the little wagons fell down the rails with incredible speed before twisting around and getting up again. Vegeta was impressed. He could feel almost the samesthing as when he was flying and suddenly decided to fall down without using any ki, just to catch himself before crashing against the ground. But nothing could compare.  
And much less this pathetic excuse of adrenaline-producer.  
He decided to look down at the park and smirked when he saw the twins in the bumper cars, laughing while the other kids were either extremely dizzy, scared or at the verge of crying.  
Jill was arguing with some guard, who was showing her the height rules.  
Jeremy was on an enormous trampoline; jumping very high in the air and making the other kids jump too high for their liking and fall on their butts. Most of them were crying by now and begging their mothers to take them off, but the small Saiyan was having the time of his life laughing like never.  
Tyler and Lauren were running around and trying to tackle each other.

He realized the thing had stopped when his vision was cut out by the dark, dirty walls of the small 'room.' His belt was removed from him and he got out, stretching his limbs. Bulma was pale and trembling.  
"Whoa. One heck of a ride." She said.

"Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side. She giggled. He looked so cute.

"Yeah. Come on."

They went out and Bulma took a deep breath. She grabbed his hand and he didn't pull away, in case she tripped and fell down. Or so he convinced himself. She led him through the crowds of people before spotting something she liked immediately.  
"The Terror House!" she squealed. He winced.

"Damn you." He muttered, now that his ears were ringing.

"Come on! I wanna get inside!"

"Hn."

She dragged him to the Terror House. "You'll have to hold me tight." She said, smiling.

"Sniveling coward."

She giggled and entered the Terror House.

* * *

"Sir, it's been two months and a half. Are you not planning on getting him back?" the green changeling asked.  
The lizard-like creature smirked and rolled his glass around.

"Patience, Zarbon. I do plan on getting him back, since he doesn't seem to be planning it himself. But I have my own plans."

"Are you completely sure they're going to work, lord?"

"You seem to doubt my ways, Zarbon." Frieza said slowly.

"No, sir. Of course not. I apologize."

"I have a plan. It'll bring him running back to me. Oh, yes. I can see it now." His laughter resonated around the dimly lit room and he let his tail wave anxiously behind him. "But, it will take time. A lot of time and patience. Two months and a half are not enough, I'm afraid. But it will be worth it. Just imagine the desperation in his eyes when he finds out that he will be forced to return no matter what." He laughed again, this time accompanied with Zarbon and Dodoria's voice.

* * *

He sighed when they went out of the Terror House. Nothing had even fazed him in there, obviously. He had seen much worse. But he still had to bear the screeching of the aliens behind him and the human that jumped to his neck with every tiny, little sound. Pathetic, to say the least.  
"Whoa. I'm glad you were there with me." She said.

"Hn."

They continued walking while Bulma looked for something she wanted to get on, before something caught his attention.  
"One hundred bucks for the one that's able of defeating Mr. Muscle!" a man shouted. He looked up. There was some sort of ring mounted up, with a man waving bucks in the air. Behind him, a giant buff was standing. He had red skin and white hair. It was like a mixture of Jeice and Recoome, of course with Recoome's giant body. He growled. "Come on! Nobody? One hundred, people! One hundred!" He stopped and Bulma looked back at him.

"I'm sure you could defeat him in a matter of seconds."

"You gonna try?" he heard behind him.

"No way, man. Look at that thing! One punch and we're out for good, dude!"

Vegeta grunted and approached the ring to study his soon to be opponent.

"Hey, kid." Someone said. "You sure you wanna try? I think you should go back to your momma, boy." He turned around and saw a tall man that was cracking his knuckles. "This is for adults. Strong adults, I say. No little sissy wimps permitted."

His eye twitched and his tail unwound from his waist. The man's eyes widened a little bit before narrowing. Another one came to stand by them. "That's gotta be false. No way would one of those tails be around here. Go away, kid." The man grunted. Vegeta snarled. He was now itching for a fight and wanting to show this men who they were talking to.  
He jerked around to the man with the microphone and yelled.

"You, stop being a useless piece of crap and let me in! I'm fighting!" The men behind him burst out laughing and his tail bristled. His long canines were now showing from under his lip. He turned around and his tail waved behind him. The men stopped abruptly when they saw his glare. He looked like an animal. A fierce animal, and they didn't want to keep poking the angry little wolf they had in front of them.  
When he saw the men's expression, he calmed himself and straightened up.

"You sure, boy? I mean, we got no rules or anythin' but you should prolly' not get into trouble or 'nething." The man said.

"I am sure." He said. The man on the ring shrugged and opened the small door that barely reached Vegeta's waist. The Saiyan walked up the stairs and glared at the giant oaf.

"What's your name?"

"Vegeta." He growled.

The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Well… I was asking for your real name, but if you wanna use a nickname then that's fine. Though, I warn you, kid. Using that name won't give you _his _strength." The man said, shrugging.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." he said, smirking.

"Sure." He took the microphone to his lips. "Here we have young Vegeta, who wants to fight with Mr. Muscle over there! Remember! We ain't got no rules o'er here, but be careful! The first one that has his opponent on the ground for ten seconds, wins!" he announced. Some people gathered around and muttered the braveness of the boy on the ring.  
Bulma smiled and raised her fist high in the air.

"You go, Vegeta!" she said.

He smirked and crouched low into a fighting position. So did the giant oaf before him. "Okay. Ready, set. Go!" The micro-man rushed to the stairs and got down, standing between the crowds of people.

"Heh, kid. You're brave." The man said. Vegeta's eye twitched. So similar to Recoome's voice. "But that won't save you." With a warcry, the man ran to Vegeta, who sidestepped him easily and kneed him in the gut.

"Mr. Muscle? I don't see any muscles in here." He sneered, before driving his elbow into the man's neck and watching him fall to the ground. The people in the crowd were astounded. Their mouths were opened and their eyes looked as if they were about to fall from their sockets.  
Bulma smiled when she saw their expressions.  
The giant oaf stood up and dry heaved before turning around and wiping saliva from his mouth with his forearm.

"If it's rough play what you want, boy, then you're on!" he said. He leapt at Vegeta and sent a kick at the prince, who stopped the gargantuan leg with one finger.

"One. Fucking. Finger." Bulma heard behind her.

"What's up with that kid?"

"He can't be the _real _Vegeta, can he?"

"Well, I heard the Saiyans had moved to the planet Earth long ago, but I never thought they'd be here, in our country."

"In our city."

Bulma giggled.

Vegeta grabbed the outstretched ankle and slid himself to the ground, kicking the other one and sending the man to the ground and making him land on his crotch. He smirked when the guy was left without air. He walked over to his face and slapped him as softly as he could. The oaf fell backwards and slid against the small wood door. "Had enough?" he asked. "Or perhaps a little more?" he said, crossing his arms.  
The giant man stood up on wobbly legs and glared at the boy before him. He once again ran to him, shouting, and Vegeta sighed. He wrapped the tail around his waist before jumping in the air, landing on his hands, catching a new impulse, and landing his left foot on the running man's face. He sat on the man's chest and chuckled.  
The announcer was so surprised, he lasted at least fifteen seconds before realizing he had to do the countdown. He cleared his throat.

"T-ten… nine… eight…seven…"

The giant man tried to stand. "Ah, ah." Vegeta purred, pushing his head down. "Lie there, kitty."

"…Six… five… four… three… two… one." He gulped. "W-we have a winner!"

Bulma was the first one to squeal happily. Then other roars accompanied her. Vegeta stood up and casually walked back to the stairs and down the ring. The announced looked at him and Vegeta raised an outstretched hand. "The money." He grunted.  
The announced nodded and took out the one hundred dollars, putting them on Vegeta's hand and sighing. "Congrats, kid. I mean… prince." He said. He was not going to doubt the kid now.  
Vegeta smirked and walked away, Bulma rushing after him.

"That was amazing!"

"It was nothing."

"Did you see their faces?"

He shrugged. "Hn."

"Well, I guess it's time to eat!"

He smirked. "Finally."

* * *

**Well, how about it?  
I know it's MUCH lighter than the old ones. I wanted to give my little prince some rest.**

**The Frieza part was to show you that, no, I have not forgotten him. He's still planning Vegeta's welcome 'present'.**

**Don't forget to review and all! Thanks! **


	22. Throughout it

**Well, hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I should've known better than to let you pick the movie, you idiot." Vegeta muttered.

Since vacations had begun, a little more than a month back, Vegeta and Bulma spent their afternoons watching a movie. It was like a little tradition they had created as the time passed. They had become too attached to each other. More than anything, they were like a married couple. They spent a lot of time together and they enjoyed it a lot. There were a few kisses here and there but now that they were actually _living _with each other, things were not that wild anymore. But they were very far from uninteresting. Bulma couldn't think of any other time where she had laughed so much and still gotten so angry on the same hour. The constant emotional roller-coaster was so exciting and she couldn't hope for more. They had built up a small routine to settle the score between them, and they liked it that way.  
Vegeta, personally, couldn't be happier. Or, as happy as Vegeta could get. Before, living with Frieza, he liked vacations because he could sleep until late and could rest all day to recover from the beatings, but since he had hardly anything to occupy his mind, the awful stress and fear would be maddening.  
Now he had his own little happy schedule to follow, knowing that at night he _would _get to his room standing on his feet and _would _have a fitful sleep. He enjoyed that.

Now, he used to wake up rather early, go downstairs and find his breakfast waiting for him there. He could never understand why Mrs. Briefs would bother waking up, making breakfast for him and going up to sleep again, but he wouldn't argue. He was infinitely thankful, but he wouldn't mouth that either.  
After breakfast, he would go to what he had deemed as his Training Space, to relax a little bit. Sometime later the toddlers would join him and they'd spend some time together, sparring, talking, training, flying and laughing.  
Then, he'd smell lunch and would go up to take a short bath, get dressed and go downstairs. After that, he'd take a short nap and then go with Bulma to pick a movie for the afternoon. Sometimes the kids or her parents would join them, but most of the days they were alone.  
At nights, they'd decide if they wanted to go out, or stay and cuddle – Vegeta, of course, would always reject that idea – or go swimming, or something.

It was truly a simple life and he liked it that way. Everyone was happy that way. Even Bulma, who loved how close she had come to be with the Saiyan prince. He would now always be with her little group of friends, and even if he wasn't much of a talker or didn't really laugh at their silly jokes, she could tell he enjoyed the environment. It was relaxed, even fun.

Now, they were watching a silly movie about crazy doctors where the cute brunette was the only survivor, as she watched her friends get brutally murdered, especially the hot, blonde bimbo. She was now holding onto her boyfriend that was dying slowly and telling her that he loved her.

"Oh, it's not that bad." She said.

"You're not gonna be able to sleep tonight. Besides, it's not like I enjoy the gore, as much as I like to see the blood." He answered. She reached over and took another handful of pistachios, cracking them open and leaving the shell on the table next to her.  
Vegeta, on the other side, liked to much them as a whole. His Saiyan mandible wouldn't suffer from it.

"I don't care." She said, shrugging. "As if you could stop me from getting into your bed."

"One of these days, I'm gonna leave the house after we watch one of these things and you're going to regret it." he said.

"Shhh! He's coming!" she said, pointing at the T.V.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

* * *

"_Is that fear I see in your eyes, young monkey?" Vegeta shook his head, but his body was still trembling and his eyes were hot with unshed tears of terror. He tried to frown, but his eyebrows kept shooting upwards and his face kept twitching. His right foot subconsciously moved a step backwards. Frieza moved forward, smiling. Vegeta began to hyperventilate. He didn't want that thing near him. "Why yes, it is. How were you planning to take on an Empire if you can't even control your own emotions?"_

_Vegeta growled angrily. "Shut up." _

"_Oh? What was that?"_

"_Shut up!" he repeated. Frieza kept on smiling._

"_You know, Vegeta, we are both princes. The only difference between other things is that my land to rule actually is worthwhile some effort and pride. And, I do deserve it. You don't even deserve your title, not even for a pathetic race like yours." _

"_Stop saying that! I am worthy of my land, and my race was a great race!"_

"_Not greater than a mere meteor, though." The lizard shrugged. "But, the past is the past. I say we go on with the future. First, we should get your little stubborn piece of crap-mind to understand that you are not a Saiyan prince anymore." His red eyes fell on his tail. "We should get rid of that, for starters."_

_Vegeta took in a sharp breath and his tail clenched around his waist. He stepped back even more. "You're not going to touch it."_

"_Whatever you say, prince. Then it leaves no choice in the matter. YOU will do the dirty work, since by your rules I can't touch it."_

_Vegeta's eyes widened and his heart fell to his stomach. His thoroughly understood that he couldn't win. He would always have to do what the lizard told him to do no matter how degrading, ridiculous or impossible it was. He knew it. But… His mind searched desperately for a way out, his eyes seeking for any kind of joke in the lizard's face. He only saw amusement and his head began to shake side to side._

"_Y-you can't be serious." He choked out._

"_Oh, we're talking about Royal Rules, Vegeta."_

_His expression went so helplessly pleading, that Frieza found himself laughing at Vegeta's face. His desperation was so delicious, he could actually _taste_ it. He licked his lips as the prince looked at the floor and swallowed. "N-no… Please." He said. He knew that if he disobeyed, the lizard would only make it worse. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't cut off his own tail. Somewhere deep within him, a small pit of anger rose until it found its way to his eyes. "You sick bastard! You can't do this to me!"_

"_Do what, Vegeta? It will all be your doing."_

"_You disgust me! You're nothing but a sick, demented fucker!"_

_Frieza felt his anger rising as well, but remained calm. The scene of Vegeta cutting his own tail was too precious to sell it out in a beating he could unleash later. He chuckled. "Temper, temper. Then I think you'd enjoy it if I took the tail from one of the kids. I'm sure they'd be thankful."_

_Vegeta snarled. "Don't you dare touch them! Leave them alone!"_

_Frieza turned around and walked over to the stairs. "I'll give you ten seconds to think about it before I go up there and come back with six little tails in my hand. Ten…"_

_No. No, he couldn't. _

"_Nine… Eight…"_

_He looked away and shook his head. "No."_

"_Seven… Six…"_

_He slowly unwrapped his tail from around his waist._

"_Five… Four."_

_A small sound came from his throat as he tried to choke back his sobs._

"_Three… Two…"_

"_Fine. I'll do it." he whispered. Frieza smiled widely and walked back to him. Vegeta bit the inside of his lip as he drove the tip of his tail to his hand and created a small ki blast in his other hand. He began to tremble so badly, he almost collapsed when he felt the heat nearing his tail. He closed his eyes shut, but was interrupted._

"_Ah-ah, little monkey. I don't want you to have half a tail. I want it all removed. Yank it off."_

_Vegeta stared at Frieza in disbelief. He leaned over as if he had heard wrong, but the smile on the lizards face confirmed it all. "Wh-why?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. And none came, as he dissipated the ki blast and grabbed the base of his tail, so it wouldn't hurt as much. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and yanked. A scream ran out of his lips and he found the strength leaving him for a while. He gathered himself and yanked again. And again, and again… and again. Until he was trembling, on his knees, his eyes closed shut and his hands covered in blood that was gushing from his tail. He, though, had a long way to fulfill. Sweat was pouring down his face and body and he was panting.  
He let go one of his shaky hands to help him support his weight, placing it under him on the floor. He licked his dry lips and took a deep breath before yanking again. This particular scream finally broke into a sob as he lowered his forehead to the ground, his body kind of curled into a fetal position with his chin against his bent knees, his rear resting on his ankles, one hand next to his face, and the other gripping his tail.  
Another yank and tears rolled down his face with his shriek. His hand rolled from his back and landed on his side.  
"I can't do it." he whispered. "I can't take it anymore."_

_He flinched when he heard Frieza's hands clapping. "Very well. Then cut it from the base."_

_Vegeta closed his eyes and let his body roll to his side. He covered his eyes with one hand as he sobbed and his body shivered. "Don't make me do it…" he pleaded. Frieza smiled and sat beside him, admiring the small prince. _

"_You can do it. Come on."_

_Vegeta glared at Frieza and the lizard grabbed his hair, yanking him into a sitting position. Vegeta winced and swallowed. Frieza smiled as he let his hand go down Vegeta's wet cheek. He could smell the salt from the sweat and the tears and he reveled in the sight of the prince. He was pale and trembling, and his eyes were so full of desperation. He loved the prince like this. He raised an eyebrow. Vegeta sighed._

_He once again grabbed the base of his throbbing tail and formed a ki blast in his hand. He closed his eyes and sobbed a bit before swiftly getting it to cut the appendage off. He screamed and covered his face with his hands, sobbing and trembling. He kicked the ground to keep away from Frieza, leaving a thick, red smear beneath him. Frieza stood up and followed it, purposely stepping of the fresh blood. He stared at Vegeta for a long while and smiled when he saw the young eyelids dropping. He was exhausted and in extreme pain.  
The small Saiyan was against a corner, curled up into a ball and clutching his tail with both hands, his clothes getting soaked in blood. There was a large puddle beneath him. He was still trembling and small whimpers and moans were coming from his small, gasping mouth. His eyelids closed for good, but Frieza knew he was still awake._

"_Good luck explaining your siblings why there's blood in here." He smiled when he jerked and looked back at him. "You know where the cleaning stuff is at, boy." He said, walking away, laughing as he left the small boy trying to stand up between his awful exhaustion and intense agony._

"Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up!" Bulma urged, shaking his shoulder. The Saiyan prince jerked awake and his wide eyes took in his surroundings. His heart slowly calmed as he looked at the ceiling and walls of his room in CC and his body felt a cool presence at his side. He sighed and drove a hand to his temple, massaging it. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.  
It had been four months now, and he didn't have nightmares every night, but he did quite often. Bulma was used to get awoken by his groans and gasps, and his incessant thrashing when they were sleeping together. She'd wake him up and wait until he fell asleep again.  
Vegeta didn't like her to see him like this, but he had to accept that he enjoyed feeling her body against his when he woke up, assuring him that things were alright. On the nights that Bulma decided to sleep in her room, he'd sometimes wake up from a nightmare when his brain decided it had been too much. It'd take a while for him to realize that he wasn't in his old room anymore.  
After a few minutes with his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up at Bulma, who was resting on her elbow, looking at him. They stared at each other for a while before he sat up and took his shirt off. It was covered in sweat. Bulma smiled sheepishly and bit her lip at the sight at hand. She knew it was stupid of her to be thinking about his perfect body in moments like this, but she just loved it. She knew it was wrong, but she liked the scars as well. She hated where they came from, but she liked how they looked on his body. She knew it was an awful thought and that she should burn in Hell for even thinking about it, but it was true, she thought his scars were hot.

He stood up with a sigh and stretched a bit before walking up to the bathroom. She glanced back at the clock. 3 a.m. She wanted to know what he was dreaming about, but she knew that if she asked, he'd answer 'Frieza', or 'Beatings'. He was never very detailed with anything, not even with the psychologist. She wouldn't push him, thought. She knew it had to be very hard to speak about it, especially if you were as proud and stubborn as Vegeta.

He walked back to the bed and sat on it. "We should've gone to Chichi's house." She teased.

"You know I can't. Not today." He answered, lying down.

"Because of the full moon thing, right?"

He nodded. Bulma smiled and cuddled next to him, her face lying on his chest. "You are like a werewolf, you know."

"I get transformed into an Oozaru, not a wolf, you dope."

"Well, yes. But you can't go out in full moons, you have excessively long canines, you have a tail, you're emotionally cold and hot-tempered, but your body is hot and…"

"Would you mind? I'd like to get some sleep." He grunted. She groaned and turned around. Her heart melted when she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He would never say he loved her, and he would never mouth any sweet words to her. But little things like these were what was worth being with him for.

* * *

"Okay, Vegeta. I want you to recreate one of the worst visits you made to your mother." The psychologist said.

He decided to talk about the one that came right after the night he had dreamed about. "One night, Frieza forced me to cut my own tail off. The next day, I went to visit my mother."

He took a deep breath and stared at Bulma, who was in her usual spot in the corner. He opened his mouth to speak.

_He groaned as he finally got to the house. It was immensely painful to walk, but he had to. He knew his mother wouldn't refuse letting them in now. It was worth it, he knew it. He placed a shivering hand on the bell and rang. Roderick opened up. His eyes widened as he stared at the boy before him.  
The small kid was shivering, pale, and sweaty. There were bags under his red eyes and his lips were terribly dry. "Vegeta." He said. He seemed to take pity on the boy, because he took a step to the side. "Come on in."_

_He entered the house, walking very slowly. Roderick invited him to sit down and he did accordingly, grimacing and groaning in pain as he did so. He passed a hand across his face. "I'll call your mother now. Do you want anything to eat?"_

"_Water would be perfect."_

_The man nodded and brought him a glass of water, going upstairs to call his girlfriend. The Saiyan Queen came down a few seconds later. Her hypocrite smile soon vanished as she stared at the small, shivering boy on the couch. She took in his appearance and sat beside him. The kid looked at her and she smiled. "Hi, my boy."_

"_Hi, mom."_

"_What brings you here?"_

_His eye twitched and he released a shaky breath. "I need you to take us in." he muttered. "This time I'm deadly serious." _

_She sighed and put a hand on his knee. "Vegeta, you know I can't – "_

"_Mom, he's a monster." he whispered. "He… Last night he…" Vegeta gritted his teeth."He forced me to cut my own tail off." He muttered. The Saiyan Queen gasped and stared at her son in complete horror.  
Vegeta stood up and pulled off his shirt. The Queen winced at the scars but said nothing. Her eyes drifted down to the bandage placed in his waist, with a small spot of blood on it. Vegeta slowly began to unwrap it, until the slight piece of tail still clinging to the broken hole in the small of his back appeared. He could see from the corner of his eye Roderick watching him with a terrified expression on his face. _

"_He… forced you to do this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you give in?" she asked, suddenly seeming angry or disgusted. Vegeta turned around, his eyes wide in surprise._

"_W-what?"_

"_You know what a tail means for a Saiyan! Why would you cut it off?"_

"_He forced me." He said weakly. _

"_He forced you? How did he force you? You're a prince, Vegeta! Why didn't you act like one?"_

_He felt a tired rage, but he had no energy to argue. He looked at his feet. "If I refused, he would've made it a lot worse." He said. The Queen took his hand and helped him to sit down, since he looked thoroughly worn out, as if his knees would buckle at any minute. "He said that if I didn't, he'd cut the kid's tails off. I didn't want him to hurt them. Father once said that a great leader protects his people." He said. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. They're family. Family sticks together."_

_She sighed. "I can't have you here without a tail, Vegeta. Besides, you are a great leader. You can do this. You have to be strong."_

"_I don't want to be strong." He said. "I don't want to keep fighting. I just want to be happy." He felt tears threatening to fall and his body shivered even more. He put a hand on his eyes as he began to sob. "I don't want this anymore." The Saiyan Queen glanced back at her boyfriend and he sighed. He slowly shook his head and left the room. The Queen passed an arm across her son's shoulders and hushed him softly._

"_Warriors don't cry." She said. "Be strong." _

"_Please, mom…" he sobbed. "Please."_

"_Go back, Vegeta. Your tail will grow back again. Your siblings need you."_

"_They need you as well!" he said, turning away from her. "We need you."_

_She stood up and opened the door. "Go back, Vegeta."_

"_Mom… I don't want him to keep on beating me. I don't want him to cut my tail again."_

"YOU_ cut it. It wasn't him." She shrugged. _

_He felt all the hopes he had had earlier drifting away. He slowly walked to the door, bandaging his waist again. He stopped his sobbing and walked away. The Saiyan woman stared as her son walked out shaking, suddenly falling on his knees at the end of the stairs. He tried to get up, but couldn't. She walked out and helped him up, letting him lean on her for a bit before sighing.  
"Good luck, my son."  
With this, she walked back to her house._

Vegeta stared at his hands as he finished talking. The psychologist was wincing, pity smeared all over her face. "As naïve as I was, I returned once my tail grew back. And many times after that."

The psychologist nodded. "I bet you thought that she didn't want you because you were weak."

He nodded. "At first I thought that. I thought that if I got stronger she'd take us in. There was appoint in my life where I thought that the only way to live with my mother was if I got strong enough to get rid of Frieza myself. But that all got me to the same conclusion."

"And that is?"

"It was impossible." He shrugged. "But I still tried."

She nodded. "Has she visited you again?"

"No."

Bulma stared as the psychologist gave new instructions of little exercises she wanted Vegeta to do during his free time, now that the appointments were set every Saturday. They finally stood up and walked outside.

* * *

**_Okay so, yeah. _**

**_This chapter was to explain a bit about Vegeta's daily life, and how much he likes it. I know you've probably had enough with his mother, but I think I needed this for the future effect I want to create.  
And, I know you are all waiting for me to go on with Frieza, but I promise, he'll come back and very soon! I need a few chapters for that, though, but it will happen! As for now, I'd very much appreciate some ideas or suggestions about my way of writing or the developement of the story._**

**_Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_See you! _**


	23. Situations

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bulma hung up the phone and opened the closet to find clothes to wear. The gang was coming to her house to spend some time, maybe watch a movie or something. After picking her clothes, she turned on heel and walked up to Vegeta's room and ask him if he wanted to be there. She knocked.  
No answer.  
She grunted and pressed her ear against the door to see if he was taking a bath. He wasn't. She raised her eyebrows and pushed the door. It bleeped softly and opened. He was taking a nap.  
She smiled sweetly as she watched him sleep. She loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time when his scowl disappeared – that is, when he wasn't having nightmares – and he looked so calm. She sat by his head and watched silently.  
He sighed in his sleep and suddenly grimaced. He muttered something in what Bulma deduced was Saiyan lingo and tossed his head, groaning.

"Oh, not again." She muttered.

"No…" he whispered. He moaned and jerked. "No… no."

"Vegeta." She whispered, putting a hand on his forehead. "Wake up."

"No…" he gasped and groaned. "No… Please."

She bit her lip. He mostly didn't talk during his nightmares, so this one must've been one of the worse. She wondered why. She put a hand on his forehead.

"Wake up. I'm here now."

A small noise came from his throat. "No…" he sobbed. Tears began to shine at the corner of his eyes. "No… Father." He began to thrash and move his hands around as if he was trying to swat away something that was over him. She leaned back so as not to get hit by his hands and a small whimper came from his throat. "No… Please, no." He clutched the covers with his fingers and groaned awfully.

Her eyes widened and she slapped him softly a few times. He gasped and opened his eyes. The tears that were being held back by his closed eyelids rolled down before he could stop them. He swallowed and sat up, putting a hand on his forehead. He tensed up when he felt two soft, cold arms surrounding his neck.

"I'm here now." She said. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he breathed out.

She moved her body so that she was hugging him more comfortably and buried her face in the base of his neck. "You were having a nightmare."

"I was having a nap." He corrected. "Why are you in my room?"

She finally let go of him and looked into his eyes. They were still shining with hot, unshed tears. She put a hand on his cheek.  
"What were you dreaming of, Vegeta?"

He looked into her eyes and then looked at the floor. She saw how his entire frame began to shake and hugged him again. "Let go of me." He said weakly. She didn't budge.  
They stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes, she felt something hot and wet on her shoulder. She held him tighter as he let his tears run free on her shoulder, although he didn't make a sound. He finally pulled away from her and leaned back on his bed. "Leave me alone." He said.

She leaned over and kissed him. They let themselves get carried by the kiss and it lasted a long while. It was nice, how it made him feel. It was taking all his angst away. It had been a while and Bulma already knew just how to kiss him to make him feel great. And vice versa.  
He was now resting on his elbows, and she was sitting next to him, cupping his face in her hands. His tail was waving excitedly beside him before wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.  
He fell flat on his back and wrapped his arms around her back, as she was now lying flat and full on his body.

They finally stopped and she rolled to his side. He kept an arm around her waist and she said softly. "I am never going to leave you alone. You're never gonna be alone again, alright?"  
He didn't answer, but held her tighter.

Around half an hour passed before she remembered why she was there in the first place. "Oh! Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"The guys are coming tonight. Do you want to be there with us?"

He groaned. "Damn you."

"We'll just watch a movie or something. All the pairs are gonna be there."

"I was hoping to get drunk tonight." He joked.

"We can get beer." She shrugged. "Besides, you never get drunk, no matter how much you drink."

He laughed. "Being a Saiyan has its advantages."

She giggled and stood up. "Well, I'm going to fix my hair and everything."

He sighed briefly and watched as she stalked out of his room and the door closed behind her. He covered his face with his arms. The memory was thoroughly awful. He had to admit that during this time he had made quite an improvement, but once in a while he still had awful, long nightmares haunting him. Especially when he was very tired. More so, ONLY when he was very tired did they come.  
He shook his head to get rid of the memory of a very drunk, horny Frieza. _"For some reason… your fear turns me on." _The words crossed his mind and he growled, getting up from his bed. He took off his shirt and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

* * *

Krillin and Eighteen were the first ones to arrive. Vegeta was already sitting on the couch, watching TV. He had a can of coke in one hand and a bowl with pistachios in the other. They remembered Bulma and Vegeta's little argument about him always eating the pistachios up. He laughed as he neared the prince.

"Hi, Vegeta." They both said.

"Hi, baldie. Hi, girl." He said, too interested in the TV show.

Krillin had to accept that in the past eight months Vegeta had changed a lot. Since he started living with Bulma eight months back, his mood had relaxed and he was actually more peaceful. Krillin and Eighteen sat on the couch beside Vegeta, leaving enough space for Bulma. Goku and Chichi arrived after them, and then Tien and Launch.  
She put the movie and sat next to her prince. He was used to this, so he, almost without noticing, it lifted his arm so that she could lean on his chest.  
The others were used to Vegeta's small shows of affection towards Bulma when there was only the gang there. It seemed as if Vegeta didn't care so much anymore.

Once the movie was finished, they turned on the lights and began to talk about different things. Suddenly, a small kid appeared at the end of the stairs and his big black eyes examined the room. "Vegeta?"

The teenagers turned around to see the six -year old toddler standing there. "Josh?" Vegeta said. Bulma moved so that he could stand up and go to his brothers. The others watched silently. "What's wrong?" he said, walking up to him. His eyes were red and his small face was streaked with tears. He kneeled before him. "Are you hurt?"  
All of them, except for Goku and Bulma, still got a bit surprised about all the caring he showed for the little kids. They had never expected the cold, temperamental prince to hug Bulma, but to treat the kids as if he was a father was something completely astounding. They didn't know about his situation, but it still stuck a deep chord within them. They figured he did it since there was no one else to do it for them.  
Tien, who didn't really enjoyed Vegeta's company, felt sympathy for the prince for once. Of course, none of them dared to show it, since pity was deemed as disgraceful in the Saiyan's mind.

"I had a nightmare." He said. "It was about Frieza."

Vegeta sighed. He knew the kids never had nightmares about the lizard, so he didn't have to worry about anything. He extended his arms and the small Saiyan boy buried his face in Vegeta's shoulder as his older brother hugged him. "Frieza is gone now. He will never come back. We won't ever have to see his ugly face again."  
Josh giggled and Vegeta picked him up to take him to his room. Goku noticed as Bulma sighed sadly. They both knew how that lizard had spoiled the lives of the royal family completely.

"Who's Frieza?" Eighteen asked.

"No one." Bulma said.

"I've always wondered why his siblings have earthling names." Krillin said. Bulma shrugged.  
Vegeta had once told her that his father had decided to name them differently in case Frieza decided to track them down, only leaving him _his _name in remembrance of his title. It had, of course, failed miserably.

"Hey, why is he living with you anyway?" Launch asked. "It's been eight months. Isn't he ever going to go back to his own house?"

"His parents are dead. The guy that was living with them died as well." Bulma lied. "My parents took them in."

The guys winced as she told them that.

* * *

_Five-year-old Vegeta grunted in annoyance as he fell on his hands and knees and once again stood up.  
"I can't do it, daddy." He said. _

"_Never say that, Vegeta. You are a prince." His father said. "And of Saiyans, no less. You have inside you the blood of a warrior. You can do everything you want, Vegeta."_

_The prince sighed as he once again wrapped his tail around his waist and tried to walk. He was used to walk with his tail behind him, keeping him balanced. Now his father was teaching him how to walk with the tail around his waist. It was as if he had no tail. He gave a few tiny steps before tripping on his feat. His father put a hand behind his back to keep him from falling. _

"_It's too difficult!"_

"_No, it isn't. Boy, you are the heir to a whole Empire. You can surely manage it, Vegeta. Where's your Saiyan pride?"_

_The small prince frowned with determination and wrapped his tail around his waist again and gave a tiny step. Then another, and another. He wavered a little as he tried to remain balanced and kept a hand up so that his father wouldn't help him. "I'm doing it, daddy!"_

_His father laughed proudly as his little son made his way up to a tree and back to him. Finally, he unwound the tail from around his waist and looked up at his father, who picked him up and smiled at him. "I am very proud of you, son." _

"So, you'd say your relationship with your father was good." The psychologist said.

"Yes."

"How was the relationship between your parents?"

He shrugged. "It was good. They had arguments but like any other Saiyan, they enjoyed them."

Bulma smiled as it made her remember their relationship.

"Did you cry when your father passed away?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he had cried!

_Vegeta walked downstairs, in time to see Frieza sitting in the couch, talking to his mother. He froze. It had been a year since the lizard had come to Earth and paid a 'visit' to his father to offer him a job, which, to Vegeta's surprise, he accepted.  
He saw his mother crying with a terrified look on her face._

"_M-mom?"_

"_Good you're here, boy." Frieza said. "Sit down."_

_He wrapped the tail around his waist and walked over to the couch, sitting right beside his mother. "Frieza." He said with confusion. _

"_I have very bad news for you, Vegeta." He said. "Remember your father left to a business trip with me?" Vegeta raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and nodded. "He caught an illness that attacks Saiyan's hearts. He died."_

_Vegeta felt his world crashing down and he froze. He looked at his mother and then back at Frieza. "W-what?"_

"_I am so sorry for your loss, Vegeta." He said, standing up. His tail waved behind him proudly as he made his way to the door, his smirk never leaving him. He walked to the door. "He was cremated in that planet. His ashes were thrown into the space." He said. "Good bye."_

_Vegeta watched as the lizard closed the door and he felt his eyes growing warm. His frame shook and her mother passed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He buried his face in his mother's chest and she rubbed his back. "It's not real." He said between sobs. "He can't be dead. He's a king."_

"_Shh… There." She said, still crying. "We have to stay together. Family sticks together, especially in rough times, my boy."_

_They stayed like that all afternoon and until midnight. Vegeta finally fell asleep and the Queen carried him to her bed, letting him sleep with her. _

"Yes." He said.

"Were you by his side when he died?"

"No."

"Then how did you…?"

"Frieza told me." He said.

* * *

They arrived at CC and he went up to his room. He sat on his bed and looked through the window. Someone knocked on his door.  
"Vegeta, sweetie?"

"What?"

"There's someone on the phone asking for you."

He was surprised. Who could be calling him?  
He got up and opened the door. Mrs. Briefs was holding the small phone in her hand and looked as confused as Vegeta. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ohhh… It's been so long." A feminine voice that sent ice cold shivers of terrible grave fear through his spine said. He froze. "Eight months, really. I missed your voice."

"Ngg… Ghh…" He couldn't form words.

"Oh, hush. I know you can't speak, my dear. You're too scared" He purred.

"F… F-F… F-Fr… Frieza…" he breathed out. The man on the other side laughed.

"Ah, good you haven't forgotten me, monkey. See, I just called to warn you. You'll be back to me in no time. Be prepared, prince. It's gonna be rough for you." He hissed.

"N-no…" He whispered to himself. "W-what do you want from… m-me?"

"I want YOU. Remember the last time we saw each other?" he laughed. "What fun we had. Remember when your tail broke in half? When we stabbed you to the floor? Ah… And your toes."

Vegeta felt like throwing up from the fear. He shook badly from head to toe and he began to sweat. "Ngg…"

"You are warned. If anyone at your current house knows about this call, the kids are dead. Got it? I'll see you soon. So soon." He purred. And hung up.  
Vegeta covered his eyes with his hand and sat at the edge of his bed.

Why?

Why him?

* * *

_**OMG ._.**_

_**So, people. There's Frieza.**_

_**Will Vegeta leave CC? Will he go back to Frieza? Will the Briefs family do something to avoid it?**_

_**Review and find out next time!**_


	24. Moonglare

**Well, here I bring you my next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing.**

* * *

That night he slept with Bulma. He refused to tell anything to Mrs. Briefs, and she gave up her questioning when he got angry.

He walked into her room in the middle of the night and watched her sleep. He swallowed and pulled the covers to get in the bed. Bulma woke up and looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that only _she_ had seen and she hated to see it. She moved to the side to leave him some space.  
It was unnerving to see it, since Vegeta never went to her room to sleep with her. None said a word as he lay down and pulled her closer. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply, hugging her tightly. He fell asleep as she caressed his shoulder.

His nightmares were brutal that night.

Over the next days, Bulma could see a change in him. He seemed to be always angry and aware of everything. He was overprotective with the kids never complained when Bulma went to his room, and when she didn't, he'd go late in the night. His nightmares were now more often, and the psychologist agreed with her. Vegeta had changed… But why?

One night she found him outside the balcony of his room. He was sitting on the banister with his back against the wall and one of his legs folded before him, the other one hanging at his side. His tail was waving in the air and he seemed focused on the sky, as if he was counting the stars. Bulma walked up to him.

"Enjoying the night air?"

He gave her a small glance before diverting his attention back to the sky. "What are you doing here?" he said after a while.

"Why, that's the same thing I was about to ask you. What the hell are you doing here?"

She leaned on the banister right in front of him and crossed her arms, looking at him. He stared at her.  
The air was waving her blue hair all around, as well as the thin dress she used as a pajama. She looked wonderful. He suddenly found himself feeling a deep hole in his chest. He was going to miss her. A lot. He sighed through his nose as he looked back up at the moon.  
"Thinking."

She sighed. "Vegeta, something's bothering you. I can tell. What's wrong?"

He hopped off of the banister and gave her a kiss on the cheek before blasting off into the sky. She called for him, but he was gone within minutes.

* * *

He sat at the top of a big oak in the middle of a forest not too far from West City. There were no Flight Detectors in places like this. They had almost caught him, but he had fled away.  
Now, he was staring at the crack of dawn, thinking. A whole month had passed and Frieza had not appeared yet.  
But he feared every single day that he would. _"It's gonna be rough for you."_  
He closed his eyes and hugged his knees against his chest. What would Frieza do to him? Why did the lizard want him back, anyway? It's not like he could be of any use to him. Why not getting someone else? He was not the only prince in the universe. Sure, the Saiyan race had no equal, but… But wasn't Frieza very important in the Universe? Shouldn't he know a lot of people? People he could use instead of him?

_He tensed up in anticipation of another kick, but none came. He was huddled against the corner, his body curved in an attempt of a fetal position but failing miserably. He couldn't move his arms and legs and all his muscles were suffering spasms from the pain. He coughed and groaned. Frieza smiled.  
The beaten boy before him couldn't even open his eyes. They were too swollen. _

"_I know what you ask yourself every day, Vegeta." He said. The thick tail made its way to the small, bruised throat of the prince and tightened there. Small, quick gasps flew from Vegeta's mouth as he was lifted to be face to face with Frieza. "Why? Why the Prince of all Saiyans? Why do I have to suffer this torment? Why does Frieza keeps on beating me?" he said, mocking Vegeta. His grip tightened and Vegeta's body shivered with effort as he tried to do something, but his system was unresponsive.  
His swollen eyes welled up with tears and his face became deadly white. A small whistle came from his throat as he tried to suck in some air, before his face began to take a purplish tone. _

"_But you are so irresistible…" he threw him against the wall and watched as he slid to the floor, breathing heavily. "When I first met you I remember thinking how small you were. How proud. Sometimes I look at you expecting to see fear and submission in your eyes and all I see is fire. Fire I die to extinguish."_

_He kicked him to make him roll onto his back and stomped on his stomach. Vegeta doubled over and coughed bright red blood before slumping back to the floor. "It's like a physical need of mine. Like a drug. It revitalizes me. Breaking you is one of the pleasures I will always enjoy." He smirked as his tail went down and placed itself between Vegeta's legs. The prince tried to move, but he was in much pain. "But I will grant that to you, boy. You are hard to break." His tail went up and slammed against his bruised cheek. "That's why I enjoy doing it so much. You are delicious when you're helpless." He kicked him in the side several times, earning soft whimpers from the boy. "You are breathtaking like this. Broken. And it's so amusing to see you picking up the pieces and building yourself up again." He delivered a heavy blow to his face. "Just to get broken again."_

So that was why Frieza loved to beat him? Because he was hard to break and easy to get back up? He sighed. A small bird chirped at his side before flying up to his knee and staring at him. Vegeta seemed to be a magnet to animals.  
He frowned.

He wouldn't allow Frieza to break him anymore. He knew there was no way to avoid it, but the time would come and he would taste every single second of it.

It was midday when he returned. He smelled the food and his stomach growled. The kids were sparring inside the dome and Bulma was standing at the balcony, already dressed up. She seemed to be waiting for him. She saw him entering the Main Dome by foot and waited until he went upstairs with her. His eyes were dull, and he was expressionless. She didn't like it. Others would've just shrugged, but she knew him.  
When he wasn't trying to hide it, his eyes always held something. Anger, pride, happiness, confusion… Anything. Except when it was too 'shameful' to show it. There was something wrong. "Talk to me." She pleaded. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird for a month now, Vegeta."

His mask fell down and the expression he only allowed to come to the surface when she was there crawled to his face. He sat on her bed. He couldn't tell her.  
When Frieza called again, he'd leave without telling anyone. "Nothing."

"Vegeta…"

"Drop it! I said nothing!"

He angrily got up and stormed out of the room. Bulma decided not to follow him.

* * *

Jeremy, now six-years old, stared as Vegeta played the piano. He remained silent. He didn't like the tune his brother was playing. It was nerve racking, to say the least. But what had caught the small saiyan's attention was the twitching of Vegeta's tail. He often saw it when Vegeta was very anxious.

Fear wasn't something the small kid had ever seen in his brother's eyes, and he was sure he'd never seen it. But he had experienced fear himself and he knew the reaction that had on his tail. It was very difficult to control it, as if it was a heartbeat. He could try to relax to lessen the twitching but it was almost impossible to stop it. He had no doubt that Vegeta could control it if he wanted to, but right now Vegeta didn't know Jeremy was standing there, so he let his tail wave around in anxiety.  
The small Saiyan just prayed that it wasn't fear.  
He mentally chastised himself. Fear? In his older brother? Ha! What a laugh!  
But something concerned the small Saiyan. His brother had changed when they moved to CC. Not with them, but with everyone around. He was not always angry and defensive. He had never seen Vegeta laugh with other people before besides his two friends, but he had started to laugh with the humans that visited them. He was more relaxed, more calm and collected. He had let other emotions slip through his eyes. The small Saiyan knew it.

But something had changed in Vegeta's tune. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was as if something had gone away. A small sparkle had died.

Vegeta turned around after he had finished his song and raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. "Dwarf? What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Jeremy tried to force a smile. It came absurdly easy.

"Lunch's ready."

* * *

The moon had always calmed him. A very small part of him would've liked to stare at the full moon just once without transforming. Just sit there and watch that beautiful orb stand over him in its full beauty. But there it was, anyway, giving a small glow, smiling.  
Vegeta-sei had three moons and was part of one of the biggest solar systems in its galaxy. His parents used to say that it was a planet that never slept, always being illuminated by the three guardians of night and the enormous guardian of day, big enough to brighten 90% of the rather small planet and hide the three moons when it was daytime. Sometimes, adults warned the kids that the Tuffles were seeking for revenge in the 10% that was always hidden in the shadows. He had never believed it. And even if he had, he would've been one of the boys that would've gone there seeking for a good fight.

Here on the mudball, the white orb brightened half of it. He remembered some teacher saying once that the Earth was four times the moon. He smiled.  
The orb was smaller, but still seemed so much better. Like a queen, glancing at her Empire. Glancing at him. Pitying him.

"One of these days I'll be growing jealous of the moon." Bulma said. The corners of her mouth fell when he didn't make a snide remark that would either make her angry or make her laugh. Her shoulders slumped over and she grabbed his hand. "I want to learn something in Saiyan language." She said. He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a sideways glance. "How do you say, 'I'll always be there for you'?"

He sighed. "You never give up, do you?"

"Uh, no. And I'm serious. How do you say that?"

"Why do you want to know? It would sound weird. No Saiyan ever spoke those words before. Saiyan language was not used to say that."

"There must've been something in your language. Something that resembled love."

"The word existed, but was vaguely used. Almost only mothers used it for their sons and daughters."

"Well, then answer my question. Even if it sounds weird."

He grunted. "Ein imp hawia peri eik, persemper." He said in his thick accent. She sighed with contempt.

"Ein imp hawia peri eik, persemper." She repeated.

He let out a low chuckle. "Sounds awful."

"Well, excuse me." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not a Saiyan woman."

"Idiot."

"So, say something else. How do you say love?"

"Huroke."

"Say 'I love you."

"No way." He snarled. "I'd feel like an old woman babysitting a kid."

She grunted in frustration and crossed her arms. "Fine. Then tell me something else." She put a finger on her chin and began to think. "How about… 'girl'?"

"Kivet."

"'Boy'?"

"Nivey."

"Then I'll take my shot… Kivet huroke nivey."

He laughed and shook his head. "You are not even using the proper grammar, you idiot." He hesitated before going on. He didn't want to say it, because that was exactly what Bulma wanted, but some part of him wanted to see her smile, even if just a little bit. "Ni kivet hurokint nak nivey."

She could barely follow his words. He spoke very fast… obviously. She noticed how he added articles and conjugations to his sentence and tried to keep it all in mind. "Niki… hur… ok… Wait, what?"

He smiled. "Ein imp hurokiast ug eik." He said.

"Wait… That's not even similar to the last one you said."

"That's how you say it."

"The girl loves the boy?"

"No."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him confused. He smiled before walking back into the house.  
She connected dot by dot and it snapped into her. "I love you…" she whispered.

* * *

Another full month passed and he began to relax a little bit. Only a little bit.  
Maybe the lizard just wanted to scare him? Perhaps he wasn't planning on coming back for him. He had found another plaything.

However, that night, as he watched Bulma putting on her lipstick to go to Kakkarot's house, the bell rang. He didn't pay much attention… until he heard high heels approaching Bulma's door.  
"Vegeta, dear." She said. "It's for you."

His stomach sank and Bulma turned to look at him. Mrs. Briefs had never seen Frieza; she would be all charms with him if she saw him. Bulma swallowed. "Want me to come with you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.  
As he walked slowly downstairs, a million thoughts came to his mind, but his brain seemed to be too slow to catch up with all of them. He walked to the door, almost expecting to see a horn-headed beast there. What he saw threw him off completely.

A guy about Raddit'z height was standing in the doorway. He was purple and had a fishlike face. Two big holes protruded from his head, as if he had horns that weren't there anymore. His first thought was… Ugly.  
But he didn't know him. Why was he asking for him?  
The man stood with his fists on his hips and legs parted, and was frowning at him. A rough voice spoke.

"My name is Cui. I demand you come with me immediately." He said.

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

One corner of the man's mouth turned up and he crossed his arms. "Can't tell if you are annoying or cute being as scared as you are."

Vegeta snarled and balled his hands into fists. "How dare you. What the fuck do you want, anyway?" he demanded.

"I've already told you."

"Why? Who are you anyway? What do you want from me?"

"I came to take you back where you belong."

His heart hammered in his chest but he refused to show any other emotion apart from deep anger. He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin. "I refuse."

One of Cui's eyes twitched. "Listen. I don't have time to waste playing around with you. Come with me now and there'll be no harm made to any of you or your… friends." He said, sparing a glance at the inside of the house.  
Vegeta considered it. He didn't know how strong this opponent was, and he didn't want to get his hands dirty. He decided to cooperate – for now.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

* * *

_**Uh-oh. Trouble approaches.**_

_**I guess we all know what Cui being at Vegeta's door means. Trouble, trouble. **_

**_All your questions -most of them - will be answered in the next chapters. There are some things I'd like to clear out though._**

**_Vegeta and Bulma sleeping together does NOT mean they're having sexual relationships. That'll come, trust me. At it's time, but it'll come.  
They are all a year older now._**

**_Jill is 10_**

**_Tyler is 9_**

**_Lauren is 8_**

**_The twins (Jenny and Josh) are 7_**

**_And Jeremy is 6. _**

**_Any other questions might be asked if you REVIEW :) Lol.  
Don't miss the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil._**

**_:) _**


	25. One Last Day

I don't own anything.

**Warning: Contains lemon.**

* * *

He followed Cui through forests, aware of any surprise attack. The fishlike alien didn't say anything and neither did Vegeta. They walked silently for around half an hour until they reached a stop. It was a small clearing in the middle of the forest, far away from civilization. He considered they had been walking quiet fast. Anyone else would take their time arriving. He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, wrapping his tail around his waist.

"So? Needed some time alone with the prince of Saiyans?" he said.

Cui turned around and smirked, mimicking Vegeta's pose. "I think it isn't the time to be joking around, monkey."

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with a cold voice he knew so well. "Why, hello Vegeta. I've missed you." He froze in his place and tensed up. It couldn't be. He tried to force his mind to remain calm, but he couldn't. He looked up at Cui and the man smiled wider, showing his fangs.  
Finding no other way out, the Saiyan prince quickly turned around, uneasy with the idea of having Frieza behind his back where he couldn't see the lizard's next movement. He felt like blasting off and running away when he saw the horn-headed monster standing there, his hands clasped behind his back and a smirk on his face. At his side was Zarbon, with his arms crossed.

"Nothing to say?" Zarbon said. Vegeta gave a tiny step back.

"I see the kitty ate your tongue…" Frieza said, his tail waving behind him. "You've grown, Vegeta. I see you have the royal hairstyle now, don't you? You look so much like King Vegeta. Without the beard, that is." He laughed.

"W-what do you want, Frieza?" he growled, clenching his fists at his sides. He ignored Cui's chuckles.

"How rude you've become. I guess we should show you how you must speak to your father." He purred. Vegeta stepped back, but Frieza didn't move. He waited for an awful blow, but none came. "I've decided to be a good father with you and make a deal. You are going to come back to me, Vegeta, and we are going to leave this planet."

"W-what?"

"We're going far away, and I need you. However, I don't need the little monkeys, so you can leave them where they are. I am very compassionate and so, I'll leave you one day to say goodbye to your little family. Tomorrow at _this_ hour, you must be in my house, ready to leave this mudball once and for all. Agree?"

Vegeta shook his head, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He looked at the floor. "Don't be upset, monkey." Zarbon said. "At least you've got the time to say good-bye." The three men laughed and Vegeta swallowed. He couldn't believe it.

"I'll wait for you tomorrow, Vegeta. Don't disappoint me." And with this, the three aliens got lost in the forest.  
Vegeta covered his face with his hands and sat on a fallen trunk. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Bulma opened the door and she saw Vegeta standing there, with his usual scowl. She smiled.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you. It's getting late."

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Bulma cocked her head to the side and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to abandon her. He motioned for her to follow him to the living room and sat on the couch. She sat beside him. He looked for the words, but couldn't find them. He knew she'd explode and would try to convince him of staying. He licked his lips and sighed as he passed a hand through his hair.

"I just came from the forest. Frieza was waiting for me in there."

"What?"

"I'll have to go back, Bulma." He said slowly. "Tomorrow night."

"You can't be serious. You're not going back, Vegeta! No way!"

He took a deep breath and put his elbows on his knees, letting his head hang low. He was going to miss everything in that house. The routine, the smell, the treatment, the food… Most of all, the fact of watching the kids being happy without having to worry about them. He was forever thankful with the Briefs for that. He sighed through his nose and leaned back on the couch. Bulma was still looking at him. He locked his eyes on her blue ones and felt the desperation that had been so familiar to him a long time ago.

"There's nothing I can do. I can't stay. It'd be fatal."

"We are not going to let it happen."

"There's nothing you can do, either! Why don't you get it?" he said, standing up. He felt so frustrated. Part of him was begging him to do something about it, but there was no fucking way. He closed his eyes shut and growled. Bulma stood up and hugged him.  
He buried his head in her hair and smelled it. He was going to miss it.

"We should go to sleep, Vegeta."

He sighed and nodded, and they went hand in hand to the bedroom. It was going to be a long day. How was he supposed to explain it to the kids?  
They both lay down on the bed and Vegeta sighed as he looked through the window. Bulma sighed.  
It was true. As much as her mind reeled for an answer and as much as her brains were killing her to find a goddamn solution, she knew there was no way of winning. As these thoughts invaded her mind, her eyes watered. She put a hand on her mouth and began to cry. She sat up and covered her face with her hands. Vegeta sat up as well.

"Don't cry." He said softly. But truth was he felt like crying himself. He didn't want to go back to Frieza. He didn't want to be beaten and tortured everyday of his life, and much less if he was going to be completely alone. No friends, no girlfriend, no family. Nothing. They were all going to be taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"How can I not cry?" she said between sobs. "You are leaving and there's nothing I can do!" She couldn't believe she was giving up so easily. She was Bulma Briefs! Nothing could stop her! Since she was a toddler she could solve all kinds of problems… But now that she needed a solution the most, her head was empty. She couldn't sue Frieza, he was too powerful. She couldn't do anything but cross her arms and watch as Vegeta walked back to the monster that had ruined his life. "I don't want you to go."

He swallowed. "Bulma…" he hesitated before grabbing her hand. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "This is something I must do. You… will get over me. You'll graduate, meet someone, marry him, and build a life. You have to be happy." He looked away and sighed. "I only wish you had never known me." He smiled a little when he remembered. "If you had given up on me that first day, and we had never spoken to each other, you wouldn't be suffering right now."

"I'll visit you, Vegeta. I'm never going to forget you."

He shook his head. "Frieza will move to another planet. He didn't tell me where, and I don't think he will."

Her eyes widened before closing shut and she cried miserably. Vegeta bit his lip and pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face in his chest as she sobbed and he rubbed her back. After a while, she calmed down a little. "You mean this is our last night together?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She sniffed. "I can't believe this."

"Things are gonna be alright."

"I… I love you, Vegeta."

He took a deep breath and tilted her head upwards, pressing his lips against hers. She gave all her feelings in that kiss, telling him how deeply she loved him. She could almost feel his emotions.  
He slowly laid her flat on the bed, without stopping the kiss. As he lay on top of her, he felt her hands slipping under his shirt and pulling it over his head. At first he didn't pay much attention to it, so he stopped the kiss to let the shirt go through his head. She tossed it to the floor and pulled him to continue their kiss.  
She stopped once more and arched backwards to pull her shirt off. At this point, Vegeta knew exactly what Bulma wanted. He looked into her eyes and she sighed, nodding briefly. "I need you, Vegeta." She whispered into his ear.

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

She had heard lots of women saying that you must wait until the right man pops up. No rushing with anything. Her aunt once told her that if the man loved her, then he'd wait… and she was sure that Vegeta would wait for her if she wanted him to, but she didn't want to wait. It was then that she knew this was her man. She loved him, she wanted him in every possible way, and she wanted to be with him forever. This wasn't a high school crush. It was love.  
She didn't care about time, or age, or anything. Only about Vegeta.  
So she arched her back and unbuckled her bra, leaving her breasts free for the first and only man she wanted to be with. She saw the shadow of a smile on his face as he caressed her nipples and kissed her neck. She moaned softly and slid her hand through his pants, finding his hardening length and caressing it. He let out a low groan.

Vegeta reached down and pulled at the end of her pants, and she moved her waist to help him. He kissed her breasts as he slid his fingers inside of her. She moaned and pulled his pants off. She saw how his shoulders tensed and worry crossed her features. Had Frieza ever…? She took a deep breath, determined on making him forget it. She remembered the fact that Saiyan's tails were awfully sensitive and grabbed it, caressing it from base to tip. He gasped deep and groaned, kicking the rest of his pants and underwear off. She tossed her head backwards and he leaned low to kiss her neck.  
She reached down and continued caressing his manhood. He licked her right breast and caressed the other as his tail reached down and pressed her clitoris. She let out a cry of pleasure as she speeded up the pace she had on his member.  
Finally, she opened her legs wide and smiled.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, completely." She whispered.

And he got into her. She winced a little, and he slowly, very slowly, began to get a pace. It hurt at first, but he made sure that she had pleasure while the pain subsided. After a while, she sighed with happiness and moaned, and so did he. It was so beautiful.  
Suddenly, Vegeta bent low and whispered in her ear. "I love you."  
Her eyes watered and she sobbed with happiness.  
He came inside of her and they both let out a cry of ecstasy. He stayed inside her heat a few minutes before pulling back and rolling onto her side with a sigh. They were both panting and sweating. She kissed him before putting her head on the pillow and turning around. He hugged her tight and she fell asleep, unaware of Vegeta's worried expression.

* * *

Her legs hurt a little when she woke up, but she paid it no mind. She turned around and saw that Vegeta was not there. She panicked and quickly got dressed, running outside.  
She felt a wave of relief when she heard his voice downstairs. She walked down slowly and her heart crushed. The six kids were crying and he was talking to them.

"B-but why?" said Jeremy between sobs.

Vegeta sighed. "There's… there's an enemy of the Saiyan Empire in another planet and he challenged me to a battle. I have to go clean our name. I swear I'll be back once I kill him."

Jenny pouted. "But-but we don't want you to go!"

"I have to do it. We can be together all day, though!" he said, trying to cheer them up. They smiled a little and Vegeta picked Jeremy up. "What do you say if we go to the park?"  
They cheered and he turned around to go outside, spotting Bulma. She crossed the rest of the stairs and smiled at him.

"Can I come with you?"

Vegeta's expression softened and he nodded. She quickly ran upstairs to take a bath and change her clothes.

* * *

Vegeta sat near a tree and Bulma sat next to him, grabbing his hand. They watched as the kids played around and he sighed.

"So, they don't know you're going back to Frieza." She muttered.

"No."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he passed his arm around hers. They were silent all afternoon, staring at the sky and sitting near a tree, hugged in a tight embrace.  
When the sun began to hide, he got up. He saw her face wet and knew that she had cried silently all afternoon since he wasn't looking at her face. When she got up, he hugged her. It was awkward for him to show love, but he didn't care anymore. He was never going to see the woman he adored ever in his life. She couldn't control her emotions and began to cry against his chest, and he didn't let go of her until she stopped crying.  
When she did, he leaned over and kissed her.

They walked silently back home.  
He took out a bag and began to pack his clothes and other stuff. An old picture of the kids, his old father's collar, a picture that Bulma had given him some months ago and he had hidden since he deemed it as very silly, and other stuff. It was getting late. He needed to get on his way.  
He walked downstairs with his bag on his back and looked at the family. Mrs. Briefs was crying, and so was Bulma. The kids were trying to looks strong, but it was hard. He was trying so himself. He walked up to the kids and kneeled down. They leapt at him and hugged him. Not too long after, they began to cry. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Don't leave us!" Jeremy pleaded. "Don't!"

He bit his lip as his eyes watered. "I'll come back." He whispered. "I swear."

"We'll be waiting." Tyler said.

"Remember, you are Saiyans. Be proud, and always stick together. You are a family. You are the only thing you have, alright? Always stick together."

He softly pushed them aside and stood up, turning to the Briefs. "Thank you." He said simply. Mrs. Briefs jumped at his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, boy! I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried. He patted her back and pulled her arms from around his body. Then he turned to Mr. Briefs. Tears were shinning at the end of his eyes, but he didn't want to cry in front of his family. He lifted up a hand.

"Good luck, boy."

Vegeta nodded and finally looked at Bulma. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'll miss you so much." She said, crying. "I love you." She looked up at him and kissed him. "I'll take you to the door."  
He nodded and she followed him outside, where they kissed passionately for the last time. He pulled back and hugged her. Then, he waved a hand at his siblings.

"Bye, kids. Be good." He said. And he walked away into the horizon.

* * *

Frieza smiled when he heard the doorbell ring. His tail waved in excitement and he opened the door. Vegeta was standing there, his shoulders back and his chin upwards, trying to show no fear. Frieza smiled sadistically and moved to the side, letting Vegeta in. The prince walked slowly into the house he dreaded so much and shuddered as an awful lot of memories crossed his mind as he looked at each and every spot of the house.  
He swallowed.

"Well, go up to your room while I start up on the engine to get to the Galactic Airport." The lizard said, turning around and walking away.

Vegeta walked up the stairs he hated so much and opened the door he despised, to find his room exactly as he had left him so many months ago. He gagged when he looked at the piece of tail lying there, in the middle of his bed. It smelt terribly and was completely grey. He clenched his teeth and turned around to walk away, but found Zarbon on the door.  
He gave a step back.  
"Scared, monkey?"

"Shut up!"

He was punched in the stomach and he groaned. The green demon caught his wrist and snapped it, earning a loud cry. Without letting go of it, he dragged Vegeta outside, where Frieza was waiting for them in a car.  
Vegeta sighed as he was pushed into the backseat and Zarbon sat in the passenger's seat. The prince grabbed his wrist softly and looked through the window.

"You don't know what my job is, do you, monkey?"

"No, sir." He mumbled.

"I sell planets."

"Sir?"

"I have an army that purges the planets for me. The ones that I want to keep are ruled by me. The ones that I don't, I sell them. Sometimes planets are lucky enough to remain in peace. Like Earth. I don't have any immediate plans for this little ball of water." He said. "However, I have plans for you. You are going to be part of my army. You are going to purge planets for me."

"W-what?"

"What is it that you don't understand?" Zarbon demanded. "My word, you are so stupid."

Vegeta glared at him but said nothing.

"You are going to be my soldier, Vegeta. From now on, I'll be your master."

* * *

There you go. My next chapter.

Lol, this is the first lemon I write so please be gentle :3

What's gonna happen to our Vegeta? FIND OUT NEXT TIM E:)

Review :)


	26. At The Gates of Hell

_Thanks for the reviews. I own nothing._

**Warning: Sexual abuse is implied. **

* * *

They arrived to the Galactic Airport and Vegeta walked out of the car, following the two aliens into the giant structure. He was still holding his wrist, and it was starting to swell and grow purple. The two aliens walked in front of him, never sparing a glance at him. They arrived at the main door and Frieza started talking.  
"Cui should be waiting for us near the ship I rented. It's not much but it shall be enough to take us to our destination. Once there, we'll get on _my _ship and head back to Cold Planet." He said. Zarbon nodded. Vegeta didn't say anything. He could barely follow Frieza's words. "Someone will take the car back to its owner. Have all the soldiers been summoned to the ship?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good job. Where's the Ginyu Force?"

Vegeta shuddered. Neither of them noticed. "They are on their way to planet Kansa."

Instead of following the lines of aliens with tickets in their hands, Frieza turned left and went into a door that read 'Only authorized personnel.' There was a small box with a thin gap. Frieza took out a paper similar to a receipt and put it inside. The door slid into the wall, leading them into a narrow hallway. Vegeta followed the two adults into it and the only thing that could be heard was their footsteps. The prince was nervous. He imagined a torture chamber at the end of the hallway and wanted to go back on his steps.

They turned right and found a big room with a desk. Behind the desk was a man, typing things into his computer. He was a human with pale-white skin and black hair. The room smelt like cigarette and opium incense. He looked up at them. "Ah, Lord Frieza." He said. "It's good to see you. Please follow me."

"Good day, Günter."

The man took out a pair of keys and opened a door in the back of the room. Zarbon pushed Vegeta, almost making him trip on his feet. The Saiyan got the clue and walked through the door, trying his best to ignore the mockery in the human's eyes. Inside, there were a lot of planes, helicopters, jets and rockets. The man walked ahead of them, leading the way to a black and red rocket. It was rather small compared to the others. Cui was standing next to it, his fists on his hips. Frieza smiled.

"Cui arrived before you. I let him in. I hope you don't mind."

"It's perfect." The lizard purred. "Charge it to my account, Günter."

"Of course. Get inside and I shall activate the ramp." The man said, handing Frieza a small remote. The lizard pressed it. After a small beep and a click, a red light in the nose of the rocket turned on, and with the unmistakable sound of metal being dragged against metal, the door slid open, landing on the ground and giving way to the stairs. Vegeta swallowed. So this was it. He was leaving Earth for good.  
Frieza smiled widely and made his way to the stairs. Zarbon and Cui followed him. Vegeta took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He was trembling by the time he arrived. He didn't like the idea of being in a small space with three beings that wouldn't hesitate in killing him _if _he was lucky.

He sighed as he looked around. There were five doors lined up on the back, a kitchen, and all the controllers on the front. The only window he saw was the enormous one that was located at the front, right above the control panels. The rocket shook briefly as the platform below it began to lift from the ground, taking it with it. The roof opened and in a blink, they were outside the compound. Cui sat before the panels and began to type things. That's when Vegeta noticed the small screen right below the window. He didn't recognize the digits that appeared on it. The rocket hovered for a bit, and then blasted off. Vegeta was nearly thrown off his feet, his tail automatically unwrapping from his waist to help him keep balance.

His cheeks flushed a soft red when the demons chuckled at him. He wrapped the tail around his waist again. Within minutes, the blue sky disappeared and they were floating in the darkness of space. He sighed.

"Don't be upset, monkey." Frieza said. "That little blue-haired girl will get over you soon enough, and so will the little apes." Vegeta didn't look surprised at the fact that Frieza knew how he felt for Bulma. He looked away. "Anyway… There's not much to show around. We'll be there in less than a day, anyway. That's the bathroom, that's my room, that's Zarbon's room, that's Cui's room, and that's _your_ room."  
Vegeta looked at the last door and walked up to it. He opened it and looked inside. It was a small, dark room, perhaps used for storage. It had no windows, no bed, no closet, nothing. It was dirty and smelled like dust and humidity. He clenched his teeth and his tail bristled. What was the point of humiliating him even more?

"I think it is quite a hotel suite for a Saiyan prince, isn't it?" Zarbon said. They laughed.

"Anyway, Vegeta. Do you want to know where we're going?" Frieza asked. Vegeta turned around and glared at the lizard. "We're going to Planet Kazalia."

His eyes narrowed even more. He had heard that name, but where? It suddenly struck him. Kazaliers were ancient enemies of the Saiyan Empire. They were almost as hated as the Tuffles. His eyes widened. "P-planet Kazalia?" They wouldn't want him there.

"Yes. My ship is parked there, Vegeta."

"B-but… They're… not gonna…"

"Let you in? Oh, no. They'd never let you get on that planet." Frieza said. His smile widened sadistically. "At least not with that tail."

His mouth opened but nothing came out. He gave a step back. "W-what…"

Zarbon leapt at him and slammed him against the wall. "It will only be a little while of pain, Vegeta." He said. He turned him around, pressing his cheek against the wall, tearing his backpack away from him and holding his arms behind his back with his free hand. "You should be used to it by now."

"No! No!" he screamed, trying to pry free. From the corner of his eye, he saw Frieza creating a small disc of ki on his finger. He walked up to him. "No! Don't do this!" he screamed. Frieza slowly unwrapped the tail from around his waist and gave it a vicious yank, earning a groan from the Saiyan. Vegeta tried to frantically pull his tail free.

"Well, you leave me no choice. We'll have to do this part… by… part." He purred. Vegeta's eyes widened and he desperately tried to push Zarbon off, but the demon didn't lose his grip on his wrists. "Cui, I think we'll need your help. If you were so kind as to hold Vegeta's tail straight, so I can cut it down?"

"With pleasure."

Vegeta gave a choked scream of frustration when he felt Cui's raspy, cold hand closing around the tip of his tail. He grunted when the fishman gave it a tug and a squeeze. He closed his eyes shut as he felt the heat of Frieza's ki disk approaching his sensitive appendage.  
A scream broke out of his lips as the tip of his tail was cut. Frieza laughed and went lower, cutting into his tail again, and again, enjoying the screams of the Saiyan. He became excited when he saw Vegeta's eyes glistening.

Vegeta felt as if he was going to pass out. His energy was leaving him and his whole body was aching. He could see the pieces of tail falling down and landing on the ground on a puddle of blood. He found himself praying that Frieza would cut the damn thing off once and for all, so that they could finish their torture. He screamed as Frieza cut down once again and flinched when the bloodied hand caressed his sweaty face. "Don't worry. This is the base. We're almost done." He purred. "With your tail, that is."  
The Saiyan swallowed and screamed as they cut the last chunk of tail from his body. Zarbon released him and Vegeta wavered a bit, but his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He looked at the several pieces of tail and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the blood flowing from his backside, dripping onto the floor. His vision quivered and blurred.

"Get up." Zarbon said as he grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. He swallowed.

"Take him to my room. Tie him to the bed. I'll be there in a second."

Vegeta was barely aware of anything. Having his tail gone always disoriented him. Zarbon shoved him onto a soft bed and Vegeta tried to get up. He didn't want to be on that bed. It smelt like… Frieza. However, before he could react, he was flipped onto his back and his hands were clasped above his head. Zarbon shot two rings of ki at him, which tightened and secured his wrists against the headboard. Vegeta tried to fight the pain on his back and tried to kick around, but moving his legs was terribly agonizing. Zarbon gave him a smirk before closing the door.

Vegeta waited with his heart pounding in his chest. He knew all too well this position. He tried fighting the ki rings around his wrists, but they burnt his skin if he moved. He felt like crying when the door opened and Frieza stood there. He closed the door behind him and began to take off his clothes. Vegeta clenched his teeth in fear. "D-don't do this…"

"Oh, all that screaming turned me on. I could wait a few weeks to have you when you were living with me, but it's been too long. I've been waiting to taste you again."

He walked up to him and climbed on top of him. Vegeta tried to kick him off, but Frieza was too strong. He wrapped his tail around his ankles and straddled his thighs. Vegeta felt like throwing up at the sight of the nude lizard. Frieza chuckled and ripped the prince's shirt open. "No… Anything but this…" Vegeta whispered, more to himself than anything.

"You're talking as if you expected any mercy from me, monkey." Frieza laughed. He bent low and passed his tongue through Vegeta's abdominal muscles. The prince gagged and writhed. Frieza smiled and released his legs, pulling his pants and underwear off. Vegeta yelled in fear and frustration and tried to kick Frieza again, but the lizard shifted his position, holding the saiyan's legs below his clawed foot, as his hands roamed through Vegeta's body. "Ah, I can't wait anymore. Lust is so strong." He grabbed Vegeta's knees and lifted them up to meet the prince's chest.

Zarbon and Cui were pleased to hear a gut-wrenching scream come from their master's temporal room.

* * *

"Bulma?" Jill asked as she walked up to the balcony's banister, where the young heiress was leaning, looking at the stars. She quickly cleaned her tears and forced a smile for the Saiyan girl.

"Yes, Jill?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Vegeta didn't go to avenge our Empire, did he?"

Bulma frowned. "What are you saying? Of course he did!"

"He went back to Frieza."

Bulma gasped softly. "Of course not, Jill! He… he…"

"I am not as naïve as he thinks I am, Bulma. I can deduce it. I mean, he doesn't have the money to rent a ship and go to another planet. He didn't have armor, or army. He was disturbed by something. The speech he gave us was as if he was never going to return." Her voice cracked and she covered her eyes with her hand. "He left, didn't he?" she sobbed.

Bulma bit her lip and kneeled before Jill, pulling her into an embrace. They both began to cry. "Jill…"

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone! He'll be on his own now!" the girl ranted, crying. "I can't believe it! Why did he do it? Why?"

"He… wanted to protect us."

"Why didn't he tell us to go with him?"

"Because he wanted you away from Frieza." Bulma whispered.

Jill cried harder, making Bulma's heart crush. The older woman tried to remain calm, but it was impossible. "He's suffering right now! I know it! Oh my god, why? Why can't the lizard leave us alone?"

They cried for a long while, until Tyler opened the door. He looked at them and went up to Jill, hugging her. "We're going to be okay. Vegeta will come back. He's a prince. He'll defeat our enemies." Jill squeezed her brother and cried on his shoulder. Bulma looked up at the sky.

'_Where are you now, my prince?'_

* * *

Frieza climbed down and stared at Vegeta. He was pale and shivering. The ki rings had been removed and now he was clutching the sheets, as if he was trying not to float away. His wide eyes were locked in the ceiling. The lizard smiled at the warm tears frozen on the Saiyan's porcelain cheeks. His dry, pale lips were parted and trying to breathe slowly, but his lungs were asking for the air ripped from them because of his awful screams. His legs were covered in blood that was still running down, as well as his left shoulder, where Frieza had bitten him amidst his passion. His wrists were swollen, one more than the other, and slightly blistered. Vegeta's blood-shot eyes slowly went down, pausing on his tormentor's face, almost asking for something. _'Leave me alone.' _They pleaded.

"Well, that was certainly amazing. You are a great fuck, did you know that?"

Vegeta's lip quivered and his eyes went back up at the ceiling. More tears left his eyes to pool on the pillow beneath his head. Frieza noticed how his legs were strange. Probably his knee or leg had been dislocated with his crazed frenzy. He smiled and shrugged. A pity. He turned to put his clothes back on. "I'm guessing we'll arrive soon. Take a bath and get dressed. You brought clothes, didn't you? You bag is outside. Make haste." He chuckled, and went out, closing the door behind him.

Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He forced his hands to release the covers of the bed and swallowed. His body was throbbing with pain. From his bitten shoulder, to his dislocated left hip, to his dislocated right knee… to his entire backside. Blood ran like a river from the wounded gap of his used-to-be tail and his abused opening. He licked his dry lips and shakily sat up. Everything around him rolled and he felt sick. His chest tensed up and images of Frieza's pleasure flooded his mind. He swallowed, trying not to throw up and got out of the bed. He yelled in agony. He couldn't even stand up.  
He carefully leaned on the wall and walked slowly to the door. He didn't care if he was naked. He wanted to take a bath and leave that god forsaken ship. Every step hurt more than the last one and he could only walk very slowly, cringing every time he moved.

To his relief, Cui and Zarbon were in their rooms. He grabbed his bag and very, very slowly made his way to the bathroom. It was small, but had what he needed: a shower. He turned the water on and got inside. He sighed when the water made contact with his sweaty skin. He slowly and painfully sat down, since it was too excruciating to remain standing. He began to wash the blood from his body as he let the tears roll down. His throat closed up with sorrow. Here he was again, reduced to a plaything. Everything taken away from him. His home, his family, his pride… Even his tail. He bit his lip.  
He knew that even in this weakened state where he could barely move his legs they'd force him to walk a long distance. He pressed his hand against the wall and slowly got up, groaning. He drank some water and turned it off, getting out. Dressing up was almost impossible.

Cui and Zarbon smiled when they saw him. He was shivering and couldn't stand straight. He wasn't even breathing normally. His arms were around his torso almost subconsciously, as if he was trying not to fall apart. They knew it was an aftermath of what he had experienced. The traumatized prince was a very amusing sight for the men. He had just come out of his 'room', being secluded there for four hours.

"We're almost there, monkey." Cui said. Vegeta glared at him.

He watched as yellow clouds began to appear. Cui sat on the chair before the screen and typed a few words. The rocket sped down and they soon saw an illuminated track. It was nighttime in there. The sky was a very dark green, with no stars. The moon was a bright red, as if it was stained with blood. Cui grabbed the joystick and swiftly landed the rocket. Vegeta leaned on the wall not to be thrown off his feet. Frieza pressed the button on the remote and the door slowly opened. He had no idea how he was going to climb down the stairs.  
The three aliens walked down and he looked at the end of the stairs. A well-dressed man was standing there. He walked down the first, groaning, and the second. He was panting when he got to the middle. He watched as Frieza gave the remote to the man and turned to him. The cold glare sent a shiver down his spine.

"The Prohibition of Flight is not as strict in here. At least not until we get to the airport. Just hover." He rasped.

Vegeta nodded and hovered down. He winced when he landed beside Frieza and followed the alien through a small platform and a crystal door. Inside it was like a normal airport. Vegeta was jealous of the people that got to sit down and followed the lizard into a less crowded area that read V.I.P.  
A man walked up to him, dressed up in the Airport's uniform. He was a purple-skinned man, with yellow spots on his skin. A horn protruded from the center of his forehead and his two eyes were big and yellow, with black pupils. His features showed deep concern.

"Hello. My name is Lalodrick and I'd be happy to serve you. Uhm… You look a little bit ill. Do you want anything?"

Vegeta stared at him and shook his head slowly. "N-no, thanks." He said in a choked voice.

The man raised a purple eyebrow. The boy was shivering slightly, and the weather wasn't really cold. His back was hunched, as if he was cringing. He was pale and his eyes were red. Besides, he was walking strangely. Slowly, accompanied by low, occasional gasps, and stopping once in a while to regain his breath, placing a hand on his back as if it hurt.

"Really… Are you okay? You don't look good."

"I'm j-just a bit d-dizzy from the-the flight. It's n-nothing." He coughed not to groan when a knife seemed to stab the small of his back. The pain was so intense, he froze in his place for a minute.

"Is something the matter?" Frieza asked, walking to their side.

"Oh, are you coming with him?" the helper asked. "I was just assisting him. He seems to be sick."

"This always happens to him. He always feels sick after long flights."

"That's what he told me. I could carry your bag. Maybe you'd like a glass of water?"

Vegeta glanced briefly at Frieza. A glass of water sounded great. However, the cold, red eyes gave him the answer. He sighed through his nose. "No… thanks." He turned from the man and walked up to where Frieza was headed. The man who checked the luggage raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yes." He said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Well, hand me that bag, please."

Vegeta gave his backpack to the man and stared while he checked it. "Everything seems to be in order except for you, young man. You seem to need medical attention."

"I'm okay."

The man put a hand on his injured shoulder. Vegeta couldn't help with the grimace and the groan. "Sure. Come on, I'll call the paramedics to get you a little check-up."

"He's okay." Frieza said behind him. "I have his medicines right here. Thank you for your concern."

"Okay. Have a nice day."

Vegeta once again grabbed his bag and followed Frieza. They entered a deserted hallway and the lizard stopped. He turned around and grabbed Vegeta's wounded shoulder, adding pressure. Vegeta groaned as he was forced to go down to his knees. His hip and knee protested, but Frieza didn't relent.  
"Listen, monkey. You better start walking upright and stop being the victim in here." He hissed. "Understood?" Vegeta gave a tiny nod and Frieza released his shoulder. "Now get up."

He tried to, but he was too drained. He couldn't make it past the first stage. Frieza rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet. He groaned, but managed to keep standing. He tried to keep their pace, and soon they arrived to an elevator. He pressed the button and it opened up immediately. Before Vegeta could give a step towards it, Zarbon pushed him inside. "You are useless like this." He muttered.

When the elevator reached a stop, the doors gave in to a gut-sinking sight. An enormous, oval shaped ship was parked on the roof. Vegeta's eyes widened at how gargantuan it was. Several aliens clad in spandex suits and an armor Vegeta recognized were hanging around. They immediately dropped to one knee when they saw Frieza. Vegeta's lip curled up in revulsion.

"Ah, my soldiers!" Frieza spoke. "Good day to you all. I hope you didn't wait for long. We'll leave this planet soon enough. However, before that happens, I'd like to introduce you to our new… guest. He'll be our new soldier. Most of you will recognize him, I hope. Vegeta, come here." Feeding off of his pride, Vegeta rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin, doing his best to ignore the awful agony. "This is Vegeta. The prince of All Saiyans."  
All eyes widened before narrowing. These men were showing no fear, only hatred. But, that was the least you could expect from an army that purged and destroyed planets.

"He's only a boy, Master Frieza." An alien said.

"We'll see how he makes his way around the ship. Now get on, my men."

The men straightened up and got inside the ship. Vegeta followed Frieza and instantly found himself inside a building-like structure. Artificially lightened hallways full of metal doors led to darkness. Frieza walked up to an elevator and pressed the button. They got inside, all except for Cui, who walked through a hallway to get lost in the darkness. "This is my ship, Vegeta. Now I'll assign you a room and give you armor and a scouter." He said. "Zarbon?"

"There are three medical wings. On the first floor, on the third floor, and on the fourth floor. The Throne Room is the last floor. The training facilities are on the second floor, next to the cafeteria. They are often full. Don't get into trouble, and I mean it." Zarbon said. "Showers are placed at the end of each floor. You can only shower after missions. Don't enter the fourth floor. There are laboratories and computer rooms. I think that's all for now."

Vegeta didn't answer. They arrived at the last floor. It was dark, and empty. There was only a hover chair in the middle and an enormous window in the front wall. He was surprised to see that they were already in space. Frieza walked up to the black hover chair and jumped on it. He looked for something inside of it and took out a scouter, putting it on. He tapped a button. "Bring me my whine. Now." He sighed and leaned back on his hover chair. "Zarbon, go get him an armor and a scouter. I need a little rest."

Zarbon nodded and turned. Vegeta followed him. He was tired of walking. He didn't care if they didn't give him a bed. He just wanted to collapse somewhere. The pain was becoming unbearable. They went down to the third floor and followed hallways for a while, until he reached a stop and pressed a button to open the door. They slid open, much like the ones in CC. He sighed through his nose. The room inside was bright and pretty. It had sinks, closets, desks, and other stuff. Zarbon walked up to a closet and took out a blue spandex, an armor and a scouter.

"The armor's expandible."

"I know." He said. After all, those were the ones he used on Vegeta-sei. He grabbed everything, when suddenly someone came in. It was a bird-like doctor with a red Mohawk. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He looked familiar.

"Oh. Good day, Zarbon. I'm just going to pick up armor for a patient."

"Shut up." He rasped. "Get your job done, Malaka."

Malaka… he had seen him somewhere. Wasn't he the doctor they had back on his father's palace? Yes! He was unmistakable! He frowned in confusion. What the hell was he doing there? Hadn't he died with the explosion of the planet?  
Recognition crossed Malaka's features as he looked at Vegeta, but he simply nodded and took out what he needed. Vegeta followed Zarbon out the door, trying to shrug it out of his mind. T

After a while of excruciating walk, Zarbon stopped in front of a door. "Your code is ZX12ER4. Don't share it with anyone. They hate you. Don't forget it; we're not giving you another one. It will give you access to lots of places you'll need. Especially your room." He typed the code on a small keypad on the side and the door slid open. The room was more than what Vegeta expected.  
It was very small, but it had a bed, a window and a nightstand. Zarbon gave him his stuff.

"You can collect another armor only when yours is badly damaged. The spandex can be acquired every two weeks, so try not to rip it. The scouter is yours forever." He pushed the boy inside and the door closed. Vegeta sighed and collapsed on the rock-hard bed.

**Welll... heh.**

**What do you think?**

**How will Vegeta's life be now?**

**What will happen to the ones on Earth?**

**Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!**

**Review n_n**


	27. Walking on Glass

_Hi everyone :) Yeah, I haven't decided if my little A/N's will be bold or in italics. Meanwhile I'll stick to italics. I like them :D_

_Anyway, that's beside the point. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I'm a bit confused anyway.  
I've been thinking about putting up an entire scene of yaoi Frieza/Vegeta, and not skipping the climax part, but I don't know if that'd go well with you. I've never ever written anything like that. Give me your opinion. Onto other matters, the next chapters will be kind of sad. Not all of them will have torture but angst will be present almost everywhere. _

_I own nothing. _

* * *

"Get up, monkey." A gruff voice said.

He jerked and looked up. Some of the pain had subsided, but he was still very sore. Dodoria was at his door. He frowned and sat up, shuddering with the invisible dagger that shot through the small of his back.

"What do you want, Dodoria?"

His head was being slammed against the nearest wall before he could see anything. Blood trickled from his temple and he tried to bite back a groan.

"You're lucky I can't hurt you further than that. Listen here, monkey. I am your superior and you'll respect me as such. Now follow me, Lord Frieza decided you'll need a tank before a little audience with you." He smiled as he pushed Vegeta out of the room and the prince staggered on his injured limbs. The pink demon chuckled as he heard the strangled gasps from the beaten teenager and began to lead the way down to the medical bay. "Come on, Vegeta."

The Saiyan tried to follow Dodoria ignoring the throbbing of his legs and backside. There were other soldiers around, but he paid them no mind. He figured he looked strange with earthling clothes, but he had had no energy to change into the armor. He could hear them whispering among themselves about him, and he ignored them. He was sure his tail would be bristled because of the chuckles around him.  
It was a long way of artificially illuminated halls before they reached a stop. Dodoria pressed the green button and the door gave way to a medical bay.

There were four Rejuvenation Tanks placed in the back. One of them held an alien floating inside. There were four metal, long tables that worked as rough stretchers. At each side of the room were two rounded tables that held medical equipment, and on a corner next to the tanks was placed a table that had an armor and a spandex on it, presumably for the alien that was being healed in the tank.  
A cat-like woman was typing things on the monitor of the occupied tank, and Malaka was cleaning one of the tables.

"Malaka." Dodoria said. "I brought you the monkey boy." He pushed Vegeta inside and he nearly tripped on his feet. He groaned softly as he tried to keep balance. Malaka frowned and nodded. Dodoria left.

"Sit down, Vegeta." The birdlike alien said, motioning for one of the tables. "I'll prepare the tank and give you a fast check-up." He said.

Malaka turned to one of the tanks and began to type things. The hatch opened and a mask came down. "You worked for the Saiyan Empire, didn't you?" Vegeta said quietly as Malaka walked back to him. The birdman's shoulders tensed before looking right into Vegeta's eyes.

"Yes. I didn't think you'd remember me. That was so long ago." He said.

"How did you survive the meteor?"

"The meteor?" Malaka asked, confused.

"The meteor that destroyed Vegeta-sei."

The doctor didn't take long connecting the dots. Vegeta didn't know the real fate his planet had suffered. He'd be doomed if he told him. He sighed. "I was away from the planet. I had gone away two days earlier to tend to some business your father sent me to. When I was going back, I found no planet. I've been working for Frieza since." Before Vegeta could ask more things, he added. "I'm going to have to ask you to take your clothes off."

Vegeta's eyes widened for a bit and he looked away. He clearly didn't like the idea of taking his clothes off. Malaka sighed and scratched his beak. Frieza wasn't the most clean, honorable person in the Universe. He had no doubt that not only had he beaten the boy badly in the past, as the scars on his bare arms showed, but he had also abused him in other ways. Vegeta was very strong, physically and mentally, but he was still young, still a person. It would be hard for him to overcome his… experiences.

It hadn't been a secret that Frieza had moved to Earth after destroying Vegeta-sei, following the remaining Saiyans. He had recruited some of the doctors and then had left his ship in charge of his minions. He went back every day, to his head planet and to the ship, and it was almost the same, except for the fact that he went back to Earth every night, and not back to his quarters.  
Everybody knew that he was living with King Vegeta's kids. They could only imagine what they went through.

Vegeta tried to show no fear as he began to take his shirt off. Malaka saw how he trembled slightly. It was too soon after his last incident, perhaps. He sighed. "Leave your boxers on, Vegeta." He said. The Saiyan prince nodded and took off his pants with great care. Malaka saw the unnatural angle his leg and knee were forced into and grabbed the prince's right foot. He slowly lifted it up, stretching it. Vegeta groaned and grimaced.  
Malaka grabbed his knee and without warning, popped it right back into place. Vegeta twitched and inhaled sharply, but showed no other signs of his pain. The doctor turned to his other leg and did the same. He looked through Vegeta's body, trying to ignore the number of scars. He grabbed Vegeta's elbow and swiftly took him to the opened tank. Not saying another word, he put the boy inside the tank, wincing when he saw the spot where his tail used to be, covered in dry blood. He closed the hatch and activated the tank.

Melenda, the other doctor, stood up from her place and stretched her back. "Well, well. I guess it wasn't too long before Frieza decided to bring him along, hm?"

Malaka sighed as he passed a hand through his red Mohawk and stared at the image that was being displayed on the small screen of the monitor. His heart rate was okay, but the red color that indicated his critically injured parts showed some disturbing things.

* * *

Bulma's eyes were swollen from crying so much. She sat down in her usual spot and Chichi arrived soon after.  
"Oh my gosh! Bulma! Are you alright?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"What happened?" Eighteen asked as she approached them, hand-in-hand with Krillin. Bulma sniffed and shook her head slowly.

"Don't tell me Vegeta dumped you." Chichi said, crossing her arms.

Bulma's lip quivered and he covered her face, crying again. She had no tears left, but the sobbing was still there. She heard Goku's voice muttering something to his girlfriend and she felt his arm on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Bulma?"

Tien frowned as he sat in front of her. "I knew that guy was going to hurt you."

Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Vegeta? Where is he?"

Bulma stopped sobbing and bit her thumb. "H-he didn't dump me. He left." She whispered.

"What?" they cried in unison. Goku felt his stomach sinking. He grabbed Bulma's elbow and pulled her away from the others, ignoring their surprised and confused faces.

"What do you mean he left?" he demanded. From the corner of his eye, he saw Radditz staring at him and he motioned for him to come. The long-haired Saiyan left his girlfriend and her little group of friends and walked up to them, his eyebrow raised. "Where did he go, Bulma?"

"F-Frieza." She muttered, her voice cracking. The two brothers looked at each other and then at her, their eyes and mouth wide. It couldn't be true. Vegeta would never go back to that monster so willingly. Goku was the first one to recover from the shock and swallowed as he gave a step towards Buma and hugged her against his chest. She cried even more, her shoulders suffering spasms from the relentless sobbing.

"Why?" Radditz asked.

She sniffed and answered without looking at him. "He threatened him." She said. She swallowed and pushed away from Goku. "He left yesterday. Only him. He didn't take the kids. He… he said Frieza was going to move to another planet far away from here." She crossed her arms and rubbed them, feeling very cold all of a sudden. Still sniffing, she looked up at the two Saiyan brothers. "He… He's gone."  
Goku sighed and shook his head. What could the prince be going through now?

"_Vegeta? What's wrong?" Goku asked. The young prince was sitting on a bench. He looked as if he was crying, but Goku couldn't tell, since he was giving his back to him. Radditz walked up to them and the brothers sat at each side of Vegeta. They grimaced.  
It had been six months since his mother had abandoned him. The prince had never shed a tear… at least not in front of them, until now. His right cheek and left eye were badly swollen, and his lip was busted. His fingers looked all crooked and wrong, and his clavicle had a bite mark on it. _

_He was sniffing, his face streaked with tears. "Leave me alone." He said._

"_Was it Frieza?"_

"_Of course it was Frieza." The prince muttered. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. _

"_What?" Radditz asked. "You can trust us. Come on."_

_Vegeta began to shake his head, but in the end he couldn't hold it in. He began to cry again as the words raced from his mouth. "I-I just don't get it! What's wrong with me? Am I really that pathetic? I-I mean… M-my mother abandoned me. She-she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. What did I do?" he put a broken hand on his eyes and clenched his teeth. "A-all I ever did was try to be a good leader! But my planet was taken away, my father was taken away. And-and now I have to live with…" he bit his lip softly and looked up at the sky. "With him. Why do I have to live with someone that enjoys watching me suffer so much? And-and I can't even defend myself!" he let out a long, silent wail and closed his eyes again. "He-he is so… insane! The-the ideas that cross his mind are so… are so…" he couldn't find the words. "So horrible." He muttered. "And I have to do it for the kids. I couldn't protect my planet; I wasn't there for my father… I think that's why my mother hates me."_

"_Vegeta… your mother doesn't hate you." Goku muttered. _

_He ignored his friend. "So-so I have to protect them. They are my family. I have nothing else." He closed his eyes shut as more tears flowed down. "I can't understand why this is happening to me! Why do I have to live with Frieza? Why? Why can't I live with my mother?" he sniffed. "I just want to have a normal life. Nothing else. I don't want to see more of my dreams being crushed again. I-I don't want anyone else abandoning me." He covered his eyes with his hands again as best as he could. "I'm not that strong."_

_Radditz sighed and passed an arm around Vegeta's shoulders. "We're here for you."_

"_What did I do wrong? Why am I being punished like this?" he whispered. "I-I don't want this. Do I… Do I deserve it?"_

_Goku placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Of course not. Vegeta, we'll get through this. I swear. You are the prince. We're here for you." He gave the prince a smile. "We'll always be here for you."_

_Vegeta continued crying for at least an hour, until he finally stopped. He took a deep breath. "Thanks." He muttered._

"_Come. I think mom prepared some of the muffins you like so much." Goku said. "We can go for the kids and head for a good meal. How does that sound?"_

_Vegeta smiled, nodded slightly and cleaned his tears. _

The tall Saiyan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Definitely, if there was a God, he truly hated the Saiyan prince.

* * *

Malaka drained the tank and watched as the prince opened his eyes.

Vegeta was amazed. Only four hours in the tanks had been enough. He climbed out.

"Your armor is on the table."

Vegeta nodded once and walked up to the table. He felt amazing, full of energy.  
He glanced briefly at the doctors to make sure they were not looking at him before taking off his soaked boxers and putting on the blue spandex suit and the armor. He looked at the gloves before putting them on. The less contact he had with anything in that ship, the better. He put the boots on and kicked the table to make them fit. He grabbed the scouter and placed it on his ear.  
He looked at the tip of his tail as it waved around, and then wrapped around his waist.

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you, Vegeta." Malaka said. "Go to the Throne Room."

Vegeta nodded, rolled his shoulders back, lifted his chin and stalked out of the room. He passed through hallways, ignoring the looks on the other soldier's faces. He arrived at the elevator and instantly saw the stairs. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that most of the soldiers were using them instead. He shrugged and began to climb upstairs to the last floor.

He found a small, metal door with a keypad on the side. He typed his own password, considering that maybe it would work since it was the Throne Room and everybody could enter. He was wrong. The screen turned red before going back to its blankness. He frowned. He turned to the door and knocked. The cold, raspy voice spoke from the inside.

"Come in."

The door slid open and he walked inside. Frieza was staring at the window, on his hover chair, giving his back to him. Zarbon and Dodoria were at his sides, smirking. Nothing that made them happy could be good for him. He sighed through his nose. "You wanted to see me, father?"

Frieza chuckled. "Ah, yes." He turned around and smiled at his pet. He twirled the whine around in his hand. "Zarbon?"

"Kneel down, monkey." He said, crossing his arms. "Bow down to your master."

Vegeta shook with rage. "You're kidding."

Before he could see anything, Zarbon punched him in the gut. The blow was so strong, blood flew like a cascade from his mouth. His vision blurred. The demon pulled his fist away from his abdomen and Vegeta fell to his knees, with his hands around his stomach. What was the armor for if it wasn't going to protect him? He regained his breath and glared at the laughing lizard.  
Zarbon kicked him brutally, sending him crashing into the far wall. He groaned and coughed up more blood. The green changeling grabbed his hair and tugged him to his knees. Without releasing him, he yanked his head sideways to force him to look at Frieza.

"Always kneel down when you see me, Vegeta. All the soldiers here do that." He purred. "Anyway… I just wanted to tell you that you'll be sparring with one of my soldiers this afternoon. I want to check your potential, monkey."

Zarbon shoved him towards the door. "Go away, monkey." He said.

Vegeta scrambled to his feet and went away, cleaning the blood from his mouth.

* * *

Everyone was gawking at the scene. Prince Vegeta had defeated his opponent without so much as a second glance. The soldier he had fought was quite strong. Nobody thought that the young Saiyan would have so much power, and so much experience. He stood there, his arms crossed across his chest and his legs parted. His tail was waving behind him cockily.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" a soldier shouted from the side. "Kill him!"

Frieza raised an eyebrow as Vegeta shook his head. He turned to walk away, but was blocked by his master. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but you have not won yet. Kill him."

"He's your soldier. He might still be useful." He said roughly.

"Is the little monkey afraid of killing?" Frieza purred. "Kill him or you'll pay, Vegeta."

The prince glared at the lizard and slowly uncrossed his arms. He turned his body to the side, but remained looking at a different spot on the floor as he shot a ki blast at the man's head, ending his life. The other men cheered at the bloodshed and Vegeta stalked out of the training room, entering a deserted hallway. His body froze when he heard the sound of Frieza's hover chair. He tensed up and wrapped the tail around his waist.

"I didn't know you were that strong, Vegeta." He said. Vegeta turned around and looked at him. "Where did you learn all the techniques and stances?"

"I am a Saiyan prince." He answered simply.

Frieza cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. You are. You do know that Saiyans used to kill their opponents, right?"

"Yes. But that was during battle. He was not even worthy of being killed. We didn't kill for the pleasure of taking a life. I defeated him. When Saiyans killed it was because it was the only way to defeat a worthy opponent." He said.

Frieza's smile vanished, and so did Vegeta's confidence. "This is a completely different world, Vegeta. It's either you, or them. There's no honor involved here. You kill to survive, or you are killed. Leave everything else aside. You are alone in here, and soldiers will take advantage of that." The lizard turned his hover chair. "Go to sleep, monkey. I've assigned you a training session with Zarbon tomorrow morning."

And he left. Vegeta sighed and walked back to his room.

* * *

It was awfully early when a beeping sound woke him up. He grabbed the scouter on the table and pressed a button. Zarbon's voice came through it.  
"Training Room 14. Now."

The Saiyan got up with a groan and put on the armor he had tossed aside the night before, heading to the training facilities. He followed the numbers until he found the 14. Zarbon was there, stretching. Vegeta walked inside and stared at the green monster.

"It was about time you left that pathetic life and started being a soldier, monkey." He said. "As pathetic as you are, you are still a warrior. Not a little boy that goes to school and has a girlfriend." Vegeta's eye twitched and he fell into a defensive stance.

"What my life was like before is none of your concern."

Zarbon smirked. "Yes, I know. I was there only when we paid you little visits. I'll never forget those."

Vegeta growled. "Well? Are we going to spar or what?"

"Spar? Don't be silly. I am going to… 'train' you. My training sessions are not little father-son moments, Vegeta. Whatever you were taught a training session was when your father was still alive, can be forgotten. THIS is what you'll remember from now on."

He leapt at the prince and began to punch him repeatedly. Vegeta covered his face with his arms, and the green monster began to punch his stomach. "What the hell are you waiting for, Vegeta? This is not a beating, idiot! Defend yourself!" Zarbon roared, as he began to add kicks to his attack.

Vegeta began to try to dodge them and block them, but his speed wasn't enough. Every time he caught up with Zarbon's pace, the man sent his speed way higher. There was a point where Vegeta didn't know if his arms were moving to block the attacks. He felt the cold metal of the training room on his backside and knew he had fallen backwards. His whole body ached like hell. He knew that many of his bones were broken, and he had bruises and cuts everywhere. At least Zarbon hadn't used ki blasts yet.

"Your left side is highly unprotected. You have to improve your defenses on your abdomen. Get up. We're fixing that now." He said.

Vegeta had never heard Zarbon speaking like that to him. He slowly got up, but before he could drop into a stance, his superior began to attack his abdomen and left side ruthlessly. Vegeta tried not to cry out, but he gave in in the end as he fell to the floor. Blood pooled below him and his muscles twitched with pain.

"You are pathetic. Lord Frieza ordered that you were not to have any tanks tonight monkey. Now go back to your room. This afternoon Master Frieza scheduled something for you." He laughed elegantly and walked out of the room, his cape swishing behind him. Vegeta swallowed as he slowly got up. He didn't want someone to enter the training room and take advantage of his state.  
Fueled by this new fear, he limped as fast as he could back to his room.

* * *

_Well? How was that? _

_What will happen to Vegeta? What will Bulma, Radditz and Goku do to help the prince?_

_Find out in the next chapter ;)_

_Review. _


	28. The First Step

_I don't own anything._

* * *

The days passed slowly for Vegeta.

It didn't help either that days on Planet Cold were longer. The planet had no sun, but a moon bright enough to create a day-like experience. It hid after several hours to give way to complete darkness. He didn't have much time to sleep, and was given standard amounts of food. He was never satisfied and sometimes he didn't even have time to eat.

His training sessions didn't differ too much from beatings, except that he was given the chance to defend himself without making it worse. He never could do it, anyway. He was called at least once a day to get beaten by Frieza, just like on Earth. Most of the times it was at nights. The lizard beat him almost senseless and threw him into the corridor, where Vegeta had to drag himself to his room before anyone could see him.

It was hard to go to sleep and wake up to get beaten again. He didn't have much time to recover from his injuries before new ones were made. Only when Frieza got him to be unconscious, he was allowed a tank. That was very seldom. He tried to train on his own in his free time, but it was hard, considering he was almost always exhausted. His muscles were building up even more, but he was also growing a bit thinner. His tan skin began to take a pale color and his angry stare grew creepier as dark bags adorned his face. Lots of soldiers had begun to fear him. Some of the weakest bowed to him when he passed. The rumor ran through the base and other bases that Vegeta was as strong as weak elite warriors, although a rank had never been given to him. He was just Vegeta, Frieza's adopted son and plaything.

Vegeta struggled hard with his own emotions. He struggled not to cry out when he was being tortured by his master. He struggled not to tremble when he was summoned to Frieza's clutches. He struggled to show no emotion at all, apart from rage and amusement to intimidate the others. He knew the little game now… He had always known. If he showed happiness, it was taken away. If he showed discomfort, it was increased. He perfected his own stoic mask and buried everything underneath. He didn't even cry for his lost family anymore, not even when he was alone. He didn't know why, but he had never felt alone in there. He always felt watched by Frieza's soldiers.

And so, all this rage began to build up. He became a bomb, ready to explode. Small comments ignited his instincts and he attacked head-on, even if his mind told him that he couldn't win. He only clammed up for Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. They were the only ones he feared enough – although he tried hard not to show it – to control himself. Unlucky enough, they were the ones who taunted him the most.

And so, month and a half passed for Vegeta. It was on one particularly cold day that he was sitting on his bed, cleaning a nasty wound he had received on his leg from a strong elite warrior because of his stubbornness. The man was in a hurry, so one kick had been the only thing the man could give. Vegeta frowned as he bandaged it up with a piece of an old spandex suit. He never threw them away, for they could still be useful in situations like this.

His scouter beeped. He sighed and took it from the table, putting it on his ear and pressing the button. "Vegeta." Zarbon said. "Lord Frieza requested your presence at once."

Vegeta didn't answer. He stood up and tested his leg. It hurt like hell, but he could manage. He threw the armor over his head, unrolled his pant and walked out. Many soldiers stood at the sides, rigid and with their chins upward in a show of respect. Vegeta barely noticed them as he walked to the stairs and climbed up.

The door was opened. He walked inside and kneeled before Frieza. The lizard smiled at him and climbed down from his hover chair. "Ah. Hello, my pet."

"Hello, father."

"I trust you've been feeling adequate in my base." Frieza said. "You're thin, pet. You shouldn't be too austere with yourself." He reached down and tilted Vegeta's head upwards. Vegeta didn't dare to look into the red eyes. He looked at the pumping jugular of his master. "You deserve a tan as well. That's why I've brought you here. Solipsistic as you are, Vegeta, I need you to get onto work." He released the prince's face and crossed his arms, admiring the handsome juvenile. "Your first mission. Aren't you ecstatic?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Frieza chuckled and walked back to his hover chair, climbing on it. "It still surprises me how you can keep your composure. You clearly dislike my desultory." He rested his head on his hand and tapped his black nails against his cheekbone. "You shouldn't allow your hubris to swell into you, Vegeta. When it explodes, you get overwhelmingly quarrelsome."

Vegeta frowned deeper. He never really got half of Frieza's words. He decided to go onto the last thing he understood. "What does the mission entail?"

Frieza sighed deeply with satisfaction. He loved his little pet. "Get up, Vegeta. Let me admire you." Vegeta did as told without hesitation. He hated when Frieza 'admired' him as if he were some kind of statue, prone to the disturbing eyes of his master. But he recalled clearly the first and only time he had refused to this particular command. Frieza had stripped him and defiled his body mercilessly. "You've grown a little bit. Your muscles are bigger… But I still keep up my last comment. You are rather slender. What do you think, Zarbon?"

"I think my sessions have served him well, master. Although his self-severity is showing results as well." He said in a mocking tone.

Vegeta couldn't help a low growl. Frieza smiled wider, amused.

"It seems you don't like being the cynosure, Vegeta." He purred. "Although we have to recognize that you are rather a laconic man. A sclerotic, laconic little monkey." He laughed. Vegeta inhaled sharply. "Oh, how you hate us to use that nickname on you. You should really let go all your atavistic urges, boy. They won't get you anywhere."

"With all due respect" Vegeta spoke slowly "I'd like you to brief me on the mission."

The three men before him laughed heartedly. Frieza was the first to recover. Once he shut up, the others followed. "You seem to dislike our opprobrium. Oh, you should show a little more respect towards your putative father, Vegeta." The Saiyan didn't say anything. "Well, well. Then we'll do this. You are to go to planet Laely. The planet is beautiful, so the damage must be minimal. You are to purge it of life. No survivors. Got it?"

Vegeta sighed deeply. He had always dreaded it. He wasn't ready to kill an entire race. "Is there a deadline?"

"You will have one week standard." Frieza answered. "Zarbon."

"You are to report to Launching Deck 23 in two hours for a more detailed briefing." The green man answered.

"Oh, and you're not going alone." His smile widened sadistically. "The Ginyu force will go with you."

They smiled at Vegeta's slight gasp and expression of terrified shock. It was the first tingle of fear they had seen in quite a bunch of days. He tried to compose himself, but he hadn't seen the Ginyus since… since… Images from his time on Earth, of those horrible nights got into his head. "W-what?" he uttered.

"Well, Laely is a big planet… I wouldn't send you there alone, Vegeta. It's my own little gift for you. You can go now."

Vegeta stood up shakily, bowed out of custom, and went out of the room. He rearranged his expression to a stoic mask once again as he walked into the Training facilities.

* * *

An hour and a half passed and he headed towards the Launching Decks area. He cleaned his face with one of the towels that were offered upon the entrance of the training rooms and entered his room to change the training gi he had brought from Earth to his uniform. He didn't like to train in the clothes he was forced to wear every day. The Training Rooms smelled like sweat, blood, and humidity and he didn't like that stench to be on him every single second.

He arrived at Launching Deck 23 and went directly to the small offices. A technician greeted him with a nod. Vegeta was about to demand the details on his mission, but was cut off by a freezing voice.

"Well, well. Punctual as always, Vegeta." Captain Ginyu spoke.

"Yeah! Seems we gonna be together in our next mission!" Jeice said. Vegeta turned around and glared at them, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. As far as he knew, they wouldn't see anything wrong in gang beating him right there.

"A man of few words." Burter said. He reached out to pat Vegeta's shoulder. The Saiyan flinched involuntarily. The five men laughed.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Reccome asked. "You haven't forgiven us for our last visit?" he laughed stupidly. "Come on! Your tail grew back already!"

They laughed even more and Vegeta looked away, a red blush appearing across his face.

"We can't help it." Ginyu said, shrugging. He leaned over to whisper in Vegeta's ear. The prince tried his best not to step back. "You are so small, and thin. It's so easy to beat you, and so gratifying to hear you scream… and beg."

Even as he muttered, almost everyone in the quiet office heard him. The technicians winced but continued working. They knew how cruel the Ginyu force was. They could barely imagine what they had done to the proud prince to make him _beg_. Vegeta took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes.

"We'll have our time there, boy." Guldo said.

The technician who had the information of the mission seemed to take pity on the Saiyan prince and cleared his throat. "Uhm… You must depart soon. I think is best if I give you your information."

Vegeta turned around once again and glared at the technician as he typed codes on his computer. "Hurry." He hissed. He didn't want to be in the same room with the Ginyu force. The faster he got into the pod, the better.

"Planet Lael is one full day from here. The inhabitant's power levels are around fifty and a hundred, but they have good weaponry. You have one full week. No damage must be done to the planet. You can go now." He said. "Oh, prince Vegeta, I must teach you how to use your pod correctly. Follow me please."

Vegeta sidestepped the grinning men and walked into the decks, where six pods were waiting for them. The technician gave Vegeta a flat remote.  
"This is your remote. This button opens the hatch; this one calls it from wherever it is." He pressed the first button and motioned for Vegeta to peek inside. He explained everything. The control panel, the oxygen mask, the sleep gas, the coordinate panel, the communicator... Vegeta finally sat on the soft, red cushion of the pod and sighed. He adjusted his scouter and pressed the button to close the hatch.

"_Launching in five… four… three… two… one." _A computerized voice said. The pod hovered for a bit and then blasted off. Vegeta pressed the button of the sleeping gas and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

_Fists slammed into his face, and pummeled his stomach and chest, drawing blood and forcing bone structures to give in. The tail repeatedly collided with his legs, creating gashes and ripping skin and muscle open. He had tried to cover his face with his arms, but they had been bitten brutally, forced to lie limp at his sides. The punches didn't miss his tail, which was wrapped around his waist, prone to the merciless attack._

_Fingers clutched his hair abruptly, yanking at his black mane. He was pulled through the air in an arch that ended painfully on a stone-hard knee on his face. The knee was then driven into his stomach and he threw up blood, his body too tired to enter into another coughing fit. He heard laughter and realized that his hair had been released, and he was now falling onto the marble floor. A heel dug into the small of his back and his body arched backwards with an anguished cry. He prayed that the monster would leave when he slumped back to the floor and jerked with pain. _

_However, his prayers weren't answered when his tormentor wrapped his tail around his abdomen and squeezed the air out of the prince. Blood and spit flew from his mouth as he was crushed within the muscular appendage. He kicked his legs but Frieza lifted a fist and drove Vegeta into it. He released him and the prince collapsed uselessly on the floor, his body suddenly racked with sobs and convulsions for the millionth time. Frieza laughed as he stared at the face-down boy and kicked his side, making him roll onto his back. He didn't look up. He focused his wet eyes on the table to his right as he cried. _

_Frieza fell to one knee and closed his hand around the saiyan's throat. He didn't squeeze, but he left it there, feeling the hot pumping of his jugular and the occasional swallowing. He reveled in the air that entered in short gasps with his sobs and he placed a thumb on the strong jawline, applying pressure and forcing the head to turn around. _

"_Look at me." _

_Vegeta hesitated before reluctantly pulling his pupils upwards to meet his master's. Frieza smiled and finally closed his hand fully around the slender throat, choking the boy. He laughed as his mouth opened wide and his eyes closed tightly. He tried to breathe desperately and he drove his hands to claw at the strong hand around his neck, but Frieza's tail wrapped around them and squeezed, crushing them. A choked scream broke from his lips and he stopped struggling when his face turned blue. _

_The lizard released him and chuckled as Vegeta took a mouthful of air, but his ribs and abdomen protested and he coughed blood again, his body rolling to the side to ease the process. He looked at the granite table on the right again as his body trembled with shock. His legs folded up to meet his chest as he built his fetal position when the lizard laughed again. He cried against his knees, but a strong hand closed once again on his hair and lifted him up. He found himself being carried up to the granite table. His onyx eyes studied the thoroughly hard structure and he almost read Frieza's mind._

"_You seem to have some interest in this particular table."_

"_N-no." he sobbed pleadingly._

"_Oh? So you don't like it? Does that mean you don't like the way I arrange my house?"_

"_N-no… I…" he cried out as his face was slammed into the hard surface and more blood exploded from him. _

"_Taste it, since you seem to love it so much." A punch was delivered to the back of his head, making the structure crack below him and burying his face further into the table. He screamed and trembled as he waited for the next blow. Frieza turned him around and grabbed his ankles, throwing him into the air as if he was a blanket about to cover the table, and slammed him against it. The table broke even more with the blow, and Vegeta cringed and spit blood. "Oh, look at that. You ruined it." _

"_P-p… pl-pl… plea…se…" he muttered._

_Frieza smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but the phone rang. He frowned and walked to the small table on the living room, grabbing it. Vegeta didn't pay attention to Frieza until the lizard screeched._

"_NOW? Ragh! Fine!" he slammed the phone and walked back to Vegeta. He leapt at him and the prince's eyes widened when he saw the angry expression on his face. _

"_W-wait…" _

_But the lizard didn't. He began to slam his fists into his face, screaming in rage while Vegeta screamed in pain. The prince tried to raise his hands but the fists found their way to his face over and over. Vegeta cried as he pleaded as best as he could through the blood running from his lips. _

_Finally, after one last punch, the lizard climbed down and left the boy jerking and shivering, as he cried and coughed._

"_I hope to find everything clean for when I come back, monkey." He hissed venomously, and finally left._

_Vegeta wanted to stay there, not moving, but a high pitched noise came from upstairs. Jeremy was crying. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. The others were at school and kindergarten, so he was alone with the one-year old baby. He winced when he thought about the others arriving and seeing his state, but he shrugged it off as he slowly climbed down from the broken table and tested his legs. They were not broken, at least. He walked to the stairs as blood dripped from him and his muscles trembled with the effort. _

_It was a while before he could successfully get to the second floor, but the baby was still crying. He opened the door to the boy's room and saw him there, sitting inside his cradle, his little hands clenching the bars and his tail thumping loudly. His face was streaked with tears. He gasped when he saw Vegeta and gawked at him, suddenly forgetting the initial reason he was crying for. Vegeta looked at his reflection in the window and grimaced. He was covered in blood and sweat and his face was practically disfigured._

_He walked back to the bathroom and soon enough Jeremy began to cry again. Vegeta soaked a towel and very carefully passed it along his face and arms, cleaning as much as he could. He was very sore and could be crying from the pain at that instant, but he knew he had to tend to Jeremy first. He bit back his whimpers as he walked back into the room and pushed down the security bars of Jeremy's cradle. _

"_What's wrong, kid?" he muttered as he kneeled before the opened cradle and put his hands on the baby's sides. He didn't have the energy to carry him. The baby pouted and grabbed Vegeta's thumb. The prince groaned. His fingers were broken. Jeremy let it go instantly and looked into his brother's blood-shot eyes._

"'_Geta." He said. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Fee-zah." He whimpered. "Unda… bed." _

"_Under your bed?" Vegeta said. "Frieza's not under your bed."_

"_Fee-zah… mon-tah."_

"_Frieza… monster?" he guessed. Jeremy nodded and his lower lip quivered. Vegeta sighed. "Frieza is not a monster. He'll never do anything to you." _

"_He… is… cary…" the little kid said. _

"_He's scary all right." Vegeta said. "But you shouldn't fear him. Wanna know why?" The baby nodded. "Because I'm here for you. I will always protect you, kid. Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm around. Do you trust me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then there's nothing you have to worry about. As long as we're together, we'll be okay. Don't ever be scared again, okay?" _

"_Okay." He said softly. He leaned over and hugged Vegeta softly. Vegeta hesitated, but put his arms on the kid's back and rubbed it, returning the hug. "'Geta… good… bwother." _

A beeping sound woke him up.

"_Sleeping gas deactivated. Landing in three minutes."_

He groaned and stretched, but suddenly cringed. He tried not to cry, but he missed the kids too much. He shook his head and sniffed. It wasn't time to cry. Crying was for the weak. He swallowed as he stared at the violet planet coming up ahead and prepared himself for the killing. He didn't have a choice. It was either him or them, and he wasn't going to be the one to die. Not until he tasted freedom one more time.

Not until the lizard was crushed under his Super Saiyan thumb.

* * *

_Dont kill me! n_n"_

_I know I used lots of weird words but I loooove how Frieza speaks, with words that are like WTF? It helped a lot that I stumbled upon a page that had the most elegant words in history :D  
_

_I believe this is the first time I mention Super Saiyans... So that answers an earlier question: Yes, there will be a Super Saiyan in the story. _

_There was no Bulma in it this time, but there will be... Soon. So I think that's it._

_What'll happen in Laely?_

_Read to find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!_

_Review! _


	29. Happenings

_I don't own anything._

_No explicit sexual abuse is mentioned in this chapter. It, however, has implicit references._

* * *

His pod landed abruptly and he hit his head against the metal roof. He groaned and rubbed it as he watched the enormous purple crater from his pod. He pressed the button and climbed outside. The air had a strong scent of strawberries and lemon. He levitated off of the crater and a warm breeze ran through his face. He looked around. There were some patches of pink grass that had tall oaks with pink leaves and black trunk. Most of the ground, though, was ruby-like. It seemed like a red stone that shined wherever he looked at. He looked at his uniform and found that the atmosphere made the colors look lighter.

He heard the other boots landing near him.

"What a beautiful planet!" Ginyu said, clasping his hands together. Vegeta's lip curled in disgust. He flinched when a hand touched his shoulder and whipped around, dropping into a defensive position. The men laughed.

"Cool it, mate." Jeice said. "We just gonna show you how we do it 'round here."

Vegeta straightened up. "Lord Frieza said he doesn't want anything to be ruined, right?" Ginyu said. He tapped his scouter. It beeped. "Okay. First off, you need to know where the nearest population is. Go ahead."

Vegeta turned around and tapped his scouter. It beeped and some numbers appeared at the bottom, with a small square and arrows indicating the spot. "Right." He said.

"Then, we go there."

They blasted off and Vegeta did accordingly. He followed them without saying a word as he stared at the shiny, colorful world that passed below them. He was quiet nervous. He didn't want to kill. The only thing that consoled him was that he could kill fast and efficiently, taking a life without making them suffer.  
Tiny houses began to appear. They were little blue and green squares with one hole at the top and one at the bottom. A window and a door, perhaps. The citizens began to walk out their square homes and looked up.

They had long bodies and rounded faces. Their noses were small, and their eyes were big and completely black. Their bodies were long and thin, and female's breasts were small. They used a long, pink cloth, most likely a leave from a tree, to cover their lower parts.

Their hairless heads snapped upwards were they gawked at the six men. Excessively long fingers covered their small mouths as they whispered in their confusion.

Ginyu smirked. "We come in the name of Lord Frieza."

Gasps filled the air. "Why? What did we do?" a woman cried out. Burter sent a ki blast at her. The others cried out and backed away from the scene, still looking up at the hovering men.

"Come on, guys!" Ginyu laughed. They raised their hands and powerful ki blasts attacked the city. Smoke rose from everywhere, accompanied with screams and wails.

"Come on, 'Geta!" Jeice said. "Join the party!"

He frowned and raised his arms. His fingers were trembling with uneasiness. He took a deep breath and began to burn everything he saw standing.

Some minutes later, they stopped. Ginyu smirked and landed on the ground. The pinkish, cheery atmosphere changed into an apocalyptic one. It no longer smelt like fruits. Now it smelt like smoke and burnt flesh. Everything was on fire. Vegeta could see corpses as he hovered down and landed softly on the now charred grass.

"Well, luckily it was a small city. Kay… So." He tapped his scouter once more and turned around slowly as he studied the area. "This is how it will work. Jeice and Vegeta will go south. Recoome and Guldo will go east. Burter and I will go north. We will meet up right here in exactly two days. Agreed team?"

"Yeah!" they shouted. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Who are we, team?"

"The Ginyu Force!" They cried in unison.

"Now get on!" He said, blasting off. Burter grinned and followed him. Next were Recoome and Guldo. Jeice turned to Vegeta and smirked.

"Well, mate. Seems we're together in this one. We gonna wipe some ass!" He blasted off and Vegeta followed him closely.

* * *

Bulma sat on her desk, tapping the pen against her chin as she thought about new updates for her latest invention. The bell rang.

"Oh, can someone get that?" her mother said from downstairs. Bulma sighed and stood up, walking down the stairs. She caught a glimpse of her mother watering her indoor plants and she sighed. She opened the door.

The Saiyan woman before her smiled. "Hi… Bulma, is it?"

"Yeah… Hello." Bulma said, not hiding her confusion.

"How are you? Uhm… Can I talk to Vegeta for a second, please?"

"V… He's not here." She had stopped using his name long ago. It hurt too much to mention it. She tried to avoid it when she was talking.

"Oh? He's not? Well then, when can I find him?"

Bulma crossed her arms and looked away. She hadn't overcome the situation. She felt bad with herself, but she tried not to remember it. It was too painful. "He's not… he's not coming back." She fought the lump in her throat as she looked back at the woman.

"Where did he go?"

Bulma refrained from slamming the door right in her face. "Vegeta… went… back." Her voice cracked. She put a hand on her forehead and scratched as a method of covering her watering eyes. She hated to be seen crying. Perhaps she had learnt that from her lost friend.

"B-back? To… him?" the woman asked, her eyes growing worried.

Bulma sniffed and nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" she said, grabbing the door to close it. The woman put a hand on it and stared directly at Bulma.

"Why?"

"Why?" Bulma repeated. All the resentment she held for the queen boiled in her chest and she clenched her fists. "Because the man demanded it, that's why! He forced Vegeta to go back! The guy had no choice!" tears began to roll down. "He had to do it because he wanted to protect them! He wanted to protect us!" she bit her lip and crossed her arms, trying to shield herself from the sudden cold that ran through her.

"S-so now he's living in that house again?"

"N-no. He… they left the planet months ago." She whispered.

"My gosh." The queen said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Bulma?" a small voice called from behind. "Why are you screaming?"

Both women looked inside the house and spotted Jeremy and Josh inside. Bulma smiled as she walked up to them and put her hands on their shoulders. "Go back, boys. It's nothing." She said.

"Why are you crying?" Josh asked.

"Who's that woman?" Jeremy said. He recognized her from her last visit.

The Saiyan Queen gasped and walked inside, smiling widely. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at them. The kids looked at each other, then at Bulma, and then back up at the woman. She put a hand on her mouth and pushed Bulma aside, nearly knocking her off her feet. She kneeled before them.

"Hi… May I hug you?" The kids frowned and she threw her arms around them, pulling them into a tight embrace. She cried on their flame-like hair. "Oh, you were so small! You were so small!"

They looked over at Bulma and she cleared her throat. "Excuse me but… get out of my house."

The queen ignored her as she pulled away from the kids and stared at them, smiling through her tears. She took in every detail of their appearance. She buried her hand in Jeremy's hair and scratched his scalp softly with her nails while she rubbed Josh's arm.

"You were so little… You've grown up so much." She said.

"Uhm… Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, I am your –"

"Mom?" Jill said from the stairs. She gawked at the woman and then turned to look at Bulma. The blue haired girl was glaring at the woman, her arms crossed and her foot tapping continuously. The Saiyan queen rose from her crouched position and opened her arms as she saw her daughter. Jill didn't move. She was too confused. Her tail hung at her side as if waiting for any reaction from someone. Nothing happened for at least a minute.  
Jeremy and Josh looked from the woman to Jill. The youngest one remembered Jill mentioning that woman to be their mother, but he hadn't believed it and had forgotten the whole situation in minutes. Now she had come back. But why? Where was she anyway?

"Oh, my girl." She said. "You are also so big and beautiful. You're all a princess."

"W-why are you here?" she stammered, not wanting to sound rude but failing miserably.

"I came to see you." She lied. "It's been so long."

"It has… Where the hell have you been all these years?" she questioned. The queen winced as the girl reminded her of her oldest son and she sighed.

"I regret going away, Jill."

"That's right…" Josh said. "I… remember you. Kindof."

"You were too small to remember much of me. But now we can know each other better." She said, smiling. She cleaned her tears with the back of her hand and looked back at Jill. "How about we go and eat something together?"

"Why?" Jill said. "Why now?"

"Jill… Things were very complicated."

"If you are my mom" Jeremy started "why were we living with Frieza?"

She sighed. "Bring the others tonight to my apartment. We'll have a nice meal and I'll bring you back early. I think we need to talk about everything. There are lots of things I'm sure you're dying to know, hm?" she said. She turned around and waved good-bye, closing the door behind her.

* * *

They finished blasting another big city and Jeice tapped his scouter. A bright moon appeared on the horizon, covered by grey clouds. He looked down at the used-to-be city, now burning with fire that lightened his pale face. At least Jeice had not played with any victims… yet.

"We'll call it a day, 'kay? Tomorrow we gonna go to the next ones. There ain't many, really." The orange man said. Vegeta gave a short nod and watched as Jeice smiled insanely and levitated to the ground. He didn't follow. He didn't like that smile. He watched as the orange alien walked through the debris and still smiling, got inside one of the squared houses that was now completely destroyed.

After some seconds, Vegeta took a deep breath and landed next to the destroyed structure. He went to the door and found two destroyed hammocks and a corpse on the floor. It was empty except for Jeice who was removing a shelf from a far wall.

"I know you're here. Can't hide from me!" he said. He finally threw the shelf away and it crashed against the wall next to Vegeta, revealing lots of old-looking books. Vegeta could see a female of the species curled in there. She was hugging her legs and whimpering, her face covered in tears. She lifted a long-fingered hand up to her face when the moon shined from the only window and revealed her. "Here you are."

Jeice roughly grabbed her slender wrist and pulled her up. Vegeta knitted his eyebrows. What was he going to do? The orange freak looked at her up and down and shrugged. "It'll do. Wanna share, Vegeta?"

The boy knew perfectly well what Jeice was going to do, but he was praying in his mind that the orange man would eat her. It would be a better fate for her. When he didn't answer, Jeice shrugged again and threw her to the floor. She squeaked and covered her face with her arms. Jeice kneeled down in front of her and tore off the only piece of clothing she was wearing. Vegeta was shivering at that point. Watching someone else about to get what he had suffered was unnerving. He was not going to allow it.

"Leave her." He growled.

Jeice and the girl looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're not gonna rape her. Get off of her."

"Oh… So you want your bite first, huh? I'm sorry; mate, but I found her. I'll let you have her in a little while."

Vegeta instinctively lifted his gloved hand and pointed at Jeice as he was pulling off his armor. "I said you're not going to rape her. Get off of her. I'm going to kill her."

The girl squeaked again. "D-don't kill me…"

Jeice laughed and threw his armor aside, continuing with the spandex. "The woman has talked. Now if you excuse me…"

Vegeta growled fiercely and looked into her eyes. "You are going to get raped! It's either that or getting killed!" he screamed. She looked at Jeice and bit her lip as she threw her head back, exposing her neck.

"If you must defile my body" she said with her thick accent "do it while I'm to around to watch my dignity perish at your hands."

"Shut up." Jeice said. "I'm not screwing a corpse." He leaned down and angled her legs apart with his muscular knee.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He knew how it felt. He knew how he had wished for someone to come by and kill him on those painful sessions. He released a ki disk that sliced through her throat and killed her. Jeice gaped at the blood for a while and then looked at Vegeta.

"Oh, you just ruined a perfect whore for me! You gonna pay expensive!" he said. He stood up. Vegeta's lip curled in disgust at the sight of the bare freak.

"I was not going to allow it! You can buy a whore somewhere else!" he said. "One that's willing to let you fuck her!"

"The screams are always the best part." Jeice said. "But now you gonna pay for it, kiddo."

Before Vegeta knew what was happening, he was on the floor and Jeice was on him. Vegeta's eyes widened and he tried to run his back along the floor to get away from the orange freak, but he grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head, securing them in his much bigger grip. Vegeta gasped. This couldn't be happening. It was ridiculous.

"W-what… are you doing?"

"Rumors run along the base. You are a wanted prize… but no one dares because you belong to Lord Frieza…" he passed a finger along Vegeta's cheek. "But I'm sure this will be our little secret." The finger soon became a punch and Vegeta's head snapped sideways, his lips giving way to a small river of blood. "You are a handsome little boy… But you are a filthy monkey." Jeice punched him again. "But you'll satisfy my needs for tonight."

Vegeta's mind was reeling and he began to shake. He wasn't even thinking when he spoke with a thin, quivering voice: "W-what… I… I am a male…"

Jeice laughed. "Vegeta… Sexes are really something you forget while you are working in space. When you have to spend months on a mission where there are no females, you move onto what you can find first."

Vegeta felt Jeice trying to pull his armor off and he kicked him in the gut. The orange freak didn't expect it, so he was thrown backwards. Vegeta got up and stumbled a few steps before blasting off from the city. But a sudden desperation caught him. What if… he found the others and they all wanted to attack him. 'You are a wanted prize' he had said. Vegeta began to hyperventilate. Why did it have to happen to him?

A blast hit his back and he plummeted to the ground. He crashed against a tree and it broke with his weight. He stood up immediately but Jeice appeared before him and pushed him to the ground. He straddled his chest and Vegeta looked up to see that Jeice was smiling insanely, holding a large rock in his hand. He drove it to Vegeta's head over and over, drawing blood and finally rendering the Saiyan unconscious.

Vegeta awoke to find himself without armor, but still wearing his spandex. Although it didn't leave much to the imagination. Jeice was straddling his stomach, smiling. He saw his armor and scouter tossed aside, far from them. He had an awful headache from the rock that had been slammed into his head and he could feel the blood on his face. He swallowed, and suddenly Jeice began to punch his face nonstop. His fists slammed into both of his cheeks and Vegeta swayed his hands around to swat him away, but Jeice grabbed his wrists and secured them at Vegeta's sides. Vegeta stared at his outstretched arms and a flashback came into his mind. He closed his eyes as he kicked the soft ground.

Jeice smiled and leaned over, licking the base of the Saiyan's neck. Vegeta felt a wave of nausea and thrashed around to get free, but Jeice held his wrists tighter as he chuckled and bit the skin on his clavicle, tearing it. He reveled in the small, miserable whimper. He lapped the blood that ran down and released Vegeta's wrists to flip him around. However, the prince was fast and was on his feet in a second. He looked briefly at Jeice before stumbling a few steps back and running for his armor.

Jeice caught his tail.

He gave a short cry and the older man pulled in his tail and caught his neck as he staggered a few steps back from the violent tug. Jeice slammed him against the ground and stomped on his stomach, making him release all his air with a bit of blood. Before he could gasp his ripped air in again, the hand around his throat squeezed. Vegeta clawed at the hand but it didn't relent until his vision began to blur. All the time Jeice didn't let go of his tail and began to crush it with his fingers.

Vegeta brought all the air he could to his lungs when the hand released him and used it to scream in rage as he kicked the orange freak in the face. Unfortunately he didn't let go of his tail. He tugged at it and twisted it around his hand, trying to snap the bones. Vegeta tried to pull it free, but Jeice was over him in a minute and he flipped him over to his stomach. He delivered blow after blow to Vegeta's back and the prince tried not to scream as blood began to seep from his mouth, but he finally gave in.

Jeice was too strong.

He fisted his hair as he trembled. This couldn't be happening again. The older man stood up and kicked his side, sending him into a big tree. Vegeta bounced from it and fell to the ground. He got on his hands and knees and attempted to stand up, but Jeice stomped on his back, halting his labored work. He leaned down and angled Vegeta's legs apart. Vegeta screamed in fear and tried to turn around, but an elbow slammed into the back of his head, giving way to a huge gash.

Jeice smiled and began to strip the prince as he buried his face in his arms and trembled uncontrollably. He let the spandex rest on Vegeta's hips, not revealing his prize completely yet, as he admired the muscular back, now bruised because of his assault. He kissed the back of his neck and he began to tear the flesh on the poor boy's back, licking the blood. He smiled as he heard a small sob come from the prince and waited… A long silence followed its wake before a wave followed.  
This was the way to break the prince.  
He chuckled as he grabbed the spandex once again and slipped it from his legs.

Vegeta looked up at the sky as tears ran down his face from frustration… and he saw it. The moon was full.

Jeice followed the prince's gaze and he saw the circular, bright orb shining. He looked back up at his pet and saw that he was growling, his ripped and pale flesh now covering with fur.

"No!" he screamed. He began to pull at the tail, but a suddenly big paw hit his head and he was sent a few yards away. Vegeta felt his teeth growing larger and sharper and he whipped his tongue around them. With newfound energy, he stood up. His muscles grew abnormally and he began to see everything smaller.

Energy coursed through him. He whipped his tail around and waited for the transformation to be full. Once he stopped growing, he roared. Animal instincts kicked in and he stomped on the ground, making everything shake, to look for a prey. Rational hatred took over his still coherent mind as he looked at the orange freak that was gawking at him.

The moon shined on his black fur as he roared again, saliva escaping his mouth. His long tail collided with trees as he advanced towards his tormentor.

* * *

_What will Oozaru Vegeta do now?_

_What will Vegeta's mother tell the kids?_

_Will the mission on Laely be completed? _

_Find out next time!_

_Thanks for your amazing reviews!_


	30. Together in the pain

_Thank you all for your amazing reviews._

_Tallshorty, I'm sorry if you don't like it. The idea wasn't to keep Vegeta OOC, but you have to keep in mind that he's still young in this story and well, it wasn't as if he had a choice either. I'd imagine it's a traumatizing thing for a boy his age to live through that._

_Anyway, that's not the center of the story, so I can promise you that I won't be touching that topic too often, either. Thanks for the tip._

* * *

The big, giant ape roared to the starless night as his tail waved around like a whip. It felt like fading in and out of consciousness. He had been taught how to control it but he had never managed it yet. He could control for some seconds before giving way to the mindless, ruthless animal. His red eyes turned down to look at Jeice, who was sitting on the floor, staring at him wide eyed.

"Holly shit." He muttered. The oozaru's eyes narrowed and he growled, baring his giant fangs. The orange alien swallowed and stood up. He sent a blast at the giant ape but he dodged it, roaring again. The ground shook.

Jeice looked over at Vegeta's spandex and armor and flied to it. They were behind the Saiyan so he put them on so as not to be naked while the monster turned around slowly. His tail nearly hit Jeice in the face before he flew off of the ground and up to the monkey's face. He tapped the scouter. Ginyu answered.

"Captain! The monkey looked at the moon! Now he's a giant gorilla!"

To confirm his statement, Vegeta roared again, covering his opponent with saliva. Jeice winced in disgust and waited for his commander's answer while he tried to dodge paws and a snapping mouth.

"Don't harm him, Jeice! Direct him towards the nearest city so that he can destroy it, and to as much cities as you can get him to before he transforms back. Once he does, we'll meet again and give him a little lesson!" Ginyu answered.

"Right, Captain. Out."

He took a deep breath and flew right into Vegeta's face, striking him between the eyes. The ape roared in both agony and anger and swayed a paw to hit his enemy, but Jeice dodged it with a grin. "Come on, big monkey! Catch me if you can!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as his tail whipped back and forth and slammed against the ground. "Jeice…" he growled. With a roar, he leapt at the orange man and tried to catch him, but he slipped off of his grasp and flew towards the next city. The oozaru trailed behind him, roaring and growling, and swatting his paws and tail around. Jeice was laughing, but he was somewhat scared.

"You're fast for a giant deformed freak! But not fast enough, mate!" he powered up and went faster. Vegeta growled and did the same. He powered up as much as he could in his oozaru form and slammed his heels in the ground, gaining a new impulse to run faster. It was quite a pity that he hadn't learned how to fly in this form, but he shrugged it off. The oozaru's speed was astounding.

Another growl came from his chest and ran through his throat to erupt as a roar. Jeice sweatdropped nervously. He could kill the beast, but either Frieza or Ginyu would kill him if he so much as dared to contradict his previous orders. He didn't want to get hurt by the ape either. He spotted the small cubes of another city and sighed.  
"Come on! You can do better than that!"

The oozaru beast gave a final roar before jumping in the air, his hind legs stretched from his previous impulse and his frontal paws ready for an attack. His claws gave a short glister as they approached their victim. Jeice slid away by centimeters and Vegeta landed on several houses, destroying all of them.  
Not noticing, he kept on trying to catch his prey as if it was an annoying mosquito. His tail waved around, destroying houses and killing people, as well as his unstoppable feet, that stomped on the ground and kicked structures and living beings aside. Jeice contributed, sending ki blasts that looked like they were going to hit the prince but they missed by centimeters and destroyed the city even more.

Jeice tapped his scouter as he looked around the debris and fire and smiled. Not one single soul. Off to the next city.  
"Come on, weakling! Can't even catch a prey? How pathetic!" he screamed, as he again flew into the air in the other city's direction. Vegeta roared angrily and sped forward.

* * *

Jill sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Bulma saw her.

"Is something wrong, Jill?"

She rubbed the back of her head and turned around. "I don't know if I want to see my mom, let alone go and eat with her."

"Why?" Bulma asked, leaning on the sink and crossing her arms. "I know it's not easy but maybe it will be a good thing later on."

Jill sighed. "I don't know." She looked at her hands for a while before speaking again. "I still remember when she left. I remember me and the toddlers cried so much every day. Vegeta tried to remain strong. He always told us that she was going to come back and that things were going to be alright. He never cried in front of us, and he stayed with us at nights until we fell asleep. No matter how hurt, or in how much pain he was, he was always there to console us through the nights." She pulled herself up to the sink and sat next to Bulma as she remembered everything. "He used to tell us that he'd take us to a big place, full of food and toys. He said that each of us would have a bedroom and Frieza would never be there to bother us anymore." She cracked a smile as a lump formed in her throat with the memories of her brother. "We forgot her eventually. I think Vegeta never did, but he stopped mentioning her. None of us thought about her anymore. I didn't even remember how she looked like until today." She sighed as she looked up at Bulma. "But why did she even leave? And more so, why did she leave us with a monster like Frieza? Why didn't she ever come back to help us, or to visit us?"

Bulma refrained from telling Jill about Vegeta's visits to their mother and she sighed. "Perhaps you'll get all your answers tonight. Come, I'll drive you there."

* * *

Jeice stared as the giant ape panted and his tail stopped waving. They had been to at least half a dozen cities now, all destroyed and not one survivor. Jeice sighed, exhausted.

"Well, that sure was a good result for just an hour, don't you think?"

The ape didn't answer. He began to quiver as the oozaru hour slipped away. His thick eyelids dropped lazily and he let out a growl as his body slowly grew smaller. He bared his teeth as he let one last roar escape before the fur disappeared and all that was left of the beast was a naked boy with his tail lashing out behind him. Vegeta gave a short sigh as he looked around, remembering only seconds of the whole ordeal. He was exhausted and could barely stand on his feet.

He glared at the orange freak that landed in front of him and saw how he was naked as well, but holding clothes on his hand. Jeice had stripped to give Vegeta his spandex and armor back. The serious expression on his face was something Vegeta had never seen. Usually, a smirk or a smile always decorated his young features. He tossed Vegeta's thing to the floor and crossed his arms.

"Get your ass dressed and follow me. We gonna sleep before we start again tomorrow." The mocking grin returned. "Great job, giant monkey."

Vegeta frowned as he grabbed the spandex and slipped inside it, trying not to think of the awkwardness of it all while Jeice was still staring at him. He pulled the armor over his head and placed the scouter on his ear as he looked back at Jeice.

Jeice had decided that he'd take the boy later. There was time for that after they finished the purge. He didn't want other surprises. 'That's what I get for being with gross Saiyan monkeys.' He crossed his arms and levitated off the ground.  
"Stay here. I'm gonna get my clothes and then we'll get some sleep." He smirked. "We're gonna have our fun tomorrow, kid. Be prepared."

And he blasted off.

Vegeta sighed through his nose and looked around the destroyed city. At least he hadn't done it willingly. He grabbed a charred hammock and got inside a piece of different houses that had built a dirty cave. He curled up inside, covered himself with the hammock, and didn't wait for Jeice to return. He fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma waited in the car while Jill rang the bell. The six kids waited, all of the confused and nervous. They hadn't seen that woman in a long, long time. They all had the same questions for her. The tall Saiyan Queen opened the door and smiled at her kids. Her eyes watered and Bulma shook her head. She twisted the steering wheel and left.

"Hi, kids!" she greeted, moving aside to let them in. They smiled weakly and walked inside. She closed the door and kneeled before them. "Oh, it's so nice to have you here! It's been so long. Let me introduce you to my husband."

A tall, blonde man came into view. He smiled at the kids and grabbed each of their hands, shaking them.

"Hello! My name is Roderick. How are you?"

"So you are our new daddy?" Jeremy asked.

The couple seemed taken aback before laughing nervously. "We'll talk about that later, shall we? Why don't you come and eat something, kids?" the queen said. She motion for them to follow her into the dining table. They marveled at the gargantuan house and the beautiful table and sat down. Trays and plates of all kinds of food were sitting at the table and the kid's eyes shined with hunger.  
A small smile crossed the Queen's lips as she stared at her children.

"Mom." Jill said. "I think we need to talk about lots of things."

"Oh, yes, sweetie. But eat first. I assure you it's delicious."

The kids began to eat and soon the food was gone. They sat back at their chairs and sighed, satisfied, patting their bellies. Roderick cleared his throat.

"Well, kids. Ask whatever you must know."

Jenny looked up. "Why did you leave?" she asked shyly.

The queen sighed. "I left because it was the best thing to do."

"Why didn't you take us with you?" Josh asked.

"Because Roderick and I didn't have the money. It was something I had to do, kids. But that leads me to the next thing. We have been thinking and we'll let one of you live here with us. How does that sound?" she said.

"One of us? You mean not all?"

"Well," Roderick said, "it's hard to maintain you all. I think only one of you can come here."

Jeremy frowned and shook his head. "It's not going to be me. Vegeta told us that we had to be together because we are a family." He began to get angry. What was she proposing? Vegeta was gone! Their little family was all they had left. Why did she want to tear them apart anyway? She was just like Frieza! "It's not our fault that you left! We are always going to be together in good and bad."

Jill gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm sorry, but it's not gonna be me either. I'm not leaving them behind."

The queen sighed and passed a hand through her hair. "Listen, guys. I know Vegeta had this little wish of always being together and everything… but I think he was a little selfish. I had to move on and now one of you must do the same. It's a great chance! Look around the house and…"

"Selfish?" Jill snapped. "Vegeta is many things, but selfish is not among them! He always put us first in everything!"

"Yes, I understand that." The woman answered. "But Jill… think of them. They don't have a mother."

"We don't need a mother." Tyler said. "You left a long time ago and we've been good with Vegeta around. Now we are living with the Briefs perfectly fine."

The anger of all those years began to settle. They may have not remembered very well, but they knew that they hated living with Frieza. They knew that this woman had walked away one day to never come back and now that things were okay, she had returned to try and tear them apart again. They were too broken to let that happen. They were not going to give in. Of course it would be nice to live again with their once-loved mother, but not if that meant separating from each other.

"Okay, listen. I had to leave… Now I've returned."

"Why didn't you come back to visit?" Lauren said. "Just to visit us once."

"She was running an important enterprise." Roderick said. "She had no time."

"No time? Not even one hour? It would have been nice to see you again. Do you even realize that Vegeta was left alone with six wailing children that claimed for their mother? He always told us that you were going to come back, but all we got was a demented lizard!" Jill said.

"Jill… I know it was hard for you. It was hard for me, too. But you have to understand the big chance I am giving you here. I'm sure the lucky one will get an even better life, and you can come to visit him or her every day." She cracked a smile. "I wasn't welcomed in Frieza's house." She lied. "That's why I didn't go. But now I can have you here, with me."

"Mom, thanks. Really. But no. We're a broken family, and we are not going to tear ourselves apart again. We need each other." Lauren said.

"Okay. Let's not rush into a decision now, shall we?" Roderick said. "Follow me and I'll give you a trip around the house and then we'll see?"

They sighed and reluctantly got up. The faster they complied, the better.

"Mom." Jill said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The Queen nodded and sat again. Jill sighed and looked at her hands. "Why Frieza?" she asked. "I don't entirely understand why you left… But why leave us with Frieza?"

"He offered to take you in and I accepted."

"It was terrible…" Jill looked into her mother's eyes. "You can't imagine the life Vegeta went through. He was always trying to protect us and keep us happy but he was always hurt. I am the only one who knows about it but… Frieza treated him so badly." She bit her lip. "Vegeta always sacrificed himself to try to keep us safe. He always made sure that we never saw what happened to him."

"Jill, he was the only one that would take you in."

"That can't be true." She said at the verge of crying. "I never went out to see what happened, I never dared… but I could hear him. I could hear him scream, and beg, and cry. I never told him that because it would be very hard for him…" she swallowed. "He always fought to keep himself from collapsing. I don't know how he did it." she closed her eyes. "But I know things would've worked out if we were living with someone else. Anybody else. It wasn't easy to see him trying to smile through busted lips or prepare food with broken fingers." She muttered.

"Jill, I know it was hard for him, but he's a prince. He went through that and more to protect his people… who are you."

"But there's one thing I learned from him." She continued, ignoring her mother. "Family always comes first, and we must stick together in everything. He always said that we were the only thing we had… You can't take that away from us. We're not going to split up. We're a team." She said. "We're together in everything. And I'm sorry if you can't be a part of that, but I'm sure you could've fought for us just like Vegeta did." She said. "I can't blame you, because I don't know your side of the story, but I am not going to follow your steps or let them do the same. You gave your back to us when we needed you the most. And to hell with us! Vegeta was the one who cried at nights to be smiling to us in the day even if all the bones in his body were broken! He was all alone raising six kids and living with a sadistic maniac!" she clenched her fists as tears began to roll down.

"Jill, I know it was hard for all of you. Frieza wasn't the best option but unfortunately he was the only one. I had to leave and I couldn't stay." She said.

Jill put a hand on her face as she sobbed. "But it was awful! You can't imagine how it was! Vegeta always woke up hurt and bruised and made sure we were ready for school. He always stepped in front of us when Frieza was there, even if he was scared of him!" she sniffed. "I can't believe we were all alone."

"Okay, what do you think about it, guys?" Roderick asked as they walked back to the girls. Jill quickly masked her emotions. "Pretty, huh?"

"Can you take us back to Capsule Corporation?" Jill said. "It's time to leave."

"I'll take you." Roderick said. "But who's staying?"

"None of us." Lauren said. "Sorry, but we're together."

"Kids, when you grow up each of you will move out and separate…"

"But then we'll be good. Now we need each other." Jill said.

"Fine. I'll take you but promise me you'll think about it." their mother said. They nodded reluctantly and followed her up to the car.

* * *

A small ray warmed Vegeta's face and he took a deep breath as he woke up. He looked around and saw the wreckage and debris around him. He quickly sat up and looked around. Jeice was not too far from him, eating what looked like a chicken's thigh. He kicked the hammock off of him and stood up. His stomach growled.  
Jeice sat up as well when he saw him awake and stretched.

"Quite the sleepin' beauty, are you?" he mocked. "Eat something before we go on. We must meet with Captain Ginyu tonight."

"I thought we had two full days."

"You thought wrong. Look 'round for somethin' to eat, fast." He said.

Vegeta still felt awkward. It wasn't as he had forgotten what had happened, or almost happened, before transforming. Jeice was acting completely normal, though. He stepped out of the destroyed cubicle and looked around. He didn't like the idea of eating corpses, but he had to eat something. He couldn't give himself the chance of being weak while being around the Ginyu Force.  
He grabbed a muscular man and began to cook him with ki. It smelt like chicken with too much lemon. He grabbed his knee and tore it from the body, chewing into the thigh without giving it any thought.

Once he was satisfied, he looked back at Jeice, who was rolling a bone in his fingers. "Come on."

Vegeta gave a short nod and they blasted off.

* * *

It was starting to darken again when they finished blasting off another city. Jeice smirked at tapped his scouter.  
"Kay, mate. 'Tis all for today, I guess. We gonna go to the others now! C'mon."

Vegeta followed his 'comrade' around without another word. Blasting cities was easy. He barely heard the screams and was sure he was not torturing anyone. He was only causing intense fear. He shook his head as they advanced and he noticed with a little growl that the moon was not full. It would've been a good thing to be able to transform. At least he would defend himself if they assaulted him.

"Well, kid. The good news is, we're done with our part and I'm almost sure the others are as well. That means we wiped out the friggin' planet in two-day's time. Isn't it awesome?"

"Amazing." He growled. He knew all this had a point that wouldn't make him happy.

"That leave us five days to do whatever we please. We can go back now or hang 'round a while. Most of the times we arrive earlier so that the others marvel at our efficiency… Today, however… Captain Ginyu has a surprise for ya'."

"I think I'd rather leave this godforsaken planet once and for all."

Jeice laughed and went faster.

It was dark when they landed in front of the others. The members of the Ginyu force smirked at him and Vegeta frowned.

"I hope he was a fine comrade, Jeice." Ginyu said.

"He was alright, Captian!"

"Although you did mention something last night, didn't you, Jeice? Something about a giant monkey?"

"Oozaru." Vegeta growled.

"Then it is true." Burter said with his hissing-like voice. "You gave Jeice some problems here."

"I didn't _give _him problems. I just looked at the moon. I couldn't help it."

"Oh, but you looked so eager to kill me, Vegeta."

"Of course I did. I can't control my actions in my Oozaru form, yet." He growled. He knew they'd find a way to blame him for something, but he didn't want to give in so easily.

"Then, if you knew the consequences, why did you look at the full moon, dear Vegeta?" Ginyu asked.

"I didn't even know there was a full moon!"

"You should be more careful." said Recoome. "We wouldn't wanna see it by ourselves."

"But I think we should give him a little lesson." Guldo said. "He can't get off light, right?"

The men laughed and Vegeta stepped back, growling. "Stay the fuck away from me."

"Oh, such harsh words. Gotta give you a little lesson on that, too." Ginyu said. "You see, there's another reason why Frieza doesn't want to sell the planet. Sure it's pretty and all, but… See? That tree over there? Its leaves can heal immediately if you chew on them." He shrugged. "I can't assure you you'll be able to chew but we'll try our best."

Vegeta bared his teeth as he crouched into a defensive position, but he felt a hot breath on his ear. He scanned the beings before him and noticed that Burter wasn't there anymore. He gasped as two arms slid below his armpits and cold hands intertwined on the back of his head, securing him in a lock. He tried to kick his way free, but a hard punch collided with his stomach. Hot blood rushed through his throat and exploded in his mouth. He still thrashed to get free even when a purple man stood before him, punching the crap out of his stomach.

He was released and he sank to his knees, holding his stomach. Recoome sank his hand into the Saiyan's hair and grabbed his skull, lifting him up. He drew his gargantuan fist into Vegeta's face and broke his nose and mouth. Vegeta lifted his hands and covered his face as he was thrown to the floor.

"C'mon. What's happening, mates? We're just gaining little groans! I wanna hear him scream!"

The men laughed, and began to break hell loose on Vegeta. They began to send kicks and punches to the fallen warrior, not holding back for once. They kicked him around and punched him everywhere they could find. He tried not to scream as his bones broke and blood poured out of him, but he couldn't make it. He screamed as terribly powerful fists and feet collided insanely with his body repeatedly. He could hear their snide remarks and laughter as he was used as a sack of sand to be thrown around the field.  
Sometime during the awfully cruel beating they took his armor off and tossed it aside, continuing with their torture. He lost his power to stand and lost all rationality left. The only things rounding his head were why was this happening, why did it hurt so much, and why hadn't he lost consciousness yet.

They stopped after a long time. Vegeta laid there, his breathing coming out in quick, short gasps and his muscles tense and trembling. Blood poured out of him with every heartbeat. He barely opened one of his swollen eyes to see two bloodied boots walking up to him. He tried to speak, but ended up coughing blood.

Ginyu stared as the boy closed his eye again and tried to focus on his breathing. Their assault had been cruel, he had to admit it. The aftermath was more brutal than what he thought. The boy's arms were twisted abnormally and the fingers on his left hand were gone, except for the middle one, that was hanging loosely from a thread of skin. His legs were also dislocated and broken. The bones were bared in several parts. His face was terrible. Two mountains were replacing his eyes and a lump of dead tissue was were his nouse had to be. His lips were broken and busted and blood poured out of them as Vegeta tried to suck in some air. All around his face, the broken bones stuck out in the bloody mess of his skin. And the same thing happened in his ribs.

His tail was bleeding copiously and broken.

Ginyu would've felt pity. But he didn't. He just laughed as he kneeled before the broken boy and looked into his face.  
"Hey, guys! Come on. Watch the little monkey trying to grasp on to life."

They laughed and pounded their way up to the boy. "Is he even alive?" Recoome asked.

"Yeah, I saw him opening an eye a while ago." Ginyu said.

Vegeta tried to refrain from moving. Perhaps they'd leave him alone. He pleaded silently that they would. His heart sank when a hand buried itself in his hair. He was lifted up with an anguished cry of agony.

"Perhaps," Burter, the one holding him up, said "we could end his misery."

"With the leaf? Alredy?" Guldo asked. "We should wait until he suffers a little more, don't you think?"

"No, I meant end his misery of a life." Burter said. Vegeta failed to see the wink that the blue man sent to his comrades, telling them that it was all a joke to scare the Saiyan. He gasped and trembled even more. He was not one to fear death, but he didn't want to part without revenge. And he didn't want to know what they would do to 'end his misery'.

Burter created a ki blast in his hand and put it near Vegeta's stomach. The prince gave a slight whimper when he felt the heat. The men cracked in laughter and Burter drove it into his body, burning his skin. He gave choked cry as the man's hand didn't stop and the ki blast went into his abdomen. He could feel it burning his insides and he could feel the warm blood pouring down his legs to pool below him. What an agonizingly slow death, he thought. He continued crying out as Burter stopped and left the ki ball there, charring its way around his body. Black blood came out of his mouth and he could taste it.

"Come on, kid. We wanna hear you beg, and see you cry!" Guldo yelled.

Vegeta thought about giving in. Perhaps they'd stop and leave him alone. He opened his mouth to say it, but Burter sank it a little bit deeper, ripping sinew and muscles and he cried out.  
No. They were bastards. He was not going to give them the satisfaction. He'd take the beating like any other, even if it wasn't like any other. No matter how cruel, he wouldn't give in to their whims. He refrained from letting any word escape from his mouth as the ki blast sank into his stomach and pain ripped through his body.

He finally passed out.

Burter threw him to the floor and Recoome handed Ginyu the leaf. The captain grabbed the boy's face and opened his mouth putting it inside. He pulled and pushed on his jaw to make him chew and the prince subconsciously swallowed. His body glistened and a scent of fruits filled the air. When the glow diminished, the unconscious Saiyan lay on the floor on a puddle of old blood, but completely cured. Ginyu grabbed his armor, put it on him and tapped his scouter.

"You have reached Frieza's headbase, soldier…"

"This is Captain Ginyu. I want to speak to Lord Frieza."

"Ah, Ginyu." Frieza spoke. Ginyu smiled. "Is there any problem?"

"Not at all, my Lord. We finished wiping out Laely. It is now yours, sir. Over and out."

He picked up the boy and the men flew to their pods.

* * *

_What will happen when they go back to the ship?_

_What will the kids decide? Will one of them go with their mother?_

_Please keep on reading A Lifetime Turmoil, and find out in the next chapter!_

_Review!_


	31. Bitter

_Okay._

_I know I'm uploading like out of my schedule and all but okay... I'm grounded and I have like the worst hangover in history (one of those that last like three days and omg..) Anyway. I have lots of things to answer, but I'll answer everything right at the end of the chapter. _

* * *

Vegeta woke up and looked around. He was not in the least hurt. His mouth tasted like fruits and he looked down on his body. His armor was scratched, but not insanely broken, as was his spandex. His spandex was covered in dry blood and ripped. Frieza would ask what had happened; Ginyu would kill him if he said the truth. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he looked at the coordinate panel. He wasn't far away from the planet. He clenched and unclenched his fists and smirked.

According to Saiyan physiology, every time he was badly wounded and recovered, he would become more powerful. Better so if he was at the brink of death. He didn't particularly like beatings, but he knew that he was getting stronger each time. It was one of the things he had told himself every morning since he started living with Frieza. Sometimes he'd prefer to be weak like his friends and just let it go. But no. Strength was the only thing that mattered to him right now. One day he'd be stronger than Frieza, he'd be stronger than Zarbon and Dodoria, and much stronger than the Ginyu Force.

One day, the Prince of All Saiyans would rise to remind the universe of the mighty race that was lost in time. He'd defeat the soldiers that had mocked him; he'd look into Frieza's face and laugh at the expression that the lizard had beaten out of him so many times. He'd go back, get the kids, get Bulma, and be the mighty prince he had always dreamed about.

He'd show the destiny that no matter how much of a cruel fate they'd make him suffer, he'd always stand up again until no one was able to make him fall.

.

The pods landed and Vegeta pressed the button to open the hatch. He stared at the compound for a while before climbing out. He didn't even look at the technicians that greeted him and he walked past the Ginyu members that grinned at him. The powerful men followed him into the compound and up to Frieza's Throne Room. The door was open.  
Frieza was giving his back to them, his tail thumping against the side of his hover chair and his glass of wine twirling around his fingers. Zarbon and Dodoria were nowhere to be seen.

They kneeled down and Ginyu spoke.

"Lord Frieza, we've returned from Laely. We wiped the planet in two day's time." He said.

Frieza climbed down from his chair and looked at them. He grinned as he looked at Vegeta.

"My, Vegeta. What happened to you? Your spandex and armor aren't in the best condition. It surely wasn't a native. They were much too weak and slow for you." He smiled as Vegeta's eye and tail twitched and he walked around the boy as if he were a prey. "Do tell me, my beautiful pet, who did this to you?"

"It was us, master Frieza." Ginyu spoke. Vegeta's eyes widened and so did Frieza's. They both looked at the grinning man. "He was unwilling to follow my orders, sir. He just snapped and attacked us, so we had to keep him down."

Frieza didn't miss Vegeta's shocked face. He smirked.

"Vegeta, you don't seem too convinced of the story. Why don't you tell me what happened back there? I'd surely love to contemplate your point of view." He purred.

"There was a full moon on the planet. I transformed into an oozaru and – "

" – And they beat you while you were in your giant ape form?" Frieza guessed.

"Yes." Ginyu answered. "But I thought Saiyans could control their gorilla form." He said. Frieza laughed at the term he used and motioned for him to continue. "He kept like growling our names, so we thought he was just going to attack us. We began to beat him until the hour ran out and then I gave him the leaf to heal him. That's the truth, Lord Frieza."

Frieza looked over at Vegeta, who had his eyes focused on the ground and was trembling with suppressed anger.

"Is it, Vegeta? I would find it very unsuitable if the men I send you with were to beat you without a basis." He purred. The purple tip of his tail settled below Vegeta's chin and tilted his head upwards. Vegeta didn't look at his master.

"Yes." He mumbled after a while. "It is."

The men smirked. Frieza walked back to his hover chair and sat on it, admiring his pet. How he loved the little monkey.

"You can go now. I hope you remember where the showers are, Vegeta. Although not even that can take the monkey whiff off of you. That's ill-fated." His shoulders shook as he chuckled. "Your armor isn't badly damaged so it'll do for now. Go take another spandex, though." He said. Vegeta gave a quick nod and stood up, bowing slightly and stalking out of the room. The others trailed behind him, chuckling.

Vegeta grabbed a spandex and got into the bathing area. He walked into one of the showers and turned it on.

* * *

Two years.

Two years had passed.

Two long, grueling, heavy years.

Sometime during that period of time, Vegeta had been named elite. He was one of the weakest elites, but granted, he was the youngest of all. Almost everyone feared him greatly, and most of the times he was sent on his missions alone. The tanks were denied to him most of the times, and his training sessions now included Dodoria… Needless to say, he had personal training sessions with Frieza, and he still had to put up with senseless beatings that were heavier by the day.

He was sent on most of his missions alone, and he had begun to eat the natives since he was purposely never given enough food.

He sighed as he put on his gloves and looked over at the red cape that he had been given on his first day as elite. It was red, just like the one he wore back on Vegeta-sei. He didn't wear it very much, only when it was demanded of him. Like at that precise moment.

Frieza was going to take his 'adored' son to his father's head planet, because he had to attend some kind of little meeting with King Cold and Cooler. Vegeta had never seen King Cold, and he had seen Cooler only once, when he was still too small and living in the palace. He hated the idea of being surrounded by three Friezas, but he had no other choice.  
He grabbed the scouter and placed it on his ear. Then, he walked out of his room.

The soldiers on the halls stopped and moved aside to let him pass, either bowing, shaking or holding their chins upwards in respect. Vegeta walked up to the stairs, his cape swishing behind him and his fists clenched at his sides. He finally reached the stairs and climbed down to the Launching Deck.  
Frieza's giant ship was sitting in a platform in the back, connected to tubes and cables that lead to control panels being typed in by technicians.

Vegeta walked up to it and climbed the ramp that leaded to the entrance of the ship. He ignored the two soldiers that waited at the door and made his way to the Throne Room in the ship.  
Frieza was standing there, wearing a violet cape and flanked by his minions, Zarbon and Dodoria. Only the first one had a cape.

"Are you ready to leave, my dear Vegeta?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, father."

Frieza smiled. "Zarbon, Dodoria, go and check on the technicians. I'd like to have a minute with my pet."

They nodded and walked away. Frieza remained silent for a minute before smirking and grabbing a bottle of wine near his throne. "Wine?"

"No, thanks." Vegeta answered.

"I like how that cape looks on you, Vegeta." His smile grew. "It makes you look like a real prince." He sipped on his wine and turned to admire the stars. "That's one thing we have in common. We are both princes. Although… I am _still _a ruler."

"Hn."

Frieza chuckled. "Don't be upset. You're not the only prince that lost his race, my dear pet. Zarbon also lost his race, and now he is my right hand. He also used to be a prince, although that was a long time ago. Cui was also a prince, and only a few of his race were spared." He smiled and turned around. "There are many examples in my crew, but you are my favorite. You became my dear little son." He walked up to him. "It's the way you always get back up after getting pushed down. It's adorable." He surrounded the boy and smiled at his posture.

He loved the way his muscular legs parted, with his right foot pointing at the front and the left one pointing at the left, creating a perfect 90 º angle. His tail wrapped around his waist in a loop that tied in a small knot on his back, as if it was some kind of weird-fashioned belt.  
He especially loved the sensual curve of his back. The armor he wore adapted to his posture, showing that beautiful arch that twisted into an ample back, with shoulders that rolled backwards and supported muscular arms that were most of the times crossed, but now were hanging at his sides, fists clenched.  
His stomach, perfectly sculpted and now covered by the armor was a mystery to Frieza. It was unnerving to see a boy with so much will to eat food and even if he was going to use the energy… Where did the rest go to? Bottomless pit, he thought. Above it was his broad chest that went up and down with his breathing.

His red eyes went up to his slender neck. How he loved the neck. It was muscular and hard, but still so _fragile._

He refrained from wrapping his hands around it.

"So how do you feel about meeting your uncle and grandfather?" he asked.

Vegeta felt a familiar rage. His eye twitched.  
He hated when Frieza mentioned everything as if he was his real father. One too many times Vegeta had to abstain from screaming that he wasn't his father and that he would never be. He was just a monster and he wasn't related to him in any way whatsoever.  
If anything, Frieza was the monster that had kidnapped him and his siblings, abused him and then forced him to serve him as a soldier.

"Adequate."

"I'd imagine so." Frieza answered. "It's two weeks from here to there, Vegeta. Your room is A-27. The training facilities will be working all day and night. Go occupy yourself in something."

Vegeta nodded and walked away.

* * *

Bulma looked at her hands, which were intertwined with his hands. She smiled.

She had been going out with Yamcha for two months now, and she had been fairly happy with it. She had met him in one of Carmen's parties. He used to study in a small school in the outskirts of the city, because his parents didn't have the money to pay for West City High school.  
They had begun to talk since none of them felt completely comfortable. Yamcha had turned out to be a far cousin of one of Carmen's friends, so he was invited to the party without knowing anyone. Bulma had gone because even almost two years later she hadn't gotten over her lost boyfriend, so her friends had forced her to go.

She had recognized him from the time he had tried to seduce her in the store long ago and so they connected immediately.

Now they were sitting on the couch of her house, holding hands.

"Blue, you know you are a very special girl for me and all… I like you very much and, well… Would you be my girlfriend?"

She took a deep breath.

She still thought about Vegeta a lot. Everything reminded her of him… But things had become different. Sometimes at nights she cried for him, or had dreams about him, but she didn't exactly _miss_ him as much as she had in the beginning. It was just the pain that hadn't subsided, the hole that had never closed.  
Perhaps it was time to move on.  
She wanted to be with him again. It was her biggest wish… but she couldn't get stuck there and never walk again. She'd graduate in a couple of weeks. She had to move on with her life.

She slowly lifted her blue eyes and looked into his, smiling.

"Are you sure, Yamcha?"

"Blue, I know everything about you. I know about your problems and your past, and I'm willing to take you with everything you've got."

"Then, yes, Yamcha. I'd love to."

"Cool." He said, grinning. He leaned over and kissed her. When they pulled back, his smile grew wider. "I love you, Blue."

Bulma sighed.  
It was so easy to make him say he loved her…

Upstairs, Jill was bathing the small baby. She had offered to do so most of the times. She still remembered how Vegeta did it when the kids were smaller, so she had decided to contribute a little bit.  
The baby slammed his little fists into the water, laughing, and making it splash everywhere.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Jill said.

_Jill was sitting on the toilet lid as she stared at Vegeta. He was washing ten-month-old Jeremy in one of those special bathtubs for babies that he put in the sink. The baby was laughing and cooing as Vegeta tried to be careful in washing his little tail.  
Jill looked into her brother's face._

_He was not badly hurt, but there were some minor bruises and cuts on his face and arms. Nothing too serious, but he still looked worn out. He rubbed the small soap against Jeremy's body when suddenly the front door slammed open. Vegeta dropped the soap and tensed up. _

_A lot of things rushed through his mind. Why has he home so early? He still needed to bath the twins… He… He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he heard footsteps on the stairs and down the hall. Jill raised her eyebrows and looked at the door. _

"_Vegeta!" the high-pitched voice screamed. _

"_I… I'm here, father!" he said, his voice wavering._

_Frieza turned and walked up to the bathroom. Vegeta tried not to shake. Jeremy stopped playing and looked at Frieza. The lizard grinned as he looked at Jill and then at Jeremy. Both were looking at him, confused. Vegeta swallowed and stepped to the side, subconsciously trying to cover Jeremy from the red eyes of the monster before him._

"_I see you are cleaning the little monkey." He shrugged. "There is no real need to do so. Monkeys are monkeys." Vegeta looked away as a slight red blush spread through his cheeks. "Once you're done bathing the kids, go to the living room. I'll be there waiting for you."_

_And he walked away. Vegeta stayed there for a long while, frozen, before he turned around and took Jeremy out of the bathtub and onto a clean towel as he dried him and dressed him up. The baby yawned and Vegeta picked him up, grabbing Jill's wrist with his tail as he exited the bathroom and entered the boy's room. He put Jeremy on the cradle and covered him with the soft, cotton blanket. The baby fell asleep instantly. He turned around and picked up Josh._

_Once he was done washing the twins and he was sure the six kids were asleep, he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Frieza was looking through the window._

"_Father." He said._

"_Ah, Vegeta. It's good to see you." _

_Before the prince could answer, Frieza leapt at him and began his assault. _

Jill sighed and picked up the baby, putting him on a clean towel.

"If only you had met him, Trunks."

* * *

Vegeta stretched as he walked out of the training room. His tail waved slowly behind him as he walked to the cafeteria to get at least a little bit of food. The man that served the food had specific orders to only give him half the ration he usually gave to other soldiers, and only once a day. If Vegeta was 'good', he'd receive a good amount of food. Unfortunately, Frieza's idea of 'good' wasn't really pleasant for Vegeta.

He stared as a weird-looking, green pasta was served on his plate. His lip curled up in disgust and he turned to look for a table, before seeing Cui standing there.

"Up for another fight, Vegeta?" he asked.

Before the prince could answer, Zarbon walked inside. He looked at the Saiyan, wearing his soaked training gi and smirked.

"Lord Frieza wants to see you immediately."

Vegeta frowned. "It's late. Even the cafeteria is empty." He said, pointing with his chin around the room.

"Oh, you're right. I'll go and tell him right now that you are tired."

"Fine." He snarled releasing the plate, which clattered to the floor and broke into pieces, spilling the hideous mixture around. He strolled past the two grinning men and up to the Throne Room.  
He knocked on the door and it opened.

Frieza was standing there, looking through the window with his arms crossed and his tail waving slowly behind him. He turned around when the door closed once again and smiled at Vegeta.

"Did you enjoy your training?"

"Yes, father."

"You're getting stronger."

"Hn."

He walked up to Vegeta and put a hand on his deltoid, caressing it. "I've never been too fond of my brother Cooler. If anything happened to him I wouldn't be fazed. If he was killed, I'd take revenge just because, as a contemptible worm as he is, he still represents the Cold empire. But I still abhor my brother. We've always disliked each other, since we were small kids." He pulled his hand back and stared into Vegeta's eyes. The prince looked back at him. "I just talked to him and it always puts my nerves all wracked." He smiled sadistically. "It is good that I brought you here then, isn't it?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth and his right foot slid back a little. Frieza grinned and punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet. He tried to stand up but Frieza kicked him in the gut and sent an elbow down to his back. He bit his lip not to cry out.

"Ah, it's true. You never scream anymore. I miss that. But we can fix it, can't we?" he kneeled before him and flipped him onto his back, grabbing his hair with one hand and slamming his fist on his face. He could hear and feel the bones on Vegeta's face cracking as blood poured out of him, but he could only hear short gasps and occasional low grunts.

He went down and began to punch his chest and stomach. The constant pummeling caused his ribs to snap, but the prince managed to remain fairly silent, even as he coughed blood. This enraged Frieza and the demon caught the tail that was wrapped around the Saiyan's waist.

He gave it a squeeze and was pleased to hear a groan emerge from the Saiyan's throat. He dug his nails in it and twisted it around his hand. The Saiyan bit his lip and clenched his fists as his body writhed and squirmed, but he didn't let any scream escape his lips. Frieza frowned and let go of the broken tail.  
"You are lucky I can't do anything other than beat you. I need you fairly well for when we arrive. You always last much longer in the tanks when I have my proper fun with you…" he grinned and whispered into his ear. "When I use you as my little sextoy…" He laughed as Vegta flinched. "But I can't risk it. A beating will do until we get back to the compound."

* * *

"Master Fr- Oh." The soldier that had just entered said.

He remained frozen in his place for a moment, scanning the room. The marble floor and walls were broken and covered in blood, whose scent was invading the air. Right in the middle of the room laid Prince Vegeta, or what was left of him. His limbs all looked unnatural. Several of his ribs were protruding from his chest, and he was practically naked, only rags of his blue training gi adorning his body. All around he was missing chunks of skin and muscle, baring his bones, and nasty bruises and burns decorated his form.  
His face was unrecognizable, if not for his upswept hair that was matted with sweat and blood. He was trying to breath, but the unsteady rising of his chest showed how he couldn't do so properly.

"Yes, Nitoaku?"

"You… called for me, sir." He hoped with all his soul that the bastard wouldn't make him pick the prince up.

"Pick the prince up." He said. "Take him to the rejuvenation tanks." He added.

The man nodded and swallowed his disgust.  
Every time the Saiyan was beaten, one soldier was called to his scouter to pick him up and take him to the medical bay. Apparently, Saiyan blood was too _nasty _to be touched by Frieza or his henchmen.

Nitoaku placed his arms below the prince's body and picked him up, staining his own armor with blood. His lip curled in disgust and he gave a tiny bow before running down the halls and into the medical bay. He dropped the young man on a table and left. It was easier to do so than before. When he had just arrived to the army, Vegeta screamed or groaned when he was being picked up, making it worse for the unfortunate soldier that had to do the task.  
Now he didn't… But it was still disgusting.

Malaka shook his head as he turned around and saw the prince there. He shoved him into a tank and pressed the buttons.

"I have an idea." Appule said. "Let's take him out, let him die, and tell Lord Frieza that he was just too weak to recover."

"Shut up." the birdman snapped.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the tank and took what was left of his gi off. He went to the table and put on his spandex, gloves, boots and armor. As he was placing the scouter on his ear, he turned around.

"How long was I in there?"

"Seven full hours." Malaka answered. "You should probably rest, Vegeta."

"No, thanks, doctor." He hissed, walking out of the medical bay.

* * *

**_Okay._**

**_Vegetanime, yes, I will do it. I will put an advise in the beginning and all though ;)_**

**_I promise there won't be more of Vegeta's mother. That's over... and if there is, there will be only a little bit.  
The little scenes I post of the kids and Bulma are more like not to lose them of sights, but most of all to give a deeper insight of Vegeta's life under Frieza _before _Bulma. But there won't be much of them._**

**_Actually I think I'll ignore them almost completely... for now :)_**

**_So yeah. You saw it... Trunks was born. It wasn't difficult to deduce... Counting the nine months and all I'd say he is one and half or something._**

**_What will happen now?_**

**_What will Cooler and King Cold do once they meet Vegeta?_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	32. Extinguishing the Fire

_I don't own anything._

* * *

"Are you okay, Kakkarot?" Radditz asked.

"Yeah." His brother sighed. "It's just… I just… There's something that's been bugging me quite a lot lately."

"What?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Vegeta." He answered. "It's our graduation. You're probably getting married with Norrel and I'll probably marry Chichi. We just… went on. How do you think he's doing?"

"I know what you mean. It's hard."

"Man, we just gave up on him. Just like that." He sighed and crossed his hands behind his head.

"There wasn't much we could do either." Radditz sighed as he racked a hand through his thick mane of hair, wincing when it stuck right at the back of his head. He carefully took it out and put his elbows on his knees. "We don't know where he is, we have no ways to get wherever he is, and we have no means of helping him defeat Frieza."

"I know, but it just feels terrible. Our friend and prince just went out on his way. Didn't you ever imagine the three of us just getting the hell out of the school? I mean, it was always our dream. But now he's out there living a complete hell of life and we're here, graduating. I feel useless." He said.

"You were always too honorable, Kakkarot." Radditz sighed. "But we gotta have faith in him. He's the strongest of all. Man, we are fucking idiots compared to him. Besides, he's incredibly brave. Remember that time when we were younger and we got fucking scared of the white light in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." Goku laughed.

"Vegeta held his brave attitude and went downstairs on his own to see what was going on. And we never discovered what it was." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "My point is that he is brave, smart, strong and honorable. He's worthy of being the Saiyan prince and more. I trust that he'll kill Frieza and come back. You just wait."

Goku took a deep breath and nodded. He looked up to see Bulma hand in hand with Yamcha, talking. He was holding her grad hat while she combed her blue hair with her free hand. He looked weird in the tuxedo. He had been invited by the Briefs to attend the celebration, but it didn't look good. She had to be hand-in-hand with someone else.

"Do you think they make a good pair?"

"She was better off with Vegeta. Yamcha is a weakling and an idiot… But at least she isn't suffering anymore."

Both brothers nodded.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta." A soldier said.

"What." Vegeta answered, punching an imaginary opponent.

"Due to your lack of response via scouter, Lord Frieza commanded me to come and get you personally. We have arrived to the planet." He said.

Vegeta turned to look at him. He was tense and trembling, eyeing the Saiyan prince carefully.

"Why did it take so long?"

"We encountered an asteroid belt and had to round it, sir. It took us two entire weeks."

Vegeta nodded and walked up to the bench on the left, grabbing a towel to dry his face. The soldier focused on his waving tail. Vegeta frowned and turned to him.

"Well? Do I look like a baby who needs someone to guide him? Get the hell out of here!" he snapped. The soldier squeaked and ran away. Vegeta sighed as he made his way to his room to change into the spandex, armor and cape. He grabbed the scouter and placed it on his ear as he walked down the halls of the ship.

Frieza was waiting for him at the door of the ship, Zarbon at his side. He didn't see Dodoria anywhere.

The door slowly opened and gave way to the huge ramp. The two aliens walked down and Vegeta followed them. He instantly felt the chilly air. His feet sank into the snow up to the middle of his lower leg and he grimaced as he continued looking around.

There was a vast nothingness. No trees, no animals, no life. Only snow that extended far beyond his sight. The sky was grey and it was raining and snowing, everything crashing on Vegeta's skin like sharp needles. He couldn't believe it was colder than Frieza's headplanet, but it was. Frieza's planet had snow sometimes, but nothing like this. This was ridiculous. He put his hands below his armpits and buried his tail below his armor trying to find heat.

Up ahead he only saw fog. He clenched his clattering teeth and looked at Frieza, who smiled as he took a deep breath and tapped his scouter.

"Father, I'm here."

Vegeta heard the mumbling of a voice through Frieza's scouter before Frieza began to walk. He moved freely through the snow, considering it hit him in the mid thigh. Zarbon followed him. Vegeta tried to move, but his frozen muscles protested.

"C-can't we… f-fly?" he asked.

Both monsters turned to look at him and laughed. Vegeta frowned and powered up to melt the snow and keep his body in heat, but Frieza punched him in the face. Bright red droplets fell to the ground from his mouth and he stumbled not to fall. His face wouldn't do well with the snow. He cleaned the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and looked into Frieza's frowning face.

"Don't thaw the snow. That'd leave a trail and damage my father's planet, you idiotic monkey." He chastised. "We're not going to walk, anyways. Do you really think I'd leave my ship unprotected?"

Vegeta would've blushed. Frieza smiled. "This planet is very deceiving, my alluring pet. My father will come here with my brother and they'll tell us which way to go. Alas, my ship is covered in snow, so I'll have to stand outside until they spot us and tell us."

"S-s-so c-can I g-g-get i-inside?" he asked, shivering terribly. He couldn't believe how cold it was. His eyes hurt from the chilly air and his eyebrows and eyelashes were covered in tiny bits of snow. His lips were purple and his hair was also covered in it.

"How pathetic. You should send him to a colder planet to see how he manages to purge it, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Frieza laughed. "Get inside, monkey. It would be a shame to have my family seeing you like this."

Vegeta frowned and a cold droplet ran down his nose. He turned around and stepped onto the ramp. Once on it, he hovered up and shook his body like a dog to take off the snow and water. Then, he walked into his room and was glad for the first time ever to be in there. It was warm, at least. He took off the armor, spandex, gloves and boots and set them on the floor, creating a ki blast in his hand to dry them off.

Once done, he put them on and his tail twitched with delight in ecstasy of the new warmth they provided. Soon enough, his scouter beeped again and Zarbon told him to go to the Throne Room. He got up and walked through the dark, empty halls up to the dreaded room. Once the door opened, he looked around the room.

A massive copy of Frieza was standing there, but his horns were not straight. They were curved and pointed upwards. His nose was flat and wrinkled with the mocking smile that crossed his face. He was absurdly muscular and gargantuan. The dome on his head was blue. He must've been King Cold.

Cooler was very different from both. He had no horns, and didn't look like a lizard. He was taller than Frieza. He was completely purple except for the Ice-jin feature – was that creature _really _an Ice-jin? – of white 'bands' on wrists and ankles. Except that his were completely white. He was wearing the same armor everyone wore, and his purple tail waved below the cape he was using. The dome on his head was thinner, and purple. He wasn't smiling. He was frowning. He was angry. Kami help him.

Zarbon was at Frieza's side, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. There was another pretty boy Vegeta didn't recognize standing at Cooler's side. He was a blue-skinned, blonde man.

"Why, hello, my dear pet." Frieza said. "Kneel down." He said softly.

Vegeta growled and hugged his pride with all his strength as he dropped to one knee. His eyes were narrowed and he was trembling slightly with anger. His nails drew blood from his palm as he forced himself into a submissive position.

"How precious." King Cold spoke. Vegeta's tail twitched at his _weird_ voice and accent. "I take it he was hard to tame?"

His pupils shot up to glare at the bastard.

"Oh, yes. You know, father, how mulish the monkeys are – pardon me, _were._ I'm ashamed to admit that I'm still working on him." Frieza said.

"It was a good riddance in any case." Cooler said. "Look at him. I can barely fathom how pathetic they were if this is the best they could procreate."

All the men laughed and a small growl began to emerge from Vegeta's chest.

"There, there, Vegeta." Frieza purred. "Get up. That's it. Now, look. This is my father, King Cold, and that's my brother, Lord Cooler. That over there is his commander, Sauza. He's much like Zarbon in my ranks." Vegeta's breathing was uncontrolled. He looked at the floor. He didn't want to risk a beating.

"He looks a little bit tense." Sauza said, laughing.

"He's always that way when he's scared." Zarbon answered.

The men laughed and Vegeta's foot slid a centimeter forward. His veins were pumping with energy and his mind was screaming at him to kill them all right there. He swallowed to calm himself. Frieza shrugged.

"Anyway. Like it or not, dear family, he is my little son." Frieza said.

"Ewgh. How disappointing, having to mingle with _that._" Cooler said.

"I agree, son, but it's your brother's decision and we can't gainsay. Anyway, let's get moving. I bet you are ravenous. There's a home banquette waiting for you in the palace."

"Superb."

There was a moment of silence before Cold spoke again.

"What happened to the other urchins? Weren't the royal monkey's progenitors of various worms?"

"Oh, I left them behind." Frieza answered. "Too much trouble. Is that your castle, father?"

"Why, yes it is. You've got one good eye, Frieza."

Zarbon tapped his scouter and ordered the technicians to land the ship. A large compound came into view, much like Frieza's, except that it was blue instead of pink, and it was bigger. Vegeta saw other two ships, much like Frieza's, parked in the back.

"Cooler left his crew inside the ship." King Cold said. "Would you prefer that, or shall I give them rooms?"

"They can stay in the ship, father. I will only need a room for Zarbon, Vegeta and myself."

"You surely won't mind if I put the monkey in the prisoner's room, will you?" King Cold asked. Frieza laughed.

"Oh, but father, as a monkey as he is, he is still one of my elites. That wouldn't be adequate, now would it?" he walked over to the opening ramp and slowly began to climb outside. The men followed him. "The quarters he was assigned here are not the best ones, though. One bed will be enough." Then he added, chuckling. "Although I doubt he'll need it tonight. You know he'll be sleeping in the tanks."

Vegeta froze for a second and his tail twitched. He climbed down the rest of the way and followed them into the compound. It was lighter than Frieza's and the ceilings were taller. He walked silently and they reached two gargantuan blue and red doors. King Cold clasped his hands behind his back as he typed the code with his tail on the keyboard next to it. The doors slid open, revealing a breathtaking sight.

The ceiling was so high, it couldn't be seen, but from the darkness descended an enormous lamp that had rubies and diamonds incrusted into the gold. It illuminated a squared table covered in midnight silks and bright red candles. Three tall, golden chairs with black and purple cushions sat at each side of the table, facing enormous white porcelain plates and golden cups. At the side of the room was placed a long table covered in all kinds of food, and three men dressed in armor and black spandex stood at the front, holding trays under their arms.

The three royals walked up to the table and the youngest took a seat at each side of their father. Zarbon stood behind Frieza's chair and Sauza behind Cooler's. Vegeta hesitantly walked up to the other side of Frieza and stood there, feeling like Dodoria.

"Where's that other guard of yours?" Cooler asked as the three men began to serve food on their plates and wine in their cups. "The pink one that usually accompanies you as well."

"Dodoria? Oh, he had to tend on something inside the ship. Apparently there was some little squabble between two of my soldiers and they didn't want to stop. I had to send him there and I told him to stay until I got back, in case anything else happened."

"A squabble? How primitive. You should try to keep them from doing such horrid things. They should fight only if you order them to." King Cold said. "Two soldiers fighting usually stains the walls and floor. Blood is such a stubborn substance."

"You tell me, father. It's hard to pry it off, especially in metal."

"So, why were they fighting for?" Cooler asked, cutting into his meal.

Frieza chuckled and looked up. "I know it is not a good idea to keep female soldiers in the ship. They tend to fight a lot! And they did. Two of my few females began to spar violently because…" he laughed even harder, leaving his glass of wine on the table so as not to spill it everywhere as his small body shook with laughter. "…because both of them wanted to woo the Saiyan prince."

Vegeta choked on air and saliva and put a gloved hand on his mouth as he coughed. Everyone else laughed heartedly. The lamp hanging from the ceiling waved from side to side as roars of laughter echoed through the room.

"They wanted to be with the monkey?" Cold asked between laughter.

Frieza nodded and took a sip of his whine. Vegeta looked away as he felt his face burn with humiliation. The females on the ship – which werefew – always blushed when they saw Vegeta. They giggled when he passed by and he often found them looking at him dreamingly. He had always ignored it. But getting to _fight_ for him?

"They're not the only ones, trust me. My dear little pet is famous." Frieza said.

"Well, he is kind of attractive." King Cold said. "For a monkey."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he clenched his mandible. Soon a planet was mentioned and the subject was changed.

Two hours later, their meal was finished. The plates were picked up and the tables were dragged up to the walls, leaving the Throne Room empty.

"Well, my dear son. You said you were still taming the monkey. How is that possible?"

"I think you've been too soft with him." Cooler answered. "Didn't you buy the smetheros from Yulpe, father?"

Frieza's eyes widened. "The smetheros?"

"Don't be afraid to try it on the little ape, Frieza. That's what he needs. Discipline." Cooler answered.

"The smetheros didn't drive your last prisoner insane after twenty minutes, brother?"

"Exactly." Cooler grinned.

"Now, you just wait, Cooler. I'm not going to drive him insane. His mental state is delicate as it is, brother."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about?

Cooler rolled his eyes. "I know. But, even as pathetic, Saiyans are strong. That's what he needs, Frieza." He insisted.

Frieza narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine. But if something happens to him –"

"Activate them, father!"

Vegeta gasped between clenched teeth as two poles shot up from the floor and two rings clasped around his wrists. They pinned them before him, stretching his arms. Vegeta tried to pull back before looking up at Frieza.

"What the hell is this?"

Frieza smiled. "You see, my dear. I told my father about the little problem I had with you. He said he could help me tame you."

"Take them the fuck off!" he screamed.

"Ooh, how rude." King Cold said. That's when Vegeta noticed the small remote on his hand. His long finger hovered over one of the buttons. "I'm sure it will be pleasing to hear you beg."

"It's been a while since he did so, really." Frieza said. "I can't promise he will, but his screams are pleasant enough."

"I didn't know you to be a conformist, brother." Cooler said. "I assure you he'll beg."

King Cold laughed and pressed the button.

Vegeta watched with horror as the poles lit up… and it began. Horrible pain exploded through his body. There were no words to describe it. Waves of raw pain tore through his muscles and bones, but he didn't scream. His mouth opened, but he refrained from screaming as his bones seemed to break and his muscles to rip. Fire and electricity seemed to accompany the waves and it finally stopped. Vegeta lay gasping in there, trying not to fall on his knees.

"Wow." Cooler muttered. "He's stronger than what I thought."

"I told you he is rather hard to break."

"No matter. Remember we can graduate this thing."

King Cold pressed another button and then the first one. Vegeta groaned as the pain intensified. He didn't know how. It was terrible. His wrists tried to pry free as he closed his eyes shut and his body trembled. He opened one eye to look defiantly at the grinning men.

"Beg for mercy, Vegeta." Cooler said.

"F-f-fuck you." He choked out. He grunted as the pain intensified again. He was going to collapse. He had never felt anything like it before. His mind was pleading with him to make it stop, as if he was doing it to himself. It was hideous to feel what he was feeling. Wave after wave of gargantuan agony flew through his body, and finally he gave in. He began to scream. He screamed as it broke through his body. He screamed at the top of his lungs until it stopped.

He willed his feet to keep on standing even as his knees bent over from his weight and he looked defiantly at his superiors. Sweat ran down his face as he panted.

"Granted, he's tough." King Cold said. "But nor unbreakable."

And again.

Vegeta screamed out and watched in horror how his vision became red. Blood was seeping from his eyes. He could also feel it in his ears, taste it in his mouth, and smell it through his nose. His voice pitched at times when his throat claimed for a rest, but it was too agonizing. He had never felt anything like it. He could hear them laughing as he squirmed to get free. He soon realized that he was no longer on his feet. His wrists were eyelevel with him and he rested his head on the arch of his arms as he continued screaming.

"Come on, monkey! Beg! Beg for mercy!"

"FUCK THE HELL OFF!" He screamed. It seemed as if the pain was increasing by the minute and he was going to die right there.

"How long?" Cooler asked.

"Half an hour." Sauza answered.

The tyrant was impressed. It was kind of a record. And he hadn't begged yet. What was wrong with the Saiyan monkey? He looked pathetic lying there, kneeling and squirming and shrieking… but not begging. He was not screaming their names and supplicating for it to stop. Was he really that hard to break?

King Cold kept on pressing the button to increase the power, but the boy was still resisting.

He made it stop and Vegeta took a deep breath. He was trembling so badly that his wrists were hurting from the rings. He heard laughter and growled. With all the willpower he could muster, he got on his feet and looked defiantly at the men. They were not going to break him. He was not going to allow it. He was not going to beg in front of these men. They had humiliated him too much already.

Frieza smiled. "I told you, brother."

"All the way, dad."

"No." Frieza said. "All the way would kill him." He looked over at Vegeta, who fell to his knees again.

"You don't seem to trust your monkey too much."

Frieza frowned.

Vegeta threw his head back and released a roar of agony as it began all over again, but this time it was different. This time it was unbearable. This time he couldn't take it. He screamed until everything blurred and he passed out.

.

There was… There was blood. And pain. A lot of pain. And screams, and laughter. It took him a a while to realize the screams were his own. They sounded strange… They sounded pitched and hoarse. Hoarse… He was damn thirsty. He opened his clenched eyelids to see his knees. The floor under them was hard and cold. He looked down and saw the blood running down his chest. Where did it come from? He didn't know.  
A stronger jolt of pain coursed through him and he forced his lungs to scream louder as his eyes shut again and he remembered his eyes, nose, mouth and ears were bleeding. As well as his wrists. Now blood rained down his arms and damped his shoulders.

Finally he was worn out. He couldn't scream anymore. He could barely breath as agony ran down his body. It was unbearable. It was horrible. So horrendous, so excruciating. He didn't even realize when it stopped. He could hear muffled voice talking. They laughed and suddenly he was falling forward. His bloodied face crashed against the tile floor and his now free wrists landed at each of his sides.

"Well, it was impossible."

"Two fucking hours." Cooler said.

"Watch that language, son. Granted, the boy is very strong. If he wakes up later, we can try again."

"_If_ he wakes up, father?" Frieza asked, walking over to him. "He will wake up."

"You care too much for a pathetic monkey, brother. He's nothing."

Frieza shrugged and motioned for Zarbon to pick him up. They followed one of King Cold servant's up to his new room and placed him on the hard bed… if it could be called a bed. It was a wooden plank that protruded from the wall and was supported by two chains that were rusted. Once placed there, they left and Frieza went to his own room to get some rest.

Unfortunately for the prince, Cooler decided otherwise.

Later that night, he got out of bed, smirking. He could see why Frieza liked the damn monkey so much. He was practically screaming for a fist to punch him into submission. Pride, arrogance, and a handsome face, all waiting to be crushed under a cruel thumb. Frieza was cruel, selfish, sadistic, and malicious… but apparently that hadn't been enough with the prince. Cooler had no doubt that his brother had even taken his own carnal pleasure with the boy, but he had his own methods.  
He _would _see him cry.

He got to the metal door and typed the code. It slid open. The prince's eyes shot open instantly. He sat up and looked at the door.

"What do you want?"

"I just thought I'd spend some time with my nephew."

"Get out."

"How rude. I can tell why Frieza likes you so much."

Before Vegeta knew what was happening, he was pinned to the wall, held by his wrists. Cooler grinned. So did the prince.

"What can I say? I'm so fucking likeable."

Cooler laughed. "Smartass as well? We'll fix that after I'm done with you."

* * *

_Okay. There you go. A little update of Kakkarot and Radditz for the ones that are asking why the hell they're not moving a finger._

_What'll happen to our Saiyan prince? What will the evil Cooler do? _

_Find out this and much more in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil._

_Review! :)_


	33. At Cooler's Hands

_Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews._

_I don't own anything._

**Warning: Extreme torture. **

* * *

"It's kind of cold in here, isn't it?" Cooler asked. Vegeta didn't answer. His smirk had been replaced by a scowl. "You're not much of a talker, I see. That's fine. I don't like bigmouths either." Cooler gave a step back, releasing Vegeta's wrists.

The prince remained against the wall, his arms now lying at his sides and his hands clenched. He was tired. He had had a little rest, but he was still worn out from the previous torture he had received. He didn't want a beating… Not again.

"My brother has always surrounded himself with handsome men. Take Zarbon, for example. He is very fine-looking. I can't say the same about Dodoria in any way." He laughed. "But his right handman and his favorite pet and son are fairly gorgeous. And fine warriors, I trust. I've seen Zarbon fighting… and I'd like to see you as well."

Vegeta frowned deeper and the Ice-jin man saw how his tail bristled. He smiled and continued talking.

"You do have to forgive me. I've inherited the habit of my father to talk for hours on end, aimlessly. My brother tends to do that as well." He chuckled.

His eyes roamed through Vegeta's body. His arms were soaked in blood, making it seem as if his spandex had purple sleeves. His armor and neck were also a little stained. The older man approached the younger and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. He admired the depth of the expressionless onyx orbs before driving a fist into his nose.

The young adult hissed as blood cascaded down and his head slammed against the metal wall. He glared at the monster before him.

"How original." He snarled. "You are going to beat me to a pulp and hope that I beg."

Cooler laughed and crossed his arms. "_Beat _you? I can't hope to hear you beg pitifully if I am going to use the antics of my dear brother. Oh, no. I have a much boarder imagination." He licked his lips. "Frieza always bragged about how he got you to cry and beg and how delectable it was." He shrugged. "I suppose that once he got you to his army you stopped being a pussy."

Vegeta frowned. "Then what? Torture me? Frieza did that quite often, really."

"You've got some balls, boy."

"That's one of the differences we have."

Cooler frowned.

Vegeta knew he was digging his own grave, but he was not going to let himself be humiliated by this man as well. He was going to be defiant. His fear didn't let him do so with Frieza, but he was not going to give another man his leash.

"What are you doing? I am sure you are not this bigmouthed with Frieza. Maybe you need a little fear-pusher?"

Vegeta frowned and sank low into a defensive stance. "Stay away from me."

Cooler laughed. "You are notoriously exhausted, prince. Do you really intend of fighting _me_? Vegeta, not even thoroughly healthy would you land a punch on my face." He grinned. "I am older than Frieza by several years. You do understand what that means, don't you?"

Vegeta's eyebrow arched. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"I am stronger than your master, Vegeta."

He didn't know why it surprised him so much. It was obvious! He was older, hence stronger. The truth sank in and he swallowed. "That doesn't prove anything. You're still not going to see me cry."

"Oh? Is that a privilege only my brother has? Perhaps it's what you pay him after he… _takes _you. Shall I do the same, Vegeta? You _are _quite handsome. I'm sure you are a good fuck."

Vegeta tensed up at this. He gave a step back and his foot touched the wall. His open mouth trembled and his fingers uncurled from the fist.

"Ah, there it is!" Cooler exclaimed. "The fear. Calm down, boy. I am not going to do that. I'd never mingle with monkeys. It's disgusting. However you _should _fear. You have every reason to fear."

Cooler leapt at him and slammed him against the wall. He held one of Vegeta's wrists against the wall and the other one beside his face. Vegeta growled and tried to kick the monster, but his tail wrapped around both his ankles. Cooler gave a tiny step back, his long tail sliding up to the prince's knees. He looked at the frail wrist and put a long nail on his main vain, knowing where it was even if hidden by the white glove. He grinned.

"A little pressure _here_ and I could kill you, monkey. What a slim wrist you have." He used his thumb and index to pull the glove down and the spandex up. "And so tan, obviously from various purges and conquers." He stared at the small gap of skin for a while before looking up again. "What happens if I do this?" He asked like a little child, suddenly snapping Vegeta's wrist. The prince winced. "You do know your bones are very weak compared to mines, right?"

"Release me this instant." He hissed.

Cooler laughed and swiftly moved his hand, dislocating his elbow. Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes shut. The older man chuckled as he moved his arm around and, impressively fast, turned the prince around and twisted his arm behind his back. He watched with a smile how Vegeta closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Cooler twisted his mangled arm further.

"It is dislocated, Vegeta. If your shoulder dislocates as well, it will be useless. Besides, I can make your elbow go through the skin. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"Shut up." He rasped.

"Oh well. You're begging for it."

Cooler pulled at the arm and soon his shoulder was ripped from its socket. Vegeta groaned and tried to get out of the creature's hold. The monster only held him tighter and dug his nails into his skin. He twisted his other arm as well and gave it the same treatment, earning gasps and groans. It amused him and irritated him equally, watching the young man trying to resist his attacks. He grabbed him from the back of his neck and threw him to the floor. Before Vegeta could hope to get up, Cooler kneeled before him and took his armor off, making him groan as it ran through his mangled arms.

"We can get rid of this."

He threw it aside and flipped the Saiyan onto his stomach. Vegeta gave an enraged cry and tried to crawl away, but Cooler straddled his legs and smirked as the teenager's outstretched hands hit the floor continuously, trying to pry his body free. Cooler chuckled as he saw the clumsy movement of his arms. They were obviously aching badly, but the prince didn't want to show it. He placed his cold hands on his shoulders and squeezed the dislocated joints. Vegeta grunted through clenched teeth. The Ice-jin lord dug his nails into his shoulders.

"I am sure Frieza's done this quite a bunch of times, hasn't he?"

He slid them down, tearing soft, muscular flesh and spandex. Blood rained down Vegeta's sides as he gasped, but clamed up any other sound. The tyrant frowned as he scratched deeper, finally seeing the ribs appear below his skin. Vegeta's eyes widened in horrible pain, but he didn't dare to make a sound. Cooler laughed and began to dig into the Saiyan's back. A shiver of ecstasy ran through him as the proud prince began to tremble and whimper. He ripped flesh, sinew and muscle.

Vegeta bit his lip as hard as he could as his tormentor dug his cold hand into his back. He shuddered when the fingers stopped moving and the hand was left there, motionless within the flesh of his back. He gagged and tried to move, but the pain was unbearable.

"Is this it, my dear? Your back? It seems to be one of your weak points." He stretched his fingers and finally gained the loud cry from his victim. Vegeta tried to remain perfectly still, but his body was shaking. It was true, his back was one of his weak points… but this monster wasn't beating him. His hand was not on his back, it was _inside _it. He found himself whimpering and it enraged him. He once again tried to move, but a shriek broke from his throat when the cold hand violently got out, leaving an awful gap. "But it is not the weakest. I think I know what it is."

Vegeta's fists clenched as he felt his tail being grabbed. He ignored the pain as he turned to his side and tried to kick the monster off of him, but the tyrant grabbed his outstretched ankle and broke both his femur and tibia in one sharp movement, also dislocating his knee as he broke his patella and his fibula splintered the muscles around. He groaned through clenched teeth and panted. The lizard grabbed his other leg and did the same, this time sending the bones on his lower leg through the muscle and skin. Vegeta cried out and tried to use his arms to move away, but they were useless. Cooler grabbed his tail and twisted it around his fingers, digging his nails, breaking the bones and drawing blood that stained his hands. He watched as the monkey bit his lip and groaned, writhing to get away. He smiled and continued doing so, more fiercely every minute, until the Saiyan began to scream.

Vegeta began to see black spots around his vision from the treatment given to his tail and he felt cold from the blood that was seeping from his back, leg and tail. He glared at the tyrant as he released his tail and licked the blood off of his hand.

"Ah, Frieza is right. Saiyan blood is stupendous. I'd love to tear that horrible appendage off, but I'm sure my brother wouldn't forgive me. The last thing we need is a confrontation where I'd kill the little bastard and gain my father's wrath. Right?"

"Stay away from me, fucker." Vegeta snarled.

"Such words. What a dirty mouth you have. I think we should fix that, shouldn't we?"

Cooler punched him so hard, Vegeta felt to teeth fall onto his tongue. He spit them and growled, but Cooler kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta opened his mouth to gasp, and suddenly found something disgusting inside it. The lizard's tail. It squirmed into his mouth and Vegeta tried to move his head to the side as his nose scrunched with disgust, but Cooler put a hand on his jawbone and held his face in place as the tip of his tail went lower. Vegeta growled as best as he could at tried to sink his teeth into the rough skin, but with one sharp movement, his mandible was dislocated and broken. He screamed. Cooler laughed.

As the tail sank deeper into his throat, Vegeta began to heave. He couldn't breathe and felt the terrible urge to throw up from the tip that was sliding into his throat. His mandible hurt from both being broken and forced open so much. His lips began to break from the strain, and he closed his eyes shut. Saliva and bile escaped from the corners of his mouth. He lifted his hands to pull it away, but Cooler grabbed them and broke the bones within his arms. The prince cried out in frustration and pain and began to throw ki blasts in all the directions he could, trying to keep him away.

His blasts were weak, since he had very little energy, and Cooler easily deflected them.

"Is that how we're going to play, kid?"

He grabbed Vegeta's wrists and began to power up. He roughly pulled the tail out of the prince's mouth and Vegeta coughed and gasped. He swallowed a few times, trying to recover, and looked up at the monster as he panted and wheezed. He narrowed his eyes, before they grew wide with shock. Cooler was screaming as he powered up and Vegeta began to feel the heat. The monster… was going to burn him with energy.

Cooler was going to roast him alive!

He did all he could to squirm away, but with his limbs broken, it was impossible. He continued trying to send ki blasts to the lizard, but he just smiled as he yelled in power. Vegeta soon felt the change from heat to fire. His eyes dried and he looked away and his skin began to burn. He grew horrified as the smell of his own flesh being charred and the horrible pain grew by the second. Soon it became unbearable. He screamed as his skin opened and burst. Blisters grew on it and the muscles underneath burned. Steam and smoke rose from his body and he tried to get far from the monster, but he was on him, holding his wrists and releasing energy from his body, burning the prince.

Vegeta watched as the skin around his wrists peeled off and his radius and ulna began to appear. He screamed louder and tears welled up in his eyes. He closed them shut. He was being burned alive, but he was not going to cry!

"I can turn warmer than fire itself, Vegeta. Are you willing to go with that?"

"Get the fuck off of me!"

Cooler smiled and Vegeta felt his world crashing down. It was unbearable. He shrieked as his body roasted right there.

"Beg. Beg for mercy and it'll stop."

Vegeta couldn't hold them in any longer. His tears began to flow as he was burned mercilessly. He knew he'd rather pass out than say it… but his stomach flopped when Cooler spoke again.

"You can't pass out, you know. This is not fire, it is pure energy. As long as you are in contact with my energy, your mind will keep on working no matter how unbearable it is. And I can do this all day, _prince."_

Vegeta couldn't breathe. The hot air and smoke got into his lungs, choking him. He looked up at the horrid creature as his body convulsed. His warms tears did nothing to soothe him as he continued screaming. Soon the energy was so strong, that his mouth and eyes began to smoke as well. His mind disconnected from his will and began to work in all favor of self-preservation.

"PLEASE!" he screamed. "PLEASE, STOP!"

"You want me to stop, Vegeta?"

"Yes…" he sobbed. "Please, stop… Please."

"Please, _what?"_

"Please… Lord Cooler! PLEASE!"

The words ran from his burning lips like beautiful music and Cooler reveled in it. "Apologize to me for…" his tail moved in excitement. "For being the prince of such a hideous race of monkeys."

"F-fuck you." He rasped. He cried out as the energy burned him even more and he writhed. "I… I'm sorry!"

"For…?"

"B-being the p…" he was cut off by raw energy that charred him all around. "THE PRICE OF SAIYANS!"

Cooler shrugged. "It'll do. Beg one more time and I'll stop."

"Please… stop."

It finally stopped. Vegeta barely felt it go away as his body stung awfully. Cooler stood up and looked at his body. His armor was covered in the prince's sticky blood. He looked down and smiled. Tears were still running from the tortured boy. He was gasping rather than breathing. The bones on his forearms were bared, as well as some of his ribs and parts of the bones on his legs. His skin was charred and bloodied and he was convulsing.

"You look like a pig ready to be eaten, Vegeta." He shrugged. "Too bad I don't like bacon."

Suddenly, Vegeta's scouter, which lay a few feet away, began to beep. Cooler picked it up.

"Vegeta, where are you?" Frieza asked from it.

.

On the other side of the compound, the small tyrant was holding the scouter. He had woken up as he heard his little pet screaming. It was faint. Ice-jins had good hearing, so he supposed no one else had heard it, except for him, since his father was sleeping in a much farther floor. At first he had dismissed it, since the boy often had nightmares that made him scream. But it didn't stop. The tyrant didn't have to think it through very much: Cooler.

But where exactly was he playing with his pet?

"We are in his room, little brother. And bring Zarbon to pick him up… I doubt you'll want to touch him after what I did to him."

Frieza snarled and raced out of the room. He opened Zarbon's door.

"Zarbon! Get the hell up!"

The minion was on his feet in a second, following his master as if he hadn't been in a deep slumber just some minutes ago. He silently followed the enraged lizard as he made his way towards Vegeta's room, his long tail lashing angrily behind him. He slammed Vegeta's door open and clenched his fists. His pet lay there, burnt and unconscious. Cooler was trying to clean his cape. Zarbon gagged at both the sight and the smell.

"Saiyan blood tends to stain, doesn't it?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cooler?"

"Oh, just playing with the monkey." He grinned. "I made him beg, Frieza. It was beautiful."

"Who gave you permission? He's mine!"

"Oh? Are we fighting like when we were little? Come on, Frieza. You do this to him all the time. I'm sure he'll be more submissive now."

Frieza frowned and motioned for Zarbon to pick him up. The lieutenant grimaced in disgust and breathed through his mouth as he approached the prince. He looked away as he slowly picked him up and cringed when a small whimper escaped the semi-conscious Saiyan. Frieza frowned.

"Take him to the ship. Tell the technicians to start the engine. We're leaving."

"Brother, it's late. Father is sleeping. It was just a little fun we had."

"We have already discussed what we had to discuss. If you can't keep your hands to yourself then I'm leaving. Farwell, brother. We'll see next time father finds a galaxy to conquer for us." He said. He walked out of the room. Zarbon went down to the ship, carrying the prince with him.

Lots of eyes followed him as they stared at the destroyed prince. He walked into the medical bay and Malaka gasped. Even Appule seemed shocked instead of pleased. None of the doctors said anything as Zarbon placed him on one of the metal tables and walked into his own room to get a change of clothes. Malaka swallowed as he looked at the burnt body and looked up at Appule.

"Are you going to help me?"

Appule hated the monkey prince, but a deeply engrained sense of pity clawed at his heart. He walked up to the table and took off the ripped and bloodied boots. Both doctors then carried him into the tank, not worrying about his ripped spandex and gloves. The other three doctors that were watching the scene tried to do something. Two of them set off to clean the table and the other typed into the regen. tank. Malaka sighed and shook his head.

"Poor Saiyan." He muttered.

.

King Cold glared at his oldest son.

"Frieza, wait until the morning. Cooler won't do it again."

"I'm sorry, father. I must depart right now. I'll see you in another opportunity. Good bye."

Father and son shook hands and Frieza turned around, avoiding eye-contact with his brother. He walked into the ship, gave the command to fly off, and walked into the medical bay. He gave one glance at his pet and threw his armor and cape onto one of the tables.

"Give him this when he wakes up."

With no further word, he walked away.

* * *

Vegeta woke up dazed and looked around. It was Frieza's medical base.

It was the first time he felt relief when being in there. Pain shot through his body and he heard the beeping from the tank. A doctor walked up to it and began to type things.

"You are not fully healed, Prince Vegeta. You'll have to wait."

As the tank refilled with sleeping liquid, the young man slipped into unconsciousness.

Several hours passed before the tank was drained. Vegeta angrily tore off the remains of the spandex and gloves and walked out of the tank. He glared at the doctors. He was angry. It wasn't fair. First the lizard, then his brother. His rage built up and with an angry roar, he destroyed the tank that had healed him with a ki blast. He stormed up to the desk, got dressed and went to a Training Room to let off some steam.

* * *

_Okay._

_Before some of you begin saying that Vegeta would never cry or beg, I'll say that the treatment he was given was enough to make him do so._

_To the ones that are asking, Bulma and the kids will be shown soon, with updates of what's been going on with them._

_Cooler will make little part on the story, so no, he's not going after the other saiyans. Thanks for the idea, though :) It really helped me out! I hope you enjoyed it._

_What will happen in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil? Don't miss it!_

_Please review ;)_


	34. Discoveries

_I don't own anything :)_

* * *

Four years had passed since Vegeta's meeting with Cooler. That meant he had been in Frieza's army for six years now. He hadn't heard about the disgusting oldest lizard and their father, but that didn't mean things had been going easy for him. He was growing incredibly strong, surpassing almost everyone in the base, but the highest and cruelest were still a problem to him. Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyus, and needless to say, Frieza himself were his goals, as impossible as they sounded.

There were very few elites that could rival him, and they were serious men… They were insane, like everyone, but at least not as idiotic as the ones that used to beat him when he had arrived to the base. Those bastards had been killed by him before even given the chance to wonder how he had gotten so strong. So now the prince could wander the halls and training rooms with more tranquility… that is, if he was sure that the Ginyus or Cui were not there.

However, his beatings continued and he realized that when he wasn't given a tank and his injuries had to heal on their own, his power increased very little. Of course, tanks were denied to him most of the times.

Over time, the prince began to feel extremely lonely, and just like the other men, he began to buy whores, and even accept some of the ones that Frieza gave to him. He didn't _rape_ them, but he still had his needs, like any other man. He began to slowly get over Bulma, or so he told himself. He didn't think about her as much, and it didn't hurt as much… Same thing happened with the kids. The wound slowly healed itself, the hole behind giving way to terrible emotions that began to tear his mind apart. If he was crazy before, now he was completely mental.

As days grew into years, he realized the nerves on his tail stopped working. His tail desensitized. Whether it was good to get rid of its weakness, he knew it had been defensive walls that his body had put up because of his master… and that made him incredibly angry.

He glared at the floor as he made his way towards his master's room. He had been training for hours straight now, and he didn't know if he had the energy to survive a beating. He sighed as he knocked on the door and it opened. Frieza has giving his back to him, his minions at his sides.

He kneeled own.

"Master Frieza."

"My little monkey. How are you?"

"Good, father."

"That's stupendous, my little chimp." Vegeta's tail bristled. "Are you ready for your training session, my sweet?"

Vegeta frowned.

* * *

Bulma sighed as she leaned on the counter. Fourteen-year-old Lauren walked in. She grabbed and apple and looked at the blue-haired human.

"What's up?"

Bulma sighed again. "I just broke up with Yamcha."

"Again?"

"I saw him kissing another girl."

"Again."

"Yeah. He's such an idiot."

"Why do you keep going back to him, Bulma? You don't deserve a man that's always cheating on you, as if you were worthless. You should just give it up for good." Lauren said.

"I know, but he's a good guy. I laugh with him, and I enjoy being around him. My friends like him and all. I think it's good to fight for what you love."

"And I think you're afraid of being alone."

"Afraid of being alone? Come on. You're not serious, are you? I could hook up with any man that comes around the corner. Not that I want to. I don't care if I'm single. And I'm not with Yamcha because I'm afraid; I'm with him because I love him."

Lauren shrugged as she bit into the apple. "I'm not saying you don't love Yamcha. He's a loser, but I guess he fits you well enough." She smirked when Bulma glared at her. "What I'm saying is that you are too weak to let go of Yamcha. You didn't exactly enjoy the time before he arrived. None of us did, and I think you are so attached to him for a bunch of reasons. Love is not included in them, even if you do. Which I doubt."

"What reasons?"

"First, you are afraid of being alone because you are afraid it will make you remember. Second, we both know he is the complete opposite of him. He isn't dominant, he is a loser, he is corny, he is weak, he…"

"Your point." Bulma said, taping her fingers on the counter.

"He doesn't remind you of him. Third, you just feel bad to throw a four year relationship down the drain. But sometimes you have to let go."

She finished eating the apple and threw it away.

"You're just saying that because you hate Yamcha."

The younger girl shrugged. "That's an understatement. But we consider you part of our family, Bulma. If he were good for you, we'd be happy for you even if we hated him. We're not happy for you."

Bulma watched as the girl walked out of the kitchen and sighed. She was right. Yamcha was not for her… But he was the closest thing she could get. Where would she find a man like Vegeta? Nowhere! She needed Yamcha. That's why he would call in a few hours and she would forgive him, even if the Saiyans growled every time he was around. He was the only guy that would cope with a woman that had had a child before.

She sighed.

Upstairs, sixteen-year-old Jill was doing homework, but she could hardly concentrate. Trunks was screaming at Tyler because the latter had pissed him off. Jill sighed as a migraine began to drill into her head.

_Lauren shrieked as Jenny took her doll and stuck her tongue out at her._

"_It's mine!"_

"_NO! It's mine! Jill!"_

"_Girls, keep it own. Vegeta is sleeping." Jill said. She looked over at Jeremy, who was beginning to stir a little bit, but was still asleep. She winced when Lauren screamed again._

"_Give it to me!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Jill!"_

"_I said, keep it down!"_

"_But…"_

"_Hey." Vegeta muttered from the door. They turned to look at him. He was trembling, with his back hunched and his knees bent over. Dark circles were under his swollen, blood-shot eyes and his face was scratched and terribly bruised. He had told them it was because he had been training in the woods and a wild tiger had appeared. Jill hadn't entirely believed it. She swallowed when she saw the marks on his neck. "Could you please stop screaming? I'm trying to sleep."_

_His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. _

"_But Jenny grabbed my doll."_

_Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "Please, guys. A headache is the last thing I need right now."_

"_Tell her to give it back."_

_He winced as he swallowed and lifted a hand up to his neck. His hand was bloodied and his fingers were twisted abnormally. "That looks like it hurts." Jill said quietly. _

_Vegeta looked at his hand and sighed. "So, will you keep it down?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Thanks. Wake me up if you need anything and please don't scream. I'll be going to bed now."_

_He had been missing a lot of sleep, so he badly needed a rest. However, as he turned around, Jeremy began to cry. He sighed and swallowed. He dragged his feet towards the cradle and pushed the bars down. The baby looked at him and sniffed, lifting his little arms to be carried. Vegeta hesitated before lifting him up, his arms quivering with the effort. Jill gasped as his tail fell down from his waist, mangled an bloodied. He slowly carried the baby outside and down the stairs._

_With Jeremy on one arm, he began to boil the baby's bottle. The toddler watched the sorrowful expression on his brother's face and felt confused. _

"_Do you need any help?" Jill asked from behind._

"_I'm alright." Vegeta answered. They stayed silent until the bottle was ready and he sat on a chair near the table, Jeremy straddling his legs. He gave the baby his bottle and leaned back as he began to eat. Jill dragged a chair to face Vegeta and smiled._

"_I can do that. You look tired."_

"_Go to play, Jill."_

"_I don't want to play. Unless you play with me."_

"_I don't have time to play."_

"_My teacher says that every kid should have time to play."_

"_Not everything is as it should be, Jill." He said. "Especially not for us."_

"_Like mommy not living with us when she should be?"_

_Vegeta kept his gaze locked on the baby, smiling slightly at how his eyes wandered curiously through the kitchen and his mouth never left the bottle. It was odd how Saiyan's bottles were extremely big compared to human ones. A human baby would explode if he drank as much as a Saiyan baby. He sighed through his nose._

"_Yeah."_

"_You said she was going to come back."_

"_I know."_

_Jill looked at the floor, her eyes glistening with hot tears. She didn't want Vegeta to see her cry. She clutched the rim of her dress as she asked._

"_Where is she?"_

_Vegeta looked down and stared as Jeremy's tail subconsciously wrapped around his wrist. Jill could see Vegeta's eyes shining as well and she swallowed. She cleared her throat, but her voice cracked nonetheless._

"_Doesn't she love us anymore?"_

_The bottle finally emptied and the baby yawned. "Take him upstairs. And try to keep the others quiet, please. I need to get some rest and do homework before Frieza arrives." He muttered. Jill nodded as she grabbed the sleepy baby and walked upstairs, leaving her brother behind, unable to see the tears that began to fall down his cheeks._

Jill sighed. She shouldn't be remembering those things. Of everyone, she was perhaps the one that had suffered the most. She was the one that had lived with Vegeta the longest, and long enough to fight and laugh with him when he still acted like a boy of his age. Right before Frieza, when he was more like a brother to her.

Six years had passed, and she still had little flashbacks. She didn't cry anymore, but she still felt bad. She missed him, and now that she had grown, she knew the truth. He wasn't going to come back. She closed her book as her phone began to ring and she smiled slightly as she saw it was the guy she was dating.

* * *

Vegeta lay on the floor, again.

He was pretending to be unconscious, since he didn't know how much he could've taken from the lizard and his minions. Everything hurt, but he couldn't even moan until they took him to the medical bay. He tried to focus his head on something else rather than the throbbing pain that ran through his body, so he began to listen to the lizard talking to someone. That technician, Prattos. He sounded confused.

"It is impossible, master. Only I know the password."

"That's exactly what worries me, Prattos. You have always been very loyal to me. Perhaps you are starting a new rebellion."

"M-master, I would never rebel against you. I'd never give that password to anyone. Besides, even if they knew the password, they'd need to know the internal work of the pods and that's someone that only me and Laisia know." He said. "But Laisia doesn't know the password either."

"Prattos, the only reason I decided to uninstall the trackers under the password was so that I could go to Cooler's planets without him noticing. I trusted you, because you are very devoted to me. I'd be very disappointed if I had to kill you out of disobedience and betrayal." The lizard said.

"Master, I can try to reinstall the trackers and…"

"No. That'd be a waste of time. He can't be far away, so I'll send my army to look for him. You focus on changing the password for the other pods. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Prattos? If I find out you are betraying me or lying to me, I'll make sure to find the slowest and most painful way to end your little life."

Prattos gulped. "Y-yes, M-master."

"Take the prince away."

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He almost thought he had been dreaming, or hallucinating. But no. The trackers on the pods could be deactivated! That meant he could… go back. If he found the password and went on a 'mission'. He began to get excited because if that was the case, he would be able to go back to Earth.

However, his hope extinguished. The first place the lizard would look for him would be Earth. He needed a plan. A plan that could get him back. Right now, he had the first step. Deactivating the trackers… But first, he would have to know everything about the internal working of the devices. He felt himself being lifted and carried into the medical bay.

He would escape. He knew it.

* * *

A week had passed since his discovery and sometimes he sneaked into the tech. rooms to investigate about the pods. The girls in there covered him, since they could barely resist him. He typed into the computer. He had gathered a lot of information that he didn't know about the pods, but nothing said anything about a password to deactivate the trackers. If this kept going, he would have to torture the information out of Prattos.

Suddenly, his scouter beeped, making him jump in surprise. He tapped on it.

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you right now." Dodoria said.

"I'm on my way." He answered, shutting off the computer he had been using. He gave a nod to the girl that had helped him and she sighed dreamingly. He made his way up to the Throne Room and kneeled before his master. His head was racing with thoughts about his new discovery and all the things he wanted to do. He was still working on a plan.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else, my little prince. Is something the matter?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. You will be sent to planet Foren tonight. It is in the southwestern galaxy, which is six months from here. You are to pick up the payment they owe me. It's three hundred thousand nockeries, not less." He smirked. "It's your first year-long mission. Aren't you happy?"

Vegeta tried not to show his shock. "Ecstatic."

"Very well, then in exactly seven hours, go to Launching Bay 17 for the details on your mission. Good luck, my young pet."

"Thanks, sir."

He got up and walked back to his room. He could scarcely believe his luck! One year away from the lizard! Well, he'd be in stasis but that was the same. Although… that would be a year where his plan would have to freeze completely. He couldn't trust anyone to investigate while he was gone. They were all weak and feared the lizard to much, not to mention most of them hated him. Besides, if someone helped him he'd have to either kill him or take him with him, and that'd be an awful liability. He frowned as he walked into a Training Room. Well, a year wasn't much time. He could be patient. He had to be. He began to punch the air as he formulated a plan in his head.

Seven hours later, he walked into the Launching Bay to be briefed.

* * *

_There you go._

_I know I said i'd forget about them but come on, I had to update a little. I know this chapter wasn't great, but it's CRUCIAL in the story. _

_Uhm... I've never mentioned Bulma's and Vegeta's age in the story, but making little calculations I'd say they're around 22 or so.  
The tanks heal completely, so he doesn't have any side effects, apart from being tired when he comes out of course. I can't imagine the joints popping back into place magically, so the doctors have to do that before placing someone in the tank. I'm sorry if I missed that in the last chapter :3_

_So anyway, thanks for reviewing._

_Will Vegeta's plan succeed? Will he reunite with the kids? What'll happen in his new mission? What'll happen with Bulma and Yamcha?_

_Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil :)_

_Review! _


	35. Back to Earth

_I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews!_

Warning: This chapter contains violence and explicit sexual abuse. There, I said it. :)

* * *

Vegeta walked to his pod with the heavy chest in his hands.

"You won't get away with this! Frieza will pay! He will pay!"

The brave man was cut off by a blow to his chest. "He will." Vegeta said. "Only it won't be by your hand, old man." He turned around and sat on the hard cushion of the device, placing the chest on his lap. A woman dragged her body closer to him and he frowned.

"You are just a slave! You are nothing!" she shrieked. "You'll never be anything. At least we're free and…"

"You can't begin to imagine how much I get those little speeches." He said, smirking. He then blasted her off and closed the hatch. He needed to get back. He was eager to go back. The time in the pod was enough to plan out his escape completely. He'd go back and there was nothing Frieza could to stop him. The faster he went back, the better. The hatch closed and the pod blasted off. Only six months and he would leave. He would finally leave.

However, a little fear rose at the pit of his stomach, and as he closed his eyes, it swam up to his sub consciousness, haunting him with nightmares.

"_Wake up." He whispered into his ear._

_Vegeta jerked and his eyes flew open. In less than a second, he was against the wall, holding his blanket against him, his eyes wide and staring right at the monster before him. Frieza laughed as his pet trembled. "Glad to see me?"_

"_Go away." The thirteen-year-old boy said. "Leave me alone."_

"_Alone? Oh, you are alone. Can't you see you've got nobody? A weak father who perished, an awful mother who never loved you, and six siblings who are nothing but a burden to you." _

"_Shut up." He growled. "You know nothing."_

"_Oh, but I know everything. You are to me like a ship to a sailor." The monster began to climb on the bed, getting closer and closer to the boy. "Every secret, every flaw, every gain, everything is known by me." In a second, he was just before him, holding his wrist and whispering into his ear. "Every curve, and every place. Every door, every opening… Every gap." He laughed when Vegeta flinched and tried to push him off._

"_Go away! Stay away from me!"_

"_What will you do if I don't?" he asked. "It's been a while since I last… _tasted _you, my beautiful monkey." He laughed._

"_S-stay away. You're not… n-not g-g-going to-to…"_

"_I will do what I please, and you're helpless to stop me, little chimp."_

_Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but Frieza placed a cold, leathery hand on his lips and the other one on his chest. Vegeta closed his eyes and kept on trying to push the horrible demon away. He couldn't let it happen. It was even worse than a beating, and he didn't want it to happen again. He could smell beer and it scared him thoroughly. His tail squeezed his waist as he pressed his back even more against the wall, but Frieza didn't move away. Frieza ripped the blanket from the small hands and his cold hand slid below his shirt and the prince shuddered from the cold contact. Sharp nails softly traced perfectly sculpted abs._

"_Is my hand a little cold, prince? No matter, you'll be warmer in a while."_

_Vegeta couldn't help with the little sound that escaped his throat as Frieza's other hand went down and gripped the waist of his pants. He kicked his legs and Frieza punched him in the face. Blood poured out of his nose and ran into his opened mouth. Still, the prince tried to kick Frieza away. Even if his feet did hit the lizard, he barely felt it and it enraged him. He lifted his fists and slammed them over and over on the kid's face and stomach, making him cry out as he was beaten mercilessly._

_It lasted long enough for the young Saiyan not to be able to move from the pain. He could smell his own blood running down his body and staining the walls. He lay there, gasping and trembling as pain throbbed through his little frame. Frieza laughed and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back. The small prince whimpered in fear and began to kick his legs again. Frieza frowned._

"_I'm getting tired of this little game, Vegeta. I'm gonna have to do something about it." he grabbed his hips and swiftly ripped the joints from their sockets. The kid cried out in pain and his eyes widened when he felt the raspy hand on his tail. His heart hammered on his chest and he looked pleadingly at the monster. "Are you going to be a good little monkey and stop trying to kick me off?" Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't know what to do. "Are you?"_

_When the boy didn't answer, the lizard tugged at his tail, earning a soft gasp. He tugged again, harder, this time making the boy yell out. He closed his eyes, although he barely needed it, since they were swelling shut already. Frieza's hand slipped under his pants and Vegeta reacted on instinct. Before the cold hand could grab his groin, the prince swatted a punch without giving it a second thought. It was successful, but the lizard was unfazed. He grabbed both of Vegeta's wrists and held them above his head. Vegeta's eyes grew warm from the fear and he tried to pry his hands free._

_The lizard replaced his hands with his tail and secured Vegeta's wrists as he roamed through the young body. He began to tear his shirt and his skin. Vegeta groaned as the sensitive skin on his chest and stomach was destroyed, along with the shirt that was covering him. Soon he was bleeding and half naked below the crazed lizard. He moved his head so that his eyes were covered by his outstretched arm as he trembled. It was going to happen and he couldn't do anything to stop the awful monster._

_Suddenly, Frieza flipped him onto his stomach and pulled at the waist of his pants. Vegeta, now with his hands free, tried to drag himself away and off of his bed, but the lizard wouldn't let him. He threw the pants away and straddled the boy's legs. He began to massage his back as the young prince trembled and gripped his unruly hair. The massage soon shifted into fists that slammed onto his back over and over, making him cry out and cough blood. The lizard laughed as he shifted his position and sank his hand into the boy's hair. _

_And the Saiyan screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs, until his throat hurt. His mind went blank, and his whole world crashed down to revolve around the torture inflicted upon him from Frieza's violent thrusting into his unprepared body. The pace he had set was too fast for his skin to adapt, and so it tore down along with all that mattered to him. His pride, his title, his name… everything died to give way to the awful humiliation._

_Tears ran down his face as he felt warm blood cascading down his slender legs. He cried out again as Frieza thrust in deeper and rougher, laughing. He passed out for a minute or two, but unluckily it wasn't long enough to outlast his torment. He whimpered and sobbed as it continued._

"_Stop…" he whispered. "Just stop… Please." His dazed mind tried to find a way to escape, but couldn't. "It hurts… Please." He didn't even know what he was saying. He soon felt the hand closing again on his tail and tugging as the lizard grunted in delight. He continued screaming and crying. It seemed to last for an eternity. His onyx eyes closed shut as the lizard licked his back and one hand tugged at his hair, the other at his tail. The defilement of his body was enough to have the young boy finally surrender and try to stay still until his master finished the torment._

_An agonized gasp tore from his throat as the lizard cried out his release and panted. He stayed inside the trembling boy for a while before withdrawing and kissing the back of his neck. He stood up and stretched._

"_You are an amazing little toy."_

_And he walked away._

Vegeta jerked awake. He saw Frieza's planet approaching and sighed through his nose. If luck was at his side, he'd soon regain his life and leave the lizard behind.

"_Landing in two minutes."_

He gripped the chest harder as he prepared for impact.

* * *

"No, no more. We're done, Yamcha. I can't stand you any longer."

"But, Blue…"

"Don't 'but blue' me! It's over, you hear me? I'm tired of this."

"We've been together for five years! You can't do this to me, Blue. I love you!"

"Go away. I never want to see you again. Gosh, I've already lost count of how many girls you've cheated me with, Yamcha! I'm tired of it! Just because you are a baseball player doesn't give you any right…!"

"Blue, listen. These things just happen. We're happy together. I love you, you love me. Besides, where else are you going to find a man that can cope with six children? Come on, Blue!"

"I don't need a man, and I most certainly don't need you. This time it is over, Yamcha. O-ver. No more calls, no more flowers, nothing. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of your lies, your games, your girls! I've had it! I HAVE HAD IT! Get out of my house, stay away from me, and never talk to me again! You hear me? OUT!"

"Blue…"

"OUT!"

"But, Bulma…"

"She said OUT!" Jeremy screamed from the stairs. Yamcha had always feared the little urchin. He reminded him too much of Vegeta. He sighed and walked away. "I'm getting tired of that man. Soon enough I will rip his heart out."

"Gross." Bulma said. "But thanks. I don't think you'll need to do that, anyway. This time it is for good. I'm tired of him. I mean look at me. I'm not even crying. I just don't love him anymore." She crossed her arms as looked away. Hot air seemed to be coming out of her ears. "No! I hate him! I am so angry I could… I could…"

"Rip his heart out?" the young Saiyan offered, grinning.

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. She took a few calming breaths and began to climb the stairs. "Sometimes I wish I could." She muttered. "Well, anyway. Shouldn't you be doing homework, kid?"

Jeremy shrugged and went to the kitchen. Bulma continued walking upstairs and entered Trunks's room. The seven-year-old was watching TV, his notebooks and books spilled around the floor. Bulma laughed as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Nice way of doing homework, young man."

He jerked and turned around. "Oh, mom. I was just… I… It's just I don't understand."

Bulma walked up to him. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Sure." Bulma sat beside him, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Trunks groaned and glared at her. The blue-haired woman took one of her son's notebooks and began to look at the questions that were there. As she read, Trunks looked at her. "Hey, mom? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"Well… I just wanted to know… How was dad like? You've only said that he looked like the others and that I inherited his expression and pretty much his face. But what was he _like?" _

Bulma sighed and put the notebook down. "Vegeta was…" she smiled as she folded her legs up to meet her chest and her arms on her knees. "He seemed to be angry all the time. He was always scowling, and almost never laughed. The slightest things pissed him off." She laughed a little and looked into her son's face. She put a hand on his cheek and caressed his soft face with her thumb. "He was very, very smart. He was also incredibly brave. He wasn't afraid of anything, and he always put everyone before him, even if he was awfully proud."

"Jill told me he was very strong."

"Oh, he was. He was incredibly strong. Physically and psychologically." She smiled. "He wasn't good in showing his emotions. He said emotions were for the weak, but he showed it in his own way. He was an incredible person. I've never met someone as honorable as him."

"You never told me what happened to him. Did he… die?"

Bulma put her hair behind her ear. "I surely hope not."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was a man with many problems. Luck wasn't at his side, and one day his fate hunted him down and took him away."

"I don't understand."

She put a hand on his head. "I'll tell you when you get a little older, Trunks."

"Okay."

* * *

Vegeta kneeled down and gave the chest to Frieza. The lizard took it and leaned back on his chair, admiring its insides. While he did so, Vegeta spoke.

"The mission was successful, sir. The payment is complete. I had to kill a few inhabitants but I hope they're not worth your preoccupation."

"As long as the King is alive, I'm glad with the results." Frieza closed the chest and gave it to Zarbon, who went to the lizard's chamber to put it away. "There has been some scuffle in Galaxy Medirithos. I would hope you are up for another mission, pet."

Vegeta's eyes widened. Another mission? So soon? That was exactly what he needed! Then he didn't have to wait so long… As long as Prattos cooperated, his plan would work fantastically! He tried his best to hold in his excitement as he looked up at the lizard.

"What does the mission entail, sir?"

"Oh, nothing much. Reducing Planet Srijuke's population to its half. You think you can cope with that, my beautiful monkey?"

"Most certainly, master."

"Good. Go to Launching Bay 62-B for your briefing in exactly six hours. Go eat something and rest, boy."

"Of course." He stood up, bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Y-you will… n-not… get-get a-a-a-way w-w-with… this…" Prattos said.

Vegeta chuckled as he typed the password on the big computer. He had been tormenting the old alien for nearly two hours and he had finally obtained the password to the main computer, along with detailed instructions to deactivate the pod's tracker. This was his chance. He typed as fast as he could and soon the gargantuan screen showed a complete list of devices, places, bases, names, etc. Vegeta swallowed. He could barely hold in his excitement.

"Finally." He muttered, as he opened the list that read "Flying Devices", then "Pods", and typed the number of his pod.

"L-l-lohr…rd F-frieza… w-w-w-ill f-find… y-you."

"Shut up, old man." He hissed. He swallowed as he looked back at the screen. The image of his pod was there. The inside, the outside and from every possible angle.

_Pod 98XA98. Prince Vegeta. _

Vegeta sighed. His hands were sweating. He read everything and opened the file that said 'Parts.' Inside it, he found a picture and information about every part of the pod. He didn't know most of them existed. He got excited as he reached the bottom of the list.

"Tracker." He whispered. Then, he pressed on 'Disable.' A big window appeared, asking for a password. "Okay. This is where you help me, oldie. What's the password for the tracker?"

"I-I'll n-n-n-never… t-tell."

Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms. "Really? I remember that line from earlier. You still have many bones, skin, nerves, muscles… Remember I am Lord Frieza's favorite. I should know a lot about torture." He smirked at the man. Prattos glared at him and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Prattos, my patience is wearing thin. Tell me the password."

"N-never."

Vegeta frowned deeper and was about to burn the man with a ki blast, when a feminine voice spoke.

"Prattos." She said. "The password is Prattos. With capital P."

Vegeta and Prattos both gawked at Laisia as she made her way towards them.

"H-h-how d-do you…?"

"Rekko told it to me before leaving. He said it wasn't hard to discover it, knowing how self-loving you are. I always suspected, but never did it because if it wasn't, one wrong attempt would shoot out the alarm and then I'd be dead." She said. Then she turned to Vegeta. "Well? What are you waiting for? Type the password and you're done."

"W-why?" Prattos spat.

She shrugged as she walked over to where Vegeta was standing and gently pushed him aside. The prince was too shocked to even move a finger. She typed the password and began to type lots of other things to continue with Vegeta's wish.

"What Frieza did is frowned upon in my culture." She said. "No boy should be taken away from his home to… live what you did." She said, not making eye contact with him. Vegeta stared at the pink woman.

"L-lord F-f-frieza w-will k-k-kill y-you b-both."

Vegeta's eyes widened as the image of his pod, with his name and its number appeared, and below it, it read 'Tracker: Deactivated.' He swallowed and began to get excited.

"You are not the only one who knows the inner working of the pods. Frieza only trusted you with the password. Now I know it." she smiled at the beaten technician. "I don't care if Frieza kills me. It should be a better fate than this." She turned to Vegeta. "Well? Are you going away or not?"

Vegeta nodded. "Thanks." He muttered. He turned and blasted Pratto's head, killing the man. "If they ask…"

"I don't know a thing."

He nodded and ran away from the room and to the Launching Bay.

He could barely believe it as he got into the pod and it blasted off to the planet he was supposed to purge. He was about to turn the sleeping gas on, when his scouter began to beep.

"Vegeta." Frieza's voice spoke. His heart skipped a beat. "Your pod has no tracker." He sounded extremely angry.

"No tracker?" his brows knitted. "Why?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, monkey. Why doesn't your pod have a tracker activated?"

"I… I had no idea trackers could be deactivated." He said. "Ask Prattos, sir."

"Prattos is dead."

"He what?"

"I found him dead in the Main Technological Room. Any ideas?"

Vegeta frowned. "Sir, I have no idea what's going on, but if you allow me to guess roughly, I'd say the tracker was purposely deactivated to get me into a trap. Prattos must have tried to stop it, but the one that did it surely has a grudge against me. That's not something unusual, and you know it… master."

"And if I should guess roughly, I'd say you tortured Prattos into giving you the password to deactivate the tracker."

"Sir…" Vegeta swallowed. "I didn't even know the pods had a password to deactivate the tracker. I mean… I didn't even know the trackers could be deactivated." He said. "This mission will last one week. You can track me down through my scouter the entire time, and I swear I'll go back safely."

"No." Frieza said. "I'm going to give the order to make your pod land back here safely."

Vegeta's stomach sank. "Please." He said. "Allow this to be my chance of showing you that you can trust me, master."

Frieza was silent for a while. Vegeta could hear his own heart hammering in his chest, slamming against his ribs. "Fine. But if you attempt anything, Vegeta… I swear all these years will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you and _your family."_

"Of course, master."

And the transmission ended. Vegeta sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

The pod landed and he took a deep, deep breath. He sat there, relaxing himself for almost an hour. Nobody tried to attack him. He scoured the area before opening the hatch and climbing outside. An army was already waiting for him, all pointing guns at him. He sneered. He could take them all down in less than a second. He rolled his shoulders back and walked up to the man who seemed to be the leader. He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to meet his face. Someone shot at him. He was unfazed. He reveled in the gasps that tore through the atmosphere.

"This is what's going to happen." He said. "I will let you live if you do one thing for me."

"We will never do anything for you!" the man shouted.

"Shut up." He spat. "In a week or so, Lord Frieza will come with an army to look for me. I am supposed to purge your planet of life, but I won't. I'm feeling merciful." He threw the man to the floor and folded his arms, looking down at him. "I am going to pretend that you killed me, and when they arrive, you will say that I was defeated by you. I will leave right now and you will live."

"When Lord Frieza arrives, won't he try to kill us for killing you?"

Vegeta frowned. "I mean nothing to Frieza. He'll leave you alone." He lied.

"Liar!" someone said from the lines. "I know you! You are Prince Vegeta, destroyer of Planets! You are Frieza's son!"

Vegeta growled and killed him off with a blast. "I am _not _his son! Frieza won't kill you! I am sparing your life, for goodness' sakes! Will you cooperate or not?"

"Yes." The man said, standing up. "We will."

"Fine." He scratched his forehead. "Scream." He said. No one moved. "All of you! Talk, scream, laugh! Anything! As if you were in a fucking war, idiots!"

They slowly began muttering, and then broke into warcries, screams, laughter, everything. Vegeta gave a short nod and tapped on his scouter. He had been on the planet for an hour and a half, almost two hours. That'd be enough. He looked over at the man he had killed. Their blood was orange. That wouldn't work.

He took off his glove and bit into his finger, drawing blood. With it, he stained the scouter and his armor. He took it off and tossed it aside. Then, he tapped on the scouter.

"You've reached – "

"There's no time, you idiot!" he screamed. "This is Prince Vegeta! I need help! Send troops, they are killing me here! Come on! Call Lord Frieza! I need…" he took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He ended the transmission and tossed the scouter aside. "Shoot at them. Destroy the armor and scouter."

Three men nodded and began to blast both. When they finished, the armor was burnt and cracked, as well as the seemed broken, but he was sure the scouter was still working. He smirked as he heard Frieza's voice screeching from it.

"VEGETA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

He patted his pod and tore off a small part of the surface, which was pretty much useless. He ripped the hard cushion and threw them to the ground in front of the gathered army.

"Okay. When Frieza arrives, you'll say this is what was left of me and my pod. You burnt my body, and only left that behind. When I leave, blast the crater to make it seem as though you blasted away the pod, alright?"

"Right."

He took a deep breath and climbed onto the pod. He closed the hatch without another word and left the planet. He could barely contain his excitement.

Frieza would arrive to the planet, only to find the scouter and armor ripped and covered in his blood. He would be 'dead' and Frieza wouldn't think of finding him. Once he landed on Earth, he would destroy the pod just to make sure that Frieza wouldn't have a way of reactivating the tracker. He set the coordinates for Earth and blasted off.

He didn't entirely like the idea of having the others know that he was killed by a pitiful race, but it was worth it. He knew it was.

* * *

"Zarbon." Frieza said, smashing his scouter. He was trembling with rage. The green lieutenant remained at a safe distance from his master. "Prepare the ship. We're leaving."

"To Planet Srijuke, sir?"

"No. To Earth."

"Earth, milord?"

"Yes." He said. "The little monkey thinks he is so smart, but I know him too well. Coincidences don't happen. He wasn't killed. He's shipping for Earth. And we're going. Good thing my ship will arrive sooner than his pod. Stupid Saiyan monkey." He said.

Zarbon nodded. "Yes, sire. Immediately."

"Oh, and Zarbon? Send Soldier Cui to purge Srijuke."

"Yes, sir."

Once the green man left the room, Frieza looked through the window. Vegeta wouldn't escape. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Vegeta began to hyperventilate from excitement as he woke up and saw the blue and white orb floating there. He couldn't help with the smile. His tail waved anxiously behind him.

"Finally." He muttered.

"_Landing in two minutes."_

* * *

_Woo! Okay! Done!_

_Gosh, I worked hard on this chapter. First of all, the flashback was the first time I write something like that, so I hope you like it._

_I had to find any flaws in the plan to take them out. That was a little hard as well, even if it isn't a GREAT plan!_

_Lol, its odd how all of you hate Yamcha so much, so there you go. Yamcha's gone. _

_Will Vegeta see Bulma and the kids again? Will Frieza arrive first? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil._

_Review! :)_


	36. Finally

_Thanks for your amazing reviews, everyone! I don't own anything._

* * *

"Stop the ship. I'll go down there on my own." Frieza said.

Zarbon nodded and called the technicians to give them the order. Frieza took his hover chair to the platform and blasted off into space, rushing up to the white and blue orb, leaving his ship behind.

* * *

He knew it was kind of against the rules to land without proper permission, but that could wait for now. The pod raced and then abruptly landed inside a forest. He knew Earth's police would be there in a matter of seconds to arrest him for landing, but he couldn't care less. They'd find nothing. He got out, levitated out of the crater and blasted the pod into pieces. He blasted off into the air and flew as fast as he could, landing right outside the city and running as fast as he could.

He ignored the people that stared at him as he rushed through the city. Gosh, he could be rolling on the floor laughing from the excitement of it all. He'd see them again! He spotted the roof of the biggest dome in CC and ran faster.

* * *

Bulma jumped as she heard the front door slam open. She raised an eyebrow as she turned from the blueprints she was reading towards the cameras she had installed around the house to watch over Trunks when she was in her lab. She froze when she saw… him. Her heart skipped a beat before racing faster than she could've ever imagined.

Frieza was at her door, and he looked angry. She shot up from her seat and grabbed her phone, running out of the lab. Her father had a bunker installed, where no sound could come in or out, and no one could get inside. It was an impenetrable fortress and it was her last hope. She tried to keep quiet as she ran out of the Main Dome and into the farthest one, punching in the keyword to enter and rushing inside. She was panting when she pressed her back against a wall and slid to the ground. She was alone at home, since the kids were at school, her father was working and her mother was shopping.

She took out her phone and sent a message to all of the ones that had a phone, saying that no matter what, they shouldn't come home until she told them to. She was terribly scared, and her heart sank when a thought crossed her mind.

If Frieza was here… that meant Vegeta was… gone. The lizard had killed him! She put a hand on her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears. Impossible. Vegeta couldn't be dead… Her Vegeta. She had long ago stopped praying that he'd come back, but a deeply buried, albeit gigantic part of her still hoped that he would someday return to take her, to meet his son, be with his siblings and give Frieza what he deserved.

She cried for some minutes before standing up and going over to the only thing that had been placed in the bunker: a screen connected to the cameras. Her blue eyes searched through the different places of the house until she spotted him. He was still in the front hallway, tapping his scouter. It calmed her a little that she was too weak and far away to be spotted by the device.

However, what she saw next made her heart turn around.

* * *

Vegeta swallowed as he saw the front door open. He slowly walked over… only to see the lizard standing there, turning around slowly and smirking.

"My pet. Oh my, I thought you were dead. What a pleasant surprise."

Vegeta froze in his place and gave a step back. What the hell was the lizard doing there? Perhaps… perhaps he had come to kill his family now that he was supposed to be dead? Or perhaps his plan hadn't worked at all! He frowned, trying to control his fear.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Frieza chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? Looking for you, of course. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out, Vegeta? Sure, Srijuke has a fine technology and surprise attacks and that stuff… But come on, YOU asking for help? YOU dying from a pitiful race when you've destroyed millions with a flick of your hand? And more so, just the mission I sent you to after your tracker was _mysteriously _deactivated." He laughed. "You are smart, but still so _stupid. _You are a stupid, little monkey and that's all you'll ever be."

"Shut the hell up." Vegeta said. "I'm not a monkey, you idiot!"

Frieza smiled. "Oh, Vegeta. You really shouldn't defy me. You see, I arrived to the planet about two hours ago." His smile grew bigger as Vegeta's eyes widened. "I think I will only say that there's nothing left for you anymore."

"W-what… what are you saying?"

"You should've been there, Vegeta. You should have seen how Jeremy screamed for help… much like you did when you were his age. They all kept on wondering why his brother wasn't there to protect them. They all cried and called for you." He laughed. "Oh, where is Vegeta? Vegeta help me! Vegeta! Especially Jill. What age was her? Sixteen? Seventeen? She was all a woman… and I made sure of that."

Vegeta clenched his fists as rage began to grow. "Liar! You're lying!"

"Oh, am I? I disposed of the blue-haired girl and her parents, right after I killed your siblings. I'll never forget the fire in those big eyes… before I took the life from them." Frieza said. He knew his monkey would pick a woman that was much like a Saiyan, so guessing how the girl was wouldn't be too hard. "She was brave, I'll grant that. And fiery-tempered. She was just like a Saiyan, if not for the blue hair. I made her watch as I killed her parents and then I killed her."

Vegeta didn't know what to do. His mind was reeling, his body trembling so badly it was aching. He was screaming in his mind to punch the lizard in the face and juts laugh at the lie… But it wasn't a lie. Frieza had killed them all.

"But they were not the only ones, son." He said, reveling in Vegeta's helpless look. "Those friends of yours, Kakkarot and Radditz. I disposed of them as well. I killed them, their parents and their mates. I killed their friends, _your_ friends." Vegeta swallowed and began to shake his head. He was panting. It couldn't be happening. His head slowly lowered. "I also killed your mother, along with her unborn son and her idiot of a husband… Just like I killed your father."

Vegeta's head snapped up. "W-what?"

"At first I was surprised at how easily you swallowed that lie… But then again, you've always been a gullible monkey. I told your father that I wanted you to work in my army once you were old enough. He refused and I killed him. Then, when you were old enough, I took you to be a soldier anyway. Oh, how helpless he looked when I gave him his finishing blow." He laughed. "So there you go… Nothing is left for you to take, Vegeta. They are all gone, and you're coming back to me. I'll destroy this planet just like I destroyed Vegeta-sei."

Vegeta put a shivering hand on his forehead. He felt suddenly dizzy. "My… planet?" he muttered.

"Yes. Your father was very cocky when we met. After a few chances, I had to destroy his planet to show him that royalty wasn't anything compared to what I am. He saved his family and ran away. Stupid fool, just like you. Nobody can escape from me, Vegeta." Frieza said cruelly. "We will go back to the ship, and you will receive your punishment."

Vegeta's shoulders sagged as he felt to his knees. This couldn't be happening. They were all gone… All of them. And it was… it was Frieza's fault! Everything was Frieza's fault! It had always been his fault! The fact that he had had to raise the babies when he was still a child, that he had had to endure everything without crying because he needed to remain strong, the fact that his mother had left and his father had died… The fact that he had had to abandon is siblings and the woman of his life… Terrible grief mixed with growing anger as the dirt around him began to fly away from the hot air emanating from him.

"You may have seen me cry one too many times." He said, standing up. "You may have destroyed my dreams, crushed my destiny. You may have killed my family." Bright blue aura began to surround him and his hair began to wave around. Frieza raised an eyebrow, more amused than anything. "You may have messed with my mind and destroyed my sanity!" electricity began to course around him. "You may have destroyed my body!" Frieza's scouter began to go crazy. "But there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps… HIS PRIDE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

As he screamed at the sky and his fists clenched at his sides, the floor around him raised with the newfound energy. Layers of white and blue aura began to roll around him. Frieza gasped as his scouter exploded and the Saiyan didn't cease.

Vegeta could feel the energy pumping through his veins, fueled by the anger. Deeply within his heart, he could feel something clawing at his mind. It was as if something needed to come out. He kept pushing on his energy to let it free. His tail unwound from his waist to wave around him. He panted as he stopped screaming and grunted. Frieza watched as a vein on his forehead and the veins on his neck swelled. Vegeta threw his head back as he screamed again.

And the lizard watched with pure dread as the legend came true before his very eyes. Black hair waved as it turned golden, as well as the furry tail. His pupils shined before turning from onyx to green. Vegeta felt energy pouring out of him as he fully powered up. He glanced at his golden tail.

He had done it.

He was a Super Saiyan!

…

It was a pity that the cameras didn't have a microphone included. She didn't think she'd need one. Now she couldn't be sure what was happening. Vegeta looked depressed and then all of a sudden he was blonde. At least CC was not in the middle of the city, but in the outskirts, so no one could see the display he was giving.

She knew what was coming next. They were going to fight. She thought about calling for help, but that could only make things worse. She hugged her knees as she prayed for Vegeta to win the battle of his life.

* * *

Frieza quickly shook his fear off and frowned.

"Monkey folklore, but nothing else. You are not a Super Saiyan, and even if you are, you can't possibly defeat me."

"Watch me."

The Saiyan knew the rumors of Frieza's transformations, but he wouldn't waste time. He wouldn't let the lizard transform. He'd kill him right there. Frieza unclasped his hands from behind his back and crossed them before him, studying the boy before him.

"Boy, I have transformations…"

"I don't care. I'll finish you off right now."

Frieza frowned, and blasted off. If he could fly away fast enough to find a place and start his transformation, then the monkey would have no chance of defeating him. However, he was thrown into the ground of a forest, colliding with a few trees, when something hit him in the back. He shook his head as he got up and whipped around, seeing the Saiyan landing before him, his tail waving cockily behind him. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.

"Feeling confident, prince?" Frieza said. "That was a lucky shot."

Vegeta shrugged. "What can I say? I'm feeling very lucky today."

Frieza chuckled. "You won't in a while, my pet."

"We'll see about that!"

"You don't think I can destroy your confidence, monkey? It's always been my job since you were eleven and under my care. I'd admit it was honorable of you to always put yourself before the toddlers no matter how horrid my torments were." He shrugged. "I guess that's why I never hurt them, even if I wanted to. Besides, breaking you was always so much fun."

"Quit talking. You've never had anything useful to say!"

He yelled out as he charged at Frieza and punched the lizard in the jaw before he could see anything. The tyrant fell to the ground and Vegeta kicked him in the ribs. Frieza spit blood and jumped to his feet, leaping at the Saiyan. However, his fist went through thin air. He saw a white boot flying at him with the corner of his eye, but it was too late.

The horn-headed beast slammed against various trees, breaking them as he flew through the forest. He came to an abrupt halt and looked for the Saiyan monkey everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Frieza screamed in rage, before yelping in pain when Vegeta struck him in the back, sending him forward. The lizard landed facefirst on the ground and quickly got up. He regained his breath and watched hatefully how Vegeta landed before him, his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. Am I a little too fast for you, lizard?"

Frieza cleaned the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and frowned. He straightened up and clenched his fists at his sides, powering up. Vegeta decided not to stop him. He watched with interest as Frieza began to grow and his armor cracked, falling to the ground. The lizard unclenched his fists and smiled, looking at Vegeta.

"That's it? You grew two inches and got rid of your armor." Vegeta said. Frieza chuckled.

"Don't be too overconfident, my pretty. If you had an scouter with you, you'd be amazed."

Vegeta laughed. "Too bad the only scouter around was destroyed by my amazing power, right?"

Frieza clasped his hands behind his back and opened his mouth to say something, but before he knew what was happening, he was being punched in the gut. As he doubled over, Vegeta slammed his elbow into the back of his neck, almost rendering him unconscious. Frieza, now seeing black and white spots dancing through his eyes, tried to send the prince to the ground with his tail, but Vegeta jumped over it and stomped on it, smiling when Frieza screamed.

"Oh, is your tail awfully sensitive as well?" he said, not removing his foot. Frieza frowned and kicked the saiyan's ankle, trying to pry his tail free, but Vegeta didn't budge an inch. He instead used his other foot to kick Frieza in the gut. The lizard coughed blood and gave an enraged cry. Vegeta moved his foot away and Frieza jumped to his feet, slamming a fist against Vegeta's jaw.

But Vegeta was unfazed. He smiled at Frieza's expression.

"Feels terrible, doesn't it? You feel so helpless."

"You… IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" he moved back and sank into a defensive stance. He charged again at Vegeta and sent a punch to his head, but the prince stopped it with a finger and sent a kick to Frieza's chest. The lizard blocked it, but his arm broke with the blow. He growled and lashed his tail out, trying to strike Vegeta in the face. The saiyan grabbed it and swirled Frieza around. The lizard screamed and tried to blast the monkey, but Vegeta released him and he was sent flying into various trees again.

He came out of the dust and inspected his tail. It was injured. He tried his best to ignore the pain as he began to power up even more.

"You won't have a chance with my next transformation, you –"

"There will be no next transformation." Vegeta growled. He flew over and kneed Frieza in the gut as hard as he could, and the tyrant sank to his knees, unable to move. As the lizard tried to regain his breath, Vegeta flew into the air and put his palms together behind him. "I am the Prince of All Saiyans, Frieza! And you'll pay for mocking my name!" he gathered all his energy in his palms. "GALLICK GUN…." Frieza looked up with wide eyes and his arms flew up to cover his face. "FIRE!"

Frieza screeched as the energy hit him. Vegeta screamed as well as it flew from his hands. The trees around bent over from the enormous energy and Vegeta could feel the heat from his own attack. The ground below shook and the area seemed to darken. Once he was drained from the energy gathered for the attack, Vegeta panted and looked down. There was a huge crater, and in the bottom lay Frieza, unconscious and burnt. But it wasn't enough. Frieza needed to be gone. Forever.

Vegeta took a deep breath and shook his arms, preparing another attack to finally dispose of the damn lizard. He sent his energy outwards, smiling as golden streaks surrounded him. He put one hand before him and gathered energy once more. Stones flew from the ground and surrounded him, as the wind gushed around and the trees bowed over, at the verge of breaking. "I will see you in the next dimension!" he screamed. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Frieza opened his eyes in time to see bright yellow energy flying towards him. It hit him and he screamed as it disintegrated his body, leaving no trace of him behind. The ground shook and cracked and the trees fell from their roots. Insects and birds fled from the scene as the energy broke into the dirt. Then it disappeared. Vegeta panted and fell to the ground on his feet, then on his knees. He was tired. He slammed one fist into the ground, screaming in grief. He swallowed as he got up again. He still had work to be done.

He blasted off as fast as he could, yellow energy streaking the sky. He got out of the planet, and came to a halt right before the non-breathable atmosphere started. He looked around and smirked when he saw the ship parked there, floating. He rolled his shoulders back. It was a pity that they were right outside the oxygen gap, so he wouldn't have a proper revenge on the ones that had tormented him so much. He flew towards it and lifted a hand, gathering energy once again.

With one last scream, he sent a powerful blast that destroyed the ship. He knew the other bases would continue working without Frieza for a few years before realizing the lizard was gone. The tyrant always left instructions in advance, so the army would be occupied. He squinted his eyes as a few bodies flew around, they were all dead. Except for... Zarbon. The green changeling was alive. He stared at Vegeta with wide eyes and thrashed to try to get into the oxygen gap. Vegeta took a deep breath, held it inside and flew towards Zarbon, punching him as hard as he could in the face and blasting him off, reveling in the helpless, pleading expression. He flew down to Earth again, landing on a forest.

He needed to go to CC one last time.

He ran as fast as he could towards the domes, arriving totally tired. His throat was dry. He entered the house and felt a tingle of dread when black spots filled his vision. He fell on his knees and with a tired sigh, passed out, his mane and tail going back to black and brown respectively.

* * *

Bulma saw him entering and passing out. She didn't care if Frieza was alive anymore. She rushed out of the small bunker and ran into the Main Dome. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him. There he was, the man of her life. She bit her lip as she gently turned him around and he groaned softly, slightly opening his eyes.

"Vegeta…" she whispered. He looked up.

"I didn't know…" he said, very dazed "…They'd send me to heaven."

Bulma giggled and passed a hand through his hair soothingly, and the prince closed his eyes again. Bulma called her father. "Dad! Come to CC now. I have to tell you lots of things. And I have a surprise for you. Bring paramedics."

"Okay, sweetie."

* * *

Vegeta woke up, but didn't open his eyes. It had all been a dream, he knew it. Everything. The trackers, Srijek, Earth. Come on, him defeating Frieza? And by becoming a Super Saiyan, no less? What a joke. He couldn't remember where reality had become a dream, but he didn't care. It happened often. He slowly opened his eyes for another grueling day… but what he saw threw him off completely.

He was not lying on his rock-hard bed, and staring at the grey ceiling of his room. He was lying on a soft bed, covered by a cotton blanket and staring at a pastel ceiling. He looked at the side and saw the window. He was… he was in his room in CC! But how? He turned around and saw Bulma giving her back to him pouring water into a glass.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Bulma jumped a bit, and turned around. She smiled at him, and Vegeta couldn't help with the small smiled that climbed to his lips. She was different from what he remembered. She was older, and her hair was longer. She was wearing a lab coat and a red dress below it… But she was still entirely gorgeous.

"You're back." She said. "And he's gone."

Vegeta put a hand on his forehead. "Am I dreaming?"

She laughed and walked over to him. "I was asking myself the same question when you came. But it's all real. You came back, and there are lots of things you need to know." She leaned down and kissed him. Vegeta smiled against her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth and they kissed passionately. When they separated, she sat beside him and grabbed his hand. "You can't begin to imagine how much I've missed you."

Vegeta sat up and rested his back against the headboard. "Frieza said he had killed you all."

She shook her head. "They are all safe. The others will be arriving soon from school." Vegeta felt a roar of excitement rising in his chest. "My father is downstairs, talking to the doctor, and my mother is preparing some food for you. Beware; she'll smother you with hugs."

Vegeta chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a long while, as he inhaled her deeply. "I missed you." He muttered. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she buried her head in the base of his warm neck.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Briefs came in. She squealed in delight and left the tray with food on the table next to Vegeta. Bulma moved aside and her mother hugged Vegeta tightly. "Oh, you're back! We've missed you so much! And you're never going to leave again!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and spotted Dr. Briefs on the door. He gave him a nod and the man smiled. When the blonde woman moved aside, Bulma grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"There are lots of things we need to talk about." She said.

* * *

_Oookay, there you go. The BxV meeting. I'm sorry if it was less than what you expected, but I assure you it will be better in the next ones._

_Uhm, okay. _

_Pallyndrome, I'm sorry if you're concerned, but there I give you a happy ending, and the gap in time was a very tough decision.. I know it was hard. It is not that he's dark and doesn't care, but if he didn't do that the innocents would have been killed anyways. He didn't have time to try and protect other races when he was in the middle of his escape plan._

_I surely hope that you don't get angry for the little fight between Vegeta and Frieza... I know it wasn't long, but one think I hated about the series was that Vegeta always told his enemies to transform. Even if a little OC, this Vegeta just wanted to kill Frieza before the monster had a chance to change into something even stronger. Also the ship part... I didn't want to make it all revolve around him getting vengeance and I was eager to the meeting between him and the Briefs! I think that 'killing' everyone was more than enough reason to make him go all Super Saiyan on Frieza's ass and finally kill him once and for all, along with his ship and everything. _

_A little crappy, I know. I promise something better for the next chapter._

_TODAY IS MY LAST DAY OF VACATIONS :'( so I can't be sure when I'll be updating. I hope it's soon... So, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it._

_What will happen when Vegeta knows about Trunks? When he sees his siblings again?_

_Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!_

_Review!_


	37. Freedom

_Thanks so much for your amazing reviews!_

_I don't own anything._

* * *

After Vegeta finished eating and got a change of clothes, they went downstairs and sat in the living room. Mrs. Briefs brought coffee and Vegeta sighed through his nose. He wasn't entirely convinced that it was all real, yet. He unwound the tail from his waist and let it wave beside him. Bulma bit her thumb. She still didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"There's happened lots of stuff, you know." She said.

"I can imagine." He said, sipping on his coffee.

"You don't wanna know what's been happening around here?" she said.

He shrugged. "Hn."

"We… we've been taking care of seven kids. Not six."

Vegeta choked on his coffee and coughed before turning his wide eyes at her. "W-what?"

"Nine months after you left, I gave birth to a baby." She smiled slightly. "Our baby."

Vegeta put the coffee on the table and gawked at her. "Our… baby?" he said, swinging his finger back and forth between him and Bulma.

"Yeah." She said. She wrapped her hands around his and giggled. "His name is Trunks."

"You mean I… I'm a father?" he said. He couldn't believe it. He had a son! He looked back at her parents, who smiled at him. Vegeta turned to look at her. "No way."

"They'll arrive soon." She said. "So I guess you'll meet him. He always asks about you. I think he'll be very happy to finally meet you."

Vegeta swallowed and looked away. Bulma knitted her eyebrows in concern. She told her parents to go away with a wave of her hand and turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, more scared about his answer than anything.

"Nothing's wrong…" he said, sighing. "It's just… I wasn't there to raise him. He grew up without a father."

Bulma smiled at him as she rubbed his back. "It wasn't your choice. Besides, he hasn't even grown up yet. Vegeta… everyone in the house revolved around him. I'm sure it wasn't a big deal. Now he will have a father." She said.

"I don't even know if he will see me as a father."

"Vegeta, you raised a four-month-old baby when you were eleven. If there's anyone that can be a father figure for him, it's you. Sure, he won't feel comfortable around you once he sees you, but over time you will form a bond. I swear." She said. "I chose you to be my mate, didn't I?"

Vegeta smiled slightly and kissed her temple. "Yeah."

Bulma hugged him and changed the subject. "So… lots of things have happened. I went up to vice-president in Capsule Corporation. Goku and Chichi got married. Also Radditz and Norrel and –"

"Those morons got married? Whoa. I didn't think they'd have it in them."

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah. Also Tien and Launch, but they divorced a month ago. It was kind of sad. Krillin and Eighteen will get married in two months." She said. "Oh! Chichi is preggo!"

"Chichi? Pregnant? From… Kakkarot? Seriously?"

Bulma laughed and nodded. "I was very surprised as well."

The bell rang and Vegeta's stomach turned in excitement as he heard a happy chattering outside. Bulma got up and rushed at the door. She opened and saw them there.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Uh… Hi?" Jill said. "A little cheery, are we?"

"Nope. A lot! I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Tyler asked. "Okay, did you break my x-box? Because no amount of food will –"

"No, silly. Come on in. I'll show you."

"Oh, boy." Jeremy said, shaking his head.

She led them into the living room. They all stopped, frozen in their place. Trunks raised an eyebrow as they all looked like they had seen a ghost. He spotted the man on the living room and his eyebrows rose. He looked like all of them!

Vegeta stood up and smiled. He could barely believe it. They were all so big. They weren't babies any longer. "Hey." He said.

"Oh, my god!" Jill screamed, running at him. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's really you! You're back!" The others followed her lead and leapt at him, knocking him off his feet. He landed on the couch and they landed on him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and he could smell the tears of joy that none of them wanted to spill. After several minutes, they let go of him and surrounded him. Lauren and Jeremy sat at his sides, and the others sat on the floor before him. He smiled.

"You are all enormous. I see they've been feeding you well."

Jill passed a hand through her hair and smiled. "Gosh, you can't imagine how much we've missed you."

Bulma smiled as she kneeled down and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "You have not guessed who that is, Trunks?"

"Is that…?" the purple-haired kid cocked his head to the side. "Is that my father?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was laughing and talking with his siblings. She smiled at how happy they all looked. She looked back at her son and nodded. "He is Vegeta. Go say hi."

"No. He'll look at me all weird and stuff. I don't even look like a Saiyan."

"I don't either, but he says I act like one. So I guess you are the same." She said, passing a hand through her son's hair.

"Yeah but… But what if he...? I don't know."

"Hey, Trunks!" Jeremy said, motioning for the small boy to come. "Come here, dwarf!"

Vegeta laughed as Jeremy used his same nickname on the younger boy. Trunks frowned to look determined and walked over to them. Jill reached over and ruffled his hair. Trunks growled and glared at her. Vegeta smirked at how much he looked like him.

"So, you're Trunks."

"Yes."

"I'm Vegeta."

"I know."

"I see you've got no tail."

"I was born without it."

Vegeta shrugged. "No matter. A Saiyan is a Saiyan for what he has in the inside. For starters, his pride. Are you proud, kid?"

"You can't begin to imagine." Jill said, rolling her eyes.

"He's almost as proud as you." Bulma said.

"Then you are undoubtedly my son." He said. Trunks smiled.

The afternoon went by slowly as they told him everything he had missed. From the people they had dated to the subjects they had failed. They told him about their friends, and teachers. About their fights, spars, training sessions and discussions. They told him stories about Trunks as a baby and even about Yamcha,– not without Bulma blushing and Vegeta glaring at her, of course. – They told him about every single year that had passed since he had left. They talked for hours on end. Finally, the millionaire question came to the surface.

"So, how did you defeat the enemy?" Jeremy said, winking. Once they had grown up enough, Jill and Bulma had told them the truth.

"I suppose you no longer buy that I went to defeat an enemy of the Empire?"

Jill shrugged. "We had to tell them someday."

"Come on. Tell us how you killed that bastard." Tyler said. Bulma glared at him.

"Well…" he said. "I'll admit it wasn't easy. I had to train a lot while I was working for him."

"Working for him?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. He took me to work for him as his soldier."

"Soldier?" Josh said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Frieza's work was really a space pirate. He worked with an illegal enterprise called Planet Trade Corporation. He was the head, I think. He had an army that did his dirty work. He took me to be part of that army." He explained, trying to skip the darkest details. "I trained a lot while I was there." He smiled and shrugged. "It's not to brag, but eventually I became a Super Saiyan."

They all gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, Jenny turned and patted Trunks on the back. "Just like you!"

Vegeta was completely thrown off by the comment. "What?"

"Trunks can become a Super Saiyan. We found out about a month ago or so." Jill said. "We've all tried, but it's hard."

"You think you can teach us?" Lauren asked.

Vegeta smiled. "Sure, why not?" he looked at Trunks. "I didn't think a toddler could transform."

Trunks smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't hard."

Vegeta shook his head. "You're saying you accomplished in a few years what I strove to have all my life and it _wasn't hard_?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Trunks smiled defiantly. "I guess that only means I'm better than you."

Vegeta would've been angry. Had it been anyone else, he'd probably kick his butt. But the only thing that grew inside of him was pride. He was proud of his son. He smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"We'll see."

"Well, everyone" Mrs. Briefs said. "I'll prepare a special meal for all of you to celebrate!" she squealed. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I called your friends."

Vegeta smiled as he shook his head. She was annoying, but he had missed her. Not too long after, the bell rang. Vegeta looked over and saw Kakkarot and Chichi coming in. He hadn't aged a bit, different from his wife. He nodded at her and grinned at Kakkarot.

"Been a while." He said.

The taller Saiyan smiled as he ran over and put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "I knew you'd come back!" he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Of course I would, baka. I'm the Prince of Saiyans."

Goku laughed as he put a hand behind his head. "It's been a little dull without you."

Vegeta shrugged. "That was the least you could expect."

As everyone laughed and Bulma rolled her eyes, the bell rang again. Mrs. Briefs went over and opened, smiling as she saw the long-haired Saiyan and his wife. She moved aside and Radditz came inside, smirking as he saw Vegeta.

"I'm sorry we're a little late. Norrel couldn't pick up a dress."

His mate rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Yeah, right. Tell them how you lasted hours combing that mane."

Vegeta laughed and Radditz walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you'd make it, man."

Vegeta smirked. The three old friends talked for a long while as Chichi, Norrel and Bulma spoke as well. There were lots of things to talk about. Radditz smirked as he looked at Vegeta.

"So he's gone. He's finally gone."

Vegeta sighed. "Yes, finally."

"Dinner's ready, everyone!"

"Alright!" Goku cheered. They all walked over to the table.

"I'll come in a second. I'll just go to the bathroom."

He headed upstairs and entered the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. The whole concept was finally sinking in. Frieza was gone. He was _gone. _Forever. He was not going to come back, he wasn't going to threaten him, he wasn't going to come into his room at nights to beat him until he cried, he wasn't going to call him into his Throne Room to 'train' him. That was over. No more Frieza, no more Zarbon or Dodoria, no more Ginyu Force, no more Planet Purging. No ship, no pods, no compound, no scouters, no bases, no healing tanks, nothing! He was free.

He was free!

He cackled as he fisted his hair and excitement swept through him. He sat on the sink.

"_I want mommy!" wailed Jenny. "Tell her to come back!"_

_Vegeta sighed. He had a terrible migraine. All of them were crying for his mother. It had already been two months, and she still hadn't shown up. That lapse of time had been the worst thing that could've ever happened to Vegeta. He was forced to live with the most horrid creature that had ever existed, and he was scared of him to no end. The lizard had treated him like dirt once his mother had left, tormenting him every single night and taking pleasure on his agony. _

_He had had to look after the kids just like he remembered his parents had done for him. _

_He picked up the six-month-old baby, who had begun to cry when he had seen his siblings doing the same. He sat on the floor and tried to rock him back and forth as the others shrieked for their mother._

"_Guys, calm down." He said. "She'll be back soon."_

"_But when?" Lauren asked. "We want her back!"_

"_Stop crying, please." He said. _

"_VEGETA!" Frieza screeched. Vegeta jumped and began to shake. He put the baby on the floor and stood up. _

"_I'll be right back." He said. He walked as fast as he could up to the kitchen. The lizard was looking through the window. He seemed angry. Vegeta gulped. "Y-yes?"_

"_You better shut those monkeys up before I rip you apart."_

"_Yes, sir." He said. He turned around._

"_Oh, and monkey? Once they're asleep, I want you ready for your punishment."_

"_M-my punishment?" he asked. "W-what did I do?"_

"_I thought we had cleared that out. You were born." Frieza answered, chuckling. Vegeta closed his eyes and walked into the living room. He picked Jeremy up again and tried to compose a smile. _

"_Frieza just told me that mom will come on Friday, but you have to stop crying." He said. They looked up at him and smiled. The one-and-a-half-year-old twins squealed with happiness and Jill got up, hugging him. He bit his lip. He knew his mother would say no, but he had to try nonetheless. "Okay, guys. Time to go to bed. Come on."_

_They followed him upstairs and he tucked them under the covers. _

"_What's 'wong'?" Lauren asked. _

"_Yeah. You look worried." Jill said. "Is it because of mommy?"_

_He smiled a little. "No. I'm okay. Sleep now."_

_He turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. He was shaking so badly, he couldn't believe it. He slowly, very slowly walked downstairs. _

"_About time." Frieza said. _

"_P-please don't do anything to me." He said, his pride crumbling down as self-preservation took over him. "I-I didn't do anything."_

"_Oh, but you did. Your screams are so delicious…"_

_Vegeta gave a step back. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt me anymore."_

"_Okay, then. Bring me one of the little monkeys and I'll leave you alone." Frieza said. "I'm sure they scream even better than you."_

_Vegeta looked away. "Don't do anything to them." _

_Frieza laughed as he leapt at him and began to beat him mercilessly, torturing the small boy until he cried and begged for mercy. He battered him for hours, ignoring his desperate pleas. Finally, when it was almost midnight, he straddled the broken boy's back and grabbed his bloodied tail. He fingered the top of his tail and grinned._

"_Do something for me, boy." He said. "Say, 'I should have never been born. I am useless.'" He said cruelly. Vegeta whimpered, but said nothing. Frieza smiled, almost pleased at his disobedience. He sank his teeth into the tail and the boy screamed. He writhed as he tried to get away, but his body hurt too much and the lizard was too heavy. "Say it."_

"_I… I should have never been born." He muttered. He shrieked as Frieza sank his fangs deeper into his tail. "I… am… I'm useless."_

_Still with the little tail in his mouth, he said. "Yes. Say… 'I can't do anything right. My mother hates me and I should've been an abortion." He smiled cruelly as the boy shook with sobs and screamed as the sharp fangs dug deeper into his sensitive tail._

"_I-I can't do anything right. M-my mother…" he bit his lip. "…h-hates me and I-I should've been an abortion."_

_What hurt the most was that it was true. He was useless. He was nothing. Two months with Frieza had damaged him psychologically. Even if he was proud, he hated himself. He was nothing. He should've never been born in the first place. He cried as he thought of his mother… He knew the answer of the question he always asked. Why would she leave? Because she hated him. He was a mistake of nature. _

_Frieza released his throbbing tail and stood up. "Get up. I'm hungry."_

_Vegeta closed his eyes. He couldn't get up. There wasn't a chance. "I…I can't."_

"_You can and you will, or it's their heads." Frieza said. _

_Vegeta looked up at Frieza and tried to get up, but his legs felt like they were broken. They probably were. Besides, his injured tail wasn't helping. He tried to get up, he really did, but he couldn't. Frieza walked over to the stairs and began to go up._

"_No! No, wait! Don't!" he desperately tried to comply, but his body was simply unresponsive. "T-torture me! Not them!"_

_Frieza smiled. "I give you fifteen minutes to get up and go to the kitchen to cook something for me." He said. He walked down the stairs, kicked him in the gut, and walked into the kitchen._

Vegeta frowned as he washed his face. He walked out and down the hall.

"Who is useless now, you stupid lizard?"

* * *

Vegeta kissed Bulma's neck and she giggled.

"Woman… You said everyone got married while I was gone." He told her, burying his face into her blue locks.

"Yeah. All of them and –"

"So that means you are the only one who hasn't."

Bulma froze. Was Vegeta really implying…? "Yeah."

"I think we could change that." He pulled away from her and looked into her face. "I already claimed you as my mate. We have a very strong bond. You became half of my life, and I'd die to protect you. You took care of what I loved the most and tried to keep me safe even when it wasn't in your hands." He looked down. "Marry me, Bulma Briefs."

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears and she leapt at him, hugging him. "Oh my god, yes! Yes!"

Vegeta smiled. "Finally, luck is on my side." And he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

_Okay, there you go. _

_The meeting with the kids. I hope I portrayed everything well, as well as him meeting Trunks and everything, and his friends and etc... Uhm, I don't think Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs would be angry with him. A lot of time has passed, and they're adults now. Besides they're a little airheaded for that ;)_

_I don't know if I should end this around here, adding a couple of chapters to clear some stuff up, or continue with it. You're the readers, you'll say!_

_Thanks for your AMAZING reviews!_

_Don't miss the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!_


	38. Endless

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

He woke up and looked down at his new bride. He inhaled her scent and hugged her, pulling her closer to him. Bulma smiled. She loved to wake up from Vegeta's hugs, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him.

It had already been a week. Bulma stretched and got up, smiling. Vegeta watched as she put her pajama on and combed her hair a little bit with her hands.

"I need to work today, so I'll be getting breakfast. Will you come with me?"

Vegeta nodded and got up, putting on his boxers and white shirt. Bulma grabbed his hand as they walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Briefs smiled widely as she saw them walking in. They had already announced their marriage, so they were going to celebrate a party in a few weeks and sign the proper papers to make it legal, although Vegeta didn't see much sense in it all. At least they weren't going to get married in a tuxedo and white dress inside a chapel like Kakkarot had had to.

They sat at the table and the blonde woman served them breakfast. It was Saturday, so it was still very early for the kids to wake up. They began to eat and Bulma and Mrs. Briefs began to talk. Dr. Briefs walked in some time later and began to eat as well, reading his daily newspaper and commenting on the news time by time. Vegeta attacked his plate and barely gave a small smile as his siblings and his son came into the kitchen.

"Are you still sleepy, son?" Bulma asked, taking her plates to the sink.

Lauren shrugged. "He's always sleepy."

Bulma chuckled and walked out to take a bath and prepare for work.

Vegeta leaned back on the chair and pushed his plate aside.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I would've slept well if the damn dwarf wouldn't talk in his sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep!"

Jeremy smirked. "Yes, you do."

"Shut up! Even if I did, you wouldn't hear it because we're in different rooms!" Trunks screeched, getting angry. The people in the table laughed.

"Let it go, Trunks. Jeremy is just sore for all the times we bothered him when he was a baby." Tyler said. "Not that he isn't still a baby." He teased. Jeremy rolled his eyes and Trunks laughed.

"So, when's the big party gonna be?" Jill asked.

Mrs. Briefs smile widely. "We have not set a date yet, but it's going to be very soon!"

Bulma came down not too long after, with office clothes and her hair combed up in a stylish bun. She grabbed her suitcase and kissed Vegeta's temple, earning a growl.

"Good bye, everyone! I'm leaving now."

"Bye, sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs chanted.

Vegeta watched as she walked away and he stood up to take a bath and start his training. The kids already knew that they would have to be there on time if they wanted to train. Sometimes they preferred to be lazy, and didn't go with him. Vegeta sincerely didn't mind when it was about his siblings, but he was a little bit stricter with Trunks. Perhaps it was to recover the lost time, perhaps it was because he was smaller. It didn't matter, Trunks was always eager to train with Vegeta and hear his stories of the past. The little kid followed his father into the dome they used for training and found him already stretching, with his shirt off.

Bulma had installed a gravity simulator inside the dome, and that's how they trained when they were alone.

"Dad? Can I ask you a question?" Trunks said, getting into his stance.

"Make it quick, brat."

"Who is that Frieza guy that everyone talks about? And why were you working for him if everyone hates him so much?"

"Frieza was a bastard. Don't tell your mother I said that word to you." He looked into his son's eyes. "I worked for him because it was demanded of me to do so."

"Demanded? Why would anyone demand anything from you?"

Vegeta sighed. "Trunks, you are too young to know. Maybe when you grow up…"

"They've all been telling me that! I want to know!"

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's not a pleasant tale, boy. You don't want to know, trust me."

"But why not? I wanna know more about you!"

"I said no!"

"But, dad!"

"Don't push me, brat."

Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking an awful lot like his father. Vegeta frowned and pondered for a bit. The past was the past. Why bother getting it out? But then again, why burying it deep down? The boy deserved to know, even if it was just a little bit. He shifted his weight from one leg to another and looked away. He hadn't told his siblings when they were his age, but that was then. They could've tried to do something that would end up very bad. Trunks was safe. There was no harm telling him just a small part, right?

"Well?" Trunks said.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Trunks smiled and sat on the floor. Vegeta followed his lead and looked at him. "When I was very young, the Saiyan Empire began to be stalked by a monster called Frieza. He destroyed our planet, so my family and I had to move to Earth. Frieza followed us up here and forced my father to work for him." Trunks stared at his father with interest, and the prince continued. "When I was ten, my father died. Frieza said it was an illness, but in reality he had killed him. After that, he married my mother."

"Wait, why did she marry him? Wasn't he an enemy?"

"He was, and a very powerful one at that. Truth be told, my parents feared him, so my mother married him when he forced her."

"Oh."

"One year later, when I was eleven, my mother abandoned us."

"She abandoned you? Why?"

Vegeta shrugged. "She went to live with another man, leaving us with Frieza." He began to feel uncomfortable. "When she left, things became terrible." He debated whether or not to tell the young boy of the things that had happened. "My siblings were all very young, and since my mother refused to come back home, I had to look after them. Jeremy was only four months old, and the twins were a little over a year, so I had to prepare their bottles, bath them, get them dressed, and with the others I had to do everything you do with a little child. When Jeremy and the twins were still not old enough to go to school, I had to take them to Kakkarot's house so that Celipa could take care of them, because I couldn't leave them alone in the house. Jill was around five or six, so it didn't make much of a difference. Throughout it all, I still had to go to school, and Frieza never cared about anything."

"But there was food on your plates and clothes on your back. He was not a great father, but that's no reason to hate him as much as you all do."

Vegeta sighed. "He was cruel to us."

"Why cruel?"

"Why do you want to know? Life wasn't good to us, that's all you need to know."

"But why? What did he do to you?"

"There's no reason to tell you, really."

"I want to know."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Come on! Please! I want to hate him as well, but I can't if I don't have a reason! Besides, I think I am old enough to know what he did to you to make you hate him so much. You already started opening up, why not going all the way?" he continued babbling and babbling just like his mother did. It always got on Vegeta's nerves and he got up, giving his back to Trunks as his face twitched with anger. "…and Tyler is always saying that – "

"He used to beat me! Okay? That's the reason."

Trunks stared at his father's back with his mouth open. "Beat you?"

"Yes." He said.

"Why?"

"He was a bastard."

"He beat you just because?"

"Hn."

"But… I don't get it."

"I told you. You are too young. There are bad people in the universe. When my mother left he took all his anger towards me and began to beat me into a pulp almost every night and sometimes in the day. He threatened me with the kids, and I had to endure everything just to protect them." He said. "That's why we hate him."

"And then he forced you to go to his army?"

"Yes."

Trunsk stayed silent for a while. Then he spoke again. "Why were they living here?"

"Bulma took us in one day, and when I left, they stayed here."

"Oh." He looked down at his little hands and tried to change the subject. "Hey, dad. I am in the school's play. I didn't want to, but they put me as the bandit and it will help me pass the subject. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"To your school play?"

"Jill told me that when you were little, you went to some of her school plays if you didn't have to go to school. She said that you enjoyed them."

Vegeta smiled a little as he remembered.

_He was bandaging his lower leg, alone in the bathroom. He could hear the kids talking downstairs and he knew the lizard was gone. He hissed as he applied alcohol on the nasty wounds and bit his lip. He finished bandaging his legs and arms and sighed as he grabbed the healing cream and applied it on his face. It was the least he could do. He got up and washed his hands._

"_Vegeta?"_

"_Wait a second, Jill." He said._

"_Where are you? I need to talk to you."_

_He rolled his eyes and began to clean the bathroom. He ignored her as she continued calling for him, and finally got up, opened the door and went to her._

"_What?" he asked. _

_She smiled at him. "You are in vacations, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah." He said, raising an eyebrow. What was she getting at?_

"_The 'end of the year school play' will be tomorrow morning, and I'm the protagonist! My teacher said that she wanted you to be there."_

"_Your teacher wants me to be there? Why?"_

_She smiled wider. "I always make all my reports and essays about you, so she said she wanted to meet you and she wanted you to go. Will you?"_

_He couldn't promise her anything. He hoped not, but Frieza cold beat him so badly that he wouldn't be able to go, or he could force him to stay. He shuddered a little and shook his head slightly. He looked into Jill's eyes and his mood lit up a little. It was for them. Everything was for them. He rubbed his forehead as he walked past her and began to walk downstairs. She followed him, waiting for his answer._

"_I need to ask Frieza first, but I'll do what I can. I'd love to go."_

_Jill squealed happily and grabbed his hand as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled. "Do you want to eat? I think there's some pasta in the fridge."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Okay. Go call the others."_

_._

_Vegeta was cleaning the plates. The kids were already asleep. As he grabbed the last plate from the sink and rubbed his eyes, he heard the door opening and closing with a slam. He gasped and began to tremble. Maybe… Maybe if he didn't do anything wrong the lizard wouldn't beat him. Maybe… just maybe, if Frieza saw that he had washed the plates and cleaned the table he would leave him alone? His instinct of self-preservation was jabbing at his mind almost painfully and he slowly turned around when he felt Frieza's piercing eyes on him. He focused his eyes on the floor and played with his thumbs before him. _

"_Hi, Vegeta."_

"_Hello, father."_

"_How are you today, my little monkey?"_

"_I-I am f-f-fine." He felt like he was going to die from the smiled and gave a step towards him. Vegeta pressed his back against the counter and his fear and anger began to debate inside of him again. He hated that cocky smirk. His eyes narrowed with pure hatred but he didn't move an inch. Something was screaming in his mind to attack, but a smaller, more rational voice was pleading to just stay there, to just take it. Frieza could sense his Saiyan instincts and he chuckled._

"_I see you bandaged your arms."_

_Vegeta gave a small glance at his bandaged arms and nodded slightly. Frieza walked up to him and grabbed his slender wrist. He reveled in Vegeta's trembling as he began to unwrap the cloth from around his arm. His nasty smile grew bigger as he saw the gashes, cuts, burns and bruises decorating his young skin. He threw it to the ground and grabbed the other one. Vegeta felt adrenaline trying to rise. How dare he even touch him? Vegeta looked away and tried not to clench his fists, so as not to display his rage so obviously. _

"_I don't know why you do it. You'll end up getting hurt again anyway." He threw the second bandage to the ground and grabbed Vegeta's face, forcing him to look into his red eyes. "It's good you're in vacations then. You don't have to go to school." He sent a punch directly into Vegeta's nose, and blood spurted from it, but Frieza didn't release his face. "You will stay tomorrow all day here."_

"_No." he said, his eyes narrowing._

"_No?"_

"_No. I'll go… I'll go to Jill's school tomorrow."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because" he felt ridiculous talking to Frieza as if they were sitting on a bench, sipping tea. "She's in a play."_

"_A school play?" Frieza said, not hiding his amusement. _

"_Yes." Vegeta mumbled._

_Frieza laughed as he shrugged. "Well, I guess it's kind of obvious. The girl had no parents and the only thing she got was a flimsy little monkey brother that can't even block a punch." To prove his point, the hideous monster punched him in the gut, but the small Saiyan couldn't double over since the lizard was still holding his face. He groaned and closed his eyes shut. Frieza sighed dramatically. "Then I guess I can't have your pretty little face bruised, right? It wouldn't look good. I hate it when I can't punch you too much, but oh well." _

_He threw him to the ground and stomped on his back, earning a loud cry. He kneeled down and began to slam his fists into the Sayan's back. He tried his hardest not to cry out. Coughs, gasps, whimpers and soft yells escaped him, though, and soon he began to taste blood leaking through his clenched teeth. It seemed to last for an eternity, and he was almost sure that his ribs or spine had cracked. Frieza stood up and crossed his arms._

"_Get up."_

_Vegeta slowly tried to comply, but as he got on hands and knees, the lizard kicked him in the ribs. He landed on his side and groaned as he jabbed one of his old injures with his own elbow. He knew the lizard would continue kicking him if he didn't get up, so once again he tried to get on his feet. He was successful, but as he tried to get balance, Frieza grabbed his tail and gave it a hard yank. Vegeta yelled out and looked back, staring at the lizard with horror. The disgusting monster smiled as he grabbed the top and slowly began to wrap it around itself, trying to tie a knot. Vegeta gasped and tried to pull back, but it only earned him a great deal of pain. He covered his mouth with his hands and screamed as Frieza tied the knot as tightly as he could, cracks echoing around the room. He pushed Vegeta and the prince landed on hands and knees, his eyes squeezed shut. _

_He forced his body to remain strong as he got up once again and stopped the tears from even forming in his eyes. He looked at Frieza with an expressionless face as he waited for the next blow. The long tail wrapped around his ankles and pulled, making Vegeta lose balance. He landed on his back and hit his head against the tile floor. He hissed as he drove a hand to the back of his head and rubbed soothingly for a second, before realizing that the tail was still around his ankles and he was lifted from the ground and slammed against the wall and marble counter. He slumped to the floor as he was released. He once again tried to get up, but a searing pain shot through him._

_As he lay on his stomach, the lizard began to whip him with his tail. The force was enough to tear his skin open, and after several minutes of whimpers and lashes, he began to scream. Vegeta didn't realize when he began to shriek as his back was mercilessly shredded. He could feel the warm blood cascading down his back as an awful pain ran through his body. Soon enough the lizard moved down to his legs and began to beat them as well. He used his arms to try and drag his body away from the terrible torture, but the lizard walked up to him and sank his feet into his hair, closing his toes around the black mane and pulling up. _

"_Where do you think you're going? Our fun isn't over yet."_

_He threw him against the wall and before he could slide down, he began to punch him over and over, not touching his face._

.

_He woke up trembling and slowly made his way to the bathroom. It was the kid's last day in school and he was supposed to go and see Jill's play. He picked Jeremy up. Four months later, when vacations were over, the baby would enter to his first year in school. He helped him to get dressed and grabbed his hand as they walked outside and waited for the taxi._

_They arrived to the kid's school and he grabbed Jeremy's hand as he led him through the halls. He was walking slowly and limping, his whole body trembling and aching terribly. He began to look for Jill's class, but a woman crossed their path. She was in her early thirties. She smiled down at the young boys._

"_Hello. Are you looking for your parents?"_

"_No. I'm looking for – "_

"_You must be here for the little one's play, aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Follow me. I trust you are here to see your brother? What's his name?"_

"_We awe hewe to see Jill!" Jeremy said._

"_Jill? Oh! You must be her brother, Vegeta! I imagined you'd be a little older." She began to walk down the hall and Vegeta had to struggle to follow her steps. "I am Jill's teacher! She's always talking about you. According to her, you are the most important thing in her life. She always writes about you, draws you, and talks about you. It's very sweet, although…" she gave him a slight glance, without stopping her walk. "Would you mind if I talked to you after the play is over?"_

_Vegeta shrugged and gave a slight nod. Satisfied with his answer, she opened the door to the theatre room and Vegeta walked inside. He sat on a chair in the first row and Jeremy sat on his lap. He subconsciously scraped his nails softly on the child's skull as the baby began to talk. Vegeta didn't put attention to him. The little kid babbled as he played with his tail and Vegeta's fingers. Vegeta spotted the other kids sitting further away, with their respective classmates and teacher. Lauren saw him and waved at him excitedly. He smiled at her. He suddenly groaned as Jeremy subconsciously hit one of his deep wounds and he gasped as he put a hand on it. It hurt too much. Luckily he had bandages around his torso, legs and arms. Jeremy felt his brother jerking and heard his groan and his little face turned into an expression of deep worry._

"_Sowy!" he said. Vegeta chocked back other expressions of pain and shook his head._

"_It's nothing, dwarf. It's okay." _

_Some minutes later the play started. _

_Once it was over, Vegeta looked down and saw the little boy had fallen asleep. He sighed. He would have to carry him. How, he had no idea. He slowly got up and did his best not to groan as pain ran through his muscles. He tried to ignore it as he made his way out, but the woman blocked his path again. Vegeta glared at her as she smiled widely at him. She asked him to follow her, he nodded. They walked through the halls again until they reached a classroom and he sat down across from her desk. The teacher smiled briefly at the sleeping baby._

"_Uhm… Jill said your parents left." She said. Vegeta frowned. "Do you know where they are?"_

"_Dead."_

"_Oh. Then who are you living with?"_

"_My stepfather."_

"_Jill always says that you are the one who cleans the house, prepares the food, wakes them up, helps them to get dressed and baths the babies." She said. "That's why I imagined you'd be a little older. I can't imagine a boy of your age taking so much responsibilities." She waited for Vegeta's answer, but the young Saiyan said nothing. He kept staring at her. She glanced briefly at the child and saw how he began to open his eyes. "Well, it's something weird. I mean you are here, but you are alone. From what I can gather, you are almost always alone. Do you really know how to take care of the kids?"_

"_I've been taking care of them for a long time, and I see them just fine." He said._

"_Well, why are you always alone?"_

_He shrugged. "My father is always working." _

"_And don't __you__ have a nanny?"_

"_We're sayians. We don't need a nanny."_

"'_Geta takes care of us." Jeremy said, now wide awake._

"_Doesn't your stepfather do anything with you? Or for you?"_

"_I told you. He's always working." He began to get up. "I don't know why you want to play psychologist with me, but I don't have time for this. What our life is like is none of your concern." He began to walk away, but she called out for him._

"_Wait. I knew your father wouldn't come, so I just wanted to tell you that Jill is a great kid, and the others are very good as well. They are great students." She seemed to hesitate before smiling and looking up at him. "Once, I asked the kids what moved them to study and do homework so that they could pass. Most of them said that if they didn't, they'd get grounded. Their parents would take their TV's or toys away. Wanna know what Jill answered?"_

"_What?"_

"_She said that she did it for you. She said that she didn't want you to be worried if she failed, so she had to make an effort and try to have every assignment good enough to take some weight off of your shoulders." She said. "She is an amazing little girl."_

_Vegeta nodded briefly and walked away._

Vegeta looked down at his son and smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll go."

"Alright!" Trunks said, lifting his tiny fist in the air.

* * *

"The last time he was seen was heading for Planet Earth. There was an explosion right outside the planet's atmosphere." Commander Sauza informed, reading the file that had just arrived to Cooler's main computer. Cooler was giving his back to him, his tail waving lazily behind him.

"No survivors from my dear brother's army?"

"Not from the ship. There are some soldiers on the base planets, though."

"Inform all his bases and planets that they all correspond to me now. Tell my father that he's dead, as well. How long is it from here to Planet Earth?"

"Two standard months, sir."

"Good. We're heading for Earth. I can't believe my brother got himself killed by a pitiful sayian monkey. What a joke." He crossed his arms as Sauza typed in the new coordinates and sent new files to all of Frieza's bases and King Cold's main computers. "That monkey prince better be prepared." He licked his lips as he remembered the screams and pleas of the young boy. "I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

_Okay. There you go._

_I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, but school is killing me! This chapter is a little longer than the others. I know Vegeta is a little OOC with Trunks, but I think he also deserves to know. _

_Is the story getting a little repetitive? If so, just tell me. As you can see, action is coming back, this time with Cooler. I left the little cliffy :3 _

_So, will Cooler come looking for Vegeta? What will happen then? Is Vegeta strong enough to defeat him?_

_Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!_

_Review!_


	39. Deep Inside

_Whoa. Okay._

_I know it's been a while, but I have this week free so i can allow myself a little rest from the books and continue with the story! Thanks everyone for the reviews!_

_Special thanks to vegetanime for the shower idea: Without her, this chappie would miss a LOT :_)

* * *

Bulma panted as she rolled over from Vegeta and landed on his side. Vegeta smiled as she put her head on his chest and he caressed her creamy backside.

"So, are you ready for the party? It's in three days."

Vegeta groaned. He had only been living there for two weeks and the Briefs family had already managed to annoy him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know I think it is preposterous. Let's just go to sleep." He said.

"Okay."

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep. It was a peaceful night at first, but Bulma woke up when she heard panting coming from beside her. She knew Vegeta had been having nightmares every once in a while, but they were not too bad since he would only frown and twitch a little before relaxing again. Surprisingly, this was the first time she saw him so desperate. He was panting, his face and neck flushed and drenched in sweat and his face twisted with fear. The blue-haired scientist sat up and looked at her fiancé with pity. She put her hand on his forehead. The Saiyan calmed down a little at the cool contact before breaking into a terrible convulsion. Bulma's heart sank and her hand flew up to her mouth.

It looked as if Vegeta was having a seizure.

"No… Z-zarbon… No… Zarbon… Dodoria…"

She gently put her hand on his chest and shook him, but a shriek broke form her lips as he swiftly grabbed her wrist and opened his bloodshot eyes. Bulma whimpered as the grip tightened and Vegeta created a ki blast and growled. Tears gathered in Bulma's eyes as she tried to pry her hand free. His hand glowed with energy before he realized that the wrist he was holding was too slim. He looked up confused. Who was this soldier? His skin was so soft and cool… Why wasn't he wearing gloves? He looked thrown off by long eyelashes protecting watering blue eyes. He slowly released her wrist and dissipated the ki blast, the memories slowly returning to him. He wasn't in the Training Room of Frieza's ship, getting terribly beaten by Zarbon and Dodoria for being too bold. Or maybe to get trained? There wasn't much difference… When Dodoria joined into the training sessions, Zarbon lost what little desire of teaching him something that he had and became the ruthless henchman that would laugh as both beat him up.

Beatings and trainings with Zarbon, he could differentiate a little… With Dodoria, not so much. He swallowed as he remembered he was living in Capsule Corporation again. He cleaned his forehead with his forearm and took various breaths to calm himself. Then he glanced at Bulma, who was holding her wrist gently. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and looked at her wrist. It was swelling, but fortunately wasn't broken or dislocated. Is heart was still racing when he cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Bulma nodded.

"And you?"

He lifted up a shivering hand and rubbed his forehead before nodding. "I think so. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"No." she said. She put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his jaw. "Who are Zarbon and Dodoria?" she asked softly, brushing her soft lips against his mandible and neck.

"Nobody." He grumbled, looking away.

"Tell me." She said. "It helps to talk about it."

"Knock it off, Bulma." He said. "Why do you always try to know everything? Trunks is just like you! Why can't you just leave me alone? The past is the past! Can't you just leave it like that and stop bugging me so much?"

"I just want to help."

"There's no way of helping! It already happened, I took care of it. That's all."

Bulma sighed. "Is it so hard to answer the question?" she said, grabbing his hand. He looked away. "Just tell me. Talk to me. We need to communicate."

Vegeta pulled his hand free and got up, walking outside. Bulma sighed and passed a hand across her face. Minutes later, she heard the low rumble of the Gravity machine being activated and she shook her head. She slowly got up and walked downstairs for a glass of water. As she entered the kitchen, she stole a glance at the clock. 1 am. She sat down on the table and thanked that she didn't have to work the next day. Her thoughts began to swirl around different things until she began to doze off. She woke up when the rumbling that was rocking her stopped and she knew that Vegeta was going to come into the kitchen to grab a snack. She looked up at the clock. 2:30 am.

At least his training hadn't lasted too long.

He looked at Bulma as soon as he entered the kitchen and growled low in his throat. He walked over to the larder and took out a can of sausages. He then served himself a glass of water and sat across from Bulma. He slowly began to eat.

"You are not hungry?"

"Hn?"

"Why aren't you attacking your food? And why only one can?"

He swallowed and looked at her for a long while before looking back down at his food. "I'm not _that _hungry."

"Right." She said. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you."

"You walked away."

"I was annoyed. Not mad." He looked up and saw that her eyes were placed sadly upon him. He thought it was because she was too weak-hearted and he had hurt her by walking away so abruptly. He sighed through his nose. "I just needed to get my mind off of things. Let off some steam."

Bulma nodded briefly. "I'm sorry for being so intense." She said. "I just want to help you."

Vegeta pushed the plate and looked into her eyes. "You've already done enough. You took care of the kids, you gave me a home twice… you make me happy. That's all you can do, and to be honest that's all I need." He got up. "Let's go to sleep now."

Bulma followed him and sat on the bed as he headed for the bathroom to take a short bath. She sighed. He had always been so clammed up. Why couldn't he open up to her without difficulties? She just wanted to know, she wanted their bond to be stronger. She wanted him to take it all out and let his soul rest. She wanted to heal his heart. The beautiful heiress just wanted the best for her fiancé. She got up from the bed and opened the door. Her man looked wonderful as the drops ran down his perfect body, weighing his hair so that it fell down and reached far below his shoulders. She let the pink silk sleeping dress slip from her body and Vegeta turned to look at her. Bulma slid the transparent door open and closed it behind her. He didn't move as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her pale face into his upper back, she let the heat of the water and the heat from his body cover her skin completely.

"I thought you didn't like cold water."

"In Frieza's ship, you only got cold water. With the time, I began to miss the warmth." He admitted.

"You still don't wanna tell me?"

"Hn."

"You know you can trust me."

"They are Frieza's henchmen." He mumbled. "His right and left hands."

"Oh." She kissed his back. "We can talk about it later if you want to."

She began to trace the curve of his back with her fingers.

He slowly turned around and caught Bulma's lips into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back eagerly and he lifted her up by her butt, trapping her legs and resting her back against the wall. She cupped his face with her hands as they kissed. He turned off the water with his tail and carried his woman up to the bed, gently putting her there and placing himself on top of her to start a new heated session of pure passion.

* * *

"What do you mean by that? I never said you could go to a party!" Vegeta said.

"Well, why not? Mr. and Mrs. Briefs said I could go!" Jill screamed back. "Besides, all my friends are gonna be there!"

"So what? If all your friends decide to jump off of a bridge, you'd follow their lead?"

"What? This is ridiculous! It's just a party! It's not even my first party! Gosh!"

"I don't care! I'm here to put rules over you! I won't let you go! I don't even know the people, for goodness' sakes!" he fumed. Jill threw her arms in the air as she said:

"Oh my god! I am a Saiyan! They can't do anything to me! I can paralyze them with a single punch! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Vegeta looked away and crossed his arms. It wasn't that he was overly worried about Jill's wellbeing. She could defend herself. It was just… the clothes she was wearing, if they could be called that, and the fact that she was going with a boy. He frowned as Bulma walked calmly towards them with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Vegeta. When I was her age, I went to lots of parties, and I'm a human!" she giggled. "Even _we_ went to some parties when we were young, remember?" she hugged him as she hummed the first song they had danced together so many years ago. He pulled her away softly and looked at Jill.

"_If_ I let you go" he frowned as her face lit up "by what time are you gonna be home?"

"Oh, not too late. I usually get home from parties at 2 am and…"

"You're kidding." He said, crossing his arms.

She took a deep breath. "Fine… then 1 am." She said.

"No way." He turned to walk away, and Jill growled in annoyance.

"You don't even have to pick me up!" she said. "Jack will bring me back at 2!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. Bulma winked at Jill and followed him. The prince glared at her as she smiled at him. She was a bit nervous, though. She had some… interesting news for the Saiyan. He crossed his arms and rested his weight on one foot.

"What the hell do you want now? I already told her she could go."

"You didn't."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Anyway, I didn't come to talk about Jill's party." She grabbed his hand and guided him up to the bed. He didn't sit down, glaring down at her. "Okay. I've talked to my parents and we've… we've made a decision."

"What decision?"

"Well, not a decision. More like a suggestion for you – "

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't get angry."

"Just get it over with!"

"We think you should go back to the psychologist."

"Has all the people in this house gone crazy? Absolutely not!"

"But, sweetie – "

"I said no! It didn't work the first time when I was younger. Why would it work now?"

"Because Frieza is no longer around. You're safe. You just need to get it all out." She said, shrugging. "You refuse to share your time as a soldier with me, so why not sharing it with someone that can actually help?"

"You're an idiot." He said. "Just give it up."

Bulma sighed trough her nose. "Why don't you tell me what were you dreaming abouy last night? I'm sure it'll help." She said. "It always helps to talk about things."

"No, it doesn't!" he snapped. "I just want to keep my past buried. It already happened! Why bringing it back? Misery has finally abandoned my life and I don't want to call it back. To cry over memories is for the weak. You have to be strong enough to swallow the things and just keep on walking or you'll be dead long before you can try to make things up!"

"That's completely false!" she said. "Swallowing everything is not good! Someday you will just burst and that will be even worse! You cried at nights when you were young and then you would just clam everything up! You didn't even tell everything to Goku and Radditz because you didn't want anyone to know! And then one day you would burst and attack Frieza and he'd punish you! That's how Frieza made things work!"

"You know nothing about my past, woman! You know nothing at all!"

"But I do! Jill told me! The kids told me! Because they know that talking about things is the best!"

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily. "Why do you want me to relive everything? I just want to forget it!"

"You won't forget it if you don't get rid of it first!"

"Right! And talking about Frieza all day will make me forget what I went through? That's what you're saying?"

"Not all day! Just once! Just tell me what happened and then you'll be free."

"You already know what happened." He said, looking through the window. "You know what happened to my parents, and you know what happened to me when I lived with Frieza. What do you want? A detailed, gory tale of what he did to me when the toddlers were asleep?"

"No." she answered, cooling down. She walked up to him and looked through the window as well. Mrs. Brief was watering the plants as she talked with Lauren. Tyler and Jeremy were sparring, Trunks was running around as Dr. Briefs chased after him, laughing. Jenny was talking with Jill, and Josh was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was still eating. "Just answer my questions."

"What questions?"

"Who are Zarbon and Dodoria?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He kept looking at the window as he debated whether to tell her or not. His brow twitched in frustration and he shook his head slowly. However, he began to talk.

"Frieza was the Emperor of most of the known Universe." He started. "We were forced to call him Lord Frieza. Flanking him were his two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria. They were not strictly the strongest on the base, but they were the highest in rank. They were his right and left hands."

"And why did you mention them last night?"

"Sometimes, when Frieza was too lazy or too busy, he would send them to punish me if I did something wrong. I had training session scheduled with both, which didn't differ too much from beatings. They exceeded me in strength, and they were bastards." He cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off of the window. "Sometimes they'd beat me when I was walking around just because they were bored." He stayed silent for a minute before talking again. "I was dreaming about one of those beatings."

"Oh."

"They came with the Ginyu Force to Earth the night of your party." He added.

Bulma looked at him for a while before looking back at the window.

"As a soldier" she said "did you kill too many people?"

"I purged planets, woman. What do you think?"

"Were there any wars, or was it just you killing the civilians?"

"There were wars once in a while. But they were not strictly wars of two bands. Frieza never sent more than eight men on a purge and that's saying too much. We were way stronger than any civilian, so it was easy for us to combat even if they were prepared." He said. "In all the years that Frieza ruled – and they are a lot, trust me – he never sent his whole army to attack another army. The only army that compares to his is either his father's or his brother's."

Bulma swallowed as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Why can't you just trust me for once? I know it will help."

"Why can't you just understand that I can't keep my pride aside for a little while? I'm not going and that's final."

"The kids went to the psychologist." She said, turning back to the window. Vegeta gave her a sideways glance, raising his eyebrow. "Years ago. When you left." She said. "It was so hard for all of us…" she swallowed. "I didn't go because I had to start working, but they did go. It helped them a lot. They even said that they wouldn't have made it without professional help."

"That's different." He said. "The kids had to learn how to live without me. I don't have to learn how to live without Frieza or how to cope with everything he left behind."

"You can't say that going to the psychologist the first time didn't help." She said softly. "It's just for a while. She will help with the nightmares, and the memories. Do it for the kids. Or do it for you. You don't deserve this."

_"It's the best for everyone." Jill said, pushing away from him and staring into his eyes. "Look at you. Frieza is insane. You don't deserve this."_

He remembered and turned to walk up to his bed, sitting at the edge and sighing. His tail waved slowly around him and Bulma sat at his side. He looked at his hands and sighed. Psychologists were for the weak, and he wasn't weak. Strength was the only thing that mattered. What if he was a little insane? He was strong. For years he convinced himself that only strength could get him out of hell. The strong tortured the weak, and the weak just had to sit there and stand it. Strong people weren't merciful. They took joy in watching the weak suffer because that's why they were strong, right? So in order to stop suffering, he had to become strong. That was the logic he had followed since he was eleven. Strong people fight for what they want and show no mercy except for the people they care for.

The weak always lose.

But then again, he didn't need to become stronger. He was the strongest now, right? He didn't want to torture and kill to get rid of the rage and grief. He didn't want to get stronger than any one and frustration wasn't plaguing his mind every time he trained. Perhaps visiting the psychologist wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least that'd make Bulma happy.

"I'll think about it." he muttered.

Bulma smiled.

* * *

_Vegeta finished taking a bath and turned the faucet off. He shook his head and his hair stood up in a flame again. He was about to get out of the shower when the door of the bathroom creaked as someone opened it. His eyes widened as he saw Frieza entering with an arrogant smirk on his face._

_He stepped back and pressed his back against the shower wall, his tail flying up to cover himself. His heart raced as Frieza's smile grew bigger and he approached the shower. He slowly pushed the crystal door open and Vegeta swallowed, pressing himself against the wall as far as he could._

"_Hello, my pet."_

"_F-father." He said, trying to control his fear._

"_How are you today?"_

"_Fine. I-I thought y-you were working."_

"_I was, but I wanted to spend some time with my son. Is that so wrong?"_

_Vegeta shook his head and trembled as Frieza walked up to him and smiled. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and pulled him closer. Vegeta closed his eyes shut as his tail wrapped tightly around his sacrum and Frieza licked the base of his neck, enjoying the terrified trembling of the young monkey. He slammed his knee against his chest and Vegeta slammed against the wall, hitting his head. He groaned and Frieza grabbed him by his hair, slamming him face-first against the next wall. _

"_Don't turn around." He ordered._

_Vegeta tensed and his tail strained almost at a breaking point as he felt Frieza's red eyes travel across his wet body. He swallowed and yelped in fear and surprise as the lizard suddenly appeared behind him and whispered into his ear: "You've grown."_

_He grabbed the tail and unwrapped it from around the prince's waist, angling his legs apart with his knee._

_As he screamed in pain and blood ran down his legs, his shrieks became pitched and suddenly morphed into that of a woman's. He was no longer facing the tile wall of the shower but a beautiful pink woman of some species he didn't remember. She was crying and screaming as Vegeta had his way with her. He wasn't purely enjoying her. It was just lust. Pure lust that came from the darkest edges of his soul. _

"_Please, stop!" He no longer knew if the pleas came from his young body being assaulted or from the girl. They all morphed into one long wail that begged for mercy. "Please… no more."_

_But both scenes disappeared and he found himself inside his own closet, trembling in fear as Frieza's chuckles sounded through his ears. He swallowed and closed his eyes shut. Frieza opened the door and smiled insanely._

"_Here you are."_

_He grabbed Vegeta by his hair and threw him to the floor. He sat on him and began to slam his bony fist into his face and to whip his legs with the tail. Vegeta screamed and cried as he tried to squirm away. But then it wasn't his face the one that was bleeding and with tears running down. It wasn't his young face the one that had broken bones sticking out. It was a soldier's face._

_He saw his own gloved fist slamming against someone's face over and over as that person screamed in pain. But Vegeta didn't want to stop. Droplets of blood ran down on him and he didn't stop until lifeless eyes stared back at him. But those eyes regained life suddenly and were wet with tears and crimson. And he was once again staring at himself. He was lying on his bed, naked and beaten. He was trembling and crying, his eyes wide with the trauma._

_He couldn't move. Frieza had just left the room. Vegeta swallowed. Another night without sleep because of Frieza's beating. The pain wouldn't let him get any sleep but he still had to go to school the next day. At least he didn't have to clean the house from his own blood this time._

"Dad… Mom… Dad? Mom?"

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he gasped. He took in his surroundings and looked at his son with wide, wild eyes. "T-Trunks?"

"Dad… I had a nightmare."

"W-what?"

"I saw a movie with Jeremy today." He said, looking away in shame. "It got me scared. I know Saiyans don't show fear but I was wondering if I could sleep with you. Just for tonight. Please?"

Vegeta calmed his racing heart and sat up. He rubbed his head. How would he have wished to have his parents to snuggle with when he had nightmares about Frieza. No, instead he had that beige ceiling that glared down at him every time he woke up in that dreaded room that always smelt like sweat, blood and dirt. Vegeta hesitated and Bulma slowly woke up, sitting up.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"He had a nightmare." Vegeta said. He sighed and swallowed. "I'll go for a glass of water. Lye wherever you want, brat." He said.

Trunks smiled as he climbed onto the bed.

* * *

_What will happen when Cooler arrives?_

_Will Vegeta go to the psychologist?_

_Will their lives be the same?_

_Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!_

_Review!_


	40. Dark Thoughts

_What's this? A new chapter? Hell yeah!_

_Thanks everyone._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

"_I'll change, I swear." He cried weakly. "I swear."_

"_Change? My love, I don't want you to change. You are good as you are…"_

"_Then why can't I live here? If Roderick hates me so much then I'll be different. I know I wasn't a great son but I can be better! I won't be a disgrace, I swear! Please!" he pleaded. _

_His mother took his little hands between hers and sighed._

"_It's not you, Vegeta. You are not a disgrace and Roderick doesn't hate you." She said. "It's just… it's hard for a human to get used to a Saiyan."_

"_But he got used to you!"_

"_But that's because I'm an adult. You are children."_

"_But we'll grow! I'll grow and I… I can act like an adult if you want me to. I will… I will…" he tried to think of anything to help him convince his mother but nothing came to his mind. "I will change. I know I was a terrible son and a worthless prince but…" he swallowed._

"_Why do you think that?"_

_Vegeta hesitated for a moment and his wet eyes locked on the floor. "F-Frieza says that all the time. H-he says that that's the reason why you abandoned me." He quivered a little and looked back up at her. "When he beats me he says that I deserve it because I am a worthless prince, and that you left because you… you disowned me." When his mother didn't answer, he continued talking. "I know I should've done something to protect father, and I know we are a burden for you, but I'll do anything to stay away from Frieza. I mean… I don't know what I did to earn your hatred, but I'm sorry." He bit his lips as sobs began to rack his body again. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to earn this punishment, but please make it stop now. I regret everything, but please take us in again."_

"_You didn't do anything, Vegeta. It's just…"_

"_Roderick won't even feel us! They'll be all day at school, and after that I can take them to eat somewhere until late at night, and then I'll prepare their food and wash their plates and clothes and they will go to bed and I will wake them up and prepare their breakfast and fix their rooms… I'll work to pay any other bill!" he said. "Don't make me go back there! I-If I return home now he'll be there, to beat me and…" he hugged his knees against his chest in an attempt to comfort himself. "I don't know if he'll get home drunk, or angry. I don't know if he'll break anything, or if he'll beat me until I pass out…" he closed his eyes. "Everyday it's something different but it is always the goddamn same thing!"_

"_Vegeta…"_

"_Two weeks ago… Two weeks ago he brought a bat home."_

"_A bat?"_

"_Yeah. It was like a baseball bat but it wasn't made of wood. I would've broken the wood." He swallowed. "I think it was made of metal, but I can't be sure." His voice was trembling as he hugged his knees tighter. "He beat me with it, and I bled so badly. I got so many bruises, and he broke both of my legs. He didn't let me go to the hospital so I had to wait until they healed. I had to walk with them because I still had to wake the kids up and give them breakfast… They still hurt, but they're not broken anymore." He buried his head in his arms and his tail wrapped around his ankles almost unconsciously. "But I was so scared." He mumbled. "I was so scared, and he beat me for hours, and I passed out so many times but he waited for me to wake up and I screamed so much and he still has the bat and I don't want to go back because he'll make me scream and bleed and I hate it and I'm so afraid of him and..:" he was talking so fast that his mother could barely follow his words. _

_She rubbed his back to try and comfort him and his fast ranting became short wails of desperation. "My son, everything will be okay."_

_He lifted his head. "It will only be okay if you come back, or let us live here! Please!"_

"_I will talk to Roderick about it, but I can't make a decision myself. I'll call you."_

"_No, you won't!" he said. "You won't call because you are afraid that Frieza will answer the phone. But you hate it when I come here."_

"_I don't hate it when you come here…"_

"_You do! You hate me! You know you hate me, but… but you are the only person I know that can take us in."_

"_I don't hate you, Vegeta."_

"_Why else, then, would you sit there with your arms crossed while I get beaten so badly by a man who isn't even my father?" he growled. "But that doesn't matter now… I just want to be away from him."_

_His mother became angry. "I won't tolerate that you talk to me that way, Vegeta! I don't do this because I like to see you like this! Next time you raise your tone I will see to it that you regret it!"_

_Vegeta's eyes widened as an awful lot of flashbacks crossed his mind. He glared at her, but the air got caught in his throat as fear took a hold of him. The queen saw this and sighed. The young boy was traumatized, she knew it. She knew that one couldn't scream at a traumatized kid because his sane was too fragile. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he flinched back with a slight growl. It didn't sound like a real growl, since it came out from a chest filled with pure dread, but she got the clue and decided that it was better to treat the abused boy in slower movements, as one would to a scared kitten. _

"_I think you should go back home, Vegeta." She said slowly. _

_Vegeta's mind began to get torn between running away from his mother, whom his mind had begun to fear since she had screamed at him, and to stay and not go back to Frieza. _

"_M-mom…"_

"_Go."_

"_B-but, F-Frieza…"_

_She lifted a hand to point at the door but the boy's instincts were set on edge. Defensive mechanisms were activated as alarms rang in his heart and he let out a slight whimper followed by a short yell, which made him stagger back when his mind screamed that she was going to beat him. Deep down he knew she wouldn't, but he couldn't force his body to relax. The Queen winced at how devastated her son's mind was and she slowly, very slowly began to approach him. Vegeta's breath became short gasps and he trembled as he waited for her next move. His mother kneeled down and hugged him softly. She felt his body tensing almost at a breaking point before relaxing, and he wrapped his arms around his mother._

"_I'll try to convince Roderick, Vegeta."_

* * *

"Vegeta! We're late!" Bulma shouted.

"Stop shouting, woman!"

"Then stop being such an ass and hurry up!"

"I will take the time I want!"

"What the hell are you doing anyway? I am a woman and it took me less than you! Are you having trouble with your tie?" she began to walk to his room. "I can help you with it but please hurry up! You don't wanna miss Trunks's play, do you?" she opened his door and saw him looking through the window.

"I told you I would go downstairs in a minute." He growled.

Bulma saw how his tail was twitching and she walked up to him. His face was expressionless, as always. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk? Did you have another nightmare while I was fixing my hair this morning?"

"Shut up."

She grabbed his hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He turned around and left the room. Bulma sighed as she followed him downstairs and they headed for the car parked outside. Everyone got inside, with Bulma driving. Once in a while she snuck a glance at Vegeta who didn't cease to look through the window. The Saiyan was pondering about the dream he had had… He wondered if he was still as insane as he had been in those horrible years. Maybe so, and that was why they wanted him to go to the psychologist. His first appointment would be in a week, and he really didn't want to go. It was ridiculous. He was okay now. Nothing could get things wrong anymore… or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

"Excellent news, sir." A soldier said, bowing before his master.

"Speak."

"It seems your time of waiting will be shortened. We will arrive on Earth in a few hours." He said, slowly. He waited for his master to speak, but an awkward silence followed. Was he angry? Had he any plan that had been ruined? He stared at the Icejin's neck as he tapped his fingers on his knee. The tail swished from side to side before finally stopping, and the soldier heard a slight chuckle.

"Superb."

* * *

The principal was staring out the window, watching all the cars park and the families head to the Theatre Room to see the play. He always did so as he thought about the speech he'd give to the parents once they were settled inside. It was the tradition every year, and he liked to see the folks grabbing the toddler's hands as they walked into the building. He sipped on his coffee and almost choked on it as he saw it. He narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose… Yes, there was no mistaking it.

Vegeta was climbing down CC's car. He was such a grownup now… His thin, muscular body was now much more built, and his face was now that of a man's. He hadn't since the boy since he had mysteriously left so many years ago. He remembered asking Bulma, Radditz, Kakkarot and everyone he could, but nobody gave a satisfactory answer. His father, Frieza, stopped answering the phone and he lost all connection with the boy. Now here he was, grabbing Bulma's hand as they walked up to the building with the kids following them. He smiled slightly as he went downstairs to meet him.

" – and I was like 'I don't care if you've got Prada shoes, I'm the president here and I hate it when I'm trying to read some blueprints and I hear the clicking of some heels', and the woman looked at me like 'You're a bitch' and…" she stopped telling the story of her day to Vegeta, who looked rather relieved, to look at the man who approached them with a big smile on his face. Bulma's eyes widened as she realized the man hadn't seen Vegeta since…

"Vegeta! Long time no see!" he grabbed the man's hand wth both of his as he shook it eagerly. Vegeta pulled his hand free with ease as he raised an eyebrow. The principal was old. His hair was white and wrinkles decorated his face. There was a white goatee surrounding his lips as he spoke. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Sir." Vegeta said.

"You just left one day! I can't believe you're finally back. How have you been? What's been going on?" He passed an arm around Vegeta's shoulders even though the Saiyan was slightly taller than him and he led him inside. Bulma shrugged and followed them. The principal didn't stop talking. "We added a pool, and the gym is much bigger now. The Theatre Room is also incredible. I'm very glad that you decided to enter Trunks into this school, because that way I got to meet your siblings and your son."

Vegeta felt awkward. He looked around the school as he saw that lots of things had changed, but the main structure remained the same. They finally got to the Theatre Room.

"Well, you should go inside. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Right…"

Bulma laughed as the principal gave them a nod and walked away. Vegeta entered and sat down in the first row. He began to look around at the people who were trying to find a comfy seat, and he spotted lots of old faces.

"Look, that's Carmen." Bulma said. "She's divorced twice. She got married to another man like six months ago."

Vegeta couldn't care less. Although she did look terrible. Tons of make-up covered her thin face, with big cheekbones protruding above sunken cheeks and operated, red lips. She had little hair, which was dyed red and blonde, and it was dirty. Her thin frame was covered with a short, red dress. She sat down beside a tiny, old, fat man who looked like he had lots of money earned in dirty ways. Vegeta's nose wrinkled as he turned around and saw the principal climbing upstairs, preparing to give his speech. The people began to shut up as the lights dimmed and the man grabbed the microphone.

"Good day, everyone! And welcome back!"

Vegeta leaned back and began to play with his tie as the man spoke. Bulma elbowed him to make him pay attention and he ignored her. The play began with two little girls talking. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away, and soon enough sleep found his way into him.

"_Guys, stop playing around! You're gonna break something!" he shouted from upstairs._

_The kids stopped playing for a while, but after a few minutes they began to scream and laugh and throw things around. Vegeta was about to call for them again, but porcelain shattering echoed across the room. Vegeta jerked and stood from his bed in a flash, running downstairs to see what had happened. 'Please, no. Please, no. No, no.' He got there and his heart stopped. There, on the floor, in pieces, lay one of Frieza's most valued souvenirs from a planet he had visited. A Creatfyan Jar, he called it. It was supposedly extremely expensive, a rarity in the Universe, something that must've remained untouched, guarded, for it was as fragile as it was loved by the tyrant… And now there it was, made dust. Why Frieza liked to keep one of his most valued things in the living room of seven Saiyans? No idea… But that was what least preoccupied Vegeta at the moment. _

_He looked at the kids, who were surrounding the broken jar with guilty faces. He swallowed._

"_W-what happened?"_

"_Jeremy threw a ki blast at the table and the jar fell down." Josh said quietly. Jeremy whimpered a little and bowed his head in sadness. The older boy turned and saw that the table was singed. Vegeta's fear was replaced by anger. The twelve-year-old boy turned to his brother and glared at him._

"_You did this?" he roared. The baby's eyes widened and he stumbled a few steps back, scared by his brother's display. "I told you to stop fooling around! I told you that you would end up breaking something! What's wrong with you? Are you deaf? Stupid?" he screamed. He was so angry he couldn't believe it. He knew Frieza was going to kill him… no, torture him horribly for this. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of you! Go up to your rooms now! All of you!"_

"'_Geta…" Jeremy whimpered._

"_Shut up! You're the last person I want to see right now! Go away!"_

_Jeremy began to cry and Jill scooped him up in her tiny arms. They all walked quietly upstairs and all of them got into the same room, closing the door behind them. Vegeta then fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes. What was he supposed to do now…? He picked up some of the pieces and looked at them, trembling. Frieza was going to destroy him… literally. He closed his eyes and got up to clean the mess._

_Frieza arrived later that night. Vegeta was in his room, looking through the window. He had taken the kids to Kakkarot's house just in case… The trip had been very quiet, him going ahead and the others behind… It was the first time he hadn't carried the baby in his arms when it was a rather long journey. He gripped his hair as he heard Frieza closing the door and the screaming of his name. He got up and walked downstairs._

"_Something's missing, monkey."_

"_R-really? W-what?"_

_Frieza frowned deeper. "Are you playing with me, kid?"_

"_N-no."_

"_What happened to it?"_

_Vegeta looked away as he tried to find a way to tell him. A cold hand was grabbing his throat and lifting him up a good height from the floor seconds later. The pressure from the fingers hurt and the prince found the air refusing to come in. He gasped and tried to pry himself free, but Frieza only added more force. It finally became unbearable and he was forced to speak: "I-its… b-broken." He choked out._

_Frieza's face became a mask of pure anger as he dropped him to the floor and the boy sank to his knees. He forced him to the floor with his foot. "Broken?" he hissed._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry." He said._

"_Who broke it?"_

"_M-me." _

_Frieza leaned down and spoke softly in his ear: "I don't believe you, but since you want to be so honorable, then so be it. I'll pretend it was you." _

_He gave an angry yell and kicked the back of his victim, a little bit above the tail. It felt as if his legs had been severed right then and there. He screamed and tried to drag himself away, but he felt an awkward tingling sensation every time he tried to move his legs. The lizard then lifted him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall. With fury shining in his eyes, he covered the child's mouth before his palm began to glow with ki. Vegeta's eyes widened and he tried to push Frieza away, but the lizard fired._

_And the Saiyan screamed. The lizard stepped back and stared with a smile as Vegeta's mouth expelled smoke and blood ran down his lips like a cascade. Vegeta whimpered as his mouth ached like never before. The blast had not been powerful enough to go down his throat, but his tongue was severely damaged. He stood there, trying to withstand the pain, not noticing that Frieza had left for a second, returning with a hammer in his hand. The monster had a crazed look on his face… something Vegeta had seen very few times. He swallowed. 'Please, let him kill me. Let me die tonight…' _

_Frieza lifted the hand with the hammer and Vegeta shrunk into the corner, sitting down and covering his face with his hands. Frieza growled and managed to hit Vegeta's nose with the hammer- The child screamed as his head snapped sideways and blood splashed onto the adjacent wall. Frieza kicked him in his thin ribs with full force, watching the small Saiyan choke on his own blood before driving the hammer upon his lips, making his mouth explode with more pain. Laughing maniacally, the lizard slammed the iron hammer over and over on the child's face. The poor, tiny Saiyan screamed until his lungs gave out and only whimpers came out of his throat. The lizard finally got tired and stepped back, admiring the prince. He was panting, his face completely broken and covered in dark blood and fresh tears. The child began to plead quietly._

"_I-I'm… so-rry…" he couldn't speak properly. "B-b-bleea…ze…" _

"_Oh, no. It's not over yet, my little monkey. We're just getting started."_

_The child cried and tried to shrink even more into the corner, but Frieza grabbed his legs and outstretched them before stomping on them, shattering the bone as if it was glass. Vegeta screamed and a wave of convulsions hit his body. The beast then began to squish the tail against the ground. His vocal chords found strength again and he gave out pained cries as Frieza crushed the tail below his foot. His mind gave in and he passed out. _

_He woke up again, only to find himself face down on a puddle of blood. Frieza straddled his back and twisted him arms behind his back. The child screamed until his voice gave out again. He could merely gasp as his arms broke, and a much strained whimper came out from the intense pain._

"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he looked at her. "What?"

"Look at Trunks! And don't fall asleep again, jerk!"

He swallowed. "Woman… did I scream, or something?"

"Wha – ? Oh my god, he looks so cute!"

Vegeta looked up at his son and smiled slightly. He was dressed as a bandit and was threatening a group of kids with a wooden sword. He smiled. 'That's my son'. Bulma grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly as she put her head on his shoulder. His heart was still racing from his previous nightmare, but at least he hadn't screamed or cried in his sleep. He took a deep breath. Everything was okay now… He knew it. He put his other hand on her wrist and she smiled wider. Trunks began to give a monologue about bad things and how to be a good thief.

"I'm so proud of him." She said.

"Hn."

Everything seemed to be okay… until Vegeta heard something unusual in the distance. The floor began to tremble slightly. He leaned forward and frowned in confusion. He noticed that his siblings also felt it. He looked up at Trunks, who was still talking but noticeably something was bothering him. The tremors became more intense, but still slight enough not to be noticed by the other beings in the room. Vegeta's tail waved anxiously. It couldn't be an earthquake… It was as if something enormous was approaching them. He got up for a second and looked back at Bulma, who was glaring at him for not paying attention to Trunks. His siblings got up as well and were prepared to walk outside, when Bulma stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back."

They walked outside, just in time to spot a group of teachers watching a small T.V inside a room. Vegeta walked inside as he saw their faces and the people inside ignored him as they paid attention to what seemed to be the most interesting news ever.

"– and the government used all that is in their hands to stop it." the reporter said. "They do not wish to harm anyone inside since it seems to be a rather large ship, but it is parking inside West City, right next to West City High School. Policemen are on their way there to arrest and interrogate whoever comes inside it. Our Satellite is recording it right now."

Vegeta's stomach flopped. There on the T.V, a ship he had seen once, long ago, was parking next to the school.

Cooler's ship.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he screamed.

"What?" Jill asked. "You know that ship?"

"That's Frieza's brother's ship."

* * *

_What will happen when Vegeta sees Cooler again?_

_Will he be able to beat him?_

_Will his siblings and son help him?_

_Find out next time in A Lifetime Turmoil! Review!_


	41. It begins

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating in so long. My school has been killing me! I should be doing homework now... Goddammit! _

_Thanks for your amazing reviews!_

* * *

Cooler smiled as his ship touched ground. He sipped the last of his beer and placed it on the small table near his throne. Sauza kneeled before him and bowed his head, awaiting for his master to acknowledge him. The lizard waved his tail and decided to prolong his arrival a little longer, licking as lips as he imagined the terrified Saiyan prince standing right outside the ship. He wanted to see him, have him, torture him, and kill him. It was going to be delicious. Many men he had tormented, but none had ever been so satisfying as the monkey. His screams were delicious, his tears were beautiful. He looked down at his loyal dog.

"Speak."

"Master Cooler, we have touched ground in the exact coordinates of the planet where Prince Vegeta is. Not only that, but we are in the place where he is located _exactly. _You don't have to wait for him. The cameras have caught images of him right outside. He is accompanied by the six princes of Vegeta-sei, and the woman registered to be his wife."

Cooler lifted a hand to make his pet shut up. So Vegeta was right outside. He smiled and rubbed his chin. He knew the monkey was married. Frieza had told him that he had been with a girl when he was young, and investigating further, with spies hired by both him and his brother – presumably the same spy who always told Frieza where his little monkey was and what he was doing – he had come to the news that the prince was married. And not only that, he had a son.

"Anything else?"

"The press of the planet is there, as well as various inhabitants, including children and adults. Would you like the immediate destruction of the beings?"

"No, no. Let them watch the first wave of soldiers. Make sure that the first Captain sent scares them away. The second wave will kill them. Then we'll move onto Vegeta."

"But, sir… Won't Prince Vegeta try to kill the soldiers?"

"Not if we threaten him, Sauza. Order the first wave."

…

"Bulma, take them away." Vegeta growled.

"No way!" Jill said. "We're not leaving you! We're old enough now!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're dealing with here! Now fly away!"

"We're not leaving you alone again." Lauren said. "We're not defenseless now. Let us help you for the first time."

Vegeta growled in frustration and looked over at the ship. It remained immobile and the people who had gathered around began to talk loudly.

"Listen, everyone. I didn't go to fucking outer space and lived in Frieza's ship just to lose you some days later. Now, go away – "

"We didn't train hard all these years just to see you walk away again." Jeremy said. "That's not going to happen. We've seen you being the hero over and over as we stand behind and weep like weaklings. No more of that."

Vegeta rubbed his forehead and turned to look at Bulma.

"Please, go away." He pleaded. "This man is not like Frieza."

"I can help!" Trunks spoke up. "I am a Super Saiyan as well."

"You don't fucking get it! He is no warrior! He is a man who enjoys torturing more than fighting! If he has one chance to bring you down, he is not going to kill you! Why can't you get it?"

"We get it!" Jenny said. "And do you think we'll let you go out on your own with that monster? We've seen too much of that already! No more! We're helping and that's final!"

Vegeta was about to answer when he heard the familiar sound of the ship's door opening. He whirled around and clenched his fists. He suddenly found himself surrounded by a horde of people with cameras and amused faces. His eyes widened as he saw a line of soldiers with helmets and weapons appear.

"We come in the name of Lord Cooler, Emperor of Galaxies, heir to the Cold Empire, son of King Cold and brother of the deceased Lord Frieza." One of them spoke up. Everyone quieted. He began to walk down the ramp, the others following him. "We are going to give you one chance to move away, and let us see Prince Vegeta, heir to the extinguished throne of Vegeta-sei." He said, as his feet finally touched ground. The other soldiers stood on the ground behind him and they all walked some steps towards the family.

"Okay, is this some kind of publicity?" a man spoke up. "This is ridiculous."

"Silence, human!" the soldier bellowed. "Everyone, move away or we'll fire."

"You don't need to fire!" Vegeta shouted. "I'm here."

The people began to slowly creep away. Some of them gave him a glance of recognition. Vegeta clenched his fists and looked directly into the black crystal that covered the mask. The soldier's shoulders shook a little as he chuckled and lifted his arm, which had a gun strapped to the wrist.

"Come with us and your family will be safe."

"Where's Cooler? I thought he was a man! Doesn't he have the balls to come and get me himself?" he snapped.

Jeremy frowned and began to motion for the people around to move away. The serious glare on the young boy's eyes convinced most of the people, until only some teachers, the principal and the press remained. Vegeta growled at their stubbornness and the soldier spoke up again.

"As I said before" the soldier said "Everyone who remains, save Prince Vegeta, his mate, their cub and the six princes of Vegeta-sei, are going to be killed."

Vegeta couldn't care less about the inhabitants of Earth, but he knew that if they were killed, it would hurt Bulma and Trunks deeply. Besides, that would give some kind of cruel satisfaction to Cooler, and he wasn't willing to go with that. He wasn't used to be in the paper of hero, so he did what he thought best. He screamed at the people.

"Idiots! Move away! There's nothing to see here! You're gonna get killed, morons!"

A man laughed.

"Yeah, I don't buy that."

Without warning, the soldier shot an energy beam from his weapon directly into the man's head. His corpse fell to the floor. Bulma gagged and covered her son's eyes. Trunks gave a disgusted cry and the people scurried away. Now they were alone.

"Bulma, please." Vegeta said. "Leave, please. You'll only be a liability."

Bulma nodded and grabbed Trunks's wrist, preparing to leave.

"No! I want to stay!"

"Prince Vegeta! Stand forward or we'll have to attack."

"Attack?" Vegeta sneered. He pushed Bulma back with his tail and walked forward with his arms crossed. "You are no match for any of us."

The man pressed a button on his helmet, activating the inner scouter. He read each power level.

"The woman will be dead in a second if you don't co – " he never got the chance to finish his sentence as he found a gloved hand going through his abdomen.

Vegeta pulled his bloody hand back and looked at the other soldiers. He couldn't see their faces, but he could feel their fear as they aimed their guns at him. He smirked and lifted his hands in the air, before a light exploded from him and the soldiers disintegrated in seconds. He shook his hand to remove some of the blood and looked up at the open door. Nothing happened for some seconds and his tail waved anxiously. He sighed through his nose as he walked back to his family and glared at them. They had all been a little shaken up at his roughness, but were still stubborn.

"Leave." He said. "You are only going to make it harder for me."

"No way. We're gonna help."

Vegeta placed a hand on his forehead.

Inside the ship, cooler stared at the screen. Vegeta was way stronger than what he remembered. He looked past the small device as he stared at the kneeling Sauza. His tail waved behind him as wheels turned inside his head.

"Sauza. Fetch Jihro and Luca and go fight them. I'm sure you can take him down and force him inside."

"Yes, sir."

"Threaten his family, do anything possible. If it doesn't work, I'll go out."

"Yes, sir."

Vegeta was still arguing with his family. They were on a heated discussion as he begged for them to leave and everyone refused, even Bulma. He stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps behind him. He growled and turned around, expecting to see another wave of soldiers, but he was thrown off. Accompanied by a red, bald woman and a short, muscular, white man, was Sauza. Vegeta suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine and dropped into his stance, growling. The man didn't bring good memories to his mind. His tail waved anxiously as he frowned and tried to block out the flashback.

Sauza stood with his arms crossed and his legs parted as he smiled smugly down at Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta." He spoke up. "Long time no see." Vegeta growled as the commander began to descend the ramp until he was on the floor. "Last time I saw you, you were a boy… and you were crying and convulsing in Zarbon's arms as he carried you back to your master's ship. I see that Master Cooler roasting you alive until you _begged for mercy_ didn't leave any scars."

Vegeta was trembling with rage now, his muscles twitching, eager to leap at the bastard, but he knew better… even if he was starting to see red from anger.

"What?" Trunks and Jeremy whispered.

Bulma and the kids frowned in confusion and then horror as the words sank on them. The two soldiers behind Sauza laughed heartedly.

"Bastard." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You preferred the smetheros?" he shrugged. "I can't blame you. At least those didn't make you beg, although you passed out several times. You looked so pathetic, kneeling and screaming all you were worth, clinging to those shackles that were only cutting your wrists open."

"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed. "Just because your little prissy girlfriend is dead, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He smirked. "Although I _did_ kill Zarbon."

Sauza's smile disappeared and he looked over at the kids and Bulma. He smirked as he decided to play a little more with the monkey's mind, making him replay his dreaded memories over and over. He took a more relaxed stance, although he never let his guard down and turned his head a little to the side, addressing his female companion.

"Jihro. You are rather new in Master Cooler's army. You've been here only four years. Have you ever heard of the smetheros?"

"No, sir." She said, smiling cruelly.

Vegeta growled and his tail settled in his waist and unwrapped continuously from frustration. He didn't want his siblings and son to hear the next part, but he knew that he couldn't attack with pure rage, like Sauza wanted him to. He tried to settle his screaming mind, but memories were consuming him and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. The material of his gloves began to torn from the force used in his fists and his mandible and arcade began to hurt from the clenching. His eyebrows twitched and almost touched. And Sauza began to talk.

"The Smetheros are torture devices bought from Planet Yule, now Planet Cold 108. They are shackles attached to a person's wrists and can be graduated. Their purpose is to inflict pain on the victim. There is no limit to how much agony they can make someone feel, but King Cold and Master Cooler stopped using them because usually one hour was enough to drive a strong warrior mad." He smiled as he watched the prince turn his head. "I have never experienced it, luckily, but I can tell that there are few things worse than that. The pain that can be inflicted is enormous, more than what a strong mind could bear."

"Trunks, go away…" Bulma muttered, pushing her son gently.

"And you say the monkey experienced it and he is sane?" Luca said.

"Well, he lived it and didn't beg. I have to grant him that, he is tough. Although he passed out and screamed like hell." He laughed. "I will never forget that. You can't imagine how beautiful it is to see him writhing and screaming, and sweating and bleeding all over." He smiled wider as Vegeta began to walk towards him, his temple bursting with anger. "I can't assure you he is sane, though. He has been beaten and tortured since he was eleven by Frieza. I'm sure that worked a deal on his little brain."

Vegeta released a roar of anger and leapt at him.

He managed to land a punch on his face, but he felt all the air rushing out as Jihro slammed a fist into his gut. As he lay on the air, trying to recover, Sauza put a hand on his aching face and tried to shake the pain off.

"Jihro is not as strong as me, but she is surely one of the fastest beings in the Universe."

Vegeta felt a tiny fist slam into his face and he was thrown backwards. Before he could crash against his family, he flew towards them again, this time aiming for the woman. Trunks frowned and pulled his arm free, flying towards them to help his father. Luca saw him and turned around, preparing to attack him…

Bulma's world seemed to stop as she remembered…

_Bulma saw him sitting down and wincing. He could barely open his right eye and a cut on his cheek seemed to mean a great deal of pain. Apart from that, there were no more visible injuries. They were all hiding beneath his clothes. Bulma made a worried face and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He hissed and glared at her. His eyes were blood-shot and the black bags under them didn't help the matters. She looked down and saw how his left hand was poorly bandaged with a ragged cloth. The other was, luckily, fine. _

"_What happened?" she asked quietly. She knew what had happened. It was Frieza. As he struggled to take some air and speak, she looked in her bag to see if she had all the ointments to heal him at least a little bit._

"_It's… the same as always."_

_She sighed and raked a hand through his hair. She noticed he was warmer than usual. He was having a fever. He began to scrap his scalp lightly, making him relax. She noticed him falling asleep._

_They got to the school and she grabbed his good hand as they walked – he limped badly – behind the building, where no one ever went that early. He sat down on the trunk he usually sat on when they had these morning 'routines'. She took out her healing creams and a couple of bandages she had grabbed from her home's first aid kit and she sat next to him._

"_I don't want you to do this." He complained._

"_Nonsense." She answered, gently helping him to take off his jacket and shirt. He didn't say anything else, and she figured he was just too tired. _

_She winced as she saw three long, claw marks going from his chest down to his lower abdomen. There were bruises all over his body and bite marks on his neck. Disgusting bite marks. One of them was still bleeding. She slowly shook her head as she grabbed the first balm and began to apply it on his bruises. She felt his muscles relaxing as she applied it. She noticed with disgust and anger that most of them had the form of fists. Others were longer, like tail whips. Some of them had no form, so she figured Frieza had used other devices to beat him. When she was done with all the ointments, she cleaned the blood off his neck and torso. It was silent, as she rounded him to inspect his back._

"_Oh my god!"_

_Vegeta sighed as he heard her stepping back. He got up._

"_I know it's disgusting. It's okay. I can heal on my own accord."_

"_No way! Sit down! We need to…"_

_She didn't finish her sentence as she made him sit down again and she sat behind him, inspecting his muscular back. It looked as though he had been whipped with something thick. She didn't need to think too much to know what it was. What was wrong was how horrible they were. The gashes streaked all his back in straight lines, intermixed with traces of blistering, burnt skin and angry bruises. Not only that, but pieces of glass stabbed right under his shoulders, where he couldn't reach with his hands. She was glad that she had some cotton for her Biology laboratory, and alcohol included in her first aid kit for Vegeta. As her eyes travelled down, she noticed the dry blood at the base of his tail and the missing chunks of hair over it. _

_She took a deep breath and grabbed her eyebrow plucker, cotton and alcohol._

"_It may hurt a bit." She said quietly. He nodded. She was mildly glad that there were only few pieces and they were big enough for her to pull out easily. He didn't even flinch as she took them out hastily and they landed on the ground between them. Small trails of blood fell down his injured back and she cleaned it with the water she usually brought for P.E._

"_You should go to the sickbay."_

"_If it's too much for you…"_

"_I'm not a doctor. I shouldn't be doing this. I can't pull glass out of you as if it was the most normal thing in the world."_

_He remained quiet as she applied alcohol on the cotton and then on his wounds. He winced, but didn't groan. It stung for a bit and then he felt the warmth on his back. She figured it would hurt too much if she applied alcohol on the gouges, so she simply cleaned his back with water, applied her healing creams and bandaged his torso, the base of his tail included, although she didn't dare to touch the appendage further, in fear of harming him more. However, as she pressed on the bandage to make it absorb the water and blood, he groaned, and she felt something wrong. One of his ribs – maybe more – was fissured. He sighed and decided to let it be. She couldn't do anything about it. She stood up and stretched, grabbing his hands to inspect them. She felt her heart crush as she saw, apart from the broken hand, the scratches on his palm and fingers._

_He had been crawling._

"_Do you want me to heal your legs?"_

"_No."_

"_Why did he hurt you?"_

_He looked down. "His brother stole something from him. He was angry."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_There is no need to apologize. He'd torture my five-year-old sibling if I wasn't there. He's just a sadistic bastard."_

"_He has no regard for life."_

"_I know. An unprotected child is dead if he faces him… or anyone related to him." He added bitterly._

_The bell rang and they went to class._

Bulma screamed Trunks's name at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't resist the thought of her son getting tortured. But the boy was too far ahead. He was preparing to slam a fist into Sauza's nose.

The commander smiled.

* * *

_Kay_

_Remember I mentioned earlier that Bulma used to heal Vegeta's injuries from time to time at school? Here's a little fb of that._

_Will Trunks and Sauza engage in a fight?_

_What will Cooler do?_

_Will Vegeta be able to defend the others?_

_Will Bulma or the kids jump in for their family?_

_Find out next time in A Lifetime Turmoil!_


	42. One little monkey

Sorry sorry sorry sorryyyy to keep you all waiting like that.

I decided to take the IB and I'm literally dying. This chapter took me almost three weeks to write, between essays, portfolios, Art Works, history presentations, reading Brave New World and Waiting for Godot... Gosh. I've got good news, though:  
I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED IN SCAD :) (My dream college) :)

Uhm... Yeah, also my dog got sick so we had to take a lot of care.

I've also caught a horrible cold, but missing one day of school in IB is like putting a gun to your veins. YES. A GUN.

Anyway. I'll stop babbling now. Here's the next chapter.

Thanks everyone for the wait.

I own nothing.

* * *

It all happened too fast.

Trunks watched as Sauza smirked ad his rage boiled even more, but before his little fist could connect with the man's face, Sauza disappeared and his wrist was grabbed by a large hand. He whirled around to see Jihro smiling down at him. He struggled against the woman's hand, but Sauza slammed a fist into his gut. Vegeta rushed at him without thinking, but as he tried to knock the bald woman off, both her and his son disappeared and reappeared a few meters away. Now, she was holding him by the neck with her long-nailed hand.

"Well, well, well. Get inside, Prince Vegeta, or watch your son –" she started, but stopped immediately as Trunks began to laugh.

"Do you really think you've taken me down?" he said, before he started screaming. Jihro released him and stepped back, a confused expression turning into horror as she watched the young boy's hair stand and change color.

"What the…" Sauza began, before he felt a fist slam into the back of his head, courtesy of Vegeta.

"I'm disappointed, Sauza. Is the head Commader of Lord Cooler underestimating his opponents?"

Sauza shook his head to clear the white and black spots dancing across his vision and turned around to glare at the prince. In the meantime, Jihro was watching in horror as the kid before her turned into a blonde, blue-eyed boy. She was glad she didn't have a scouter, otherwise she was almost sure it would've exploded on her pretty face. She swallowed and forced a cocky smile, crossing her arms.

"So you've changed your appearance. Great trick. Now, make a bunny come out of a hat and then you'll defeat me, monkey boy."

Trunks laughed. "You will see the might of a Super Saiyan, and then we'll see."

Vegeta followed his son's actions and powered up until his hair became gold, smirking as he realized that he didn't need to make such an effort as the first time. His golden tail waved smugly behind him and he crossed his arms across his chest. Sauza frowned.

"Super Saiyan, eh? Master Cooler said you might pull that trick." He smirked. "But that won't work on me."

"Let's face it, Sauza. You might have been stronger than Zarbon, but you are surely a million times weaker than what Frieza was. And I defeated him."

Sauza chuckled. "It is not always about power, dear Vegeta. When will you learn?" he said. "I can destroy you without touching you."

"Oh, really?" Vegeta said, smirking. "And how, oh so great Commander, will you do that? Trying to bring back my memories? Blackmailing me with my own family?" he spit on the ground. "That's not gonna work." He pointed with his chin at his siblings. "Those kids, they are strong. Incredibly strong. And we outnumber you. There is no way you'll ever be able to do anything to us. Cooler will have to come outside and drag my cold corpse into his ship if he wants to see me face to face."

Sauza laughed. "Too bad we have to drag you inside alive. But don't worry. This time I won't make you beg as much." He dropped into a fighting stance. "Although I really miss your screams."

Before Vegeta could say anything, Sauza leapt into the air. However, something caught Vegeta's eye. Luca was speeding up to him. He whirled around to block the punch directed at him, and was surprised as it actually hurt when it connected with his crossed forearms. He frowned and sent a kick at the little man, who jumped high in the air and smirked. Vegeta growled and sent a ki blast at him, but the man got easily out of the way and laughed with little squeals. Vegeta scrunched up his nose and his tail beat against is thigh in agitation and anger. He realized then that the man's size would be a terrible problem, since he had an enormous speed.

He suddenly remembered Sauza, but couldn't give much thought to it as a brusque force slammed into his chest. He looked at the small man's fist, inches away from his face, and dodged it.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the field, Sauza and the kids were sparring. The Commander was strong, but outnumbered. However, he wasn't _that_ worried. He knew Jihro and Luca would take care of the strongest in the group. In any case, if things got too bad, Master Cooler would come out to help them… right? He growled as he felt a punch being delivered to his lower abdomen and sent a kick that connected with a girl's face. He barely had time to smirk as she cried out before two fists slammed into his stomach. He gasped as e blocked two kicks and three punches and received one on his chest.

'This is getting ridiculous.' He thought.

He flew into the air and the kids followed him. He suddenly smirked and looked down.

"Yeah! Drag that little fucker into the ship!"

All the kids stopped dead in their tracks and looked down, alarmed. Jill was the first one to realize that it was all a trap and growled, snapping her head up, ready to attack him, but what she saw made her stomach flop. Sauza's ki was surrounding him, whipping around, and he was smirking. The palms of his hands were together at the bottom as he prepared an enormous attack that would surely hurt them badly. Jenny squealed and prepared to deliver her own attack, but Sauza suddenly gasped as he slumped forward and the energy on his palms dissipated. Behind him, Kakkarot stood with his leg outstretched from the kick he had just slammed into the man's neck. Sauza whirled around and stared in confussion.

"Goku! Radditz!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Both brothers smirked. Sauza whirled around and growled. "Where the hell are all these monkeys coming from?"

Meanwhile, Cooler was watching everything inside the ship. His tail waved slowly as he sipped on his beer. He placed the can on the arm of his floating chair and stared at the hologram being displayed before him.

"So… my little brother didn't do his job. The princes are not the only survivors." He chuckled. "Should've expected that. I'll give Sauza ten minutes. If they don't finish their work, I'll destroy everyone personally – including the Commander." he said to himself.

Vegeta had barely registered that Goku and Radditz were there before Luca slammed a fist into is stomach. He gasped for air and thrust a fist, hitting the little man square in the face. Luca staggered backwards and growled.

"Fuck you! Time to end this!" he shrieked. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked briefly back at Jihro and Trunks. His son was doing fine. He looked up and saw Sauza still powering up… He was going to have to do something about it. He took a deep breath. 'Enough toying with this stupid midget.' He thought. He put his palms together and narrowed his eyes, squinting as his own ki emanated from him.

"I couldn't agree more with you." He snarled. He leapt into the air as Luca looked at him with shocked eyes. "Die, you little shit!" he yelled.

Everyone turned around. Sauza's eyes widened as the prince's muscles bulged and is ki flared up, surrounding him and exploding into waves of heat that pushed everyone a few steps back. His tail bristled as a small ball of ki began to grow to preposterous proportions. Luca gasped and tried to run, but toppled over and fell on his face. Vegeta laughed and launched the attack… but something happened.

The enormous ball stopped suddenly and began to move back. Vegeta's eyes widened as it went slowly back to him… and was backfired. He moved out of the way and narrowed his eyes to see better, but his own attack exploded a few minutes later far away from him, creating a small earthquake and sending an absurd amount of light. As it slowly cleared, Vegeta could distinguish a flicking tail, two clammy feet, a tall, lean figure… He growled.

"Finally decided to come out?" He shouted.

Cooler smirked. "Well, well, well… Long time no see, monkey prince." He looked p at the other saiyans. "I see my brother spared two others apart from the Royal barrel, eh?"

"Hey! That's not very n – "

"Shut up, Kakkarot." Both Vegeta and Radditz growled.

Cooler chuckled. "You have not changed, monkey. Still the grumpy little teenager I met."

"And you're still the stupid tranny lizard I met." Vegeta spat.

"Oh, ho. Not very nice, I see. You're still sore, Vegeta? Come on… At least I wasn't as dirty as my little brother. Frieza actually liked having horns, if you know what I mean." He said.

Vegeta could hear Sauza snickering and growled. "I am not here to talk, Cooler."

Cooler laughed. "You know, monkey… My mother used to sing me and my brother a song when we were little so that we'd go to sleep. Do you want to hear it?"

"What?"

"I'm sure Frieza already sang it to you… but oh well, these songs never get old, do they?" he cleared his throat. _"_One little monkey, jumping on the…"

"…_bed. He fell off and broke his head!" Frieza sang. He grabbed the young boy by his hair and slammed him into the bloodied wall. Vegeta cried out again and grabbed his skull. He couldn't see anything. He tried to get up, but his knees were too weak from the pain. He trembled and stifled a small sob. It was only the beginning of the night. _

"You know, Vegeta… My mother changed the next phrase. She used to…"

"…_sing it like this: He tried to get up, but his master said…" he grabbed his tail and gave it a hard yank. "I think I'll remove that tail!"_

_Vegeta gasped and tried to move away, but Frieza squeezed his tail hard. Pain ran through his body in waves and he bit his lip, placing a hand on his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Frieza laughed and slowly wrapped the tail several times around his hand. He looked down at the young Saiyan on the floor and smirked._

"_Two little monkeys jumping on the bed…" he continued. He lifted Vegeta by is tail and levitated a few centimeters to make sure the prince was hanging. Vegeta yelped in pain and began to trash, but Frieza just shook his hand, making the prince jump in the air. Vegeta kicked his broken legs, but it was too excruciating. "We don't have two monkeys, so you'll have to play the part… They fell off and broke their head!" he slammed Vegeta against the wall twice without releasing his tail. "He tried to get up, but his master said: I think I'll remove that tail!" he sang, before sinking his nails into the flesh of the sensitive appendage. Vegeta whimpered as warm blood ran down his tail. "Do you think I should remove it?" _

_He shook his head frantically and Frieza chuckled. Last time he had removed it, he had done it so violently and painfully, that actually a part of Vegeta's spine had received some damage. Vegeta had been unable to move his legs for the next day, and for the next weeks he had bled, sweated and felt like crying every time he moved. He trembled. _

"_No… Don't."_

"_Why not? You've been a very bad monkey. What did you call me earlier?" Vegeta closed his eyes shut as waves of pain still ran through is body from the strain put on his tail. He didn't even know how he was conscious. He uttered a silent cry as Frieza slammed his knee into his back. "Answer me." _

"_F-filthy, ugly li-lizard." He muttered. He received a knee to his nose and gasped. The blood would've ran down, but since he was being held upside down, the blood went up and he began to cough violently, an enormous pressure settling on his forehead. Frieza tossed him to the ground and watched as his body trembled with his coughs. He finally stopped and gasped for air. _

"_You still think I'm a filthy ugly lizard?"_

_Vegeta growled. He was going to get beaten anyway. "I don't know if you've already taken a bath… But not even that can take that hideous face away. Sorry."_

_He cried out before he could even laugh when Frieza slammed his knee into the small of his back and grabbed his tail with both his hands. "You'll see." He pressed his knee deeper into the middle of the small saiyan's back and grabbed his hair, pulling him up. Then he grabbed is arms and locked them behind his back. Vegeta screamed as he felt as if his back was breaking in two, as well as his shoulders. Frieza slammed his knee into his victim's back and Vegeta found he couldn't scream anymore. He had no energy left. The lizard, gratefully, stood up and let the kid's body fall onto the floor. _

"_Say you're sorry." Frieza said. Vegeta trembled. "Well?"_

_Vegeta swallowed and slowly stood up. The world spun around him. He could barely distinguish the blurry image of the lizard dancing around black and white spots. He put a hand on his head. He was bleeding too much from it. He blinked a few times, but even that hurt like hell. A fist slammed suddenly into his gut and more blood ran up his throat, exploding inside his mouth. He spit it before a set of claws racked across his face. He screeched, holding his eye, which was now bleeding horribly. Before he could recover, the claws tore across the flesh of is back so deeply, that he fell to his knees and tried to breathe. He screamed again as Frieza continued tearing the flesh of his back over and over. He stopped and stood up, watching the broken child jerk on the floor. _

_With a sadistic smile, he grabbed his tail and wrapped it around his hand again, this time tight enough to break the bones. Vegeta screamed as the lizard yanked at it, reducing the bones to tiny, jagged pieces. That was worse than having it cut off… Frieza rounded him and stepped on his hands, crushing the spread fingers below his feet. He groaned. Frieza kicked his side and sent the prince rolling a few meters away, with the audible crack of a bone. He walked over to him and slammed the heel of his scaly foot into the Saiyan's chest. He screamed in pain, before Frieza did it again and again. His ribs cracked and punctured his internal organs, sending his body into a fit of coughs. Frieza sighed in content and knelt down before the boy. He leaned down until his lips were touching his jaw and licked it. The broken boy tried to flinch away, but couldn't. _

_The jagged teeth of the lizard sank into the base of his neck and Vegeta shrieked in agony. Frieza tasted is blood as he sucked on the deep wound. Black blood ran down Vegeta's neck and Frieza's jaw. "No… stop, please." Vegeta sobbed. "Stop… ahh!" He gasped as Frieza straightened up, taking part of Vegeta's flesh with him. He smirked at the wound and chuckled. "Beautiful." He stood up and cleaned his mouth. "One little monkey, jumping on the bed… He fell down and broke his… HEAD!" he slammed his foot into the Saiyan's forehead, finally granting him the dark rest he was striving for. _

Vegeta shook his head to get rid of his trance and growled.

"Really? You come out just to sing a stupid song?"

Cooler laughed. "Oh, no. I was just trying to introduce myself. You know the Cold Family wanders freely around the main point before we reach it. It's a custom. A family trait, if you'd like."

"Yeah, talking bullshit. I'm kinda used to that." He muttered.

"Yes. I'm sure Frieza spoke a lot while he tortured you, didn't he?"

Vegeta shrugged. "He really just laughed."

Cooler smirked. "We'll see those witty little comebacks when I'm done with you." He said. "Anyhow, I didn't come out to speak. I came out because there will be a banquet held in Planet Zakhra and Father and I were invited. I'd hate to miss it. Zakhranians are such amazing cookers. Delectable. If I consider letting you live, perhaps you may taste it… once every month." He laughed. "I don't have time for this, however. I must arrive there soon. So, I'll finish my job by myself." He looked up at the Commander. "Commander Sauza, please come here."

Sauza appeared before Cooler in a second. Vegeta prepared for the worst. He knew perfectly well what was going to happen.

Sauza uttered a slight gasp as his Master's hand went all the way through his stomach, coming out his back. He choked on a stream of blood and looked up at him.

"What the…!" Goku shouted.

"Weakling." Cooler muttered, pulling his hand back. Jihro and Luca stood wide eyed before they attempted to run away. Cooler smirked and sent two blasts at them, disintegrating both of them instantly. "Well, dear Vegeta. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Kay. What do you think about it?

I know, I know. It sucked. Balls. But that's all I can get before my mind shuts off and I explode.

Soooo, yeah...

What will happen now?

Will Cooler win? Will Vegeta win? Will Goku help?

What will happen to the kids?

Find out in the next chapter of A Lifetime Turmoil!

Review!


End file.
